


Till Kingdom come

by Hittosama



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Humor, Complicated Relationships, Français | French, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:39:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 96,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hittosama/pseuds/Hittosama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Environ dix ans après les événements de l'arc City at War, les Tortues doivent faire face au lent déclin de leur vieux maître Splinter. Chacun a sa propre manière de gérer la douleur et la tristesse et Leonardo trouve un peu de paix dans le combat, déclenchant une guerre qui pourrait tous leur coûter la vie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Winter is coming

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfiction est basée sur les comics, donc attendez vous à des personnages plus composés que dans les séries animées.  
> Je n'ai jamais mis les pieds à New York mais j'essaye de vérifier mes informations du mieux possible.  
> Quelques fautes doivent encore traîner. Je n'ai pas de bêta-lecteur mais je corrige à chaque relecture.

– Hey, Donnie ! appela Michelangelo. Ça va commencer !

– Juste une minute, répondit Donatello depuis les profondeurs de sa chambre.

Raphael renifla, affalé dans le fauteuil, une bière à la main et la télécommande dans l'autre. Michelangelo guetta l'arrivée de son frère quelques secondes avant de se retourner vers l'écran, piochant au passage dans un saladier plein de pop-corn.

– S'il rate encore le début, on lui raconte pas ce qui se passe, décréta Michelangelo, la bouche pleine. Il nous a pourri l'épisode de la semaine dernière comme ça.

– Tu dis ça mais vous allez quand même passer toute la nuit à reparler de vos moments favoris, comme les sales fanboys que vous êtes, railla Raphael. Vous pouvez pas apprécier quelque chose en silence, tous les deux.

– C'est ça, être fan, répondit Michelangelo avec conviction.

Raphael noya son sourire moqueur dans une gorgée de bière. Parfois, ses deux geeks de frères s'enflammaient bien plus vite que lui. Donatello avait du mal à résister à l'appel de la technologie et il suffisait d'une bande dessinée ou d'une série télévisée pour distraire Michelangelo, même après toutes ces années. Pourtant, ils n'étaient plus aussi jeunes mais ça faisait partie du peu d'individualité qu'ils possédaient et chacun en prenait grand soin. Raphael glissa un coup d'œil vers la porte en bois cachée par un vieux rideau en velours pourpre et décida de ne pas penser à la personne qui occupait cette pièce. Il préférait ignorer les problèmes quand c'était possible. Il laissait avec plaisir la rumination à Donatello et Michelangelo.

Donatello arriva au petit trot vers les canapés défoncés qui encadraient la télévision, son ordinateur portable dans les mains, et s'installa dans le fauteuil à la gauche de Michelangelo, pas trop loin du pop-corn mais pas trop près non plus de son frère, au cas où. Raphael zappa.

– Hey ! s'indigna Michelangelo. Remets HBO !

– Ça va, j'en ai marre des pubs.

– Monte le son, demanda Donatello.

Raphael obéit sans poser de question. Si Donatello repérait quelque chose, il fallait y prêter attention.

« … _seizième fois ce mois-ci que ce mystérieux justicier masqué vient au secours de simples gens dans les rues de New York..._ » annonçait la présentatrice des informations télévisées.

– Et on est que le 13, commenta Donatello. Bonne moyenne.

Il fait mieux que nous, c'est clair, ajouta Raphael pour lui-même en avalant une nouvelle gorgée de bière.

« … _appelé le Singe Rouge par une communauté grandissante de fans..._ »

– Quel nom ridicule, marmonna Raphael.

– C'est parce qu'il porte un masque de singe rouge, expliqua Michelangelo.

– Sans déconner ?

Un regard de Donatello fit taire les moqueries de Raphael.

« … _de nombreuses vidéos des interventions du Singe Rouge sont mises sur Internet grâce aux téléphones portables, ajoutant à sa popularité ..._ »

– Conseil aux superhéros novices : éviter les smartphones, grogna Raphael.

Cette fois-ci, Donatello manifesta son mécontentement par un regard plus appuyé et Raphael leva les yeux au plafond. La télévision diffusait justement une de ces vidéos amateurs, montrant un guignole de taille moyenne plutôt fin et élancé, habillé de noir et portant un masque de singe menaçant peint en rouge. Il avait des protections elles aussi rouges sur les tibias, les genoux, les avant-bras et les coudes, ainsi que des gants noirs. Son masque était d'origine asiatique et était fait pour impressionner, avec ses grands crocs luisant et sa lourde crinière blanche. Il devait mourir de chaud là-dessous, supposa Raphael. La vidéo tremblait beaucoup mais elle suivait plus ou moins le Singe Rouge rattrapant un type avec un sac à main qui ne lui appartenait manifestement pas.

– Regardez moi ces mouvements, souffla Donatello. Rapides, souples, précis... C'est un combattant de haut niveau, il n'y a pas de doute là-dessus.

– N'importe qui avec un peu d'entraînement peut latter des petits voleurs à la sauvette comme ça, rappela Raphael.

– Y'a un truc qui cloche chez lui, intervint Michelangelo en se penchant un peu vers la télévision. Vous trouvez pas ?

– La carrure et la taille correspondent à un adolescent, jugea Donatello. Mais il a l'air gêné par quelque chose sous sa veste. Peut-être une arme.

– Quelle bonne idée de laisser des gamins jouer avec des armes, commenta Raphael.

– Et nous ? rappela Michelangelo.

– On a été éduqué dans l'optique de devenir des armes, c'est très différent.

– Vous regardez les infos ? s'étonna Leonardo.

Il arrivait avec une tasse de café à la main, l'air un peu ailleurs. Leonardo s'installa dans un autre fauteuil, à droite de Raphael, alors que Michelangelo se jetait sur la télécommande et remettait HBO juste à temps pour le générique.

– Episode final de la saison trois du Trône de Fer, c'est parti !

* * *

Leonardo n'avait pas lésiné sur l'entraînement, une nuit de plus. Donatello sentait les muscles de ses jambes tirer agréablement alors qu'il marchait derrière ses frères à travers le dédale des égouts de New York. Il devrait faire des étirements avant de dormir, comme toujours, mais il échapperait cette fois au désinfectant et aux pansements. Leonardo avait soigneusement évité tout conflit, appliquant à la lettre le principe de discrétion des ninjas. Leonardo ne prenait pas beaucoup de risques depuis quelques temps, en tout cas pas assez au goût de Raphael qui bouillait d'envie de « se faire des Foots », selon son expression. Michelangelo aussi commençait à s'impatienter. Il aimait combattre, même s'il n'en donnait pas l'impression au premier abord.

Donatello n'était pas vraiment pressé de rencontrer leur prochain adversaire. Il n'aimait pas prendre des risques inutiles et les années lui avaient appris à s'économiser. Les courbatures ne le dérangeaient pas, il y était trop habitué pour s'en préoccuper, mais il ne courait pas après comme Raphael et Michelangelo. Et puis, honnêtement, il préférait rentrer tôt et sans douleur chez eux plutôt que de passer une nouvelle nuit promettant des hématomes et des coupures à gérer pendant des jours.

Leur petit chez eux était plongé dans le noir lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, à l'exception des veilleuses des appareils que ses frères n'avaient pas éteints – il leur avait pourtant dit de ne pas les laisser en veille mais est-ce qu'ils écoutaient ? non. Il n'y avait même pas de lumière sous la porte de maître Splinter.

– Qui a faim ? s'enquit Michelangelo en allumant les lumières.

– Bof, répondit Raphael.

– Et si je dis pizza ?

– Je passe mais je dirais pas non à une bière.

– Encore ? commenta Leonardo.

– Occupe-toi de tes fesses, ô puissant leader.

Raphael passa devant Leonardo sans même lui adresser un regard et s'engouffra dans la cuisine qu'ils avaient installée dans un creux de la salle de collecte d'eau usagée désaffectée qui leur servait de maison. Michelangelo fit la grimace avant de suivre son frère et Donatello soupira. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre Raphael râler à propos de Leonardo mais il n'avait pas non plus envie de rester à supporter le silence tendu de ce côté-ci de la barrière. Donatello n'avait qu'un moyen pour éviter que la situation devienne vraiment déplaisante, un moyen qu'il n'aimait pas d'avantage : il devait parler de Splinter.

– Maître Splinter a mangé, avant qu'on parte ? demanda-t-il en calant son bâton contre le mur de briques.

Leonardo fixa encore la cuisine une seconde avant de reporter son attention sur Donatello. Il y avait de la fatigue dans son regard.

– Je lui ai posé un plateau, en tout cas, répondit Leonardo, mais il était à peine réveillé.

– Tu veux que j'aille le voir ?

– C'est bon, je vais le faire.

Donatello sentit une pointe d'agacement le titiller. C'était peut-être la fatigue qui parlait ou peut-être avait-il lui aussi besoin d'action pour se défouler mais, pour une fois, il répondit à son frère.

– Tu n'es pas obligé de tout prendre sur toi, tu sais ?

Donatello regretta aussitôt ses paroles et il se prépara à recevoir un mot bien senti ou un regard de travers. Pourtant, il vit les épaules de Leonardo s'affaisser et la lassitude l'envahir. C'était déroutant de voir Leonardo ainsi, voire dérangeant. Donatello se retrouva pris au dépourvu et il ne put que tapoter maladroitement l'épaule de son frère.

– Va te reposer, lui conseilla-t-il. Je vais veiller sur maître Splinter aujourd'hui.

Leonardo lança un nouveau regard vers la cuisine et Donatello comprit à quoi il pensait.

– C'est notre maître à tous, Leo, ajouta-t-il sur un ton réconfortant. Laisse à Mike et Raph l'occasion de le soutenir aussi. Ils en ont autant besoin que toi.

Leonardo renifla.

– Ils sont capables de s'occuper de maître Splinter, insista Donatello.

– Parfois, j'en doute, avoua Leonardo.

Donatello reçut cette confession comme un coup de poing. Il eut envie de frapper Leonardo en retour mais il se retint, prit une grande inspiration et donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de son frère.

– Tu as tort de douter, assura-t-il. Allons, au lit. Le poids de la charge te fait dire n'importe quoi, c'est signe qu'il faut passer le relai. Je veille, ne t'inquiète pas.

Leonardo hocha la tête sans grande conviction et traîna des pieds jusqu'à sa chambre. Donatello s'assura que son frère n'allait pas voir Splinter avant de faire un crochet par la cuisine. Michelangelo avalait avec enthousiasme une part de pizza froide tout en discutant avec Raphael, adossé au frigo, une bière à la main.

– Il reste du café ? demanda Donatello.

– A cette heure ? s'étonna Raphael.

Michelangelo n'attendit pas la réponse, la cafetière déjà en main et une tasse dans l'autre. Une fois remplie, la tasse fut mise au micro-onde et Michelangelo leva le pouce en signe de victoire.

– Merci, Mikey, sourit Donatello. Je vais veiller sur maître Splinter pendant que Leo ne repose et il serait de bon ton que je ne pique pas du nez.

– Oh ? Leo l'indestructible a accepté de te laisser t'approcher de son papa chéri ? railla Raphael.

Donatello sentit très nettement sa patience se briser mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Michelangelo lui coupa la parole.

– Tu peux éviter de nous balancer tes seaux de testostérone en pleine tronche ? Non mais sérieusement, foutez vous sur la gueule et passez à autre chose. J'en ai raz le bol de votre pseudo rivalité à deux balles.

Raphael regarda son frère, sérieux comme la mort, droit dans les yeux pendant un instant puis posa sa bouteille de bière sur la table bancale de la cuisine. Il fit craquer ses phalanges.

– Tu comptes les points, Mikey ? nargua Raphael.

– Pas maintenant ! grogna Michelangelo. On est tous fatigué et ce n'est pas le moment, avec maître Splinter dans cet état.

– Ça va pas s'arranger, tu sais ?

Michelangelo accusa le coup et fut sauvé par le gong du micro-onde. Il se détourna pour attraper la tasse brûlante qu'il tendit à Donatello. Ils le savaient tous mais géraient l'inéluctable chacun à leur manière. Leonardo prenait tout sur lui. Raphael avait admit l'évidence. Michelangelo faisait comme si tout allait bien et Donatello essayait de ne pas y penser – mais comment ignorer la vieillesse ? Maître Splinter n'était plus lui-même depuis quelques mois, une année peut-être. Il était toujours fatigué alors qu'il passait ses journées à somnoler devant la télévision. Il ne participait plus aux entraînements ni aux repas. Il ne blaguait plus, ne les félicitait plus, ne les réconfortait plus, s'enfonçant dans l'incertitude que les souvenirs laissent en disparaissant. Certaines nuits, Splinter cauchemardait et hurlait le nom de son maître, Hamato Yoshi, revivant le jour maudit où ce grand homme avait disparu, abattu par le Shredder. Il fallait alors le convaincre qu'Oroku Saki était mort, qu'ils l'avaient vaincu et que Hamato Yoshi était vengé. Dans ces moments-là, ces moments où Splinter ne se souvenait même plus d'eux, ses fils, Donatello n'était que trop heureux de laisser le far d'eau à Leonardo, même si c'était lâche et ignoble de sa part. Il savait que Michelangelo s'enfonçait la tête sous ses oreillers pour ne pas entendre et que Raphael sortait dans les égouts pour évacuer sa colère.

Non, ça n'allait pas s'arranger.

– « La Nuit se regroupe, et voici que débute ma garde », récita Donatello.

Michelangelo sourit un peu et Raphael soupira en lâchant un commentaire sur ses geeks de frères.

– Je te remplacerai vers quatorze heures, ajouta Raphael. Et pas de contestation.

– J'ai dit à Leo...

– Leo peut aller se faire foutre, ça m'est bien égal.

Donatello n'insista pas plus et emporta avec lui sa tasse de café dans la chambre de Splinter.

* * *

Donatello n'était pas avec Splinter lorsque Leonardo ouvrit la porte de la chambre de leur maître. Le vieux rat dormait dans son fauteuil, une couverture posée sur lui, un plateau avec des biscuits et une tasse de thé, froid depuis longtemps, sur la petite table de chevet à côté de lui. Sa télévision était éteinte et on n'entendait que la respiration sifflante de Splinter. Leonardo referma sans bruit la porte et fit glisser le lourd rideau devant pour étouffer les bruits venant de l'extérieur. Il trouva Raphael affalé dans le canapé, un livre entre les mains, les restes de victuailles sur la table basse.

– Don pionce, informa Raphael avant que Leonardo ne pose ses questions. Mikey me remplacera vers minuit. Fais ce que tu veux cette nuit.

– C'est toi qui donnes les ordres, maintenant ? demanda Leonardo plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

– 'faut bien que quelqu'un s'en charge quand tu n'en es pas capable, répondit Raphael en tournant une page.

– Donatello...

– Don a horreur de prendre des responsabilités et tu le sais très bien.

– Il reste le plus intelligent d'entre nous, insista Leonardo.

– Le plus intelligent, pas le plus sage.

– Parce que tu te crois sage ?

Raphael ferma son livre et se redressa pour faire face à son frère.

– Non, je ne me crois pas sage, cracha-t-il, mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'épauler mes frères lorsque c'est nécessaire. Don et Mikey ont horreur des responsabilités. Quand tu dérailles, c'est à moi de gérer.

Leonardo serra les poings. Il n'avait pas déraillé. Au contraire, il avait fait ce à quoi Splinter l'avait préparé pendant des années : il avait pris les choses en main. C'était à lui que revenaient les décisions importantes. C'était à lui de maintenir leur famille unie. C'était à lui de ramener ses frères vivants chaque matin. Mais Raphael ne voyait que ce qui l'arrangeait, comme d'habitude. Il ignorait la pression, le poids de ces trois vies entre ses mains.

Leonardo inspira profondément, chassant la colère qui occultait son jugement. Desserrer la mâchoire ne fut pas chose aisée.

– Maître Splinter m'a formé à ces responsabilités, lâcha-t-il. C'est à moi de...

– Tu n'es pas Splinter, coupa Raphael. Tu peux faire les choses différemment.

– Il m'a appris...

– A être un bon petit soldat, rugit Raphael.

– Et j'ai mieux appris mes leçons que toi, manifestement.

– Tu veux vérifier ?

Raphael portait constamment ses sais, contrairement à Leonardo qui posait ses sabres dans l'armurerie en rentrant chaque matin. Même désarmé, il restait un bon combattant mais Raphael avait toujours été le meilleur lorsqu'il fallait en venir aux poings. En terme de puissance brute, Raphael le surpassait. Si Leonardo voulait l'avoir, il fallait jouer sur son contrôle. Le tempérament colérique de Raphael lui jouait souvent des tours et il n'avait jamais fait l'effort de travailler à la résolution de ce problème – ceci dit, Raphael ne le voyait pas comme un problème. Leonardo n'avait qu'à le faire sortir de ses gonds pour s'assurer une victoire facile.

– Leonardo !

La voix faible de Splinter filtra jusqu'au salon et Leonardo abandonna l'idée de remettre Raphael à sa place aussitôt. Cependant, Raphael le poussa sur le côté et se dirigea vers la chambre de Splinter.

– Je veille jusqu'à minuit, répéta-t-il. Profite de ton temps libre pour te reprendre.

– Je n'ai pas besoin de me reprendre.

– Alors lâche de la pression ! Démerde-toi, je veux pas savoir.

Raphael lâcha un regard noir à son frère avant de frapper à la porte de la chambre de leur maître.

– Splinter, c'est Raphael. Leo est parti prendre l'air.

Leonardo marcha d'un pas déterminé jusqu'à l'armurerie et attrapa ses sabres sans prêter attention à Michelangelo aiguisant des shurikens. Il sentit que son frère voulait lui dire quelque chose mais Michelangelo prenait rarement la parole juste après une dispute au sein de leur famille. Il attendrait que l'humeur se soit tassée pour tenter de recoller les morceaux. Pour le moment, c'était inutile.

Vidant son esprit, Leonardo sortit et se laissa guider par l'habitude pour se retrouver sur les toits de New York. La nuit était belle, autant que possible dans une ville. Le jaune et l'orange des lampadaires teintaient la nuit et donnaient un air surnaturel aux ombres des hautes tours de l'île de Manhattan. Ils n'allaient pas souvent là-bas. Il n'était pas facile de s'y déplacer car les rues étaient plus larges et les gratte-ciels très espacés par rapport aux immeubles de quelques étages du Bronx, du Queens ou de Brooklyn. Et puis la corruption de la société n'était pas la même dans les beaux quartiers. Quelques coups de poings ne résolvaient rien là-bas.

Leonardo jeta son dévolu sur le Queens et patrouilla sur les toits en surveillant les petites rues sombres. Il était encore tôt pour les New Yorkais et il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'activité mais Leonardo repéra quelques gamins essayant de voler des voitures ou des scooters. Il leur fit plus peur que de mal et son humeur s'améliora quelque peu.

Il devait être une ou deux heures du matin lorsque quelque chose de vraiment intéressant se produisit. Leonardo remarqua une demie douzaine d'hommes habillés en noir sur un toit d'un immeuble de deux étages, penchés au-dessus d'une verrière. A leur dégaine, il savait qu'ils étaient du clan des Foots. Des années à botter leurs fesses – et occasionnellement à se faire botter les fesses – lui avaient appris à les reconnaître au premier coup d'œil, même lorsqu'ils ne portaient pas leur bandeau frontal. Il y avait quelque chose dans leur attitude, une certaine assurance qui ne trompait pas.

Leonardo se rapprocha discrètement et observa quelques minutes ce qu'il se passait mais les ninjas ne faisaient que regarder par la verrière. Leonardo se demanda ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de si intéressant dans ce bâtiment. Ce n'était pas un entrepôt ni une entreprise. A sa connaissance, c'était une ancienne caserne de pompier désaffectée depuis des années. Il n'était pas venu dans le coin depuis longtemps alors il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui pouvait s'y passer mais six Foots ne posaient pas de problème.

Leonardo sortit des ombres sans bruit et personne ne releva la tête avant qu'il ne mette à terre son deuxième homme. Trois autres sautèrent aussitôt sur lui mais le quatrième ouvrit une fenêtre de la verrière et sauta dans le bâtiment, certainement pour appeler des renforts. Qu'ils viennent, pensa Leonardo. Il préférait laisser son corps prendre le contrôle plutôt que de penser.

Ses trois adversaires ne furent pas vraiment un problème. L'un d'eux réussit bien à s'approcher suffisamment pour s'offrir une opportunité de le toucher mais il était trop inexpérimenté pour saisir sa chance. Leonardo lui attrapa le bras et lui brisa le coude tout en le projetant sur ses petits camarades, déplaçant son poids vers l'arrière pour faciliter son retrait car la cavalerie arrivait. Il compta vingt Foots avant d'arrêter. C'était inutile de savoir combien ils étaient au-delà de dix. Ce qui comptait à présent était de les empêcher de se relever. Rapidité, précision, efficacité.

Numéro sept opposa un peu plus de résistance et frappa Leonardo dans l'épaule de son coude, le déséquilibrant suffisamment pour mettre numéro huit en confiance. Leonardo se laissa tomber au lieu de se reprendre et se redressa après une roulade, cisaillant quelques mollets de ses sabres au passage. Numéro huit manqua son coup mais numéro sept profita de la prédictibilité de la trajectoire de Leonardo pour lancer un shuriken qui se planta dans l'avant-bras de la tortue. En réponse, Leonardo trancha net le bras d'un Foot, comme si cela ne demandait aucun effort. Le sang gicla sur son visage – même blessé, servir le groupe en gênant l'ennemi. Les Foots n'avaient toujours pas appris leurs leçons de biologie, manifestement, et Leonardo ne se laissa pas attendrir. Il banda ses muscles pour éjecter le shuriken et sourit en voyant quelques Foots reculer. La peur était une arme comme une autre, pour un ninja.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que de nouveaux soldats arrivaient pour remplacer au fur et à mesure ceux que Leonardo abattait, l'un des Foots eut l'idée d'utiliser une arme à feu. Leonardo détestait les revolvers, il les trouvait éthiquement contestables mais maître Splinter leur avait souvent répété que l'arsenal d'un ninja devait sans cesse évoluer – Donatello le prenait d'ailleurs au mot avec ses gadgets et ses jouets. Cependant, les Tortures avaient décidé de ne pas utiliser d'armes à feu. C'était trop facile et, surtout, ça laissait trop de traces, le genre de traces qui intéressait les autorités.

Leonardo planta son sabre droit dans un Foot et attrapa un shuriken à sa ceinture dans la foulée, le lançant sur le Foot au pistolet. Il reprit son sabre sans se soucier plus que ça du shuriken ou du revolver, versant à nouveau le sang et quelques mètres d'intestins en plus. Une détonation retentit pourtant et Leonardo sentit le coup de l'impact dans son dos. Il fut déséquilibré et percuta un Foot qui s'accrocha désespérément à lui alors qu'il tombait par la verrière. Leonardo essaya de retrouver son équilibre mais il se prit les pieds dans un intestin vagabond et chuta à son tour.

D'une pirouette, il se libéra du poids mort du Foot et fut en position pour atterrir souplement. Il roula une fois au sol pour dissiper la force de la chute et adopta une position basse, tous les sens aux aguets. La lumière était presque aveuglante à l'intérieur mais Leonardo put distinguer une autre vingtaine de Foots autour de lui. Sa carapace avait beau être solide, elle n'en restait pas moins sensible d'une certaine façon et Leonardo pouvait sentir avec précision la position de la balle – juste entre deux plaques, pour arranger les choses. C'était douloureux mais rien qu'un esprit bien entraîné ne puisse surpasser.

Un Foot tomba à travers la verrière, bientôt suivi d'un deuxième puis d'un troisième. Il se passait quelque chose là-haut mais Leonardo avait d'autres Foots à fouetter. Il esquiva un coup, fit glisser sa lame gauche à l'intérieur d'une cuisse offerte – artère fémorale, hémorragie, moins un –, continua son mouvement ascendant pour intercepter du même sabre le fer d'une lance tandis que le bras droit ouvrait l'abdomen de l'assaillant. D'un saut en arrière, il se dégagea pour avoir le temps de décroiser ses sabres et faire face au prochain adversaire. Celui-ci était plus petit que ses camarades mais plus musclé et, chose intéressante, bien plus gradé que les autres. Il portait des poings américains hérissés de pics et Leonardo lui fit un petit sourire. S'il pensait qu'il lui laisserait l'opportunité de s'approcher suffisamment pour l'avoir, il se mettait le doigts dans l'œil jusqu'au coude.

Et soudainement, le jônin s'effondra, écrasé par le poids d'un éclair noir, rouge et blanc. Un lourd bâton de fer lui brisa les côtes et le nouvel arrivant laissa le jônin amortir sa chute. Leonardo le reconnut lorsqu'il se redressa, son masque rouge de singe furieux ne laissant de toute façon pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination.

– Je savais pas que c'était déjà la ComiCon, lança le Singe Rouge avec un sourire dans la voix.

Il esquiva une lame en se penchant en arrière, posa les mains au sol et tourna ses hanches pour frapper les deux Foots arrivant sur lui. Leonardo ne se posa pas plus de question. S'il devait affronter ce taré, il le ferait une fois les Foots à terre. Il trancha la jambe d'un ninja à sa gauche, enchaîna avec un cisaillement sur la droite, recula pour mieux sauter et passer par-dessus un Foot qu'il transperça de haut en bas avec chacun de ses sabres. Basculant sur ses pieds, il profita de son élan pour soulever le corps et le balancer à travers un autre soldat.

Leonardo avait l'habitude de combattre avec un utilisateur de bâton mais celui qu'utilisait le Singe Rouge était plus grand que celui de Donatello et manifestement plus lourd. Cependant, il le maniait avec aisance et n'avait pas besoin de plusieurs coups pour mettre à terre un homme. Il ne tuait pourtant aucun Foot et Leonardo n'était même pas sûr que les ninjas seraient estropiés. Amateur, pensa-t-il en tranchant la gorge de son adversaire. Le Singe le regarda faire mais ne s'interposa pas, se contentant des quelques Foots qui essayaient de percer sa défense.

Le dernier homme se prit les pieds dans un cadavre et Leonardo lui planta son sabre droit dans la poitrine alors qu'il tombait en arrière. Le Foot glissa lentement le long de la lame, cherchant à s'agripper à l'arme pour ralentir sa chute, mais Leonardo se fichait bien de ses gesticulations. Il avait déjà les yeux fixés sur le Singe Rouge, guettant le moindre signe hostile.

Le Singe Rouge frappa le sol de son bâton et celui-ci se décomposa en trois morceaux reliés par de petites chaînes. Il replia son arme avec la force de l'habitude et le glissa sous sa veste, dans son dos. Leonardo ne se relâcha pas pour autant.

– Il y a trois ans, lança le Singe Rouge en pointant Leonardo du doigt, l'un de vous a sauvé mon frère. Soyez en remercié.

– Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide, répondit Leonardo, toujours en position.

– Je n'ai jamais considéré avoir de dette envers vous, rétorqua le Singe en penchant la tête sur le côté. On bosse gratuitement, après tout, non ?

– Tu vas te faire tuer si tu continues sur cette voie.

– C'est possible. Je peux aussi traverser la rue et me faire renverser par un connard.

Leonardo raffermit sa prise sur les manches de ses sabres que le sang rendait poisseux. Il détestait les types dans ce genre, trop sûr d'eux-mêmes. C'était les meilleurs pour tout faire foirer.

– Je me tiendrais tranquille un moment à ta place, conseilla Leonardo. Les Foots vont te chercher.

– Ils ne sauront même pas que j'étais ici. Après tout, tu vas finir ceux que j'ai épargnés, n'est-ce pas ?

Leonardo hocha la tête. Ne pas laisser de témoin. Les Foots savaient à quoi ils se frottaient en entrant dans le clan alors tant pis pour eux.

– Je vais faire gaffe mais ça ne m'inquiète pas plus que ça, dans ce cas.

– Et ça ne te dérange pas ? demanda Leonardo.

– De quoi ?

– Que je les tue.

– T'as l'air habitué, je te fais confiance.

Ce n'était pas de ça dont Leonardo parlait. Le Singe Rouge n'achevait pas ses adversaires mais il laissait quelqu'un d'autre les tuer sans s'offusquer ? C'était moralement douteux mais Leonardo en connaissait un rayon sur le moralement douteux. Il abaissa ses sabres et le Singe Rouge recula dans les ombres, disparaissant quelques instants plus tard par une fenêtre. Leonardo acheva les Foots survivants sans y penser et sa blessure par balle se rappela à lui. Il serra les dents, rangea ses sabres et prit le chemin de la maison. Il entendait déjà ses frères râler, qui pour avoir manqué les Foots, qui pour avoir du pain sur la planche avec cette balle salement incrustée. Un léger sourire effleurait les lèvres de Leonardo alors qu'il s'engouffrait dans les égouts de New York.


	2. Gotta get away

Leonardo était rentré couvert de sang mais Michelangelo n'avait rien dit. Il avait mis son jeu en pause quelques secondes pour donner les dernières nouvelles sur l'état de Splinter – oui, il avait mangé, oui, même les petits bouts qu'il poussait au bord de l'assiette – puis avait laissé son frère aller prendre une douche. Donatello n'était pas sorti de son antre pour accueillir Leonardo et Raphael était occupé à détruire à main nue le punching-ball – tant qu'il le réparait ensuite, Michelangelo s'en fichait bien. Leonardo avait ensuite repris sa veille et Michelangelo était allé se coucher malgré la tension ambiante.

L'orage éclata le lendemain soir, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre dans la cuisine. Comme d'habitude, Leonardo et Raphael étaient prêts à se sauter à la gorge et Donatello n'osait pas intervenir. Quant à Michelangelo, il avait bien tenté d'apaiser les choses mais les deux braillards n'avaient pas écouté. Pour bien leur faire comprendre à quel point il en avait plein la carapace de leur attitude, Michelangelo avait envoyé valdinguer la table de la cuisine. Il avait ensuite claqué la porte en métal de l'entrée et s'était précipité dehors.

Michelangelo n'était pas d'humeur à chercher la bagarre. Contrairement à Raphael ou Leonardo, combattre n'était pas un exutoire, encore moins une raison de vivre. Oui, il aimait le frisson qu'apportaient les adversaires se succédant mais tout ne se résumait pas à ça. Michelangelo préférait largement les journées qu'il pouvait consacrer à ses jeux vidéo ou aux coups de main occasionnels qu'il donnait à Donatello lorsque celui-ci en avait besoin – Donatello avait toujours un tas de trucs intéressants dans son laboratoire. Trois ou quatre heures d'entraînement – le minimum d'après Splinter – et puis voilà tout. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment de but depuis que leur maître avait obtenu vengeance et Michelangelo ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'y repenser sans arrêt. Ils avaient un accord avec le clan des Foots – chacun chez soi – et ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu à gérer d'invasion extraterrestre ou de loup-garous dans les rues de New York ou de guerre urbaine – quelle époque de fous.

Michelangelo passa derrière une pizzeria qu'il aimait bien pour voir s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose d'intéressant à récupérer puis se dirigea vers une boutique de comics à quelques rues de là. Le gérant avait changé deux ans plus tôt et le nouveau avait transformé l'endroit en un café ouvert assez tard la nuit mais ce qui intéressait surtout Michelangelo était les vieilles bandes dessinées dans les poubelles. Ce n'était évidemment pas les grosses publications comme les Marvels ou les DC Comics – celles-là, Michelangelo y était abonné et elles arrivaient chez April qui les lui mettait de côté – mais il y avait là des trésors de petits indépendants à faible tirage. Ça valait le coup de se taper un peu de tri, même si la qualité était très variable. Et puis, il ne crachait pas sur des comics gratuits de toute façon.

Il était encore un peu tôt mais Michelangelo prit tout de même le risque de s'approcher des poubelles. Chose inhabituelle, des cartons propres contenant des comics attendaient bien sagement en vue de tous. Il était même inscrit « Servez vous » dessus, au marqueur noir, dans une écriture soignée qui rappelait le titre de Superman. Michelangelo pensa un instant à un piège – peut-être savait-on qu'il passait de temps en temps par là et qu'il aimait les bandes dessinées – mais l'idée lui parut stupide la seconde d'après. Qui utiliserait des comics comme appât ? Il n'était pas dans un cartoon, après tout.

Michelangelo donna un petit coup de pied aux cartons par acquis de conscience puis en tira un à lui, dans l'ombre de la grosse poubelle, afin de voir ce qu'il contenait. Mauvaise pioche : il n'y avait que des exemplaires du premier numéro d'un comics sur le Singe Rouge, dans un style manga très moyen et imprimé sur un papier de piètre qualité. Michelangelo en feuilleta un par curiosité mais n'accrocha pas du tout au coup de crayon. L'histoire était assez classique : une ville où le mal rampait dans les ombres de la nuit avait besoin d'un sauveur. Celui-ci se dressait sous la forme d'un combattant au masque de singe rouge. Dans cette version, ses pieds et ses mains étaient ceux de macaques et il avait une queue dont il se servait comme d'un cinquième membre. L'auteur avait manifestement pris beaucoup de liberté avec l'original mais c'était assez courant avec ces petites publications. Les Tortues elles-mêmes avaient eu droit à ce genre d'attention dans leurs jeunes années, lorsqu'elles s'étaient un peu trop montrées au public. Le comics n'avait pas duré plus de dix numéros mais il restait une petite communauté de fans – Michelangelo trouvait étrange l'idée qu'on puisse s'intéresser à leur vie ou à celle de ces « Kung-Fu Turtles ». Cependant, ils faisaient partie des légendes urbaines de New York, de même que Leatherhead ou le Roi des Rats. Il fallait dire que tabasser sur une base régulière les petites frappes qui sévissaient la nuit entretenait le mythe. La police les prenait pour un gang en costume, de bons citoyens qui en faisaient un peu trop aux goûts des forces de l'ordre et qui devraient répondre de leurs crimes un jour ou l'autre – les méchants portaient plainte pour coups et blessures maintenant, quelle époque formidable !

Michelangelo mit un exemplaire du Singe Rouge de côté et regarda dans les autres cartons. La chance lui sourit car il trouva la suite des « Exterminated », un groupe de héros manqués qui finissaient rarement une mission en un seul morceau. C'était du grand n'importe quoi mais le dessin était bon et l'histoire truffée de références et de jeux de mots douteux. Michelangelo trouvait dommage que le comics ne soit pas plus apprécié mais ça l'arrangeait aussi : il pouvait récupérer les vieux numéros dans les poubelles.

La porte de derrière le magasin s'ouvrit à la volée et Michelangelo n'eut que le temps de sauter dans le container pour ne pas être vu. Sa carapace fit cependant résonner le métal et Michelangelo croisa les doigts pour qu'on le prit pour un chat – un gros chat, d'accord.

– Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda une voix féminine.

Michelangelo se garda bien de répondre ou de bouger le moindre muscle. Il entendit des pas dans la ruelle, du plastique froissé et la porte se refermer dans un petit claquement métallique.

– Pas la peine de vous cacher, reprit la fille. On laisse les comics là pour qu'ils soient récupérés, ce n'est pas du vol.

Elle laissa passer quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

– Ok... Je pose la poubelle et je vous laisse tranquille.

Le plastique froissé, évidemment. Michelangelo se maudit en pensant qu'il aurait mieux valu ne pas bouger, ne pas attirer l'attention, mais il était trop tard pour ça. L'un des deux couvercles de la grosse poubelle était ouvert et il était réfugié du côté fermé, dans une ombre profonde. Avec un peu de chance, l'humaine jetterait son sac sans trop s'approcher et il ne serait pas remarqué – qui irait regarder dans une poubelle alors qu'on soupçonne qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne veut pas être dérangé à l'intérieur ? N'importe quelle humaine aurait déjà rebroussé chemin, d'accord, mais le quartier était plutôt tranquille et il n'y avait pas de raison pour celle-ci de s'inquiéter outre mesure.

Quelque chose dans les sacs sur lesquels reposait Michelangelo eut la bonne idée de s'effondrer et de provoquer du bruit. Il repasserait pour la discrétion. Si Leonardo avait vent de cette mésaventure, ça allait barder.

– Ça me gène un peu de poser la poubelle en sachant que vous êtes là-dedans, reprit la fille. Vous ne voulez vraiment pas sortir ?

Le loup était sorti du bois alors Michelangelo répondit.

– Je n'y tiens pas, non.

– J'aimerais pas recevoir des ordures sur la tête.

– Pas de problème : j'adore ça.

– Oh.

Il y eut une petite pause dans la conversation pendant laquelle Michelangelo se demanda pourquoi il avait dit ça. Il avait une meilleure répartie d'habitude.

– C'est une sorte de fétichisme ? demanda la fille.

– Euh... Ouais, quelque chose comme ça.

– Donc vous êtes un pervers, en quelque sorte.

– Quoi ?! Non !

– Ça me dérange d'avoir un pervers dans ma poubelle, continua l'humaine sans prendre en compte les protestations. Si vous dégagez rapidement, j'appellerais pas les flics.

– Je peux pas sortir tout de suite, s'enfonça Michelangelo.

– De mieux en mieux...

– Nan mais c'est pas ça ! Je suis pas un pervers, je suis... je suis... je suis contagieux !

– Il y a une clinique de soins gratuits à deux rues d'ici, dans ce cas.

– Je vais y penser, tenta Michelangelo, mais si vous pouviez rentrer pour que je puisse sortir, ce serait plus... euh... prudent.

– Il va falloir que je désinfecte la poubelle de toute façon, répondit la fille en s'approchant à nouveau.

Michelangelo essaya de se faire le plus petit possible dans son coin d'ombre mais il était vain de vouloir cacher son mètre soixante-dix et ses quatre-vingt-dix kilogrammes de muscles et de carapace à un regard direct, même dans les conditions lumineuses de son piège à rat.

Il restait l'option « un bon coup de poing et hop ! disparition » mais Michelangelo n'aimait pas frapper pour rien. Que ce soit une femme n'aurait rien changé si elle avait été un ennemi – il y avait des kunoichis parmi les Foots ou la racaille en général et Michelangelo appliquait un principe d'égalité strict entre les sexes – mais elle n'était pas vraiment menaçante. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle hurle et qu'elle coure appeler au secours. Michelangelo aurait le temps de disparaître dans une direction ou dans une autre à ce moment-là, même si ça ne l'enchantait pas d'être vu. Il contracta ses muscles en guise de préparation – tout se jouerait en quelques secondes.

– Je sais pas s'ils vont pouvoir faire quelque chose pour vous, à la clinique.

Michelangelo releva la tête sous le coup de la surprise et croisa le regard de l'humaine, coincé derrière des lunettes rectangulaires. De ce qu'il voyait, elle avait les cheveux bruns et ramenés en chignon. Son visage était fin, voire émacié. Nulle peur ne se dégageait d'elle. Elle n'avait pas hurlé, ne s'était pas sauvée. Au contraire, elle regardait Michelangelo droit dans les yeux et il se demanda un instant si ses lunettes étaient adaptées à sa vue.

– J'ai besoin d'une bière, je crois, déclara-t-elle tout de même.

Elle posa son sac en plastique à côté de la poubelle et s'en retourna vers la porte arrière du magasin de comics. Michelangelo attendit le bruit de fermeture mais la porte restait désespérément ouverte.

– Vous allez rester là-dedans encore longtemps ? demanda l'humaine. J'vais pas tenir la porte toute la nuit.

– C'est assez confortable, ici, répondit Michelangelo.

Il entendit un soupire et l'humaine rentra mais elle cala la porte pour qu'elle ne se ferme pas complètement. C'était idiot, pensa Michelangelo. N'importe qui pouvait rentrer à sa suite, la voler ou pire encore. Mais ça ne le concernait pas, décida-t-il. Si elle n'avait pas peur, peut-être était-elle capable de se défendre.

Michelangelo observa quelques instants la ruelle avant de sortir de la poubelle, sautant souplement sur l'asphalte. Il avait terriblement envie de jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur du magasin – il en avait vu de la sorte à la télévision mais il n'y était jamais rentré – et la porte était ouverte. Ce n'était pas raisonnable. Maître Splinter serait très fâché s'il apprenait que Michelangelo s'était comporté avec autant de relâchement. Mais, pour être franc, Splinter n'était jamais vraiment satisfait de l'attitude de Michelangelo. Il avait toujours quelque chose à redire – « sois plus sérieux, sois plus attentif, ne relâche pas ton attention, concentre-toi » et ainsi de suite – et c'en était fatiguant. Mieux valait éviter d'éventuels problèmes. Malgré la curiosité qui le rongeait, Michelangelo se résolut à ne pas regarder par la porte entre-ouverte et passa devant d'un bond. La bouche d'égout n'était qu'à trois mètres. Il l'atteignit sans problème, la souleva et entendit la porte grincer. Michelangelo regarda par-dessus son épaule par réflexe et vit l'humaine avec une petite pile de comics dans les bras. Elle n'avait même pas l'air étonné de le voir avec la plaque d'égout dans les mains.

– J'ai d'autres numéros des « Exterminated » à virer, si ça vous intéresse.

– Merci mais 'faut que j'y aille, répondit Michelangelo.

– Prenez-les. Je suis pas contagieuse.

Ce n'était que des comics, pensa Michelangelo. Il n'aurait qu'à dire qu'il les avait trouvés dans les poubelles, comme d'habitude. Et puis, trouver autant de numéros consécutifs et récents d'un coup était une chance qui ne se représenterait certainement pas deux fois. Splinter disait souvent que la chance faisait partie de l'attirail d'un ninja, contrairement au hasard, et qu'il fallait la saisir lorsqu'elle se trouvait à portée de main.

Michelangelo reposa la plaque de fer forgé et se rapprocha de l'humaine. Elle était un peu plus grande que lui mais il lui rendait facilement cinquante kilogrammes, il n'avait rien à craindre – de toute façon, il était ridiculement trop tard pour tendre un piège. Il prit les comics du bout des doigts en faisant très attention à ne pas toucher la fille puis recula de quelques pas. Elle lui sourit en coin.

– Bah voilà. C'était si difficile que ça ?

Du sarcasme. Bien, il savait gérer ça, le sarcasme.

– On m'accueille rarement avec des B.D. gratuites, répondit Michelangelo.

– Vous auriez préféré du pain et du sel ?

Etait-ce une référence à ce à quoi il pensait ?

– J'en ai, à l'intérieur, continua l'humaine.

– Y'a pas de mariage en cours ? tenta Michelangelo.

– Nope, répondit-elle sans lâcher son petit sourire en coin.

– Pas de musique non plus ?

– J'ai horreur du crin-crin.

Michelangelo se détendit d'un coup et alla même jusqu'à sourire lui aussi.

– C'est pas trop mon truc, la bière, prévint-il.

– J'ai l'impression que t'es plus du genre chocolat chaud avec mini-marshmallows.

– Ouais.

– Et j'ai des cookies aussi.

– Je rejoindrai pas le côté obscur de la Force pour des cookies gratuits.

– De la tarte aux pommes ?

– Hum, ça se négocie.

– Alors viens, jeune apprenti, viens et embrasse ta destinée, ricana l'humaine en glissant dans l'ombre de la porte. Oh et moi, c'est Emma.

– Michelangelo, répondit celui-ci en la suivant à l'intérieur. Mais on m'appelle Mike.

* * *

– Michelangelo !

Le concerné rentra la tête entre les épaules et lâcha sa bande dessinée par la même occasion. Il n'y avait que maître Splinter pour employer son nom entier, surtout sur ce ton – ça ne présageait rien de bon. Michelangelo se leva du sofa, résigné, et alla dans la chambre de Splinter au petit trot.

– Je suis là, maître, bredouilla Michelangelo en entrant dans la petite pièce.

La télévision était allumée et diffusait le générique d'une émission quelconque, un _talk show_ apparemment.

– Où est Leonardo ? demanda Splinter en attrapant sa canne pour se lever.

Michelangelo s'approcha de lui pour l'aider à se mettre debout et fit bien attention de ne pas trop le serrer. Splinter était devenu si maigre et fragile ces derniers temps que Michelangelo avait peur de le toucher. Pourtant, le vieux rat mutant lui inspirait toujours autant de crainte.

– Leo est sorti avec Donnie, maître, pour les courses.

Techniquement, ils ne payaient pas ce qu'ils trouvaient. Ils se servaient en fait dans les poubelles des supérettes de la ville car elles étaient toujours pleines à raz bord de produits à peine abîmés, parfois même dont la date de péremption n'était pas passée. Honnêtement, ils pouvaient manger à peu près n'importe quoi tant qu'il n'y avait pas clairement de la pourriture dessus, ils étaient rarement malades, mais Donatello veillait à l'équilibre et la relative fraîcheur de leur régime alimentaire. Michelangelo aurait aimé qu'il se calme un peu sur les rations de protéines, cependant. Mettre Leonardo et Raphael à la diète un moment les calmeraient et ils retrouveraient peut-être un semblant de calme.

– Leonardo est blessé, rappela Splinter en se dirigeant vers la porte.

– Il a dit qu'il voulait y aller.

– Ce n'est pas à lui de décider. Rappelle-le, dis lui de rentrer. Raphael le remplacera.

– Ce n'est que le ravitaillement, maître Splinter, tempéra Michelangelo en suivant à petits pas.

– Mon fils est blessé ! se débattit Splinter en arrachant son coude à la prise très lâche de Michelangelo.

Le vieux rat perdit l'équilibre et Michelangelo le rattrapa doucement. Il ne pesait presque rien.

– Tout va bien ici ? demanda Raphael en passant la tête par l'ouverture de la porte.

– Raphael ! hurla Splinter. Pourquoi as-tu laissé ton frère blessé sortir ?

Michelangelo entendit presque le commentaire désagréable auquel Raphael pensait. Il avait beau remettre en question les ordres de Splinter lorsqu'ils étaient entre eux, Raphael gardait généralement son mauvais esprit pour lui-même si leur vieux maître était dans les parages.

– Il a dit qu'il voulait y aller, répéta Raphael.

– Etes-vous stupides ? demanda sèchement Splinter. Ne comprenez-vous pas le sens de l'adjectif « blessé » ? Ramenez-moi mon fils sur le champ !

Raphael serra les poings et disparut dans le couloir. Michelangelo soutint Splinter et le dirigea gentiment jusqu'à son fauteuil.

– Leonardo ne doit pas être perdu, marmonnait Splinter. Il me remplacera quand il sera prêt. Il ne doit rien lui arriver.

Et nous, alors ? pensa Michelangelo en déposant délicatement le vieux maître sur son velours râpé. Il laissa Splinter à sa télévision et retourna dans le salon sans un bruit. Raphael s'était installé dans un fauteuil et avait attrapé l'un des comics de Michelangelo.

– T'as appelé Leo ? demanda Michelangelo en hésitant à s'asseoir.

– Nan et on le fera pas, répondit Raphael.

– Maître Splinter...

– Splinter est complètement gâteux. Et, de toute façon, Don et Leo vont rentrer dans pas longtemps. S'ils ont un problème, ils appelleront, point.

Michelangelo hésita encore un instant avant de se réinstaller. Il attrapa le premier comics qui lui passait sous la main et se mit à le feuilleter distraitement, tout en surveillant la porte de Splinter.

– T'as découvert une mine, hier, commenta Raphael.

– Hein ? Ouais, j'ai eu de la chance. Une boutique se débarrassait de tout ça.

Raphael regarda Michelangelo par-dessus les pages des « _Exterminated versus Doctor MegaDoom_ ».

– Quoi ? demanda Michelangelo.

– On pourrait attendre de toi que tu mentes mieux que ça.

– J'ai pas menti, marmonna Michelangelo.

– T'as pas tout dit.

– Et alors ? Un ninja a pas le droit d'avoir des secrets, maintenant ?

– Pas envers ses frères.

– Comme si tu disais tout, toi...

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? nargua Raphael.

– Comment tu fais pour te supporter à chaque fois que tu vois ton reflet, répondit Michelangelo.

– Oh mais c'est qu'il mord ! se moqua Raphael.

Michelangelo se renfrogna. Il n'avait pas envie d'une joute verbale avec Raphael maintenant. Son frère n'insista cependant pas et attrapa une autre bande dessinée, celui du Singe Rouge. Il jeta un coup d'œil dubitatif aux pages glacées.

– C'était quoi le titre de ce film avec ce gamin qui jouait les superhéros et qui s'en prenait plein la tronche ? demanda Raphael.

– _Kick-Ass_.

– J'parie que c'est le film préféré de ce clown.

Michelangelo hocha la tête. Il trouvait l'initiative du Singe Rouge dangereuse mais il l'admirait aussi un peu, quelque part. Ce type était un bon combattant mais ça demandait du courage, et un grain de folie, de se jeter comme ça dans le milieu. Il n'y avait plus vraiment de grands groupes organisés dans les rues de New York, la nuit. Ces groupes avaient un certain code de conduite. Ils étaient dangereux mais pas au point de s'en prendre à un gamin trop idiot pour se croire investi d'une mission. Bien sûr, si on les embêtait trop, ils agissaient mais ils commençaient par des menaces, pas directement par une fusillade en plein jour à la kalachnikov. Aujourd'hui, la mode était à l'ultra-violence, à la vengeance instantanée. Des bandes rivales de gamins se trucidaient dans les cours de récréation pour un rien et les petits délinquants avaient accès à des armes de guerre. Il n'y avait plus aucun code, plus aucune règle.

Le pire, c'était que les Tortues étaient en partie responsables de cette situation. Les Foots avaient pendant longtemps maintenu un certain équilibre dans l'écosystème nocturne de New York, avec d'autres grandes familles italiennes, russes, chinoises ou d'Europe de l'est – les Kosovars étaient des furieux du couteau, quand ils s'y mettaient. Décapiter les Foots avait supprimé un super-prédateur, laissant de la place aux petits poissons pour se développer. Les émeutes dix ans en arrière étaient une conséquence directe de ce déséquilibre. Karai avait repris le contrôle des Foots depuis mais trop tard : les petits avaient pris les goûts des grands et ne voulaient pas retourner à leur place. Lâcher un apprenti superhéros dans cet aquarium promettait du sang.

– On pourrait l'aider, proposa Michelangelo.

– Notre grand leader charismatique a décidé qu'on se la jouerait profil bas pendant un moment.

– Parce qu'il est blessé ? Ça ressemble pas à Leo.

– Ah, oui, t'étais dehors quand il nous a expliqué, marmonna Raphael. Eh bien, ce crétin s'est fait des Foots avant-hier.

– Oui, je sais.

– Ce que tu sais pas, et que Leo a lâché après ta sortie spectaculaire, c'est que c'était pas quelques petits Foots sans conséquence. Il s'est fait une soixantaine de gars dont des gros joueurs.

– Soixante ? s'étonna Michelangelo. C'est beaucoup.

– Oh, tu sais comme il est : un ou deux à la fois, tranquillement, sans se presser. Avec des sabres, de la distance et de la discipline, c'est faisable si on est une machine à tuer comme ce crétin. Mais, bref, il était pas seul. Le Macaque Vermillon l'a aidé. Le gars utilise un _san jie gun_ en métal comme le bô de Don. Il a assuré les arrières de Leo, l'a remercié pour « avoir sauvé son frère » et s'est barré. Leo a achevé les Foots. Karai va savoir que c'était lui et les blessures causées par un bâton lui laisseront penser que Don était de la partie lui aussi. Conclusion : profil bas.

– Leo a rompu la trêve avec les Foots parce qu'il avait besoin de se défouler, réalisa Michelangelo.

– Ouais, renifla Raphael. On est dans de beaux draps avec un apprenti-leader pareil, hein ?

Raphael reposa la bande dessiné sur la table basse et attrapa la télécommande par la même occasion pour allumer la télévision. Michelangelo digérait encore l'information. La mort du Shredder avait permis à Karai de prendre la tête des Foots. Ils l'avaient aidée à accéder à cette position en éliminant les quelques irréductibles fidèles d'Oroku Saki. Pour cela, Karai leur avait promis de les laisser tranquille dans la mesure du possible – en tout cas, les Foots ne chassaient plus activement les Tortues. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours de petites incartades mais il y avait peu de morts du côté des Foots. Ceux-là faisaient de toute façon partie des pertes courantes. Quelque part, ils rendaient service à Karai en éliminant les plus faibles de son clan, une sorte de sélection naturelle dans l'écosystème nocturne qui était le leur – et pour une fois, des tortues étaient de super-prédateurs.

– On pourrait le prévenir quand même, insista Michelangelo.

– D'après Leo, le Ouistiti Masqué est pas con, répondit Raphael en zappant. Il connaissait les risques et a assuré ses arrières.

– C'est pas une raison. Il va se faire tuer.

– Mieux vaut lui que nous.

Michelangelo n'était pas d'accord là-dessus mais il se terra dans le silence, regardant les programmes défiler sur l'écran. Raphael tomba sur les informations qui parlaient à ce moment-là de recrudescence du nombre de téléphones portables volés.

– Hey ! réalisa Michelangelo soudainement. Vous m'avez même pas averti hier soir !

– De quoi ?

– Que des Foots risquaient de me tomber dessus !

Raphael eut la bonne idée de manifester ses regrets pour son manque de lucidité en faisant la grimace. Michelangelo se doutait que son frère n'avait tout simplement pas pensé à le prévenir. Raphael ne le montrait pas beaucoup mais il estimait la technique de Michelangelo et le savait capable de se débrouiller seul. S'il fallait venir épauler quelqu'un en combat, c'était Donatello, en général. Cependant, Leonardo et Donatello auraient dû penser à lui envoyer ne serait-ce qu'un message.

– Désolé, lâcha Raphael en glissant un rapide coup d'œil vers son frère. Je t'aiderai à tabasser Leo, pour me faire pardonner.

– Dis comme ça, on a presque l'impression que c'était prévu, renifla Michelangelo. Mais on sait tous que les plans à long terme, c'est pas trop ton truc. Ça demande un cerveau.

– Je l'ai méritée, celle-là...

– Et tu vas t'en prendre plein d'autres, assura Michelangelo en s'enfonçant derrière sa bande dessinée.

Raphael lui balança un vieux coussin à la figure mais Michelangelo ne répliqua pas. Il avait déjà autre chose en tête : son plan d'évasion pour sortir en douce dans la semaine. Emma lui avait proposé de passer n'importe quand après la fermeture, pour lire quelques comics à l'œil. Elle restait jusqu'à minuit environ au magasin pour nettoyer les tables, essuyer les verres et mettre de l'ordre dans la boutique. Michelangelo avait passé un peu moins d'une heure en sa compagnie, assis au comptoir avec sa part de tarte, son chocolat chaud et des bandes dessinées. Ils avaient un peu discuté, échangeant plus de références pour tester l'autre qu'autre chose, mais ça lui avait plu. Emma était calme, assurée et faisait suffisamment de bruit pour ne pas le surprendre. Michelangelo s'était senti bêtement en sécurité là-bas. Mieux : il avait pu mettre de côté ses frères et son maître pendant ce bref laps de temps. Ça lui avait fait du bien, bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Et il était bien décidé à profiter de cette petite bulle de tranquillité. Pour cela, ses frères ne devaient pas être au courant de son existence, sinon Leonardo exigerait une enquête sur qui était Emma, ses motivations, son arbre généalogique sur trois générations et un historique détaillé de ses activités depuis sa naissance. Donatello s'occuperait de la partie informatique avant même son petit-déjeuner. Avec Internet et les réseaux sociaux, trouver des renseignements sur un individu lambda était devenu un jeu d'enfant. Ce genre d'espionnage était le moyen d'investigation préféré de Donatello surtout parce qu'il n'avait pas à quitter sa chambre pour ça. Leonardo et Raphael se répartiraient le terrain. Casey serait certainement mis à contribution aussi. Michelangelo n'avait pas du tout envie que ses frères et Casey viennent mettre leur nez dans la vie d'Emma.

D'un autre côté, une petite vérification ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Leonardo verrait une coïncidence certaine entre son récent massacre et la rencontre plus qu'étrange la nuit suivante avec Emma. Pourtant, Michelangelo ne sentait rien de dangereux chez elle. Elle était un peu bizarre, ça, il voulait bien le reconnaître, mais il en connaissait un rayon dans le domaine et elle était à un niveau très respectable sur l'échelle de son bizarromètre. Une toute petite vérification était envisageable quand même. Le tout était de ne pas alerter ses frères.

– Oh putain, Leo, lâcha Raphael.

Michelangelo baissa sa bande dessinée pour regarder l'écran de la télévision que Raphael fixait.

« … _dans toute la ville_ », disait le commentateur. « _Les autorités redoutent une nouvelle guerre des gangs et..._ »

L'écran présentait des tags identiques sur différents murs à travers toute la ville : une tortue explosée sur le sol, la marque d'un pied bien visible sur la carapace. Le message était clair : les Foots repartaient à la chasse à la tortue.


	3. Shut up!

Ça faisait quatre jours qu'ils n'avaient pas quitté leur petit chez eux et ça commençait à se sentir dans l'air. L'odeur restait la même – dans les égouts, de toute façon, on ne pouvait guère espérer d'amélioration – mais il y avait une certaine tension ambiante. Le « profil bas » imposé par Leonardo comprenait le moins de sortie et de communication possible. S'il l'avait pu, il aurait coupé la télévision, Internet et serait revenu aux bougies mais Leonardo se serait confronté aux vives contestations de ses trois frères. Donatello avait beau lui avoir expliqué des dizaines de fois que leur repère était sûr, qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir qu'il se trouvait là, Leonardo n'en était pas convaincu. Pourtant, Donatello avait beaucoup travaillé là-dessus. Certes, il avait tiré des câbles pour apporter tout le confort moderne dans leur refuge, mais toutes les informations y transitant y étaient cryptées et anonymisées. Ils étaient numériquement invisibles – l'électricité restait un problème, bien sûr, mais ils ne la payaient pas. Cependant, expliquer le principe d'un VPN à Leonardo était une perte de temps et Donatello avait renoncé depuis longtemps à le convertir aux mystères de la technologie.

Leonardo ne se fiait tout simplement pas à tous ces « gadgets ». Il regardait les inventions de Donatello avec circonspection et ne les acceptait qu'après de nombreux tests dans diverses situations. Raphael et Michelangelo étaient _a contrario_ des utilisateurs bien moins contrariants. Ils demandaient comment ça fonctionnait, ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire avec et puis ils passaient à autre chose. Parfois, Michelangelo posait des questions un peu plus pointues mais Donatello était habitué à sa manière de penser qui différait de celle de leurs frères et il préparait ses démonstrations en conséquence. Et il avait appris il y a bien longtemps à ne pas trop mettre de boutons sur ses inventions, surtout pas de rouge, juste au cas où.

– Donnie ?

Quand on parle du loup, pensa Donatello en relevant le nez de son circuit imprimé sous une loupe.

– En bas, Mickey.

La chambre de collecte d'eau désaffectée qu'ils avaient élue pour domicile comportait plusieurs salles sur différents niveaux et Donatello avait percé un trou dans le sol de sa chambre pour accéder plus facilement à ce que ses frères appelaient « le laboratoire ». Donatello préférait le terme d'atelier mais il avait arrêté de lutter depuis longtemps sur la question de la dénomination du lieu. Ce qui comptait était le contenu, pas le contenant. Il avait installé ses ordinateurs, ses établis, ses projets en cours et tout le matériel récupéré ici et là. Tout était en ordre, propre, aucun câble ne traînait par terre et il avait en plus les tableaux électriques et informatiques juste sous la main. C'était un peu la salle de contrôle de leur repère et il lui plaisait de devoir gérer tout ça – c'était tellement plus facile que de se prendre la tête avec ses frères.

Michelangelo arriva assis à l'envers sur une chaise à roulette, glissant à travers l'atelier, et s'installa à côté de Donatello avec un grand sourire.

– Combien de bases de données gouvernementales dois-tu pirater pour obtenir des informations sur une personne ? demanda Michelangelo.

Donatello regarda un instant son frère en se demandant pourquoi il venait le voir pour quelque chose d'aussi évident – ne pouvait-il pas faire ça tout seul ? Il repoussa la loupe articulée, posa délicatement le circuit imprimé et les pinces avec lesquelles il le manipulait puis se tourna vers l'ordinateur le plus proche pour ouvrir un navigateur Internet.

– Google fait ça très bien, répondit Donatello alors que la page s'affichait. Tu as un nom ?

– Un prénom.

– C'est insuffisant.

– Je sais où elle travaille.

– On avance.

– « _The Lair, Coffee & Comics_ », sur Union Avenue.

C'était l'un des magasins de comics que Michelangelo visitait de temps en temps, se rappela Donatello en tapant le nom dans le moteur de recherche.

– Ils ont une page Facebook, dit-il en cliquant sur le premier lien. Et ils mettent des tas de photos, manifestement.

Donatello détestait l'insouciance des gens à propos de leurs données numériques mais ça lui facilitait grandement la vie. Dix ans plus tôt, il fallait batailler pour obtenir des informations privées via Internet mais, aujourd'hui, la recherche ne demandait pas plus de quelques secondes parce que tout le monde partageait sa vie en long, en large et en travers. C'en était navrant.

– Ah, c'est elle, pointa Michelangelo.

Il montrait une photo de l'équipe du magasin, datée du mois dernier. Il y avait cinq personnes dont deux femmes. Celle qui intéressait Michelangelo était grande et mince, sinon maigre, lunettes et cheveux bruns.

– « Une nouvelle recrue », lut Donatello, « ma petite sœur Emma qui assurera les soirées au café à ma place. Interdiction de la draguer. Je vous tiens à l'œil, bande de pervers. » Emma Ackerman, ajouta-t-il en regardant la liste des personnes présentes sur la photo.

Il cliqua sur le lien de son profil et se mit à le parcourir mais il n'y avait pas grand chose dessus.

– Tu veux quoi, sur elle ?

– La routine, répondit Michelangelo en vérifiant le contenu d'une tasse à côté de l'écran.

– Je me dois de rappeler qu'on est en état d'alerte, continua Donatello tout en lançant ses recherches habituelles.

– C'est pour quoi je suis venu te voir, sachant que tu garderas ça entre nous.

Le sourire de Michelangelo avait un petit côté conspirateur qui ne déplut pas à Donatello. Ça lui faisait plaisir de voir que son frère était de meilleure humeur.

– Alors, reprit-il en se tournant vers l'écran. Vingt-trois ans, née un 6 mars à l'hôpital de Winfield, Kansas, dernière d'une fratrie de quatre dont elle est la seule fille. Père : Dale Ackerman. Mère : Clara Ackerman, née Hughes, décédée. Tiens, l'année dernière. Hum.

– Quoi ?

– Elle est diplômée du MIT.

– Ne tombe pas amoureux tout de suite, Donnie, se moqua Michelangelo.

Ça ne risquait pas de se produire, pensa Donatello, mais il n'avait pas envie d'aborder le sujet aussi laissa-t-il passer la remarque.

– Pourquoi travaille-t-elle dans un café si elle sort d'une école aussi prestigieuse ? demanda Donatello. Surtout qu'elle a une spécialité en génie biologique, d'après ce que je lis là. C'est un profil très recherché, ces dernières années.

– Ça consiste en quoi, le génie biologique ?

– Etudier les structures biologiques pour les réutiliser en physique, en mécanique ou n'importe où, en fait, expliqua Donatello. Les applications sont innombrables, de l'architecture à l'économie, en passant par la chimie.

– Vaste sujet, concéda Michelangelo. Rien qui alerte ton sens de la tortue ?

– Mon sens de..., répéta Donatello avant de comprendre la référence. La paranoïa inhérente à la condition de ninja, tu veux dire ? Eh bien, à part ce travail étrange après de pareilles études, non.

– C'est pas la sœur du propriétaire du _Lair_ ?

– Alex Ackerman, oui.

Donatello creusa un peu plus dans cette direction. Cet homme était beaucoup plus loquace sur les réseaux sociaux que sa petite sœur et il n'hésitait pas à poster des photos de lui dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Sa tête disait quelque chose à Donatello.

– Il parle assez largement de la mort de leur mère et du coup pour toute leur famille, continua-t-il. D'après ce que je lis ici...

– J'ai pas envie de connaître les détails, coupa Michelangelo.

Donatello lui jeta un coup d'œil et n'insista pas. Peut-être auraient-ils à gérer la disparition de Splinter d'ici peu et personne n'avait envie d'y penser.

– Elle est dans le vert, alors ? demanda Michelangelo.

– Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, oui.

– Et ça ne tiendra qu'à toi, rappela Michelangelo en se levant. Merci, Donnie.

– Pas de quoi. Mike, tu feras attention, quand même, n'est-ce pas ?

– Tu me connais, frangin !

– Oui, justement.

Michelangelo ricana, posa un genoux sur la chaise et roula avec jusqu'à l'escalier en colimaçon qu'ils avaient installés. Donatello attendit qu'il ait disparu avant de reprendre ses recherches. Michelangelo agissait plus à l'instinct qu'il ne réfléchissait et il voyait souvent juste. Il lisait facilement dans les gens, discipline à laquelle Donatello restait totalement hermétique. Leonardo et Raphael ne seraient pas mis au courant de l'intérêt de leur frère pour cette humaine mais ça n'empêchait pas Donatello de garder un œil sur elle, juste au cas où.

* * *

– Raph ?

La porte de sa chambre s'entre-ouvrit sans prévenir mais Raphael ne s'en offusqua pas. Le concept de vie privée ne s'appliquait pas vraiment chez eux, même s'ils avaient réussi à aménager un coin pour chacun – ça avait fait du bien à tout le monde après des années à partager une unique pièce, parfois même un seul lit. Raphael grogna une autorisation d'entrer et Michelangelo s'approcha de son frère présentement occupé à soulever de la fonte.

– T'es à combien ? demanda Michelangelo en regardant autour de lui.

Il ne venait pas souvent dans cette pièce et sa curiosité naturelle le poussait de toute façon à fourrer son nez partout. Raphael n'avait cependant pas grand chose à cacher et il laissa Michelangelo soulever des magazines, passer en revue ses CD et jeter un coup d'œil à sa collection personnelle d'objets récupérés ici et là – ils en avaient tous et Raphael possédait surtout de vieux romans policiers aux pages jaunes et différentes armes oubliées par les petites frappes qu'il tabassait à l'occasion.

– Cent quarante, répondit Raphael en poussant la barre.

– Tu veux de l'aide ?

Raphael aurait apprécié l'offre si Michelangelo avait été capable de soutenir le poids. Cependant, aucun de ses frères ne pouvait plus l'aider en assurant la barre depuis bien longtemps. Raphael avait soulevé jusqu'à deux cent cinquante kilogrammes par défi personnel mais cent quarante était tout à fait dans ses capacités sans prendre de risque. S'il voulait aller plus loin, il n'avait qu'à demander à Donatello de lui fabriquer un système de sécurité – il le lui avait déjà proposé, après tout.

– Nan, c'est bon, répondit Raphael en posant la barre sur son support. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il se redressa pour attraper une bouteille d'eau à côté de son banc de musculation. Elle était tiédasse mais elle ferait l'affaire.

– Juste discuter un peu.

– Arrête de mentir.

Michelangelo joua un instant avec un couteau-papillon de la collection de Raphael avant d'en tâter avec précaution la pointe.

– Si on sort à deux, se lança-t-il, techniquement, on est prudent, non ?

– Pas assez pour l'autre illuminé. Et où tu veux aller, de toute façon ?

– Ça, ça me regarde. Depuis quand t'es du côté de Leo ?

– Je suis du côté de ma famille, corrigea Raphael. Leo me porte toujours autant sur les nerfs mais la situation a changé et il faut penser à notre survie plutôt qu'à nos différents.

– Survie, grimaça Michelangelo en reposant le couteau. Un choix de mot intéressant de la part du plus suicidaire d'entre nous.

– La provocation marchera pas, Mike.

Cette fois-ci, Michelangelo fronça sérieusement les sourcils et croisa les bras sur son plastron.

– T'es supposé être un crétin qui se vautre par passion dans le danger, t'es au courant ?

– Je crache pas sur une bonne bagarre, admit Raphael, mais je tiens à ma carapace et à celles de mes frangins.

La réponse ne plut pas à Michelangelo et elle sonnait un peu faux même aux oreilles de Raphael. Il avait toujours trouvé les combats libérateurs, un moyen de se débarrasser de ses problèmes et du cycle infernal de ses pensées. C'était son moyen à lui de s'échapper, voilà tout. Leonardo méditait, Donatello étudiait tout et n'importe quoi, Michelangelo avait ses univers fictifs mais Raphael n'arrivait pas à se détacher ainsi de la réalité. Et ça l'énervait. Ressasser constamment ce qu'il était et leur condition le mettait dans une rage folle. Il ne trouvait un peu de paix que lorsqu'il combattait et laissait son corps prendre le dessus sur son esprit.

Cependant, Raphael n'était pas un combattant aussi discipliné que Leonardo. Il récoltait toujours des coupures plus ou moins profondes et des coups sans se soucier des conséquences – ça lui jouait des tours lorsque ses adversaires utilisaient des lames empoisonnées. Raphael n'aimait pas particulièrement collectionner les cicatrices mais c'était comme ça qu'il se sentait le plus efficace. Son manque de précaution ne l'empêchait pas de souvent venir au soutien de Donatello, principalement, ou Michelangelo. Il compensait pour les erreurs de ses frères et prenait plus de coups que les autres.

– T'as envie de te défouler ? continua Raphael.

– J'en ai marre d'être cloîtré, répondit Michelangelo.

– T'es pas le seul.

– Les Foots vont pas nous laisser tranquilles même si on se planque pendant des mois, grogna Michelangelo.

– Tu prêches un convaincu.

– Merde, c'est Leo qui a commencé tout ça. On a qu'à le jeter dans un volcan en guise de sacrifice et prier pour que les Foots soient satisfaits !

– Si seulement, railla Raphael, mais New York manque cruellement de volcan.

Michelangelo se renfrogna. Raphael voyait bien où il venait en venir mais il n'était pas idiot au point de sauter à pieds joints dans les petites manipulations de son frère. Michelangelo était souvent sournois et disait rarement ce qu'il avait sur le cœur de manière directe. Il essayait d'amener Raphael à consentir à sortir avec lui, à la surface ou dans les égouts, et Raphael savait que son frère lui fausserait compagnie à un moment ou à un autre. Il n'était qu'un moyen de parvenir aux fins de Michelangelo. Ça le contrariait un peu que son frère le pense aussi stupide mais Raphael ne se surestimait pas non plus. Il connaissait les défauts de ses frères et ce n'était que l'habitude de remettre en question les intentions de Michelangelo qui lui avait fait lever le lièvre.

Cependant, même si la méthode de présentation ne lui plaisait pas, Raphael devait admettre le besoin de son frère. Michelangelo voulait sortir, pour une raison ou pour une autre. Raphael doutait que ce fusse juste pour récupérer des comics – il en avait ramenés un plein carton quelques jours plus tôt – aussi supposa-t-il que Michelangelo avait besoin de laisser échapper de la vapeur. Et ça, il le comprenait très bien.

– Leo surveille toujours la porte ? demanda Raphael.

– Ouais, grogna Michelangelo.

– Et t'as rien trouvé pour lui faire quitter sa garde ?

– J'ai pensé jusqu'à un début d'incendie mais c'est pas des Foots dont je devrais avoir peur après si je lui fais ce coup-là.

– Bon, se résolut Raphael en se levant, je vais l'occuper un moment. Mais je t'ai pas vu et j'ai rien à voir avec tes histoires. Si tu caftes pour t'en prendre moins dans la tronche en rentrant, je te démonte, c'est clair ?

– Super clair, assura Michelangelo avec un sourire crispé.

– T'as ton portable ?

– Toujours.

– Je veux un SMS toutes les dix minutes. C'est pas négociable, rajouta Raphael en voyant Michelangelo commencer à ouvrir la bouche pour protester.

– Ça va, je suis une grande tortue maintenant, marmonna Michelangelo.

– Ne parle pas aux inconnus, railla Raphael, et n'accepte pas les épées qu'on t'offre.

Michelangelo pouffa et laissa à son frère un peu d'avance. Raphael trouva Leonardo dans le salon, installé dans le fauteuil qui offrait la vue la plus large sur la pièce, un livre entre les mains et ses sabres sur les genoux. L'image d'Épinal aurait amusée Raphael dans d'autres conditions.

– Hey Leo, lança Raphael. Ramène tes fesses au dôjô, j'ai besoin d'un punchingball.

– Trouve quelqu'un d'autre, répondit Leonardo sans même lever les yeux de son livre.

– Les autres ont pas mérité de correction, récemment.

Leonardo fronça légèrement les sourcils et Raphael sut qu'il avait poussé le bon bouton. Il ne lâcha cependant pas son livre.

– Tu considères que je dois être puni.

– J'en étais à considérer le sacrifice de la vierge fautive dans un volcan, railla Raphael.

– J'ai fait ce que nous aurions dû faire il y a longtemps.

Une soudaine montée de colère faillit submerger Raphael. Il prit une grande inspiration et se força à rester sous contrôle.

– Nous avions un accord avec Karai, rappela sèchement Raphael. Elle nous foutait la paix tant qu'on ne se mêlait pas de ses affaires et vice versa. C'est toi qui as conclu cet accord il y a dix ans, Leo.

– Et c'était là que résidait mon erreur.

– Tu as jeté notre petite vie bien pénarde aux orties parce que t'avais envie de te défouler, hurla Raphael.

– Petite vie bien pénarde, répéta Leonardo. Tu résumes parfaitement la situation.

– Tu es supposé être notre leader, le type qui s'assure qu'on rentre tous en un seul morceau !

– C'est cette idée qui m'a amené à conclure le pacte avec Karai, répondit Leonardo en fermant son livre. Et voilà ce que l'on a récolté : une petite vie bien pénarde à se cacher dans les égouts, sans but ni raison.

Il se leva tranquillement en poussant ses sabres contre l'accoudoir et laissa son livre tomber sur la table basse. Raphael serrait les poings et tremblait de rage. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait.

– Maître Splinter a fait de nous l'instrument de sa vengeance, continua Leonardo sans élever la voix. Le Shredder n'est plus mais le clan des Foots existe toujours. Il nous faut rectifier cette erreur.

– Ton erreur, cracha Raphael.

– C'était une décision commune, rappela Leonardo.

Il fallait qu'il frappe quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un. Raphael ne voyait que cette solution pour évacuer la pression. Le coup partit involontairement, dans un éclair de rage. Le sofa percuta la table basse et le meuble qu'occupaient la télévision et les consoles de jeux vidéo, dans un grand fracas. Leonardo avait esquivé et récupéré ses sabres dans le même mouvement.

Ce n'était pas juste, pensa Raphael. Leonardo déformait complètement la réalité et allait les mener dans un combat contre une armée de ninjas assoiffés de vengeance parce qu'il ne voulait pas admettre son erreur. Il avait merdé en attaquant ces Foots, l'autre soir. Raphael lui aurait volontiers fracassé la tête pour ce qu'il avait fait mais il n'aurait pas hésité à suivre son frère au fin fond de l'enfer si Leonardo avait reconnu son erreur. Un seul mot aurait suffi, un seul petit « pardon » aurait unifié leur famille dans une lutte inévitable. Raphael avait certainement des problèmes avec les ordres et l'autorité en général mais il était loyal envers ses frères. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour eux, même mourir au combat si son sacrifice assurait la survie des autres. Cependant, Leonardo avait dépassé les bornes. Raphael refusait de suivre un fou furieux de cette sorte. Quelqu'un incapable d'admettre ses erreurs n'avait rien à faire à la tête d'un groupe.

– Doit-on encore en passer par là, Raphael ? demanda Leonardo sur un ton toujours plus neutre, la main prête à dégainer. Faut-il que je te rappelle ta place, encore et toujours ?

– Va te faire foutre, hurla Raphael, hors de lui.

Il tourna les talons pour retourner dans sa chambre. Là, il y attrapa un vieux sac de sport et y entassa à la va vite ce à quoi il tenait le plus – ça ne représentait pas grand chose mais sa tête était complètement submergée par la colère et il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Lorsqu'il ressortit, Leonardo l'attendait, armes aux poings. Donatello se risqua à venir voir ce qu'il se passait.

– Dégage, Leo, ordonna Raphael.

– Tu resteras ici, répondit Leonardo.

Aucun mot n'allait le faire bouger alors Raphael mit la main sur ses sais, son sac jeté en travers de sa carapace. Il était plus fort que Leonardo en combat rapproché, en tout cas quand il avait l'esprit clair mais ce paramètre était oblitéré par la colère. Raphael se fichait des conséquences. Son frère était prêt à les sacrifier pour ne pas admettre qu'il avait merdé. Pouvait-il encore appeler Leonardo son frère ? Non, certainement pas.

La main de Donatello se posa fermement sur l'épaule de Leonardo qui tourna à peine les yeux vers lui.

– Laisse-le partir.

Si Leonardo hésita, il ne le montra pas. Cependant, il rangea ses sabres dans son dos et se décala suffisamment pour que Raphael puisse passer – non sans lui donner un coup d'épaule au passage, par pure provocation. Il avait atteint la porte d'entrée lorsque Leonardo reprit la parole.

– Si tu pars, tu n'es plus notre frère.

Raphael claqua la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Michelangelo vérifia que son SMS avait bien été reçu avant de reposer son téléphone portable sur le comptoir et de reprendre son comics. Emma lui jeta un regard curieux tout en essuyant des verres tout juste sortis de la machine à laver. Elle ne posa cependant aucune question. Elle n'en posait d'ailleurs jamais. Bon, ce n'était que la deuxième fois que Michelangelo venait mais il s'était attendu à susciter plus de questions. Pourtant, Emma s'abordait pas les sujets qui l'intriguaient manifestement.

– Mon frangin, lâcha Michelangelo.

– J'ai rien demandé.

– Pas besoin d'être Jean Grey pour lire dans tes pensées.

– Compte tenu de la situation, oui, je dois être transparente, estima-t-elle en rangeant des verres. Mais je ne poserai aucune question.

– T'en meures d'envie.

– Je ne dis pas le contraire. C'est juste que je me doute que tu n'as pas envie de me répondre. Ou ne peux pas me répondre. Enfin, que tu veux garder tout ça pour toi.

– Merci, répondit Michelangelo avec un sourire de travers.

Emma lui sourit en retour et continua à ranger. Elle avait déjà mis toutes les chaises sur les tables, passé un coup de serpillère partout, mis de l'ordre dans les bacs et les étagères, nettoyé les sanitaires et elle finissait par la vaisselle. Pendant ce temps-là, Michelangelo avait avalé deux parts de tarte aux pommes, un milkshake à la banane et presque rattrapé la publication des derniers Spiderman. C'était définitivement une bonne soirée.

– Juste pour égaliser le score, j'ai aussi des frères, informa Emma.

– Je sais.

– Tu sais ? répéta-t-elle.

Michelangelo se tassa un peu. Il avait répondu sans réfléchir et s'était trahi par la même occasion. Il se racla la gorge.

– Facebook, expliqua-t-il.

– Je hais Facebook, grinça Emma.

– Pourquoi t'es inscrite, alors ? demanda Michelangelo par pure curiosité.

– Si t'as pas Facebook, t'as pas de vie, selon l'adage. Enfin, on l'utilisait pas mal pour coordonner nos groupes d'étude quand j'étais à l'université. Et aussi pour donner rapidement des nouvelles à la famille quand j'avais pas le temps de téléphoner à tout le monde. Mais pour moi, ça reste un outil, pas une passion.

Michelangelo médita là-dessus un instant avant de se réintéresser quelques secondes aux aventures de l'homme-araignée.

– T'es pas fâchée ? demanda-t-il tout de même.

– Non, c'est le jeu. J'aurais probablement fait la même chose si j'avais imaginé une seconde que tu avais accès à Internet. Ceci dit, j'ai un peu de mal avec l'idée d'une tortue géante surfant sur le Net, sans vouloir t'offenser.

– Je préfère les jeux vidéo, sourit Michelangelo.

Il aimait bien Internet mais c'était plutôt le domaine de Donatello. Michelangelo avait essayé de s'y faire des amis pendant un temps, sur des forums ou dans des jeux en ligne, mais il s'était pris le décalage entre les humains et ce qu'il était en pleine face. Il y avait aussi eu le problème des rencontres « IRL ». Michelangelo n'avait jamais pu y aller et s'était par la même occasion aliéné bien des « amis » qui croyaient qu'il leur mentait. Ça n'avait tout simplement pas fonctionné malgré son envie de communiquer avec le reste du monde. Depuis, il n'utilisait Internet que lorsqu'il avait besoin d'une information. Il ne postait que sur quelques forums de jeux vidéo lorsqu'il était coincé dans un niveau et se tenait à l'écart de toute relation avec les autres joueurs – il se répétait qu'il ne manquait pas grand chose pour étouffer cette petite douleur dans sa poitrine qui le titillait de temps en temps.

– Evidemment, continua Emma. Oh, tu sais que le jeu Deadpool sort à la fin du mois ?

– Sois sérieuse deux secondes, frangine : j'ai attendu ce jeu toute ma vie.

– Je me fiche que Wade soit un personnage fictif, renchérit Emma, c'est mon idéal masculin.

– Wow, glauque.

– Tu veux encore plus glauque ? Spideypool.

– Hein ?

– Spiderman et Deadpool. Ensemble.

– Un crossover ? demanda Michelangelo.

– Au pieu, sourit Emma.

– Oh, alors tu es ce genre de fangirl...

– Y'a-t-il un autre genre ?

Michelangelo rit volontiers, amusé par l'air assuré d'Emma. Lui se fichait totalement de ces guerres de fandom – s'en préoccuper impliquait forcément de parler à des gens, de s'attirer leur sympathie ou leur antipathie et il n'en avait pas envie.

Emma finit de sécher les verres et de les ranger puis plaça la dernière part de tarte dans une petite boîte en carton. Elle vida aussi la cafetière dans une gobelet et y ajouta deux sachets de sucre en poudre. Elle surprit le regard curieux de Michelangelo.

– Toutes nos tartes sont fabriquées sur place avec des produits frais, expliqua-t-elle en remuant le café. Du coup, on doit jeter ce qui n'a pas été vendu à la fin de la journée pour des histoires de normes sanitaires. Mais mon frère trouve ça absurde de jeter de la nourriture encore consommable alors j'ai pour consigne d'en faire profiter le vieux Garett s'il reste quelque chose.

– C'est qui, Garett ?

– Un vieux monsieur qui vit sous un carton à deux rues d'ici.

Michelangelo repensa un instant aux deux parts de tarte auxquelles il avait eu droit et il se sentit un peu coupable d'avoir été aussi gourmand. Le vieux Garett n'aurait qu'une part pour lui.

– Ton frère a l'air plutôt cool, dit-il pour détourner la conversation.

– Alex ? Oui, c'est un chouette type et c'est avec lui que j'ai le plus d'affinités. L'aîné, Derek, est un peu casse-couille et le troisième, Liam, est parfois un peu inquiétant mais il a bon fond.

Michelangelo ne put s'empêcher de faire un parallèle avec sa famille et il se demanda un instant si toutes les fratries de quatre reproduisaient ce modèle. Ils ne connaissaient pas exactement leur âge ni s'ils étaient vraiment frères de sang mais ça ne les empêchait pas d'avoir ces mêmes stéréotypes : le type droit dans ses bottes, le généreux, le mauvais garçon et l'excentrique.

– Mais j'ai de super frangins, continua Emma, c'est indéniable. Ils ont tous joué à la poupée avec moi quand j'étais petite, par exemple. Ça demande une certaine abnégation de la part de petits garçons admiratifs devant leur papa héros de guerre.

– Ton père était dans l'armée ?

– Et son père avant lui et ses fils après lui.

– Ça a pas dû être facile pour toi, réalisa Michelangelo.

Il avait vu assez de séries télés pour savoir que les grands frères protégeaient jalousement la virginité de leurs petites sœurs. Avec trois frères dans l'armée, Emma avait dû vivre virtuellement à Guantánamo.

– Ils m'ont appris à viser les parties qui font mal, sourit Emma. En fait, je les ai beaucoup imités. Ma mère voulait que je fasse de la danse classique mais j'ai refusé jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un compromis : d'accord pour le tutu si j'avais aussi le droit d'aller au kung-fu avec les frangins.

– J'ai du mal à t'imaginer avec un tutu...

L'information que retint Michelangelo était surtout qu'Emma savait _a priori_ se battre. Quelque part, ça le dérangeait. Les filles avaient tout à fait le droit de se battre, il n'avait aucun problème avec ça, mais savoir qu'Emma en était capable la sortait de la case « physiquement inoffensive ». Michelangelo repensa à leur rencontre, au manque de peur d'Emma en le voyant, à sa gentillesse immédiate, aux évènements récents – principalement à la guerre que Leonardo avait déclenchée. S'était-il jeté dans un piège ?

Son téléphone sonna et vibra sur le comptoir, faisant sursauter Michelangelo. Raphael n'avait rien dit à propos d'éventuels messages de sa part mais peut-être Michelangelo avait-il oublié de pointer – pourtant, il avait l'impression qu'il venait juste de le faire. Il sentit son sang se glacer lorsqu'il vit le nom de Donatello s'afficher sur l'écran. Attrapant le téléphone, il se demanda pourquoi Donatello lui envoyait un message. Avait-il poussé ses recherches plus loin ? Evidemment. Donatello ne faisait pas les choses à moitié. Il avait peut-être déterré des informations dérangeantes sur Emma et il prévenait son frère avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Michelangelo n'eut cependant pas le temps de lire le message. Le téléphone sonna à nouveau, un appel cette fois : Leonardo. La petite pointe d'angoisse qu'il avait ressentie la seconde précédente se transforma en une lame de peur brute le traversant de part en part. Michelangelo n'attendit pas pour répondre – plus il attendrait, pire ce serait.

– Yo, frangin ! lança-t-il sur un ton qui se voulait enthousiasme. Tout baigne ?

– Rentre, ordonna Leonardo. Immédiatement.

Il n'y avait aucune chaleur dans sa voix, pas plus que d'inquiétude. Non, Leonardo était furieux. Il raccrocha avant que Michelangelo ne puisse répondre et celui-ci regarda l'écran du téléphone avec une certaine angoisse – un peu de honte aussi.

– Il faut que j'y aille, lâcha Michelangelo en quittant son tabouret.

Il fit un geste vers les comics qu'il avait lus pour les ranger mais Emma les attrapa avant lui.

– Laisse, je vais le faire, lui assura-t-elle. Ça a l'air urgent.

– Ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça... Merci, Emma, pour la tarte et tout le reste. C'était chouette.

– Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Michelangelo fit un pas avant de s'arrêter. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Emma était dangereuse pour lui – il ne voulait pas y croire, en fait, et c'était bien là que résidait le problème. Emma était normale, autant que faire se peut compte tenu de son étrangeté, et elle était surtout en dehors du champ de mine qu'était la vie de Michelangelo. Il avait envie de garder cette petite bulle innocente de normalité bizarroïde. Il crevait d'envie d'avoir cette heure rien que pour lui, de temps en temps.

– Repasse quand tu veux, continua Emma sans percevoir le gouffre qui s'était ouvert sous les pieds de Michelangelo. Je suis là tous les soirs, exceptés un samedi sur deux et les dimanches.

– Cool !

Le sourire que Michelangelo plaqua sur son visage était parfaitement faux et il se détesta pour avoir été aussi stupide. Il reprit son chemin et sombra dans les ténèbres.


	4. Monkey business

April ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain pour trouver une tortue géante dans sa baignoire. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas fait un voyage spatio-temporel – ces gars-là étaient les spécialistes des situations tordues – puis relativisa : si Raphael dormait dans sa baignoire, c'était probablement à cause d'une énième dispute avec ses frères.

Les Tortues avaient gardé leurs distances ces dernières années. Ils avaient convenu que leur univers pouvait être compliqué, sinon dangereux, pour une jeune femme voulant avoir une vie aussi normale que possible compte tenu des évènements dans lesquels elle avait été entraînée. April avait approuvé leur décision et les en avait remerciés mais elle prenait tout de même des nouvelles de temps en temps, sous la forme d'e-mails à Donatello, quelques heures passées avec Michelangelo autour d'une pizza lorsqu'il venait récupérer les comics qui arrivaient chez elle, de brefs échanges avec Raphael après ses soirées occasionnelles avec Casey ou en répondant aux messages cryptés laissés par Leonardo dans des livres glissés dans la boîte aux lettres. Pour sa part, Splinter appelait au téléphone tous les quinze jours environ, prenant surtout des nouvelles de Shadow, la fille adoptive de Casey. Le vieux rat avait une faiblesse pour la gamine depuis longtemps et Shadow le savait très bien.

April soupira et frappa à la porte. Raphael sursauta mais l'étroitesse de la baignoire gêna ses mouvements et il finit par faire plus de bruit qu'autre chose.

– T'as rien appris, femme ? grogna Raphael en se relevant péniblement. On réveille pas un ninja par surprise !

– Sors de là, répondit April sur le même ton, j'ai besoin des toilettes.

Raphael obtempéra en grommelant, laissant un sac de sport derrière lui sur le carrelage blanc de la salle de bain. Ça, c'était inhabituel, pensa April en fermant la porte à clé.

Lorsqu'elle sortit quelques minutes plus tard, Raphael et Casey buvaient déjà de la bière dans la cuisine, le petit-déjeuner en route. Shadow sortit de sa chambre, les cheveux en pétard et le visage froissé.

– Tonton Mikey est là ? demanda-t-elle en essayant d'ouvrir les yeux.

– Si seulement, soupira April en ébouriffant un peu plus les cheveux de la toute jeune adolescente.

Au moins, Michelangelo était efficace dans une cuisine – c'était lui qui s'occupait principalement de la préparation des repas, chez eux. La cuisine de Raphael correspondait à son caractère : elle était brute et difficile à digérer.

Shadow se précipita tout de même pour saluer son « tonton Raphie » et s'installer à table. Casey était en train de préparer les habituels pancakes du petit-déjeuner, accompagnés d'œufs brouillés et des restes de salade de fruits de la veille.

– Hey, bébé ! lança-t-il joyeusement. Regarde un peu qui est là !

– De la bière au petit-déjeuner ? répondit April en levant les yeux au plafond. Vraiment, Casey ?

– On laisse pas un ami boire seul.

Raphael et Casey trinquèrent et April eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas leur claquer la porte de la cuisine au nez.

– Raphael, grinça-t-elle, salle de bain. Tout de suite.

April ne vérifia pas que Raphael la suivait – il n'avait pas besoin d'un guide dans leur petit trois pièces – et prit appuis contre le lavabo en l'attendant, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine. Elle aurait préféré être habillée correctement pour ce genre de conversation mais elle n'avait pas le temps de prendre une douche et d'enfiler des vêtements. Elle était à l'aise avec les autres et n'aurait eu aucun mal à se balader en sous-vêtement devant eux mais Raphael l'avait toujours regardée bizarrement dès qu'elle montrait le moindre signe de féminité. Elle avait pris son attitude pour du dégoût, lorsqu'ils avaient passé une année dans la vieille ferme de la famille Jones, mais elle savait aujourd'hui qu'il était plus question de curiosité, sinon d'attirance pour l'autre sexe. C'est pourquoi elle se sentait mal à l'aise en tenue de nuit, une tenue dans laquelle seule la famille proche était supposées vous voir. April aurait préféré porter une armure à ce moment-là, malgré la chaleur du début d'été.

Raphael s'encadra dans la porte et April ne put que remarquer qu'il avait encore pris du volume. Donatello lui avait expliqué que les tortues grandissaient toute leur vie, comme la plupart des reptiles, bien que leur croissance soit ralentie à l'âge adulte. Autrefois, April devait baisser la tête pour s'adresser aux Tortues mais les rôles étaient inversés à présent – même Michelangelo avait dépassé le mètre soixante-dix.

– Tu sais que Casey a un problème avec l'alcool, attaqua-t-elle d'emblée. Ne le tente pas.

– C'est qu'une bière, marmonna Raphael en fermant la porte derrière lui.

– Il est sept heure du matin, Raphael.

La tortue eut la bonne idée de regarder ailleurs. Raphael n'avait jamais été le plus amical du groupe avec April. A vrai dire, il venait principalement pour Casey, avec qui il s'entendait comme larron en foire, et il n'était pas étonnant qu'il soit venu chercher le soutien d'un ami.

– Combien de temps tu comptes rester ? demanda April sans prendre de pincette.

S'il y avait bien une chose à ne pas faire avec Raphael, c'était prendre des détours pour lui parler. Il le tolérait très mal.

– Quelques jours, tout au plus, le temps que je trouve autre chose.

– Comment ça ?

– Je rentrerai pas.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'impatienta April.

– Ecoute, April, s'énerva Raphael, je sais bien que ça te plaît pas mais ce sera pas long alors autant éviter les accrochages, d'accord ?

– Là n'est pas la question, soupira April, agacée par le ton de son ami. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu ne veux pas rentrer chez toi. Même si vous vous êtes disputés avec Leo, je suis sûre que ça va s'arranger.

– Pas moyen, répondit Raphael en serrant les poings.

– Ton frère...

– Est un sale con. Fin de la conversation.

Raphael se tourna pour ouvrir la porte mais April l'en empêcha, se jetant dessus et pesant de tout son poids contre le bois. Elle savait que ça n'arrêterait pas Raphael mais elle comptait sur le peu de manière qu'il avait pour qu'il ne l'envoie pas valser à travers la salle de bain. Raphael ne ferait de toute façon pas de mal à April, ne serait-ce que par considération pour Casey. D'ailleurs, Raphael recula d'un pas. C'était peut-être une grosse brute qui aimait les grandes claques viriles dans le dos en présence d'autres mâles mais Raphael veillait à toujours maintenir une certaine distance avec les femmes – pas comme Michelangelo qui prenait tout le monde dans ses bras sans se soucier de la dureté de son plastron.

– C'est loin d'être fini, contra April en cherchant le regard de Raphael. Les Foots sont après vous et tu débarques ici alors qu'ils savent qu'on se connaît. C'est particulièrement stupide, Raphael.

– Désolé de pas être Donatello, railla le concerné.

– Ça ne me plaît pas mais je comprends, tempéra April. Mais je veux que tu me jures que tu ne ramèneras pas de problème ici. Casey a enfin pris ses responsabilités en main, Shadow vit sa vie d'ado remarquablement bien compte tenu de sa « famille » et il n'est pas question que vos emmerdes viennent tout foutre par terre. C'est clair ?

– Comme du cristal.

– Bien. Je compte sur toi.

Raphael se renfrogna mais hocha tout de même la tête en signe d'accord. April ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé mais ça avait l'air sérieux cette fois. Raphael et Leonardo se disputaient sans arrêt mais elle savait leur relation profonde. Adolescents, ils avaient souvent laissé Donatello et Michelangelo de côté pour se concentrer sur leur binôme. Raphael était le meilleur combattant du groupe, Leonardo le plus discipliné. Leur combinaison était redoutable et ils avaient chacun gagné en force et en expérience au fil des années. Ils s'aimaient comme des frères, April le savait, et c'était pour ça que leurs disputes étaient si douloureuses pour eux. En vérité, Raphael et Leonardo entretenaient le même genre de relation qu'entre April et sa sœur Robin. Malgré tout l'amour qu'il y avait entre eux, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se sauter à la gorge à un moment ou à un autre.

April ouvrit la porte derrière elle et laissa sortir Raphael de la salle de bain. Elle s'appuya à nouveau contre le bois et fixa les traces de pied laissées sur le carrelage et les tapis de bain – l'un des inconvénients d'avoir des amis vivant dans les égouts. La vieille Chinoise du pressing allait encore la regarder de travers.

* * *

Raphael avait passé la journée à dormir d'un œil sur le canapé du salon, les rideaux tirés, arme au poing, et il ne se réveilla que lorsque Shadow rentra de l'école. La gamine avait quelque chose comme onze ou douze ans et était en sixième année, si Raphael avait suivi correctement. Elle était mignonne comme une poupée, avec ses grands yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds ondulés. Elle allait faire des ravages dans quelques années et Raphael pensa vaguement qu'il faudrait veiller sur elle à chaque sortie, même si elle savait se défendre – Michelangelo et Splinter avaient insisté là-dessus.

Enfin, il faudrait déjà qu'ils survivent jusque-là, pensa Raphael en reposant un livre de mathématiques. Shadow s'était installée pour faire ses devoirs sur la table de la cuisine et en avait profité pour sortir des paquets de biscuits et des sodas. April n'allait certainement pas apprécier.

– T'as compris, Raphie ? demanda la gamine avec un sourire entendu.

– Tout le monde me confond avec Don aujourd'hui, apparemment, répondit-il en attrapant un cookie.

– Oncle Donnie m'aide jamais pour les devoirs, grimaça Shadow.

Ça n'avait rien de surprenant pour Raphael. Donatello n'aimait pas les enfants. Ils étaient trop imprévisibles et déconcertant pour lui. Il avait toujours évité Shadow autant que possible et, s'il devait vraiment s'en approcher, il la considérait comme une substance dangereuse qui pouvait lui exploser à la figure n'importe quand. Il avait parfaitement raison sur la description de la gamine.

– Obtiens un Nobel en physique nucléaire et il s'intéressera certainement à toi, répondit Raphael en mâchant son cookie.

– T'as pas de Nobel, toi.

– En bottage de cul, si.

– Ça existe pas, répondit Shadow.

– Résous ce problème, miss Je-sais-tout.

Shadow lui tira la langue avant de se réintéresser à son exercice. Raphael devait bien admettre qu'il était incapable de l'aider. Il savait lire, écrire, compter et calculer dans une certaine mesure mais il n'était jamais allé à l'école et se sentait parfaitement ridicule face à une gamine de douze ans. Il n'était pas du genre à étudier, de toute façon. Les grandes leçons l'ennuyaient rapidement et il ne voyait pas l'intérêt des pages que Donatello noircissait pour le simple plaisir de calculer. Quand il était question d'application, oui, il trouvait le savoir marrant, voire intéressant, mais Donatello les laissait rarement participer à ses expérimentations, sauf quand il était question de leur faire un coup tordu. Ça arrivait rarement, Michelangelo occupant agressivement ce domaine, mais cela pouvait se produire de temps en temps.

L'adage « il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort » résumait parfaitement Donatello. Sous des apparences calmes et sérieuses, il cachait un esprit retord et un fort tempérament. Il était le plus faible d'entre eux en combat mais il les surpassait par l'esprit. Ce n'était pas seulement une question de connaissance mais aussi de concentration, d'abstraction et de compréhension globale. Contrairement à Michelangelo qui ressentait plus qu'il ne réfléchissait, Donatello laissait chaque nouvelle information se faire disséquer par ses neurones. Il analysait en permanence et n'oubliait jamais les petits détails. Si Michelangelo tremblait d'effroi devant un film et que Donatello en était témoin, on pouvait être sûr qu'il garderait l'information dans sa tête et la réutiliserait plus tard, pour une vengeance foudroyante par exemple. Si Raphael fredonnait un air entendu à la radio ou à la télévision, Donatello allait en trouver la source, le titre, le groupe et lui graver un CD dans la foulée, sinon une compilation de chansons dans le même genre. Donatello était le squelette de l'équipe, celui sans qui tout tomberait par terre, sans connexion. Et ce frère si important l'avait laissé partir.

Raphael y avait pensé à chaque instant qu'il avait passé éveillé depuis la veille et il n'arrivait pas à décider si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Donatello entrait rarement en conflit avec ses frères. Pourtant, il avait défié l'autorité. Etait-ce parce qu'il voulait que Raphael prenne du recul ? Ou bien était-ce parce qu'il ne voulait plus le voir non plus ?

– Fini ! annonça Shadow en mettant son cahier sous le nez de Raphael.

Il regarda les lignes de calcul par principe avant de hocher la tête. Shadow sauta de sa chaise, laissa tout en plan derrière elle et se rua au salon pour allumer la télévision et la console de jeux vidéo. Raphael grommela pour lui-même en rangeant les cahiers et les victuailles.

– A quelle heure rentre Casey ? demanda-t-il à Shadow après avoir déposé le poids du savoir dans sa chambre.

– Vers sept heures, répondit la gamine sans même quitter l'écran des yeux. Maman sera là vers huit heures.

Il était un peu plus de dix-huit heures. Le soleil n'était pas encore couché mais Raphael voulait mettre de la distance entre Casey et lui, autant que possible, par respect pour April. Elle avait raison : il les mettait en danger. Casey et lui continuaient à sortir de temps en temps la nuit pour défoncer du punk mais la situation avait changé. Avec les Foots sur la carapace, Raphael ne pouvait pas demander à Casey de le suivre. Oh, ce crétin le ferait certainement, Raphael n'avait même pas à demander, mais il avait une famille maintenant, une vraie famille qui comptait sur lui. Casey avait trop à perdre.

– Hey, petite, j'vais aller faire un tour, annonça Raphael. Ça ira ?

– J'suis pas petite ! protesta Shadow en se tournant vers lui. Et puis oui, ça ira. J'ai qu'à aller chez la voisine si y'a un problème. Tu rentres quand, Raphie ?

– Dans la nuit. T'as intérêt à dormir à ce moment-là ou tu vas voir mon prix Nobel en bottage de cul en gros plan.

Shadow ricana en retournant à son jeu et Raphael alla à la salle de bain où il avait laissé son sac. Il se sentait un peu coupable de laisser Shadow seule mais il ne voulait pas entraîner Casey dans ses histoires – enfin, pas plus qu'à l'heure actuelle. Raphael récupéra une deuxième ceinture qu'il passa en travers de sa carapace et la barda de shurikens, de couteaux, de fumigènes et de cordelettes. Raphael considéra un instant son téléphone portable, coincé entre les pages d'un vieux James Ellroy corné et le laissa là.

L'échelle de secours passait juste devant la petite fenêtre au verre martelé de la salle de bain. Raphael eut du mal à l'atteindre discrètement et se dépêcha de monter sur le toit de l'immeuble. Il n'y fit pas long feu, cherchant un endroit sûr où passer quelques heures en attendant que la nuit tombe et que les rues se vident, tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil s'il n'était pas suivi. Une fois dans la relative sécurité que lui offrait le clocher d'une église, il ferma les yeux et essaya de chasser tout trouble de son esprit mais c'était aussi facile à faire que vider un océan à la petite cuillère.

Aucun Foot ne l'avait encore repéré lorsqu'il jugea qu'il était temps de bouger un peu. Raphael prit mille précautions et se terra dans les ombres pour atteindre Harlem, son terrain de prédilection. Il se doutait bien que ce n'était pas le mouvement le plus judicieux qui soit mais il avait envie d'être dans un endroit connu et rassurant. Et puis, décida-t-il, si les Foots devaient lui tomber dessus, qu'ils le fassent. Raphael était tout à fait capable de se faire soixante types dans une soirée.

Raphael joua à la sentinelle un moment, faisant peur à des gamins qui essayaient de piquer une voiture, tabassant avec plaisir un type le pantalon sur les chevilles et prêt à violer une femme, récupérant même un chat dans un arbre pour une grand-mère qui s'évanouit en le voyant – il regretta un instant de ne pas avoir pris son téléphone pour appeler les secours. La nuit s'annonçait calme, pas même de quoi s'échauffer. Raphael aurait adoré avoir Michelangelo sous la main pour s'entraîner avec lui.

Michelangelo était « un naturel », d'après Splinter. Il avait l'instinct d'un véritable combattant, sans faire le moindre effort. Raphael avait une certaine facilité pour les arts martiaux mais ce n'était rien à côté de Michelangelo. Il suffisait à son frère de voir un mouvement une fois pour pouvoir le reproduire et l'adapter – l'adaptation était une obligation pour eux à cause de la rigidité de leur abdomen et du poids de leur carapace. Michelangelo s'ennuyait souvent pendant les entraînements parce qu'il maîtrisait plus rapidement les techniques que ses frères. Il s'occupait alors en rêvassant ou en inventant ses propres techniques, au grand désespoir de Splinter qui avait érigé la discipline en clé de voûte de leur apprentissage.

Parfois, Raphael était heureux que Michelangelo ne fut pas un acharné de l'entraînement. Si Michelangelo avait été plus sérieux, il aurait été le meilleur combattant de leur groupe, pratiquement sans effort. Il n'y avait qu'à voir les entraînements où Michelangelo y mettait du sien : Raphael devait redoubler d'effort pour vaincre. Son frère était plus léger, plus mobile, plus souple et plus rapide que lui. Ses défaites ne tenaient qu'à son excentricité : Michelangelo testait ses nouvelles techniques n'importe quand, se fichant bien de son adversaire – ça leur avait tous posé problème au fil des années. Ses trouvailles n'étaient pas toutes efficaces et elles nécessitaient tout de même un peu de travail, rendant le style de Michelangelo brouillon. Cependant, il n'arrêtait pas d'innover et ça restait une bonne chose : un ninja devait pouvoir se sortir d'une situation inédite et bien souvent l'innovation était salvatrice.

Michelangelo n'était pourtant pas le punching-ball personnel de Raphael. Ils s'entendaient bien la plupart du temps, même s'ils se disputaient et s'insultaient à travers leur maison. Michelangelo ne restait pas fâché longtemps et il était plutôt arrangeant, toujours prêt à aider l'un de ses frères ou à faire un mauvais coup à un autre. Il pouvait même se montrer câlin, surtout avec Donatello qu'il n'hésitait pas à prendre dans ses bras sans autre raison que le simple plaisir du contact– peut-être était-ce une réminiscence de leur enfance, lorsque Michelangelo réconfortait Donatello après une journée d'entraînement particulièrement pénible.

Raphael soupira en repensant à ces tristes jours où Splinter leur faisait répéter des katas jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'effondrent, les muscles tellement douloureux qu'ils en pleuraient. « Demain, vous n'aurez plus mal », leur promettait chaque soir Splinter et Raphael se rappelait l'avoir traité de menteur à chaque fois que le sommeil l'emportait. La douleur n'avait disparu que bien des années plus tard et Raphael se souvint avoir trouvé cette absence angoissante, comme si le manque de douleur prouvait l'inefficacité des heures passées à apprendre. Il s'était alors entraîné un peu plus tous les jours, jusqu'à ce que son corps proteste et l'empêche de continuer. Aujourd'hui encore, un entraînement où il ne se faisait pas mal lui laissait une désagréable sensation de manque et ça n'arrangeait pas son humeur.

Et ce soir n'était pas une nuit où il se sentirait satisfait, pensa-t-il en attachant les mains d'un pervers qui avait trouvé très drôle de montrer son sexe à une bande d'adolescentes sortant d'un cinéma. Raphael avait horreur qu'on s'attaque à des enfants, ce qui expliquait certainement pourquoi il y était allé un peu fort sur ce type. Sa respiration était sifflante et son visage ressemblait à une éponge sanglante mais Raphael ne s'en soucia pas. Il trempa un doigt dans le sang et écrit le mot « pervers » sur l'abdomen de l'humain avant de le balancer dans la rue, sur le trottoir éclairé. Raphael resta dans l'ombre, grimpant sans difficulté sur le toit d'un petit immeuble tout en écoutant les passants horrifiés. La police arrivait déjà – les gamines avaient dû l'appeler, bon réflexe. Il y aurait un pervers de moins dans les rues de New York, pensa Raphael avec une certaine satisfaction, mais il ne devait pas non plus se voiler la face : bien d'autres resteraient impunis cette nuit.

Et toujours pas de Foot.

Leur absence commençait à se faire remarquer. Raphael n'avait pas été particulièrement discret mais personne ne lui était tombé sur la carapace. Pourtant, les Foots voulaient se faire de la tortue – il avait vu des tags très instructifs sur la question pendant la soirée. Qu'attendaient-ils ? Raphael doutait faire si peur que ça au clan de Karai. D'accord, il était fort mais il était très clairement seul. Tous les malfrats de New York savaient qu'une tortue seule était quatre fois moins dangereuse qu'en groupe – quoi que, pour avoir les chiffres exacts, il faudrait demander à Donatello.

Raphael entendit les bruits d'une bagarre dans une ruelle en contrebas et il jeta un coup d'œil par acquis de conscience. Il vit cinq types par terre et un autre essayant de se défendre contre une imitation de Bruce Lee très bruyante. Raphael le reconnut pourtant à la masse de sa perruque blanche : c'était le Ouistiti Carmin.

– Génial, grogna Raphael. 'manquait plus que lui.

Son opinion sur le Chimpanzé Cramoisi était passé de « crétin qui va se faire tuer » à « potentiellement dangereux » depuis qu'il s'était mêlé des affaires de Leonardo – merde, voilà qu'il pensait à cet enfoiré ! Raphael avait réussi à le garder loin de sa tête toute la soirée et ce petit salopiot de Babouin Rubicond le faisait échouer. Il le plaça directement dans la liste des gens qu'il détestait corps et âme avant de décider de s'éloigner discrètement.

« Il y a trois ans, l'un de vous a sauvé mon frère. » Les paroles du Gorille Vermeil s'étaient incrustées dans l'esprit de Raphael lorsque Leonardo les avait répétées. Ce petit rigolo savait qu'ils étaient plusieurs et ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Comment un apprenti super-héros sorti de nulle part pouvait être au courant ? Avait-il des relations avec le monde de la nuit ? C'était plus que probable. Pire : il avait affronté les Foots sans autre raison que de remercier Leonardo. Il lui manquait clairement une case. Raphael aimait les tarés de son genre à lui et Casey mais ce Bonobo Rubis ne lui plaisait pas.

Un coup de feu arrêta Raphael dans sa retraite. Voilà, c'était arrivé. Le Gibbon Rutilant s'était fait tuer. Raphael serra les poings. Donatello pensait que c'était un adolescent. Un gosse, un gosse stupide et complètement azimuté mais un gosse quand même, s'était fait descendre dans une ruelle parce qu'il avait voulu venir en aide aux petites gens et Raphael avait laissé faire, sous prétexte que ce Lémurien Zinzolin, ce Singe Rouge, l'agaçait. Lâchant un juron très imagé, Raphael rebroussa chemin et sauta dans la ruelle.

Les cinq types à terre étaient en train de se relever, aidés par le sixième abruti dont le revolver dépassait de l'arrière de son pantalon. L'un des humains hurla, ce qui laissa à Raphael le temps de jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Le Singe Rouge était étendu par terre, sur le dos. La luminosité ne permettait pas d'en savoir plus, aussi Raphael se concentra sur les six hommes, brisant des bras, des jambes, des côtes sans se soucier de la propreté de ses gestes. Il ne voulait pas les tuer, juste leur faire mal, très mal. Ensuite, il les laisserait là, à côté du cadavre du gamin, et la police s'en démerderait – la Justice des Hommes devait bien servir à quelque chose, après tout.

Lorsque Raphael eut fini son œuvre, il se tourna pour lancer un dernier regard au Singe Rouge et se figea. Le gamin était assis par terre, le fixant tout en se tenant les côtes. Raphael se sentit bizarrement soulagé. Le Singe Rouge ouvrit sa veste trouée, révélant un gilet pare-balles.

– Kevlar, lâcha-t-il d'une drôle de voix. Meilleur investissement de ma vie.

Il toussa un peu et arracha la balle de son gilet, la regarda un instant avant de la ranger dans une poche. Raphael renifla. Lui aussi avait ses trophées. Il se rapprocha pour tendre la main au Singe Rouge et le relever – le gosse ne pesait rien du tout, selon ses standards.

– Les flics vont arriver, annonça-t-il. Il faut se barrer. T'en es capable ?

– Ouais, je crois, marmonna le Singe en refermant sa veste.

– Rentre chez toi et arrête ces conneries, ordonna Raphael. T'as eu de la chance ce soir mais tu vas finir par te faire tuer.

– Vous apprenez tous le même discours ou quoi ?

Raphael grogna et sauta pour attraper le premier niveau d'une échelle de secours.

– Hey ! appela le Singe Rouge. Merci !

– Dégage.

Raphael grimpa sur le toit le plus silencieusement possible compte tenu du chant de la vieille échelle et fut surpris de voir le Singe Rouge l'attendre, assis sur le rebord, les pieds se balançant dans le vide. Quand avait-il... ? Ce merdeux était rapide.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? grogna Raphael en se dégageant.

– On pourrait avoir notre propre « Team Red », lança le Singe en se relevant souplement. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

– Pas moyen. Rentre chez toi.

Raphael se mit à courir pour passer sur le toit voisin. Lorsqu'il sauta, le Singe Rouge était à son niveau. Ils se réceptionnèrent avec plus ou moins de légèreté. Raphael se doutait que le Singe comptait sur un arrêt de sa part alors il continua, accélérant par la même occasion. Il aimait courir sur les toits et le faisait souvent avec ses frères pour s'amuser. Le Singe était peut-être rapide mais il restait humain. Il avait des limites physiques et Raphael voyait bien qu'il n'était pas taillé comme un athlète. Le ninja obliqua vers la droite et se dirigea tout droit vers une large rue qu'il traversa sans effort. Il atterrit de l'autre côté, roulant sur le toit pour dissiper la force de l'impact, et regarda derrière lui. Le gamin était en l'air, son bâton dans les mains. Il l'avait utilisé comme une perche, réalisa Raphael, estomaqué, avant de s'apercevoir que la trajectoire du Singe le menait droit sur lui. Le choc de la rencontre les envoya rouler tous les deux sur le béton sale du toit.

– Mais c'est quoi ton problème ? hurla Raphael en se relevant.

Le Singe remit son masque à grands crocs en place avant de répondre, assis par terre.

– Tes mouvements, ton style de combat, tes coups, tout est juste parfait ! expliqua-t-il avec enthousiasme en gesticulant sur le sol. Tu es parfait ! Je suis trop amoureux !

Raphael sentit sa mâchoire bâiller bêtement. Ce n'était pas possible. Il avait mal entendu. Ou mal compris. En tout cas, il devait sérieusement réévaluer la santé mentale de ce taré. Hébété, il ne fut pas assez rapide pour éviter le Singe qui se pendit à son cou. Avoir la figure d'un singe furieux juste devant son nez débitant des banalités sur l'amour au premier regard, le coups de foudre, le destin et tout le reste ajouta à la confusion de Raphael. Il essaya de se dégager de la prise du Singe mais celui-ci s'agrippait comme une sangsue. Raphael parvint à glisser son bras entre eux et repoussa violemment son prétendant. Le Singe atterrit sur le dos, fit une roulade arrière et se retrouva assis sur ses talons, les mains posées sur les cuisses. Il s'inclina brièvement avant de se relever, bondissant sur Raphael. Le ninja esquiva d'une clé de bras, recula et repéra le bâton du Singe, toujours par terre. Il le récupéra d'un pied et l'utilisa pour garder l'autre taré à distance pendant quelques instants. Le Singe ricana et tendit son bras gauche en avant, la main ouverte. Raphael ne reconnaissait pas cette position mais il n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin ses réflexions : un éclair lui brouilla la vue et il sentit le bâton, soudainement brûlant, lui échapper des mains. Le Singe récupéra son arme crachant des jets de vapeur, la fit tourner et se mit en garde. Raphael ne voyait pas le visage de l'humain à cause du masque mais il savait que ce taré souriait, là-dessous. Il souriait parce qu'il avait réussi à le déstabiliser – deux fois.

– Très bien, Macaque, grogna Raphael en se décalant sur la droite. Je t'accorde cinq minutes de mon précieux temps.

– Oh, quel honneur ! se moqua le Singe en suivant le mouvement. « Team Red » si je gagne ?

– Parce que tu crois que t'as une chance contre moi ?

– Y'a toujours moyen de se faire un tank. Mais, dans l'éventualité où je perdrais, j'accepterais d'être ton faire-valoir.

– Tu vas perdre et tu vas me foutre la paix.

– Parole, parole...

Raphael attaqua directement, comptant sur son allonge pour coincer le Singe contre la cheminée vers laquelle il l'avait manœuvré en tournant. Son poing rencontra la brique et Raphael serra les dents. Le Singe s'était baissé sur le côté et se retrouvait en position pour frapper. Raphael recula, sentant la basket rouge du Singe frôler son plastron. Le mouvement n'était pas parfait, pas assez étendu. Le Singe ne s'était pas complètement appuyé sur son côté et Raphael réalisa qu'il avait probablement des côtes cassées – un gilet pare-balles arrêtait certes les balles mais provoquait souvent ce genre de blessure. Ce type était vraiment taré : ses côtes pouvaient perforer un poumon au moindre mouvement ou déclencher une hémorragie interne.

Le Singe se rassembla et bondit, son bâton prêt à frapper. Raphael para d'un sai, bloqua le bâton avec l'autre et tourna sur lui-même pour arracher l'arme des mains du Singe. La parade fonctionna et le Singe atterrit par terre en roulant. Raphael envoya le bâton valser ailleurs – il n'avait pas envie de le toucher ou de laisser l'opportunité au Singe de le récupérer. Le Macaque ne sembla pas s'en soucier et attaqua avec ses poings et ses pieds.

Son style tenait du kung-fu, estima Raphael après quelques échanges, mais il voyait aussi transparaître des coups bien plus directs venant de la boxe thaïlandaise – un art martial idéal pour les petits gabarits comme celui du Singe. Ici et là, une acrobatie rappelant la capoeira venait diluer la force des attaques. Le Singe n'était pas transparent aux yeux de Raphael mais le ninja pouvait deviner la plupart de ses tentatives et les parer sans trop de difficulté. Il avait un bon niveau, Raphael voulait bien le lui concéder, mais Donatello aurait pu le battre.

Cependant, Raphael n'arrivait pas à mettre le Singe à terre. Ce n'était pas faute d'essayer malgré le peu de force qu'il mettait dans ses coups – il ne voulait pas le tuer non plus – mais le Singe semblait intouchable. Il esquivait d'une pirouette, d'une soudaine accélération ou en se contorsionnant. Il était d'une souplesse révoltante et connaissait parfaitement les contraintes de son costume et de ses protections.

Les cinq minutes passèrent et se transformèrent en dix, puis quinze, puis vingt. Raphael ne se fatiguait pas malgré les coups qu'il recevait et il aurait pu continuer à ce rythme pendant des heures mais il voyait bien que le Singe commençait à faire des erreurs. Lui non plus ne frappait pas vraiment à pleine puissance. Ils combattaient pour le plaisir, pas pour se faire mal – enfin, pas vraiment. Il fallait pourtant qu'ils arrêtent à un moment ou à un autre et il leur fallait un vainqueur. Raphael se fit plus agressif dans ses attaques et poussa le Singe dans ses derniers retranchements. Acculé, celui-ci tenta le tout pour le tout. Il se glissa sous le bras de Raphael, le bloqua, lui attrapa la nuque et le projeta en avant. Ou, du moins, essaya de le projeter en avant. Raphael fut bien décollé du sol mais le Singe n'avait pas assez de force pour le projeter. Alors Raphael resta là, laissant ses cent dix kilogrammes peser sur le dos du Singe qui tenta désespérément de terminer son mouvement.

– T'as besoin d'un coup de main ? se moqua Raphael.

– Silence ! J'y suis presque !

– Réveille-moi quand t'as fini.

Soudain, Raphael sentit un danger imminent, tous ses sens en alerte. Il agrippa le Singe sous lui et les poussa tous les deux en avant, roulant sur le toit pour éviter une flèche qui vint se planter à l'endroit exacte où ils s'étaient tenus. Raphael se releva, tenant toujours le gamin dans ses bras, et rejoignit la protection relative d'une cheminée d'un bond. Il jeta alors un coup d'œil aux alentours et aperçut une kunoichi plantée sur le bord d'un toit, à quelques distances de là. Elle resta visible quelques instants avant de reculer et disparaître. Raphael resta aux aguets mais ils étaient à nouveau seuls.

– J'avais pas imaginé notre premier câlin comme ça, lâcha le Singe.

Raphael le repoussa et alla récupérer la flèche avec précaution, vérifiant sans arrêt les alentours, ses sais aux poings. Un petit papier était enroulé autour du fût du projectile. « Nous devons parler », disait le mot. Il était signé Karai. Raphael écrasa le papier dans son poing, sentant la colère se réapproprier chaque cellule de son corps. Il devait rentrer à la maison.


	5. Hello, Boys

Raphael était revenu mais temporairement et contre son gré. Il avait lancé le message de Karai au nez de Leonardo puis était allé s'affaler dans le canapé, faisant un bref résumé de sa nuit. Ils s'étaient ensuite réunis tous les quatre pour discuter de la marche à suivre, chose rendue difficile par Michelangelo qui boudait depuis que Leonardo l'avait sermonné – il était aussi en colère contre Raphael pour avoir cassé ses consoles de jeux vidéo et la télévision. Donatello avait gardé ses commentaires pour lui, préférant concentrer son énergie sur le problème soulevé par le message.

– Tout laisse à penser que c'est un piège, résuma Donatello.

– Ce n'est pas le style de Karai, contra Leonardo.

– C'est adorable, cette confiance en ta petite-amie, railla Raphael, mais je pense comme Don.

– Karai n'est pas...

– C'est la tête des Foots, coupa Raphael. Et les Foots veulent en finir avec nous. C'est un piège, point. On y va pas.

– Karai n'est pas du genre à tendre des pièges aussi évidents, insista Leonardo.

Il ne niait même pas les moqueries de Raphael, nota Donatello.

– Elle aurait pu t'avoir tout à l'heure sur ce toit, continua Leonardo, mais elle n'a fait que t'envoyer un message.

– Avec une flèche tirée dans ma direction, rappela Raphael. Elle visait pas à côté, elle me visait, moi !

– Karai sait que tu es capable d'éviter ce genre de projectile.

– Mais j'étais avec ce crétin de Macaque ! Elle aurait pu le tuer !

– Les risques qu'il prend ne nous concerne pas, rétorqua Leonardo.

– C'est qu'un putain de gosse ! gronda Raphael en se redressant.

– Raison de plus pour le laisser en dehors de nos histoires, tempéra Donatello. Lui as-tu conseillé de se tenir loin des Foots ?

– Au moins quinze fois !

– Il a été prévenu et c'est désormais sa responsabilité qui est en jeu, répondit Donatello. Je sais, ajouta-t-il en entendant Raphael commencer à protester, ce n'est qu'un gamin mais il n'a pas l'air aussi écervelé qu'il le laisse croire. Tu as bien dit qu'il avait un gilet pare-balle, n'est-ce pas ?

– Ouais, grogna Raphael.

– Ce qui démontre qu'il a un certain sens du danger. Je doute qu'il aille se frotter seul aux Foots.

Raphael se tassa dans le canapé, les bras croisés et l'air renfrogné. Donatello ne l'avait pas convaincu et il savait que Raphael reviendrait à la charge mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le luxe de se préoccuper d'un apprenti super-héros pour le moment. Il y avait plus urgent.

Donatello glissa un regard vers Michelangelo, assis sur le dossier d'un fauteuil, la tête reposant dans ses mains. Il n'avait rien dit depuis le début de la réunion et ce n'était pas parce qu'il s'intéressait à la conversation. Leonardo y était allé un peu fort avec Michelangelo lorsqu'il était rentré la veille. Il l'avait traité d'idiot, d'inconscient et, chose qui n'était vraiment pas passée, de traître. Donatello avait vu pour la première fois Michelangelo avoir envie de frapper son frère pour lui faire mal. Il s'était interposé pour que la situation ne s'aggrave pas plus, et puis Michelangelo avait vu ses consoles de jeux en morceaux et il avait laissé exploser sa colère. Il avait passé le reste de la nuit et une bonne partie de la journée quelque part dans les égouts et n'était revenu qu'en fin d'après-midi, fatigué et amer. Donatello s'en voulait de ne pas avoir réussi à en toucher un mot à Leonardo.

– Deux contre, un pour, reprit Leonardo. Michelangelo, qu'en penses-tu ?

– L'opinion d'un traître compte, maintenant ? répondit leur frère.

– Un traître ? s'énerva Raphael en se tournant vers Leonardo. Tu as traité Mike de traître ?

– J'ai pas besoin d'un chevalier pour défendre ma vertu, marmonna Michelangelo en foudroyant Raphael du regard.

– Ça suffit comme ça ! reprit Raphael en se levant du canapé. Je t'ai dit de te reprendre, Leo, et, comme d'habitude, tu m'as pas écouté. Splinter t'a choisi pour être notre leader mais on a jamais été consulté.

– Ceci n'est pas une démocratie, répondit froidement Leonardo.

Il pointait le sol du doigt, désignant leur maison, leur clan. Donatello resta assis sur le canapé, contemplant ses propres mains. Comment avait-il pu laisser les choses dérailler de la sorte ?

– Tu sais ce qu'il se passe dans un régime totalitaire quand les gens sont pas contents ? demanda Raphael avec un mauvais sourire.

– Moi je vote pour Donnie, lâcha Michelangelo.

Donatello sursauta.

– C'est le plus intelligent d'entre nous, continua son frère. Et franchement, un gros cerveau à notre tête ne ferait pas de mal, en ce moment.

– J'apprécie l'in..., tenta Donatello, sentant une pointe de panique tenter une percée.

– Don supporte pas la pression, coupa Raphael. Il est pas fait pour le poste.

Donatello ravala ses mots et remercia silencieusement Raphael pour s'être interposé – pas très élégamment, d'accord, mais Raphael n'était pas connu pour son tact et sa délicatesse.

– Et tu te proposes comme leader ? se moqua Leonardo.

– Y'a moi, aussi, rappela Michelangelo en levant la main.

– J'ai pas dit que je voulais être le chef, grogna Raphael. J'ai dit qu'on a jamais été consulté. Et si on me consulte, je répondrais qu'on a pas besoin de leader.

Michelangelo releva la tête et Donatello regarda alternativement ses deux frères debout, étonné du changement dans le thème classique de la bataille « Leo versus Raph ».

– Tu préfères l'anarchie à l'ordre, résuma Leonardo.

– On a tous été amenés à prendre des décisions, expliqua Raphael avec le plus de calme dont il était capable, et à chaque fois on a privilégié nos frères. On est un clan, une famille, et on fera toujours attention les uns aux autres. Je peux avoir envie de te défoncer la tronche contre le premier mur mais, putain, je ne trahirai jamais mes frères ! Je ne vous laisserai jamais tomber ! Et je sais que je peux compter sur vous de la même façon.

Donatello sentit sa gorge se serrer en entendant la tirade de Raphael. Son frère avait raison : il ne les abandonnerait jamais. Combien de fois Raphael était-il venu le soutenir parce qu'il s'était laissé submerger ? Combien de fois Raphael avait-il sorti Michelangelo d'une situation dangereuse dans laquelle il s'était fourrée par manque d'attention ? Combien de fois Raphael avait-il pris les coups destinés à Leonardo pour lui offrir la possibilité de contre-attaquer sur le champs ? Et on aurait pu en dire autant des autres. Ils étaient forts individuellement mais c'était en groupe qu'ils étaient les plus efficaces.

– On a pas besoin de leader parce qu'on va tous dans la même direction, continua Raphael.

Donatello vit les poings de Leonardo trembler et il comprit que son frère n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire. Leonardo était une redoutable machine à tuer, précise et méticuleuse, qui savait garder la tête froide mais il s'identifiait surtout à son rôle de leader. Il n'était pas le meilleur d'entre eux, ni le plus intelligent, ni le plus gros potentiel. Il passait deux fois plus de temps à s'entraîner que les autres pour obtenir un niveau certes supérieur à celui de Michelangelo ou Donatello mais qui ne lui permettait pas de rivaliser pleinement avec Raphael. Leonardo n'était pas la perfection incarnée. Il était une bête de travail et il le savait parfaitement. Dans son esprit, s'il n'était pas leur leader, il n'était rien.

– Leo, murmura Donatello en tendant la main vers son frère, tu...

Leonardo balaya la main d'un coup violent et se détourna de ses frères pour se diriger vers l'armurerie. Il en ressortit équipé et quitta leur repère sans même un regard en arrière. Donatello frotta sa main engourdie, fixant un mur sans vraiment le voir, mais il n'eut pas le loisir de laisser ses pensées l'emmener loin de la réalité : Michelangelo lui attrapa le visage des deux mains et le tourna vers lui.

– Ça va ? demanda-t-il, concerné. Il t'a fait mal ?

– Je survivrai, répondit Donatello avec un sourire pour apaiser son frère.

Michelangelo lui lâcha le visage pour attraper la main de Donatello et il se mit à la tripoter dans tous les sens. Raphael laissa s'échapper un soupire frustré en se rasseyant dans le canapé.

– Il va aller trouver Karai, lâcha-t-il en se frottant le crâne. Bordel de merde...

– Eh bah qu'il y aille seul, grogna Michelangelo. On est tous contre, ça fait de lui le traître.

– Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, le morigéna gentiment Donatello.

Michelangelo marmonna pour lui-même en se concentrant sur son massage improvisé. A l'autre bout du canapé, Raphael était en train de prendre sa décision, ça se voyait sur son visage qui se froissait et se pliait au fil de ses pensées. Pour vivre à la hauteur de ses promesses, il devait suivre Leonardo et l'aider mais la méthode employée pour l'entraîner là-dedans ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Raphael vivait effectivement le comportement de Leonardo comme une trahison. Leur leader aurait dû considérer la sécurité de ses frères, quand bien même leurs avis ne l'intéressaient pas. Donatello trouvait également la méthode contestable. Leonardo se comportait comme un gamin capricieux. Il voulait bien lui laisser du temps pour s'accoutumer à la disparition progressive de leur maître mais son chagrin ne justifiait pas ses actions récentes.

– Il faut qu'on y aille, grommela Raphael.

Michelangelo fit la grimace mais hocha tout de même la tête. Donatello sentait son trouble dans les tremblements qui parcouraient ses mains sur la sienne. Il se pencha un peu pour poser son front contre celui de son frère, un petit geste de réconfort qu'ils partageaient de temps en temps, surtout après une bataille éprouvante. Ils connaissaient tous les risques mais ne voulaient pas laisser leur frère mourir seul.

– Oui, répondit Donatello, on va y aller.

* * *

Les rues étaient désertes aussi tôt le matin mais la nuit n'était pas terminée pour autant. Leonardo avait encore une bonne heure avant que l'activité ne reprenne dans New York, ne serait-ce que le balai des éboueurs et des premiers métros. Il se doutait qu'il n'allait pas trouver Karai en si peu de temps mais il avait eu besoin de sortir pour ne pas exploser. Et il s'en voulait à mort d'avoir agi sous le coup d'une impulsion. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui, bon sang ?

Quelque part, Leonardo connaissait déjà la réponse à sa question : il était terrifié à l'idée de perdre Splinter. Leur maître et père devenait peu à peu sénile et sa santé se détériorait. Il n'y avait rien à faire, d'après Donatello. La vieillesse n'était pas une maladie qu'on curait, après tout. Il était déjà remarquable que maître Splinter ait vécu si vieux. Il avait un âge respectable pour un rat lorsque son chemin avait croisé celui du mutagène et ce jour improbable se trouvait vingt six années derrière eux, presque vingt sept. Splinter se mourrait dans son fauteuil rapiécé, devant sa télévision, mélangeant les noms de ses fils et oubliant qui il était. Et Leonardo était terrifié.

Splinter l'avait préparé à commander leur clan mais il restait l'autorité supérieure, celle à qui Leonardo pensait toujours lorsqu'il devait prendre une décision à l'extérieur. Mais, lorsqu'il rentrait, il pouvait se reposer sous les ordres de Splinter et se relâcher – pas beaucoup, car un ninja devait toujours être prêt à toute éventualité, mais suffisamment pour s'autoriser quelques heures de sommeil profond, en sécurité. En revanche, Splinter ne l'avait pas préparé à sa paisible disparition. Leonardo avait toujours pensé que son maître les quitterait durant un combat et qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de s'attarder sur ses sentiments. Ensuite, il aurait pu entraîner ses frères dans une vengeance camouflant leur douleur et ils auraient ainsi surmonté la perte de leur père. Cependant, Splinter glissait lentement vers la mort et Leonardo n'avait que trop de temps pour y penser. Son jugement en était constamment affecté et la méditation n'y changeait rien.

Leonardo n'avait trouvé un peu de répit que lors de son combat contre les Foots, quelques nuits plus tôt. Et ça aussi, ça le terrifiait. Il avait agi sous le coup de la colère et ça avait été une mauvaise décision mais la concentration requise avait été libératrice. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il n'y avait plus eu que la recherche du geste parfait, fluide, efficace, mortel. La sublimation de son art l'avait transporté dans un état second où chaque seconde s'était divisée en une multitude de possibles. Pendant ce splendide moment de perfection, Leonardo avait retrouvé le contrôle de lui-même. Il avait éprouvé du plaisir à combattre et ôter des vies. Or tuer ne devait jamais devenir un plaisir.

Leonardo arrêta sa course sur le rebord d'un toit, cinq étages au-dessus de la rue. Elle était trop large pour qu'il puisse sauter et il se rendit compte qu'il s'était aventuré sur le territoire des Russes. Leonardo ne faisait pas de préférence : il remettait en place n'importe qui de la même façon, qu'importe l'ethnie, la religion ou les préférences sexuelles – quoi qu'il avait tendance à être un peu plus dur avec les criminels qui s'en prenaient aux enfants. Cependant, il se confrontait rarement aux Russes. Ils avaient une manière de s'occuper de leurs propres affaires qui correspondait presque à un code d'honneur. Les Russes étaient en général discrets et se concentraient sur les gros business de la nuit, pas vraiment le domaine d'activité des Tortues de toute façon. Les trafics d'armes, de drogues ou d'humains ne faisaient tacitement pas partie de leur juridiction. C'était arrivé qu'ils surprennent une fusillade entre mafieux et qu'ils interviennent, s'assurant par la suite que les armes ou les drogues finissent au fond de l'Hudson, mais il n'y avait rien de personnel entre eux. En revanche, les Foots ne venaient pas ici. Les Russes y veillaient scrupuleusement.

Leonardo se laissa tomber sur le rebord du toit, un soupir s'échappant de ses poumons. Il y avait quelques clubs et autres établissements moins respectables dans les environs et des humains ivres déambulaient aux alentours, seuls ou en couple. Leonardo en suivit quelques uns du regard, trouvant leur comportement déplorable. Il les enviait un peu, tout de même. Leur vie était simple, bien réglée, elle suivait les rails que la société avait préparés pour eux. Un comptable n'avait pas à gérer un clan ninja. Une secrétaire n'avait pas à tuer un ennemi. Un vendeur de chaussure n'avait pas à se cacher dans les égouts. Ils n'étaient pas une tortue mutante géante entraînée par un rat aux arts martiaux. Parfois, Leonardo trouvait sa vie ridicule – elle ressemblait à ces comics que Michelangelo aimait tant – et il se demandait alors ce qu'elle aurait pu être sans l'intervention du mutagène mais c'était une idée saugrenue : sans mutagène, il n'aurait été qu'une petite tortue dans un bocal, sans conscience propre. Enfin, ce n'était qu'une supposition. Leonardo avait abordé le sujet avec Donatello un soir de patrouille, alors qu'ils étaient jeunes et qu'ils se fichaient bien de leur futur tant que la nuit était belle. Donatello avait supposé que tous les animaux avaient conscience d'eux-mêmes et que la vie d'une tortue enfermée dans un aquarium ne devait pas être une panacée. Leonardo avait trouvé cette vision des choses dérangeantes mais ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise venant de Donatello. Son frère avait la fâcheuse manie de bousculer les certitudes. Il appelait ça l'esprit scientifique. Leonardo détestait l'esprit scientifique. Il préférait le socle solide des convictions.

Donatello devait être en colère, lui aussi, pensa Leonardo en jouant distraitement avec un kunai. Il avait réussi à s'aliéner tous ses frères, même le plus fidèle d'entre eux. Mettre Raphael en colère était facile, fâcher Michelangelo demandait un certain doigté mais Donatello était un véritable défi. Leonardo savait que le calme apparent de son frère n'était qu'un bouclier, que sous la carapace bouillaient des émotions étouffées, mais il enviait tout de même Donatello. Il enviait aussi la légèreté de Michelangelo et les coups de sang de Raphael, bien que ce fut contradictoire.

– Je l'ai trouvé, annonça Donatello.

Leonardo remercia le ciel de ne pas lui avoir envoyé Raphael. Donatello s'approcha du bord du toit où était assis Leonardo et regarda la rue en contre-bas. Il était au téléphone, l'appareil dans une main, une oreillette Bluetooth coincée sous son bandeau.

– Sur Ocean View Avenue, pas très loin du croisement avec Brighton First Street, continua Donatello. Oui, Raph, chez les Russes... Oui, Raph, en plein dedans... Oui, Raph, chez les p... Oh par pitié, Mikey, ne t'y mets pas aussi... Je raccroche, débrouillez vous.

Donatello mit sa menace à exécution et s'assit à côté de son frère, prenant soin d'être suffisamment distant pour pouvoir dégager son bâton en cas de problème. Il retira l'oreillette qu'il rangea dans sa petite poche dédiée au téléphone, dans le creux entre son plastron et sa carapace. Raphael aurait déjà sorti un commentaire désagréable ou aurait tenté de le frapper mais Donatello se contentait de rester là, silencieux, pas vraiment près mais pas vraiment loin non plus. C'était sa conception de l'intimité entre frères. Il aimait partager ses moments de calme.

Leonardo ne savait pas quoi dire. Splinter lui avait appris qu'il ne devait pas s'excuser des décisions qu'il prenait mais il n'avait jamais parlé du cas des mauvaises décisions. Peut-être pensait-il que son fils ne se tromperait jamais. C'était demander l'impossible. Personne n'était infaillible, surtout lorsqu'il y avait des vies en jeu. Il ne s'agissait pas que de celles de ses frères mais aussi celles de leurs adversaires. Chaque vie était précieuse, d'après les enseignements de Splinter. Il leur avait pourtant appris à tuer sans hésiter.

– Je me suis toujours demandé ce que ça faisait de se saouler, dit Donatello.

Leonardo glissa un regard vers son frère, absorbé par la contemplation des fêtards sortant des clubs.

– J'ai posé la question à Raphael, continua Donatello, et il m'a proposé d'essayer mais je n'ai jamais réussi à franchir le pas. J'ai bien bu différents alcools, par curiosité, mais je trouve le goût désagréable la plupart du temps et ça m'empêche d'aller jusqu'à l'ivresse. Raphael dit que c'est comme ça, que la première bière a un goût infect mais qu'on s'y fait.

Donatello se tut et Leonardo se demanda pourquoi son frère avait abordé le sujet. Parfois, il ne le comprenait vraiment pas. Donatello était pourtant son second, toujours prêt à l'épauler et à lui donner des conseils. Leonardo aurait dû pouvoir lire dans le charabia de son frère comme dans un livre connu sur le bout des doigts.

Donatello releva la tête et se tourna légèrement vers Leonardo.

– Tu sais pourquoi je n'ai jamais réussi à me saouler ?

Leonardo secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

– J'ai peur de perdre le contrôle, confia Donatello en se frottant les mains. Je suis terrifié à l'idée de commettre une erreur ou de vous mettre en danger.

– Tu essayes de me faire la leçon en utilisant ton cas comme exemple ? demanda Leonardo sur un ton plus froid qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

– Non. J'essaye simplement de te faire comprendre que l'on partage tous cette peur de perte de contrôle.

Leonardo renifla.

– Oui, tous, insista Donatello. Mikey et Raphael aussi éprouvent cette peur. Ils ont tous les deux peu de contrôle sur eux-mêmes et ça leur demande beaucoup d'effort pour le conserver.

– Je comprends Raphael, lâcha Leonardo, il a peur d'aller trop loin, mais Michelangelo ?

– Raphael a peur de nous faire mal, corrigea Donatello. Quant à Mikey, il pense qu'une perte totale de contrôle l'emmènerait à nous faire tous tuer. Il est terrifié à l'idée de nous perdre. Je crois que c'est le seul d'entre nous capable de se suicider s'il se retrouvait seul, par sa faute, je veux dire.

Leonardo considéra cette situation hypothétique. Que ferait-il s'il avait amené ses frères à la mort et qu'il se retrouvait seul ? Il hanterait certainement les égouts comme une âme en peine jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, terrassé par la douleur de la perte et la solitude.

– Je suis désolé, Don, lâcha Leonardo.

– Je sais, le rassura Donatello en posant une main sur l'épaule de son frère.

Le téléphone de Donatello vibra et il décrocha aussitôt, par habitude de l'urgence.

– Oui, Mikey ? … On arrive le plus vite possible.

Donatello se releva tout en appelant Raphael. Leonardo se secoua. Des excuses ne suffiraient pas pour réparer les horreurs qu'il avait dites à ses frères. Il devait leur prouver qu'il était désolé, même s'il ne se sentait pas plus certain de ce qu'il devait faire.

– Mikey a trouvé Karai, expliqua Donatello à Raphael. Enfin, c'est plutôt l'inverse. Cent trente-cinquième Ouest et Eighth Avenue, dans Harlem.

Leonardo entendit la voix sarcastique de son frère à travers l'appareil mais ne comprit pas ce qu'il disait. Donatello sourit tout de même avant de raccrocher.

– Dépêchons, l'aube approche.

Leonardo hocha la tête et suivit son frère. Il était temps de se reprendre.

* * *

Karai ne l'avait pas attaqué et Michelangelo ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. La kunoichi s'était assise sur une cheminée après lui avoir demandé d'appeler ses frères. Depuis, ils se regardaient en chien de faïence, à une distance raisonnable, dans le silence relatif de la ville qui s'éveillait. Michelangelo trouvait la tension insupportable et il s'occupait les mains en tripotant un petit couteau de jet.

– Alors ? tenta-t-il au bout d'un moment. Comment est la vie ?

C'était parfaitement stupide de poser ce genre de question à Karai – comme si elle allait répondre ! – mais il avait besoin de cacher son inconfort. Il espérait vaguement que paraître détendu ramènerait un peu de calme dans sa tête.

– Compliquée, en ce moment, répondit Karai.

– M'en parle pas, frangine...

Karai haussa un sourcil et Michelangelo lui sourit de travers. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi à ce moment-là pour pouvoir flirter avec Karai pour la déstabiliser, comme l'aurait fait Raphael dans une situation similaire – non, Raphael aurait déjà tenté de repeindre le toit en rouge Foot. Mais il n'avait pas l'assurance de Raphael. Son frère lui avait dit que les femmes aimaient les hommes sûrs d'eux mais Michelangelo n'avait jamais cherché à pratiquer ce que Raphael lui avait enseigné. Il aurait peut-être dû, réalisa-t-il en osant un coup d'œil vers Karai. Mais comment impressionner cette femme en particulier ? Karai était une kunoichi d'un niveau équivalent au leur en terme de combat mais elle était surtout une femme à la tête d'un clan principalement masculin. Elle bouffait des types comme Raphael au petit déjeuner et en gérait des plus coriaces le reste de la journée. La séduction n'était franchement pas la solution adaptée à la situation.

– Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ? marmonna Michelangelo.

– Peut-être attaquent-ils à nouveau mes hommes, lança Karai.

Michelangelo mit une seconde à comprendre que c'était une tentative d'humour. La dame essayait de détendre l'atmosphère. Ça ne provoqua qu'une nouvelle tension dans les épaules de Michelangelo. Il n'allait pas relâcher sa garde face à Karai, même si elle se mettait à faire des claquettes sous son nez. Elle sembla s'en apercevoir et se mura à nouveau dans le silence. Michelangelo aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être très loin d'ici, dans un endroit sûr et tranquille. Leur repère n'était pas vraiment un havre de paix en ce moment. Michelangelo en voulait encore à Leonardo et à Raphael et puis rien ne garantissait que les Foots ne les chercheraient pas dans les égouts. Il pensa alors au _Lair_ et à la gentillesse d'Emma. Michelangelo chassa cette petite bulle de sa tête et s'occupa l'esprit en listant ses comics par ordre chronologique.

Raphael fut le premier à arriver et Michelangelo se sentit déjà plus en sécurité. Son frère se planta entre lui et Karai, mains sur ses sais, la défiant du regard. La kunoichi resta indifférente à cette déferlante de testostérone et reprit son attente en silence.

Donatello et Leonardo arrivèrent une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Karai resta assise sur sa cheminée, les mains bien visibles. Michelangelo se rapprocha de ses frères, surveillant leurs arrières, comme toujours.

– Nous avions un accord, leur reprocha Karai.

– Je sais, répondit Leonardo. Je n'ai pas d'excuse pour mes actes.

– Des excuses ne suffiraient pas. Mes lieutenants vous veulent morts, par tous les moyens. Je les ai empêchés d'agir pour le moment parce que je voulais d'abord vous parler mais je vais devoir lâcher la laisse, sans quoi ils se retourneront contre moi aussi.

– Eh bien, nous sommes là.

Leonardo paraissait calme, sous contrôle, mais Michelangelo se doutait que ce n'était qu'une façade. Ça faisait des mois que son frère n'était plus lui-même. Il n'allait pas redevenir la tortue qu'il avait toujours connue soudainement après quelques heures d'escapade.

Karai remonta une jambe contre elle et l'entoura de ses bras. Elle paraissait soudainement fragile et ça dérangea un peu Michelangelo.

– Pourquoi avoir attaqué ? demanda-t-elle.

– Tes soldats étaient peu nombreux, j'ai d'abord cru à un vol, expliqua Leonardo. J'ai réalisé ensuite que j'avais mal évalué la situation. Il était alors trop tard pour se retirer.

– Vous avez tué cinquante-six de mes hommes à cause d'une erreur de jugement ?

– J'en suis le seul responsable, corrigea Leonardo.

– Il y avait quelqu'un avec toi, contra Karai en fixant Donatello.

– J'étais seul, insista Leonardo. J'ai perdu mes katanas pendant la bataille et j'ai pris la première arme disponible.

Karai ne gobait pas le mensonge. Le bâton de Donatello était en bois, certes résistant mais léger et relativement souple. D'après ce que Michelangelo avait entendu, le Singe Rouge utilisait un _san jie gun_ capable de se bloquer pour devenir un bâton mais il était en métal, plus long et plus lourd aussi. Les traces laissées par les deux armes étaient différentes, clairement identifiables les unes des autres. De plus, la reconstitution du combat ne devait pas correspondre à un simple bô. Un _san jie gun_ utilisait la force centrifuge pour frapper plus fort, comme les nunchakus. Ce genre de chose se remarquait forcément.

– Admettons, consentit Karai en hochant la tête. Tu étais seul.

– Oui, répondit Leonardo.

– Je comprends mieux la situation mais je ne peux rien faire pour vous sortir de là.

– Et pourquoi tu ferais ça, de toute façon ? demanda Raphael.

– Vous n'êtes pas vraiment une menace pour nous, résuma Karai sur un ton moins sympathique. Depuis la signature du pacte, on peut même dire que vous êtes l'inoffensive patrouille de quartier.

– Quoi ? hurla Raphael.

Karai se leva tranquillement, se souciant peu de la rage qui émanait de Raphael.

– Je vous respecte en tant que combattants, reconnut-elle, mais vous êtes des mutants sans but dans la vie depuis que la vengeance de votre maître a été accomplie. Vous ne voyez que mes soldats, sans vous imaginer que les Foots sont une organisation bien plus vaste. On ne se contente pas de petits larcins dans les quartiers merdiques de New York. Notre influence s'étend sur toute la côte est, aussi bien dans les rues que dans les cabinets des grands hommes de ce pays. Vous n'avez aucune idée du monde qui vous entoure. Après tout, vous n'êtes que des animaux.

Raphael bondit avant que Michelangelo ait pu lui attraper le bras pour le retenir. Il était sur Karai en deux foulées et son poing la manqua d'un cheveux. La cheminée s'effondra dans un nuage de poussières. Karai avait sauté souplement à quelques mètres de là, un petit sabre déjà en main. Leonardo s'interposa, un katana dans chaque main, l'un pointé vers Karai et l'autre vers Raphael.

– En attaquant mes soldats, reprit Karai, vous avez rappelé aux Foots que vous aviez tué notre maître, le Shredder. L'un de mes lieutenants est mort et les autres pensent que vous voulez ma tête. Ils ne cherchent pas qu'à se venger de la mort d'un camarade, ils veulent protéger l'organisation. Me tuer ne détruira pas les Foots mais provoquera tout de même une période de trouble et nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre en ce moment.

– Un nouveau pacte est-il possible ? demanda Leonardo.

Karai secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

– J'en suis désolée, ajouta-t-elle.

– Tu peux te foutre ta pitié là où je pense ! cracha Raphael en lui faisant un bras d'honneur depuis son tas de briques.

– Je retiendrai encore mes hommes pendant quarante-huit heures, répondit Karai. Utilisez ce temps à bon escient.

Elle recula de quelques pas et sauta dans la ruelle en contrebas, laissant les Tortues seules sur le toit, silencieuses pendant de longues minutes. Un rai de lumière dorée vint les éclairer timidement et Michelangelo tourna la tête vers le soleil levant, à moitié caché par les immeubles. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il voyait ce spectacle.


	6. Close encounters of the third kind

April n'avait pas été contente d'apprendre que Casey avait reçu un SMS de Raphael au petit matin. Elle l'avait pris comme une convocation et, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'April ne supportait pas, c'était bien les ordres. Etre son propre patron avait eu ce genre d'effet sur elle.

La faire descendre à sept heures du matin dans les égouts n'avait pas été simple. Casey aussi trouvait que c'était un peu tôt pour aller voir ses potes mais Raphael avait insisté : c'était urgent. Et pour que Raphael ne dorme pas à sept heures du matin après une nuit à remettre des emmerdeurs dans le droit chemin, ça devait vraiment être urgent.

Shadow sur le dos, Casey suivait April, armée d'une lampe de poche, à travers les égouts, le sac de Raphael sur une épaule. Les Tortues avaient changé plusieurs fois de résidence au fil des années, s'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément sous New York, et il fallait à présent une bonne heure pour les rejoindre depuis chez eux. Casey espérait qu'il ne se taperait pas un nouveau déménagement. Il voulait bien se prendre des coups pour aider ses amis mais porter des meubles à travers les égouts n'était franchement pas son activité préférée. En plus, les gars avaient accumulé des quantités hallucinantes d'objets au fil des années et ce n'était pas comme s'ils pouvaient louer un camion...

L'entrée actuelle était une lourde porte en métal qui semblait condamnée, avec un petit panneau « danger de mort » officiel que les gars traînaient depuis une décennie – c'était un peu leur plaque porte-nom. April donna un coup de pied dans la porte, faisant un boucan de tous les diables, puis se tourna vers la caméra qu'elle savait cachée dans l'ombre d'une conduite. Il y eut un petit chuintement un instant plus tard et la porte se débloqua. April entra et Casey suivit, non sans s'essuyer les pieds sur le vieux paillasson « _home sweet home_ » au préalable – les habitudes ! Shadow sauta de son dos pour se ruer sur son oncle préféré. Michelangelo l'attrapa au vol et la fit tourner dans les airs. April balança son sac à Raphael puis se tourna vers Leonardo.

– Je n'apprécie pas ce genre de convocation.

– On ne pouvait pas en discuter au téléphone, répondit Leonardo. S'il te plaît, assieds-toi.

Il présenta leur vieux canapé défoncé et puant à April qui prit une grande inspiration pour tenter de conserver son calme – mauvaise idée dans les égouts. Elle s'assit néanmoins sans faire d'histoire, regardant la télévision à l'écran brisé et les étagères en désordre. Des trucs cassés chez les Tortues étaient plutôt courant mais c'était en général du matériel récupéré par Donatello et en attente de réparation ou d'utilité. Ici, il semblait plutôt que la télévision avait été fracassée dans une bagarre.

Donatello sortit de la chambre de Splinter à ce moment-là, un plateau à la main. Il les salua avant d'aller à la cuisine. Casey n'avait jamais été très proche de Donatello – c'était le moins qu'on pouvait dire – mais il remarqua tout de même la lassitude de la tortue. Il attrapa Raphael par le coude pour le tirer à lui – enfin, il se rapprocha de Raphael parce que Casey ne faisait plus le poids face à son meilleur ami depuis longtemps – et dut se baisser un peu pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

– T'es parti sans moi, hier soir.

– Je sais, marmonna Raphael. J'voulais pas te mettre en danger.

– Tu sais à qui tu parles ? railla Casey.

– Tabasser des punks avec toi est un plaisir, mec, mais c'est pas le moment pour ça.

– Raph, t'es mon meilleur pote et on en a déjà vu de belles, toi et moi. C'est pas quelques Foots qui vont...

– T'as rien compris, Jones.

Raphael se dégagea un peu brusquement et rejoignit Leonardo et April. Il resta debout, les bras croisés, laissant un fauteuil à Michelangelo et Shadow. Donatello revint de la cuisine avec une théière fumante, des tasses empilées dans un équilibre précaire et des biscuits sur le même plateau. Casey fronça le nez.

– T'as pas une boisson d'homme ? demanda-t-il en suivant la tortue vers les autres.

– Le thé est une invention humaine, répondit Donatello sur un ton incertain.

– Nan, mec, je parle d'une boisson _para un hombre con cojones_ !

– Oh. N'est-ce pas un peu tôt ?

– C'est la fin de la journée pour vous ? tenta Casey.

Donatello le regarda un instant dans les yeux – ça faisait un peu bizarre parce que Donatello était le seul d'une taille équivalente à celle de Casey – puis haussa les épaules.

– Fais comme chez toi.

– T'es le meilleur, Donnie !

Casey se dépêcha d'aller à la cuisine avant qu'April ne se rende compte de ce qu'il projetait et ouvrit le réfrigérateur. Il était toujours émerveillé par tout ce que les gars pouvaient trouver d'encore comestible dans les poubelles de New York. On pouvait facilement deviner ce qui était destiné à l'un ou à l'autre malgré le manque d'ordre. Le tofu, c'était le truc de Leonardo. Donatello avait une bonne réserve de desserts divers et variés, dont une part de gâteau au chocolat pas trop abîmée. Une boîte odorante contenait les fromages de Michelangelo – avait-il à nouveau essayer d'en fabriquer lui-même ? Quant à la bière, elle était pour Raphael, évidemment. Casey en attrapa une bouteille et l'entama avant de retourner au salon. Il s'assit à côté d'April qui le fusilla du regard.

– Don a dit que c'était ok, se protégea Casey.

Les intentions meurtrières d'April se tournèrent vers Donatello qui se tassa derrière son plateau.

– Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça, Donnie, lâcha April.

– Oui, moi aussi, approuva Donatello en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil restant, le plateau sur les genoux.

– Et Splinter ? demanda April.

Leonardo hocha la tête de gauche à droite – pas de vieux rat dans l'assemblée cette fois.

Leonardo entama ensuite le récit des évènements récents, laissant les détails de son « attaque contre les Foots » dans le flou. Ça, ça voulait dire qu'il y avait eu des morts. Casey le savait mais il apprécia l'absence de détails parce que sa fille était là. Shadow était peut-être occupée à câliner Michelangelo, elle n'en restait pas moins une pré-adolescente trop curieuse pour son âge. De temps en temps, le récit de Leonardo était coupé par l'un de ses frères qui ajoutait des précisions mais l'ensemble était assez simple : les Tortues étaient dans une merde noire.

– Nous avons jusqu'à lundi matin, à l'aube, pour nous préparer, conclut Leonardo.

– Bah c'est pas si compliqué que ça, sourit Casey. On va se prendre du Foot au cul pendant un moment.

– Ferme-la, Jones, gronda Raphael.

– Gaffe à ta gueule, mec. J'aime pas trop ton ton, t'vois ?

– On ne vous demande pas de partir en guerre avec nous, tempéra Donatello. En vérité, nous préférerions que vous quittiez New York pendant quelques temps, afin que vous soyez en sécurité.

Casey n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

– Vous déconnez ? demanda-t-il.

Donatello hocha négativement la tête. Même Raphael faisait la gueule, les mains crispées sur ses biceps.

– Vous êtes pas sérieux, les mecs. C'est pas la première fois qu'on se retrouve au pied du mur. On va trouver une solution.

– La solution, grogna Raphael, c'est que tu vas sortir tes fesses de New York. Et si tu le fais pas tout seul, on va t'y aider.

Son meilleur ami était sérieux. Casey l'avait rarement vu comme ça et, quelque part, ça l'inquiétait un peu. Il savait cependant que Raphael mettait souvent ses menaces à exécution. Casey n'était pas contre une petite bagarre avec la tortue mais quelque chose lui disait que Raphael allait l'aligner par terre et qu'il se réveillerait quelque part dans le Massachusetts, bien des heures plus tard.

– J'apprécie l'intention, intervint April, mais Shadow doit encore aller à l'école, Casey a son travail et j'ai le mien. On ne peut pas disparaître dans la nature comme ça, du jour au lendemain.

Casey n'avait même pas pensé à ça mais April avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas plaquer son boulot maintenant, surtout qu'on lui avait enfin donné quelques responsabilités et que sa paye s'était améliorée. Casey avait pu mettre chaque mois quelques jolis billets sur le compte en banque destiné à Shadow et il s'en sentait bêtement fier. Il avait fait des conneries toute sa vie, n'avait même pas un diplôme valable, mais au moins s'assurait-il d'être un bon père.

Et être un bon père passait par la protection de sa fille.

Casey se gratta l'arrière du crâne, trouvant au passage un ou deux nœuds dans ses cheveux.

– Ça va chier tant que ça ? demanda-t-il en cherchant le regard de Raphael.

Casey eut l'impression de ne pas reconnaître son meilleur ami lorsque celui-ci hocha gravement la tête. Raphael avait pris un coup de vieux dans la nuit. Casey prit doucement la main d'April dans la sienne.

– Bébé, je crois que les gars ont raison. On devrait prendre des vacances.

– J'ai l'impression que vous ne vous rappelez pas ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois qu'on a quitté New York, objecta April.

– On se souvient, April, lui répondit Michelangelo. Et on veut pas vous entraîner là-dedans une fois de plus.

– Rien ne nous dit que les Foots s'en prendront à nous, continua April.

– Rien ne nous dit qu'ils ne s'en prendront pas à vous, répliqua Donatello. Nous ne voulons prendre aucun risque.

– Ne te fous pas de moi, Donnie. Des risques, vous allez en prendre des tas.

– Mais pas en ce qui concerne votre sécurité. Vous êtes nos amis depuis longtemps et vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point vous êtes précieux pour nous. Le seul moyen que l'on a actuellement pour vous remercier de votre gentillesse est de faire tout notre possible pour que vous soyez en sécurité.

April serra la main de Casey et il sentit la mauvaise humeur de son épouse s'envoler. April était morte d'inquiétude pour leurs amis mais elle ne savait pas vraiment comment l'exprimer. Pendant des années, elle avait endossé le rôle du mauvais flic et s'était endurcie. Elle gérait tout parce que Casey en était incapable et son rôle s'étendait aussi aux Tortues. Lorsqu'il fallait leur souffler dans les bronches, elle le faisait et ça ne l'inquiétait pas de menacer des tortues mutantes maîtres en arts martiaux de leur botter les fesses. April était devenue leur grande-sœur, un membre de leur famille. Les abandonner la terrifiait.

– Je sais que ce n'est pas juste, reprit Leonardo, mais nous avons une autre requête.

– Quoi donc ? demanda April sur un ton plus apaisé.

– Nous voudrions que vous emmeniez maître Splinter avec vous.

– Mais Splinter...

– Est vieux et malade, coupa Raphael. Il est incapable de se défendre et on peut pas s'occuper de lui si on a les Foots sur la carapace.

– C'est beaucoup vous demander, admit Donatello. C'est horrible à dire mais on ne pourra pas se permettre de penser à lui durant les prochains mois. Nous ne pourrons pas revenir régulièrement ici pour veiller à ce qu'il se nourrisse, ni qu'il bouge un minimum dans la journée. Qu'adviendra-t-il de lui si aucun de nous ne rentre à la maison ?

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux d'April. Casey la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter et elle s'autorisa à lâcher un peu de pression contre son épaule, sous les regards tendus de leurs amis. Parfois, Casey détestait Donatello et ses grands mots.

* * *

Il fut convenu qu'ils retrouveraient April et Casey vers vingt-deux heures à la surface. Il leur fallait un peu de temps pour regrouper leurs affaires et s'organiser, ce que Leonardo comprenait parfaitement. Eux-mêmes devaient s'acquitter de ce genre d'activités dans la journée mais ils s'étaient accordés quelques heures de sommeil avant. A quatorze heures, Michelangelo vint aider Leonardo à rassembler les affaires de Splinter, sans un bruit car le vieux rat dormait dans son fauteuil. Une fois cela fait, Michelangelo alla donner un coup de main à Donatello, prétextant que, de toute façon, il n'allait pas emmener ses jeux en morceaux et qu'il avait trop de comics pour tous les prendre. Leonardo fit un peu de tri dans sa chambre. Ils avaient convenu que chacun pouvait remplir un sac de sport d'effets personnels et Leonardo entassa surtout de vieux livres sur les arts martiaux, des jeux de société et un bocal rempli de billes de verre. C'était idiot mais ce bocal avait une énorme valeur sentimentale pour lui. Il avait trouvé la première de ses billes lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un gamin et il l'avait jalousement cachée à ses frères. Leonardo avait surtout eu peur que Splinter la lui retire – il était tellement dur à cette époque. Leur maître avait tout de même trouvé la petite collection de Leonardo quelque temps plus tard et l'avait regardée un long moment au bout duquel il avait hoché la tête, laissant son trésor à l'enfant. Leonardo ignorait toujours pourquoi son maître lui avait concédé son petit délit. A bien y repenser, il ne saurait peut-être jamais. Sa collection n'en était que plus précieuse.

Il était seize heures lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon en désordre, chacun avec un sac à l'épaule. Donatello et Michelangelo avaient également des cartons dans les bras, pleins à raz bord d'électronique et de livres usés. Ils s'assurèrent que Splinter dormait toujours puis sortirent dans les égouts.

Ils avaient trouvé quantité de petits espaces à aménager sous New York au fil des années. Ils les conservaient en état au cas où leur position principale serait compromise mais ces cachettes leur servaient aussi à avoir un peu d'intimité. Leonardo allait de temps en temps dans un ancien bunker sous la Quarante-quatrième rue. L'endroit était suffisamment spacieux pour qu'il puisse pratiquer ses katas et il n'était pas très loin de chez April non plus. Cependant, ils avaient décidé de considérer que tous leurs points de retrait étaient compromis et il avait fallu trouver autre chose. Donatello avait fini par parler d'un de ses laboratoires, un lieu sûr que personne ne connaissait et qui n'existait sur aucun plan. Leonardo avait bien vu que son frère n'avait pas aimé partager son secret. Donatello avait plusieurs « laboratoires » où il passait parfois plusieurs jours de suite. Ses frères ne savaient pas vraiment ce qu'il y fabriquait mais ils ne posaient pas non plus de question lorsque Donatello rentrait couvert d'égratignures ou de substances diverses et variées. Si Donatello avait quelque chose à tester, il prenait tous les risques pour lui-même. Le but de ses laboratoires était de ne rien ramener de trop dangereux chez eux, leur avait-il expliqué.

– On n'est plus très loin.

Leonardo avait pris le carton de Donatello pour laisser son frère leur montrer le chemin, une lampe-torche à la main. Ils avaient marché une bonne heure, montant jusqu'à environ cent mètres sous la surface. Donatello les avait fait passer autant par les égouts que par les tunnels du métro, une fois par un chantier d'ouverture d'une nouvelle galerie où il avait fallu esquiver l'attention des ouvriers. Leonardo estimait être quelque part sous Manhattan, au sud de l'île. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement cette partie de la ville mais ça valait toujours mieux que le New Jersey.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans le cul de sac du tunnel de roche qu'ils empruntaient. Donatello se racla la gorge.

– C'est un peu gênant mais c'est une activation vocale.

– En quoi c'est gênant ? demanda Michelangelo. Tu dois réciter un poème romantique ou un truc comme ça ?

– Un truc comme ça, oui...

Donatello inspira un bon coup et fredonna un petit air en cinq notes. Leonardo l'avait déjà entendu quelque part mais il ne se souvenait pas où ni quand – ce qui le dérangeait dans la mesure où un ninja devait retenir quantité d'informations, juste au cas où. Derrière lui, Michelangelo poussa un petit cri d'excitation.

– C'est « Rencontre d'un troisième type » ! piailla-t-il. C'est un... Donnie, me dit pas que c'est un... hiiiiii !

Le mur se mit à briller faiblement dans une teinte rouge et s'ouvrit en spirale avec un petit sifflement aiguë. Donatello soupira.

– Oui, Mikey, c'est un vaisseau extraterrestre.

Michelangelo lâcha cette fois un grand cri d'excitation et Raphael lui tapa sur le crâne pour le calmer. Donatello entra en baissant la tête et ses frères le suivirent.

L'intérieur ressemblait assez à ce que Leonardo avait déjà vu et il se demanda un instant si ce n'était pas un vaisseau triceraton ou de la Fédération. Tout était métallique, l'éclairage était faible et tendait vers le rouge, la température était plutôt agréable pour des reptiles comme eux mais il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans l'air. Leonardo mit un moment à se rendre compte que le couloir dans lequel ils marchaient ne sentait en fait rien. Il était habitué à la puanteur des égouts et à l'air pollué de la surface, aussi cet air filtré et aseptisé le dérangeait.

Michelangelo doubla Leonardo pour se mettre à hauteur de Donatello. Le couloir était à peine assez large pour que les deux Tortues puissent marcher de front.

– J'arrive pas à croire que tu nous aies caché ça, dit-il avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

– J'avais promis de garder le secret, s'excusa Donatello.

– Le vaisseau est habité ? demanda Leonardo en cherchant des signes d'activité des yeux.

– Etait, corrigea Donatello. Enfin, il l'est toujours, en quelque sorte, mais pas par quelqu'un de vivant. Le dernier survivant a fusionné sa conscience avec le vaisseau après le crash mais, autant vous prévenir tout de suite, le résultat est assez instable. Les années de solitude ne lui ont pas non plus fait du bien.

– Est-il dangereux ? continua Leonardo.

– Non, plus maintenant.

Mais il l'avait été. Leonardo garda cette information dans un coin de sa tête et essaya de se rappeler les activités de Donatello ces dernières années. Quand son frère avait-il été absent plus que d'accoutumée ? Avait-il été blessé plus que la normale pendant un certain temps ? C'était difficile à dire car Donatello avait une certaine passion pour les secrets et il passait beaucoup de temps seul qui plus est. En fait, à part les six heures d'entraînement quotidiennes et la plupart de leurs sorties, Donatello n'était généralement pas avec eux. Il essayait bien de passer quelques heures devant la télévision avec Michelangelo mais il n'aimait pas vraiment les jeux vidéo et ne s'intéressait pas à beaucoup de séries. Donatello demandait de temps en temps un coup de main à Raphael lorsqu'il s'attaquait à de la mécanique ou bien aidait son frère lorsque celui-ci se mettait à réparer quelque chose. Leonardo partageait quelques heures de méditation avec Donatello ou bien des parties de jeux de stratégie. Ce n'était pas beaucoup mais ça suffisait largement à Donatello.

Une porte sur leur gauche s'ouvrit pour les laisser passer et ils arrivèrent dans une sorte de sphère noire d'une trentaine de mètres de diamètre. Le sol de la pièce était un peu mou et Leonardo pouvait sentir comme un maillage dans la texture. Donatello posa son sac au sol et ses frères l'imitèrent alors que la porte se refermait.

– Bob, affiche le plan du vaisseau, s'il te plaît.

– Bob ? railla Raphael.

Donatello haussa les épaules. Des milliers de petits points lumineux apparurent autour d'eux et quittèrent la paroi noire pour former un plan du vaisseau en trois dimensions au-dessus de leur tête. Il était abîmé, remarqua Leonardo. Apparemment, quelques parties avaient souffert du crash mais on pouvait tout de même deviner la forme circulaire du vaisseau. Michelangelo avait du mal à contenir son excitation – une soucoupe volante en forme de soucoupe volante, ça ne pouvait que lui faire plaisir.

– Nous sommes ici, pointa Donatello.

Le plan zooma automatiquement sur leur position, les petits points lumineux se réorganisant au fur et à mesure. Ils se trouvaient sur le bord d'un niveau intermédiaire.

– Il y a cinq étages, expliqua Donatello, dont deux réservés aux moteurs et au réacteur.

Le plan afficha la structure interne alors que Donatello parlait.

– Un seul est vraiment habitable et entouré de murs d'eau lourde épais de dix mètres. C'est un système un peu primitif pour se protéger des rayonnements cosmiques mais ce n'est pas étonnant dans la mesure où le vaisseau est vieux. Très vieux... Bref, il y a assez de place pour nous quatre. Voyez : il y a des cabines.

Le plan tourna pour afficher les parties habitables désignées.

– Je n'ai aménagé qu'une cabine au confort terrestre mais il ne sera pas difficile de répéter l'opération. Installer des sanitaires et une cuisine devrait être possible dans cette salle et celle-ci. L'eau peut être synthétisée à volonté dans la chambre utilitaire se trouvant ici.

– Comment ça, synthétisée ? demanda Michelangelo.

Donatello regarda un instant son frère au sourire extatique avant de répondre.

– Je ne t'ai jamais montré le tube qui fait pop ?

Michelangelo hocha la tête de gauche à droite avec vigueur.

– Pour faire simple, il faut remplir un tube à essai, de préférence en plastique, d'hydrogène. En présence d'une flamme, l'hydrogène réagit avec l'oxygène de l'air. Ça fait « pop » et produit de l'eau sous forme de vapeur.

– Cool ! s'émerveilla Michelangelo. Pourquoi tu m'as jamais montré ça ?

– En général, j'évite de te mettre en présence de tout ce qui peut exploser, admit Donatello. Enfin bref, l'électricité est générée, quant à elle, par un réacteur à fusion nucléaire.

– C'est pas dangereux, ces trucs-là ? grogna Raphael.

– Si, bien sûr, répondit Donatello, mais on parle ici de fusion nucléaire, pas de fission.

– Hein ?

– La fusion n'émet pas de produits radioactifs.

– Alors en quoi le réacteur est dangereux ? insista Raphael.

Donatello soupira.

– La fusion nucléaire produit de l'énergie en fusionnant deux atomes d'hydrogène, créant par la même occasion des éléments plus lourds. C'est un phénomène qui se produit au cœur des étoiles et utilisé par les Humains sous forme d'armes nucléaires, les bombes H pour être précis.

Raphael et Leonardo prirent une seconde pour réaliser les implications. Là, à quelques mètres d'eux, se trouvait une bombe capable de raser New York. Ils comprenaient soudainement pourquoi Donatello n'avait jamais parlé de cet endroit.

– Attendez ! intervint Michelangelo. Ça veut dire...

– Oui, Mikey, soupira Donatello, ce vaisseau est potentiellement très dangereux et je te demanderai de...

– Non mais on a notre propre étoile ! C'est trop cool ! Tu lui as donné un nom ? Je peux lui donner un nom ? S'il te plaît, je veux lui donner un nom !

Donatello fixa son frère une longue minute dans une immobilité parfaite avant de se tourner vers les deux autres.

– Il va sans dire que personne n'aura accès à cette partie du vaisseau.

Raphael et Leonardo hochèrent positivement la tête.

* * *

Ils avaient eu le temps de faire un autre aller-retour entre leur nouveau chez eux et l'ancien avant de partir pour la surface avec Splinter et ses quelques affaires réunies dans deux sacs. Michelangelo aurait préféré rester dans le vaisseau spatial mais il n'avait pas osé le dire à ses frères. Ils devaient tous y aller, même si c'était douloureux.

Leonardo portait avec mille précautions leur vieux rat préféré enroulé dans une couverture sur sa carapace. Splinter avait un peu protesté malgré les explications de Leonardo. Leur maître devait sentir qu'ils lui cachaient quelque chose, Michelangelo en était sûr. Ils lui avaient dit qu'il allait passer l'été à la campagne avec April, Casey et Shadow, que ça lui ferait du bien de voir le soleil et de passer ses journées en plein air. Splinter avait demandé pourquoi ils ne venaient pas avec lui. Leonardo avait souri et dit qu'ils étaient de vrais New-Yorkais maintenant et que l'idée d'air frais les faisait frémir d'angoisse. Splinter avait ri, s'était tu un moment puis avait posé les mêmes questions. A la troisième fois, Michelangelo s'était réfugié dans son esprit, ne comptant que sur l'habitude du trajet et ses réflexes pour suivre ses frères.

April et Casey étaient à côté leur voiture, une grosse Ford assez récente garée à quelques mètres de la bouche d'égout par laquelle les Tortues sortirent. Michelangelo vit Shadow à l'arrière, bouclée dans sa ceinture et endormie. Elle ressemblait à cet adorable petit ange qu'il avait connu bien des années plus tôt et Michelangelo sentit son cœur se serrer à l'idée qu'il ne la reverrait pas avant un bon moment – si jamais. Il avait été émerveillé par cette si petite chose fragile et délicate la première fois qu'il l'avait vue – ça avait été la première fois qu'il voyait vraiment un bébé, en fait. Shadow aussi avait été subjuguée par cette grosse chose verte devant elle mais elle n'avait pas pleuré, pas crié, rien. Elle avait tendu sa toute petite main vers Michelangelo et l'avait touché. Michelangelo se rappelait encore de sa chaleur et de ses petits ongles sur la peau plus souple de son visage. Il en avait eu les larmes aux yeux.

Leonardo referma doucement la portière arrière de la voiture pour ne pas réveiller Shadow et Michelangelo vit le reflet de son frère sur la vitre. Il souriait encore pour rassurer maître Splinter mais il y avait des abîmes de douleur dans ses yeux. Donatello restait silencieux à côté, April lui tenant la main. Raphael était à quelques pas en retrait, les bras croisés, les traits durs. Michelangelo admira un instant la force de caractère de son frère avant de le traiter mentalement d'idiot. C'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'ils voyaient leur maître. Michelangelo ne s'attendait pas à ce que Raphael explose en larmes sur l'épaule de Casey mais il n'aurait jamais non plus imaginé que son frère se blinderait à ce point.

Michelangelo se savait triste mais il avait repoussé tout cela loin de lui. Il avait l'impression d'assister à la scène depuis le coin de la rue. C'en était douloureux mais c'était gérable. Les films déprimant n'avaient jamais été ses préférés, c'était plutôt le truc de Leonardo, mais il était capable d'en regarder. La clé était de ne pas trop s'identifier aux personnages.

Splinter descendit la vitre et fit signe à ses fils de s'approcher. Leonardo s'agenouilla, une main sur la portière.

– Veille bien sur tes frères, lui ordonna Splinter.

Leonardo hocha la tête.

– Donatello, passe plus de temps avec tes frères.

– Oui, maître Splinter, répondit le concerné avec une voix serrée.

– Raphael, sois plus indulgent avec tes frères. Contrôle-toi. Ne te mets pas en danger.

Raphael leva les yeux au ciel.

– Michelangelo...

Michelangelo prit une grande inspiration. Il se rapprocha d'un pas et posa sa main sur celle du vieux rat.

– Tes frères ont besoin de toi autant que tu as besoin d'eux. Ne l'oublie pas.

– J'essayerai, maître Splinter, répondit Michelangelo en sentant un sourire envahir son visage.

Il n'avait pas envie de sourire mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher. Les habitudes ont la vie dure, pensa-t-il en retirant sa main. Leonardo se releva et s'écarta un peu de la voiture. Ils eurent chacun droit à un câlin de la part d'April, plus ou moins long selon la personne – Michelangelo la souleva de terre un bref instant, inspirant son odeur à grandes bouffées. Casey serra la main de Leonardo et de Donatello, prit Michelangelo dans ses bras puis tenta de donner un coup de poing dans l'épaule de Raphael qui lui attrapa la main et la lui tordit dans le dos. Il relâcha Casey avec un petit coup de pied au cul.

– Dégage, Jones.

– Tu vas le regretter, crétin, répondit Casey avec un sourire en coin plein de confiance.

– Va te faire foutre.

– Moi aussi je t'aime, gros nounours.

Michelangelo était à peu près sûr que Raphael aurait défoncé Casey, la voiture ou le mur à côté s'il n'y avait pas eu l'impératif du silence. Casey dut s'en rendre compte car il monta rapidement en voiture du côté passager. April, les larmes aux yeux, monta à son tour et démarra en regardant droit devant elle. Il n'y eut pas de mains s'agitant dans le vide, pas de regard en arrière, juste les oreilles de Splinter dépassant de son siège.

Il y eut un moment de silence entre eux après que la voiture soit partie dans la circulation. Raphael fut le premier à tourner les talons, suivi par Donatello. Leonardo attendit que Michelangelo se mette en marche pour assurer les arrières.

– Je vais rester un moment en surface, annonça Michelangelo.

Donatello releva la tête vers lui, déjà à moitié avalé par la bouche d'égout.

– Il a dit quoi ? demanda Raphael depuis le bas de l'échelle.

– Ce n'est pas prudent, rappela Leonardo en posant une main sur l'épaule de Michelangelo.

Il se dégagea en faisant rouler son articulation et recula par la même occasion.

– On a encore trente heures devant nous, intervint Donatello.

Leonardo soupira, les sourcils froncés. Michelangelo voyait bien que ça ne lui plaisait pas mais il n'en avait pas grand chose à faire. Il lança un petit sourire à Donatello avant de s'enfoncer dans les ombres de la ruelle. Il avait besoin d'une petite bulle de tranquillité. Encore quelque chose qui sonnait comme une dernière fois.


	7. Turtles Team-Up

La queue du chat battait les secondes et Donatello observait l'aiguille des minutes monter à la rencontre du douze. Il n'aimait pas vraiment cette horloge kitch mais elle était dans la famille depuis des années. Splinter l'avait trouvée alors qu'ils étaient tout petits et il s'en était servi pour leur apprendre les nombres jusqu'à douze ainsi que les heures. Donatello s'était toujours demandé pourquoi Splinter s'était évertué à leur apprendre des choses qu'il peinait à maîtriser. Le rat mutant avait appris à lire avec des livres pour enfant avant de leur enseigner les lettres et les mots. Même chose pour les bases des mathématiques. A partir du moment où ils avaient acquis un niveau suffisant dans leur pratique des arts martiaux, ils devaient avoir sept ou huit ans, Splinter les avait autorisés à avoir un peu de temps pour eux et Donatello en avait profité pour s'intéresser à tous les livres que leur maître avait récupérés au fil des années. Ses frères aussi avaient beaucoup lu avant l'arrivée de la télévision. Ensuite, ils s'étaient chamaillés pour avoir le contrôle du programme – même Leonardo.

Michelangelo n'était pas rentré.

Quarante-cinq secondes. Donatello avait tenu quarante-cinq secondes sans penser à la disparition de son frère – un record. Il se passa les mains sur le visage et se massa les tempes. Leonardo était assis sur l'autre fauteuil et Raphael s'occupait en faisant des pompes. Ils étaient dans leur nouveau chez eux, aménagé à la va vite. Raphael avait réussi à bricoler un coin cuisine pendant que Donatello et Leonardo avaient multiplié les aller-retours pour apporter un minimum de confort pendant les trente heures de préparation restantes. L'ultimatum s'était terminé voilà quinze heures et Michelangelo n'était toujours pas rentré. Il n'avait pas appelé et son téléphone n'émettait plus aucun signal. Raphael était retourné à leur ancien repère pendant la journée pour voir si leur frère ne s'y était pas réfugié tandis que Leonardo et Donatello avaient visité chacun de leur côté d'autres cachettes mais il n'y avait pas trace de Michelangelo. Ils n'osaient pas parler du pire scénario possible mais ils y pensaient tous.

La grande aiguille rencontra enfin le douze.

– Il fait nuit en surface, annonça Leonardo en se levant. Allons-y.

– Les rues sont blindées à cette heure-là, contra Raphael sans arrêter ses pompes. Il vaut mieux attendre minuit.

– Michelangelo n'a peut-être pas trois heures devant lui.

Raphael poussa plus fort et passa tout son poids sur un seul bras tout en fixant Leonardo. Donatello comprenait parfaitement que Michelangelo ne supportât pas les démonstrations de masculinité de leurs frères. Ça lui portait aussi sur les nerfs, s'il était parfaitement honnête avec lui-même. Enfin, c'était quelque chose d'assez prévisible avec quatre mâles en contact pratiquement permanent. Donatello se demanda un instant si son propre taux de testostérone était influencé par son environnement – oui, évidemment, pensa-t-il en voyant Raphael changer de bras sans faire le moindre effort.

– On sait même pas où il est allé, reprit Raphael.

– On connaît les endroits qu'il visite régulièrement, contra Leonardo. Commençons par là.

– Les Foots doivent connaître ces coins. Autant leur lancer des invitations avant qu'on sorte.

– J'ai aussi pensé à un piège et c'est pour cela que je crois que Michelangelo nous attend toujours, insista Leonardo. Il nous faut trouver l'endroit où il est retenu prisonnier et nous devons pour cela trouver des indices en vérifiant les endroits qu'il fréquente régulièrement.

Raphael leva les yeux au ciel. Donatello était assez d'accord avec Leonardo sur le principe – c'était la procédure classique dans ce genre de cas – mais les hypothétiques pistes avaient plus de vingt-quatre heures, une éternité en somme. Et puis il ne fallait pas oublier qu'ils seraient de toute façon ralentis par les précautions qu'ils devraient prendre. S'ils tombaient sur une piste trop évidente, ils sauraient être tombés dans un piège et leur esprit d'équipe était trop fragile ces derniers jours pour leur garantir une certaine efficacité – sans compter qu'ils n'étaient pas au complet. Donatello regrettait presque d'avoir envoyé Casey dans le Massachusetts – presque. C'était peut-être un crétin mais il savait frapper et ils pouvaient compter sur lui. Le faire revenir n'était cependant pas envisageable.

– Mike est pas stupide, grogna Raphael. Il aura évité ses coins habituels.

– Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? demanda sèchement Leonardo. Va savoir, avec lui.

– Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Leonardo, prévint Donatello.

Leonardo serra les poings mais hocha tout de même la tête en signe d'assentiment. Donatello admit pour lui-même que ses frères avaient chacun un point. Michelangelo avait dû éviter les endroits qu'il fréquentait régulièrement mais on ne pouvait jamais vraiment savoir avec lui. L'une des plus grandes qualités de leur frère était son imprévisibilité. En combat, Michelangelo en devenait redoutable car on ne pouvait pas prévoir ses mouvements – quand il ne mélangeait pas les katas en cours de route, il en inventait carrément. Donatello avait horreur de s'entraîner contre Michelangelo pour cette raison particulière. Il préférait la rigueur de Leonardo, voire la force brute de Raphael.

Un endroit que Michelangelo ne fréquentait pas de manière régulière... Ça laissait tout Manhattan, le New Jersey, Staten Island – en fait, à peu près tout le pays et les beaux quartiers de New York. Michelangelo avait une préférence pour Brooklyn car le coin regorgeait de boutiques de...

– _The Lair_ , lâcha Donatello en claquant des doigts.

– Quoi ? grogna Raphael. Quel repère ?

– _The Lair, Coffee & Comics_, précisa Donatello en se levant. Sur Union Avenue. Michelangelo m'a demandé des informations sur l'une des employées. Bon sang, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ?

Il attrapa son ordinateur portable sur la table de la cuisine et se maudit pour ne pas avoir réinstallé ses serveurs. Il y avait bien une connexion à Internet dans le vaisseau – Donatello avait tiré des câbles quelques années plus tôt – mais il ne disposait pas de ses fichiers sur les personnes à surveiller sur cet ordinateur. C'était à ça que servaient ses serveurs, d'habitude : stocker les informations pour qu'elles soient accessibles depuis n'importe quelle autre machine sécurisée. Donatello retrouva facilement l'employée en question sur Internet. Il afficha sa photo et tourna l'ordinateur vers ses frères qui s'étaient rapprochés de lui.

– Emma Ackerman. Mikey a fait sa rencontre juste après le massacre de Leo.

– Un peu gros pour être une coïncidence, décida Raphael. Dommage pour sa mignonne petite gueule mais je vais lui refaire le portrait.

– Allons la trouver, approuva Leonardo.

– On se calme, tempéra Donatello en retournant l'ordinateur vers lui. J'ai aussi quelques doutes sur elle mais ce n'est pas une raison pour frapper avant de poser des questions.

– Quels doutes ? demanda Leonardo.

Raphael avait déjà tourné les talons pour aller récupérer des armes supplémentaires. Donatello le vit faire du coin de l'œil mais il s'intéressa plus à ses recherches.

– Elle est diplômée du MIT l'année dernière mais travaille dans une librairie-café en horaires du soir. Elle est issue d'une famille militaire, elle pratique elle-même le kung-fu. Bon niveau, d'après ce que j'ai pu glaner ici et là. Elle est venue s'installer à New York il y a environ deux mois.

– Un événement important à ce moment-là ?

– Non, rien de particulier, continua Donatello. C'est là que la théorie du complot échoue : elle a l'air sans histoire. La mort de sa mère l'année dernière peut expliquer son année sabbatique. L'un de ses frères est inspecteur dans la police, département criminel, un autre est ambulancier, le troisième est son employeur. Ils sont tous notoirement connus pour être des types bien et carrés, sur qui on peut compter. Il paraît étrange que leur petite sœur soit mêlée à des activités plus controversées.

– Ce sera pas la première à se rebeller, se moqua Raphael à l'autre bout de la salle.

– Tu as une adresse ? demanda Leonardo.

– Son appartement est à cinq blocs de l'endroit où elle travaille. On peut faire deux visites pour le prix d'une.

Leonardo hocha la tête et rejoignit Raphael pour s'armer. Donatello transféra les informations utiles sur son téléphone portable avant de rassembler ce dont il pourrait avoir besoin dans son sac de sport – autant d'électronique que le nécessaire pour des soins rapides ou encore quelques armes supplémentaires. Il glissa aussi une paire de nunchaku dans son sac, au cas où Michelangelo serait désarmé et en état de se battre.

Ils étaient sur le toit d'un immeuble faisant face au _Lair_ une grosse heure plus tard, surveillant la devanture éclairée. Le café devait fermer à vingt-trois heures et ils avaient prévu de trouver une occasion à ce moment-là – autant rester discrets et ne pas faire une entrée fracassante en défonçant la porte d'entrée alors qu'il y avait encore des clients à l'intérieur. Ils passèrent sur un autre immeuble pour avoir une vue directe sur l'arrière du café, tout en surveillant les alentours. Lorsque la porte métallique s'ouvrit une demi-heure plus tard, ils sautèrent dans la ruelle en silence, derrière la jeune femme qui sortait les poubelles. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, sa tâche accomplie, elle n'arqua qu'un sourcil disparaissant sous sa frange alors que l'un des katana de Leonardo se trouvait à quelques centimètres de sa gorge.

– Où est Michelangelo ? demanda froidement Leonardo.

Emma prit le temps de les regarder droit dans les yeux chacun à leur tour. Donatello fut étonné par son sang froid mais il sentait qu'elle agaçait Raphael et Leonardo. Pourtant, elle ne paraissait pas menaçante, juste calme.

– Pas vu depuis vendredi soir, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

– Ça ne répond pas à ma question.

Raphael fit craquer ses doigts et Emma renifla.

– Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis vendredi soir, répéta-t-elle. Il a pu venir ici depuis mais j'avais mon week-end.

– Comme par hasard, railla Raphael.

– Tu aurais pu lui tendre un piège, insista Leonardo.

– Vous êtes paranos.

Emma détourna le katana de Leonardo du dos de la main et avança droit sur eux puisqu'ils bloquaient l'accès à la porte arrière du magasin. Elle était aussi grande que Leonardo et Raphael, nota Donatello, et ils ne l'impressionnaient pas. Ou bien elle faisait semblant et, dans ce cas-là, elle méritait un Oscar.

Cependant, Leonardo et Raphael ne se décalèrent pas et Emma se retrouva à une trentaine de centimètres d'eux. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, réalisa Donatello. A cette distance, ils ne pouvaient pas l'attaquer.

– Bougez de là, ordonna Emma. J'ai des vidéos de surveillance à effacer et une excuse à trouver à cause de vous, maintenant.

Donatello tourna la tête à la recherche d'une caméra et en repéra une sous un escalier de secours, cachée dans l'ombre. Il détestait la vidéo surveillance. Ça rendait leurs sorties bien plus compliquées qu'auparavant.

– Qui nous dit que tu vas pas en profiter pour appeler tes petits potes ? demanda Raphael en posant les mains sur ses sais.

– J'connais pas grand monde à New York, répondit Emma en haussant les épaules. Et puis je sais me défendre.

Raphael renifla. L'humaine se tendit et Donatello préféra écarter ses frères puis se décaler pour la laisser passer plutôt que de les voir se battre. Elle avait peut-être confiance en ses capacités mais elle ne se rendait pas compte de la dangerosité de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Emma passa cependant entre Raphael et Leonardo, hocha la tête en signe de remerciement à Donatello et rouvrit la porte métallique.

– Venez à l'intérieur, les voisins sont curieux dans le coin.

Ç'aurait pu être un piège, ils le savaient parfaitement, mais ils prirent le risque de suivre Emma dans le couloir de service et rien ne se passa. Il y avait un bureau à la porte ouverte sur la gauche, une réserve à droite, une cuisine en face, un coude vers la gauche qui menait à la salle principale, encombrée par des tables, des bacs remplis de comics sous plastique et des étagères présentant autant des goodies que d'autres bandes dessinées. Une odeur de café flottait dans l'air. Les volets métalliques de la devanture étaient tirés et l'éclairage était minimal. On entendait le lave-vaisselle faire son travail derrière le comptoir. A part Emma, il n'y avait aucun humain dans le magasin.

– Michelangelo n'est venu que deux fois, expliqua Emma en prenant une chaise pour la poser à l'envers sur une table. Je savais qu'il avait au moins un frère parce qu'il envoyait régulièrement des SMS vendredi soir mais c'est à peu près tout. Je n'ai pas posé de questions, ça me paraissait déplacé.

– Déplacé ? railla Raphael.

– Ma maman m'a bien éduquée. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, apparemment.

Raphael renifla.

– Elle t'a pas appris à éviter les mutants, renchérit-il.

– Non, juste les types désagréables, répliqua Emma. En revanche, elle m'a appris à tendre la main aux gens en détresse. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait avec Michelangelo. Il n'était pas blessé physiquement quand je l'ai trouvé dans le container, derrière, mais, je sais pas, il n'avait pas l'air bien.

– Ça a été une semaine difficile, admit Donatello.

Emma le regarda à travers ses lunettes et Donatello préféra détourner la tête. Il n'avait pas besoin de sa pitié.

– Si je peux faire quelque chose...

– Et qu'est-ce que tu ferais, minette ? railla Raphael. Tu vas balancer tes seaux de bonnes intentions par terre en espérant qu'un méchant glisse dedans ?

– Je peux vous aider à chercher Michelangelo, répondit Emma.

– Ouais, c'est ça. Va coller des affichettes et oublie pas les paillettes. Tirons-nous, on perd notre temps.

– J'en ai croisés des connards dans ma vie mais tu décroches facilement la palme, en fait.

– On lui dira, répliqua Raphael en se dirigeant vers la porte arrière.

Leonardo rangea son katana et suivit son frère sans rien dire, gardant tout de même la jeune femme dans son champ de vision.

– Tu peux faire quelque chose, admit Donatello. Si jamais Michelangelo passe par ici ou que tu entends parler de lui, laisse quelque chose d'orange visible dans la devanture. Je passerai de temps en temps vérifier.

– Je peux vraiment vous aider, insista Emma. Laissez-moi vingt minutes et...

– J'apprécie ton offre, coupa Donatello, mais il vaut mieux pour toi que tu restes en dehors de tout ça. Merci d'avoir été gentille avec Michelangelo. Il en avait besoin.

– Pas de quoi...

Donatello hocha doucement la tête et rejoignit ses frères à l'extérieur. Une fois sur le toit en face, Raphael reprit la parole.

– Et quoi, maintenant ?

– J'ai une idée, annonça Leonardo. Mais elle ne va pas vous plaire.

* * *

Leonardo les avait amenés à ce que Raphael appelait « l'épicentre de sa connerie », c'est-à-dire l'ancienne caserne où il avait rencontré des Foots la semaine précédente, mais au moins avait-il eu raison : son idée ne plaisait à personne. Raphael avait proposé de retourner au café secouer l'humaine jusqu'à ce qu'elle crache ses poumons et Donatello savait qu'il eut été capable de mettre sa menace à exécution si la situation n'avait pas été si pressante. Pour sa part, il ne considérait pas que ce fut une option très réaliste. Emma ne savait rien. Elle cachait quelque chose mais elle ne savait pas où était Michelangelo. Splinter leur avait appris à lire les petits signes involontaires qui trahissaient les humains. Ils avaient bien vu que son inquiétude était sincère et ça avait énervé Raphael et Leonardo.

– Aucune activité thermique à l'intérieur, annonça Donatello en reposant ses jumelles.

Derrière lui, adossé à un mur et supposé surveiller les alentours, Raphael renifla. Donatello laissa passer la mauvaise humeur de son frère comme l'eau sur la plume d'un canard et rangea ses jumelles à infrarouges dans son sac – s'il y avait eu une discipline olympique de zen, Donatello aurait remporté l'or, l'argent et le bronze à lui tout seul.

– Il y a deux policiers à l'avant du bâtiment, ajouta Leonardo en tendant ses jumelles à Donatello.

– Depuis quand les flics nous empêchent de rentrer quelque part ? demanda Raphael en quittant son mur. Trois voies et on se regroupe à l'intérieur ?

– On reste groupé, contra Leonardo.

Sage décision, pensa Donatello en refermant son sac.

Soudain, Raphael se tourna, sais aux poings, et para une petite boule de papier qui explosa en un nuage de paillettes. Ils s'écartèrent d'un bond, armes en main, et suivirent la trajectoire de la boulette du regard pour tomber, à l'autre bout du toit, sur le Singe Rouge, les mains dans les poches, un sac de sport en travers du dos, des lunettes rectangulaires scotchée sur son masque. Son costume était incomplet, il lui manquait ses protections, mais c'était bien lui. Enfin, elle.

– Tiens, tes paillettes, lança le Singe.

Leonardo haussa un sourcil, signe qu'il avait fait le rapprochement. Donatello n'arrivait pas à déterminer la conséquence de cette découverte chez son frère. En revanche, elle était très claire chez Raphael : il tremblait de rage, la mâchoire serrée à s'en faire péter l'émail des dents.

Le Singe commença à relever son masque.

– Ne fais pas ça, prévint Donatello. On est peut-être surveillés et il vaut mieux que ton identité reste secrète.

Le Singe obtempéra, repositionnant son masque à lunettes. La colère de Raphael explosa. En deux pas, il était sur le Singe et l'attrapa par le col de son survêtement.

– Tu vas rentrer chez toi, hurla-t-il, tout de suite ! Et sors-toi ces idées stupides de super-héros de la tête ou, je le jure sur ma carapace, je vais te les sortir moi-même et ça va faire mal !

– Tu peux essayer, concéda le Singe, mais ça ne changera rien à ma décision.

– C'est pas un putain de jeu !

– Je sais.

La voix du Singe était calme mais tendue. Leonardo et Donatello échangèrent un regard et ils n'eurent pas besoin de plus pour se mettre d'accord, baissant leur garde. Raphael repoussa Emma.

– Dégage !

– C'est en partie ma faute si Michelangelo n'est pas revenu.

– Tu admets l'avoir foutu dans la merde ? demanda Raphael en pointant un sai vers le Singe.

– Je lui ai donné mes horaires mais je ne lui ai pas dit que je ne travaillais pas samedi. Il est peut-être venu en pensant me trouver au café et je n'y étais pas. Vu votre situation, autant parler de trahison.

– Notre situation ? répéta froidement Leonardo.

– Il ne faut pas être Einstein pour faire le rapprochement entre les tags de tortues écrasées un peu partout en ville et vous, répondit le Singe. Et dois-je rappeler que j'étais là, l'autre soir, avec toi ? J'ai aussi mes responsabilités là-dedans.

– Les Foots ne savent pas que tu es impliquée, objecta Leonardo. Rentre chez toi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

– Mais il est déjà trop tard.

Donatello jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours mais il ne détecta rien d'alarmant. C'était étrange. Les Foots auraient dû surveiller cet endroit. S'ils leur avaient tendu un piège en capturant Michelangelo, ils devaient bien se douter que les autres Tortues viendraient ici pour chercher des indices. Donatello resserra sa prise sur son bâton.

– On ne va pas pouvoir te faire changer d'avis, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il à Emma.

Elle hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

– Je vois pourtant quelques moyens, grogna Raphael en montrant les dents.

– Etes-vous seulement certains que les Foots sont responsables de la disparition de Michelangelo ? rétorqua Emma.

– Ils ont quelques raisons d'être derrière tout ça, répliqua Raphael.

Emma sortit un téléphone portable de sa poche et s'y intéressa quelques secondes avant de leur montrer l'écran. De loin, ce n'était qu'une tache lumineuse dans la nuit.

– J'ai ici tous les bâtiments connus pour appartenir à la mafia japonaise ou au moins pour avoir des relations avec. Cette ancienne caserne ne fait pas partie de la liste.

Donatello ignorait comment Emma était entrée en possession de ces informations – ou même si elles étaient véridiques – mais il savait en revanche qu'une telle liste était d'une importance capitale pour eux. Il leur suffirait de quelques vérifications et, si elle s'avérait juste, leur conflit avec le clan des Foots s'en retrouverait beaucoup plus équilibré.

– Puis-je ? demanda Leonardo en tendant la main.

– Je suis pas née de la dernière pluie, opposa Emma en remettant le téléphone dans sa poche. Je veux bien vous transmettre toutes les informations que j'ai en ma possession et plus à l'avenir mais si et seulement si vous acceptez que je vous aide à chercher Michelangelo.

Leonardo fronça les sourcils mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire plus : Raphael attaquait déjà. Il s'avança d'un pas et frappa de son poing mais il ne rencontra que l'air. Emma s'était baissée en un éclair, tournant sur elle-même. Elle attrapa le bras de Raphael et, profitant de sa vitesse et de son déséquilibre, le fit basculer par-dessus son épaule. Raphael eut le souffle coupé sous l'impact mais roula tout de même sur le côté pour éviter un coup potentiel. Emma s'était cependant écartée, les gardant tous les trois dans son champ de vision.

– Mieux que la dernière fois, hein ? nargua-t-elle.

– Va te faire, grogna Raphael toujours au sol.

– L'ancienne caserne a été rachetée par des Chinois, continua Emma, dans l'optique d'en faire un club de kung-fu. J'y suis allée pour voir un peu comment ça s'y passait mais l'ambiance était bizarre. Le directeur cherchait des combattants, pas des clients.

– Quel rapport avec les Foots ? demanda Leonardo en rangeant ses katanas.

– D'après la police, les Foots sont en train de perdre du terrain par rapport à ces fameux Chinois, expliqua Emma.

Karai avait bien dit qu'elle avait d'autres problèmes sur le dos en ce moment, se souvint Donatello. Peut-être que les Foots avaient voulu réinstaller leur influence dans la zone en reprenant possession de ce club d'art martiaux. Ils recrutaient aussi beaucoup dans ce genre de clubs. Leonardo les avait peut-être interrompus.

– Pourquoi étais-tu là l'autre soir ? intervint Donatello.

– Je surveillais depuis quelques jours les Chinois, expliqua Emma, pour voir ce qu'ils faisaient après la fermeture officielle. D'après ce que je savais, c'était à ce moment-là que leurs élèves les plus prometteurs avaient droit à des classes spéciales. Manque de bol, ce soir-là, il y avait des tas de gars en pyjama noir dans le coin. Et une tortue géante en train de les découper. Je l'ai déjà dit, l'un de vous a sauvé mon frère. C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu aider à mon tour.

– Trop sympa, renifla Raphael en se relevant.

– Hey, j'ai commencé aucune guerre, rappela le Singe en levant les mains.

Leonardo serra les poings. Emma n'avait pas gagné de point avec sa réflexion, pensa Donatello. Honnêtement, avoir un peu d'aide ne lui déplaisait pas. Ça voulait aussi dire qu'il faudrait se méfier d'une personne de plus mais ils n'étaient plus à ça près. Ce qui pesait vraiment dans la balance en faveur de l'humaine était sa connexion à la police par son frère. Si cette liste était vraie, elle ne pouvait venir que du département criminel – c'était sous leur juridiction que tombaient les guerres de gangs et les affaires mafieuses, la plupart du temps. Avoir une source pareille sous la main était une opportunité qui ne se représenterait pas deux fois.

Et puis Emma savait se battre. D'après ce que Donatello avait entendu par ses frères – qui n'étaient pas des tendres lorsqu'il s'agissait de démonter n'importe quel combattant –, elle était d'un bon niveau en un contre un et son maniement du _san jie gun_ lui permettait d'affronter plusieurs adversaires en même temps. Certes, ils la mettraient en danger s'ils acceptaient son offre mais il y avait trop en jeu pour faire la fine bouche.

– Je crois qu'on devrait accepter, annonça Donatello.

– Quoi ? aboya Raphael en se tournant vers son frère.

– Je suis contre, ajouta Leonardo.

– Les informations que le Singe détient sont capitales pour nous, insista Donatello. Il sait se battre et l'a déjà démontré. De plus, nous avons l'habitude de combattre à quatre et les Foots ne s'attendent qu'à trois d'entre nous. Nous aurons l'effet de surprise pour nous.

– Je ne suis toujours pas convaincue par cette histoire de Foots, intervint Emma en croisant les bras.

– Je ne suis toujours pas convaincu par tes bonnes intentions, répliqua Donatello.

Emma haussa les épaules, lui accordant le point.

– Si on collabore, tu dois suivre nos instructions, continua Donatello.

– Toujours pas d'accord, rappela Raphael.

– La décision ne te revient pas, répliqua Donatello.

Donatello soutint le regard meurtrier de son frère et fut soulagé lorsque Leonardo prit la parole, devenant la cible de la colère de Raphael.

– Le Singe vient.

– Vous voulez vraiment impliquer cet amateur dans nos emmerdes ? demanda Raphael sans desserrer la mâchoire.

– Cet amateur t'a mis à terre, rétorqua Leonardo. Il peut être utile.

L'argument ne convainc pas Raphael. Donatello n'espérait pas vraiment que son frère se range de leur côté. Parmi eux, c'était Raphael qui avait le plus gros complexe de chevalerie. Il préférait tout prendre sur lui plutôt que de voir d'autres personnes blessées. Pourtant, Emma ressemblait à Casey – sauf qu'elle avait un cerveau dont elle se servait, manifestement. Elle avait décidé de jouer les sentinelles masquées, en assumait les risques et aimait se battre. Raphael aurait déjà dû lui donner de grandes claques dans le dos et lui trouver des surnoms plus ou moins insultants – c'était sa façon de montrer son amitié, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître.

Cependant, Raphael tourna la tête, les poings serrés, et Leonardo accepta sa soumission. Emma sembla enfin respirer librement. Elle s'accroupit sur le toit et posa son sac devant elle pour en sortir un petit appareil noir qu'elle brancha sur son téléphone portable. Il s'agissait d'un vidéo-projecteur miniaturisé qui afficha sur le sol un plan de la ville avec les bâtiments dont elle avait parlés. Les Tortues se rapprochèrent.

– Je peux ? demanda Donatello en tendant la main.

Emma lui confia son téléphone non sans une hésitation et commença à sortir ses protections du sac tandis que Donatello et Leonardo étudiaient le plan.

– Il ne s'agit pas d'informations exclusivement sur les Foots, nota Leonardo.

– Non, c'est une compilation de toutes les activités mafieuses de New York, confirma Emma en fixant ses protections. J'ai extrait ça la semaine dernière, après notre rencontre.

– J'ignorais que la police avait ce genre d'application, commenta Donatello.

– C'est moi qui l'ai faite, corrigea le Singe. 'faut pas compter sur la police pour développer ce genre de truc.

Donatello s'en doutait mais une petite vérification ne faisait jamais de mal. Il espérait cependant que cette application faisait partie du pack d'informations offert par Emma. Il pouvait lui-même la reproduire une fois la compilation en sa possession mais pourquoi se fatiguer à réinventer la roue lorsque quelqu'un d'autre l'avait déjà fait ?

– Et qu'est-ce qu'on cherche ? demanda Raphael dans un grognement.

– Des endroits où l'on peut facilement cacher et détenir Michelangelo sur le territoire des Foots, répondit Leonardo.

– Si vous voulez mon avis, commença Emma en fouillant à nouveau dans son sac.

– Non, coupa Raphael.

Elle le regarda un instant avant de se réintéresser à son sac. Elle en tira un boîtier à lunettes.

– Si j'avais à détenir une tortue géante capable de me démonter la tête dans son sommeil, continua-t-elle en rangeant ses lunettes dans le boîtier, je privilégierais des bâtiments avec un système de réfrigération efficace, du genre chambre froide.

Elle sortit du boîtier deux capsules à lentilles de contact puis retira ses gants.

– Vous êtes des reptiles, après tout, non ? demanda-t-elle en plaçant sa lentille droite avec la dextérité venant de l'habitude. Plus votre température est basse, plus vous êtes léthargiques, donc moins vous êtes dangereux.

Emma cligna des yeux un instant avant de passer à l'autre œil. Raphael fit la grimace en la voyant faire.

– C'est une hypothèse intéressante, approuva Donatello en faisant défiler le plan sur l'écran du téléphone.

– Les Foots n'ont jamais opéré de la sorte, contra Leonardo.

– Karai n'est pas le Shredder, insista Donatello. Il était peut-être un combattant hors norme mais il ne brillait pas par son intelligence. Karai est plus vicieuse. Elle sait ce que nous sommes ça ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'elle nous ait étudiés pendant toutes ces années. La simple logique veut qu'elle sache que nous sommes sensibles au froid.

– Dis-lui aussi où on habite, pendant que t'y es, lui reprocha Raphael qui pointait le Singe du doigt.

Donatello releva les yeux du plan pour lancer un regard fatigué à son frère. Oui, il avait confirmé face à Emma qu'ils avaient un point faible mais n'importe qui ayant dépassé la sixième année savait que les reptiles, dont les tortues faisaient parties, étaient sensibles au froid.

Emma referma son sac et se releva en récupérant ses gants au passage.

– Quelque chose me dit que vous n'êtes pas dans l'annuaire, plaisanta-t-elle.

Raphael lui donna une taloche sur l'arrière du crâne. Donatello ne put s'empêcher de sourire – un tout petit sourire, ceci dit. Il commençait à percevoir ce que Michelangelo avait sans doute détecté instinctivement chez cette humaine.

– Bien, lâcha-t-il pour récupérer l'attention de tout le monde. J'ai entouré les endroits susceptibles de nous intéresser. Nous allons nous les partager et en faire le tour rapidement. Toute activité suspecte doit être signalée. Dans deux heures, nous nous retrouverons et déciderons des bâtiments à visiter en priorité.

Donatello se permit d'envoyer les listes d'adresses sur son téléphone et ceux de ses frères avant de rendre l'appareil à Emma.

– Nous avons l'habitude de rester en contact permanent, informa Leonardo tandis que Donatello se chargeait d'ouvrir une session partagée sur son portable.

Le téléphone d'Emma sonna mais elle hésita à décrocher. Elle inspira un bon coup avant d'appuyer sur l'écran.

– C'est parti.


	8. Finding Michelangelo

– J'ai déjà dit que ce plan est nul ?

Esquiver vers l'arrière. Coup de genou dans le coude. Basculer. Réception sur un bras. Sabrer avec l'autre le mollet. Se plier. Se mettre à genou. Cisailler la jambe. Coup de grâce. Aux suivants.

– Au moins trois fois.

Bondir. Coups de pied. Moins deux.

– Cinq, en fait. Mais j'ai arrêté de compter depuis un moment.

Tourner. Parer d'un sabre. Frapper l'épaule de l'autre. Quart de tour de la lame. Retirer le sabre.

– Merci pour ton éternelle précision, Donnie, mais, au risque de me répéter, ce plan est le plus nul que Leo nous ait concocté depuis longtemps.

Ne pas se laisser distraire par les sarcasmes de Raphael. Coup de pied vers l'arrière. Vérifier les alentours.

– Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire ? soupira une voix peu familière dans l'oreillette.

Leonardo cligna des yeux, retrouvant soudainement la réalité en se rappelant qu'ils avaient embarqué Emma Ackerman, alias le Singe Rouge, dans leur tentative pour retrouver Michelangelo. Il fronça les sourcils. Ce qui était fait était fait.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés à environ trois heures du matin et avaient discuté des pistes les plus intéressantes. Donatello avait repéré un abattoir vers les docks qui remplissaient à la fois les fonctions de hangar et de chambre réfrigérée dont ils avaient parlées. Cependant, l'abattoir sortait vraiment du lot à cause de la quinzaine de Foots en faction tout autour. Les autres n'avaient pas trouvé mieux, pas même le Singe. De toute façon, Leonardo n'aurait prêté aucune attention à ses propositions. Il voulait bien prendre le risque de l'emmener avec eux même si cela signifiait la surveiller en permanence mais il était hors de question de la suivre où que ce soit. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance malgré ses belles paroles et sa bonne volonté. Raphael aussi la gardait à l'œil mais certainement plus parce qu'il se sentait trahi ou une idiotie de ce genre. Raphael était brutalement sincère et s'attendait à ce que tout le monde agisse de la même façon. Sa naïveté le conduisait parfois dans ce genre de situation mais il blâmait invariablement les autres pour sa faiblesse.

– Tout va bien, Goku ? demanda Donatello.

Leonardo secoua sèchement ses sabres avant de les ranger dans leurs fourreaux. Donatello avait eu cette idée ridicule de donner un nom de code au Singe alors qu'elle avait déjà un pseudonyme. Raphael en avait proposé des tas beaucoup plus imagés mais il avait plié pour la référence directe au personnage mythique Son Goku, le Roi des Singes du _Voyage en Occident_ , un classique de la littérature chinoise. Pour avoir lu ce conte et d'autres, Leonardo aurait préféré conservé le nom chinois de Sun Wukong mais l'heure n'avait pas été au débat – il avait renoncé voilà bien longtemps à faire lire de la vraie littérature à Donatello et Raphael.

– Heureux de pas être allergique à la poussière, répondit le Singe.

Emma parlait comme un homme une fois son masque en place. C'était un peu bizarre mais elle faisait bien ce qu'elle voulait, Leonardo s'en fichait. Il avança prudemment jusqu'à la porte et jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le couloir.

– Dix de mon côté, informa Leonardo. Voie dégagée.

– Sept, répondit Donatello. Dégagée.

– Douze, ajouta Raphael. Dégagée.

Il y avait un sourire dans sa voix. Ce n'était pas le moment de jouer, pourtant.

– Trois araignées de taille très honorable. Voie dégagée.

– T'auras l'occasion de taper sur des méchants plus tard, railla Raphael. Désespère pas.

Il y eut un soudain bruit métallique, des coups échangés, une noyade dans le sang.

– Treize, corrigea Raphael.

– Ta voie n'était pas dégagée.

– Elle l'est maintenant !

– Quinze minutes avant diversion, rappela Donatello pour tuer le début de dispute dans l'œuf.

La diversion consistait en un gros feu d'artifice dans le système de climatisation du bâtiment, système dans lequel le Singe se trouvait actuellement, à la recherche de Michelangelo. Leonardo, Donatello et Raphael devaient se charger d'attirer l'attention des Foots pour laisser la voie libre à Emma. Raphael n'appréciait pas ce plan, comme il le rappelait régulièrement, mais il avait été motivé par un constat assez simple : ils étaient devenus trop grands et trop lourds pour emprunter ce genre de voie détournée. Emma ne pesait qu'une cinquantaine de kilogrammes malgré sa taille et elle était assez souple pour se faufiler dans les conduits, elle était donc toute désignée pour cette opération. Les Tortues n'avaient qu'à faire diversion en attendant l'incendie qui leur permettrait de se retirer dans la confusion. Le plan était un peu bancal mais ils n'avaient pas trouvé mieux dans la précipitation. Il leur fallait rejoindre la sécurité de leur vaisseau spatial avant l'aube ou bien la situation deviendrait beaucoup plus compliquée.

Leur vaisseau spatial. Leonardo repoussa cette pensée à la fin de la liste de ses préoccupations actuelles. Plus tard. Juste plus tard.

Leonardo donna un petit coup de pied dans la porte et s'avança furtivement dans le couloir. Il commençait à ressentir le froid de la salle principale de l'abattoir, au bout du couloir, derrière un rideau en plastique épais et translucide. Leonardo percevait déjà les silhouettes des carcasses d'animaux à travers le plastique. Il s'était attendu à une odeur un peu plus oppressante, une odeur de mort peut-être, mais le froid la camouflait efficacement. Cependant, il sentait ses membres s'engourdir un peu aux extrémités. Normalement, les tortues tiraient leur chaleur uniquement de leur environnement mais le mutagène avait quelque peu arrangé leur condition : tant qu'ils bougeaient et produisaient un peu de chaleur, ils ne risquaient pas de tomber en léthargie. Ils étaient cependant plus lents et avaient la tête un peu cotonneuse et Karai avait certainement compté là-dessus.

Elle n'avait pas tenu sa promesse. Plus Leonardo y pensait, plus ça lui paraissait évident. Michelangelo n'avait pas pu oublier l'ultimatum et avait certainement été attaqué avant la fin des quarante-huit heures généreusement offertes par Karai. Leonardo le prenait comme une basse vengeance. Après tout, il avait brisé le pacte. Karai n'avait aucune raison de respecter sa parole par la suite – à part l'honneur mais en avait-elle seulement ? C'était une punition. C'était sa faute.

– Leo, derrière toi !

Leonardo se retourna en entendant la voix d'Emma et trancha par réflexe son assaillant, ne lui accordant même pas un regard alors qu'il tombait mollement au sol. Si le Singe l'avait vu, il devait être dans les conduits de réfrigération de la salle suivante.

– Tu es en retard sur le plan, répondit Leonardo en écartant le rideau en plastique.

– Une méchante araignée t'a retenue ? se moqua Raphael.

– Y'a des grilles et j'ai du mal à les dévisser, s'excusa Emma. J'ai les doigts tout engourdis.

– Tu parles à des reptiles, Macaque.

– Quatorze minutes.

Leonardo avança avec circonspection au milieu des carcasses suspendues à de grosses chaînes sur un système de railles aériens. Il n'y avait personne et ça contrariait un peu ses plans.

L'air remua légèrement derrière lui et Donatello le rejoignit silencieusement. Il était éclaboussé de sang.

– Pas le mien, confirma Donatello.

Leonardo hocha la tête. Il ne devait pas non plus être très propre.

– Qui parie que les portes vont se refermer sur nous ? demanda Raphael en entrant à son tour dans la salle.

Contrairement à ses frères, Raphael avait récolté quelques coupures mais rien d'inquiétant. Son bras droit était rouge jusqu'au coude. Leonardo renonça à demander les détails.

– D'après les plans que j'ai téléchargés tout à l'heure, reprit Donatello en consultant son téléphone portable, nous sommes dans la chambre froide principale. Michelangelo est probablement dans l'une des chambres de petite contenance, à l'arrière du bâtiment, par là.

Leonardo hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas fait trois pas dans la direction indiquée que des rideaux métalliques se baissèrent à chaque porte, derrière les rideaux en plastique, à l'exception d'une. Raphael renifla. Et puis la ventilation se mit en marche, crachant un air polaire.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda le Singe.

– Continue à avancer, Goku, chuchota Donatello. Rappelle-toi le plan : trouve Michelangelo et sortez, ne nous attendez pas. On se débrouillera.

Il y eut un petit temps d'hésitation avant qu'Emma approuve. Raphael lâcha un commentaire sur ces chochottes de gamines infoutues de suivre un plan correctement et Leonardo laissa passer – il pensait à peu près la même chose. Armes aux poings, ils regardèrent les Foots s'amasser dans les coins de la chambre froide, entre les carcasses, le long des murs, partout. Le blanc du carrelage aseptisés fut rapidement noir de monde.

– Ah, enfin le plat de résistance, railla Raphael.

* * *

Michelangelo avait perdu le compte de ses pompes mais il devait facilement approcher du million – à quelques centaines de milliers près. Les Foots avaient fait l'erreur de l'enfermer dans une chambre froide suffisamment grande pour ce genre d'exercice et il s'y appliquait pour produire un peu de chaleur. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait perdu en sensibilité mais au moins avait-il la tête claire – autant que possible dans les présentes conditions. Ses muscles tiraient désagréablement. Les coups qu'il avait reçus n'y étaient pas pour grand chose mais la déshydratation et la faim commençaient à faire leur effet. Michelangelo ne savait pas vraiment depuis combien de temps il était enfermé là-dedans mais il commençait à trouver le temps long.

Il y eut du bruit dans le conduit de la climatisation au niveau du sol et Michelangelo releva les yeux du carrelage. Il aperçut le visage rouge et furieux d'un singe à crinière blanche à travers la petite grille. Il s'était attendu à voir ses frères débarquer à grands renforts de démonstration de force. Quelque part, il était un peu déçu. Il n'avait rien contre ce gamin et il comptait tout de même le remercier s'il réussissait à le sortir de là mais le Singe Rouge se mêlait de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Et pourquoi prenait-il des risques pour lui, d'abord ?

– La cavalerie est arrivée ! lança le Singe Rouge. Enfin, il faut que je trouve une sortie mais ça va pas être long.

– La chambre est scellée, informa Michelangelo en reprenant ses pompes.

Il avait essayé de se sortir de là, forcément, mais il n'avait pas réussi à forcer la porte de la chambre froide. Quant au conduit, il était beaucoup trop petit pour lui permettre de passer.

– Je suis équipé.

Le Singe s'avança dans le conduit pour donner des coups de pied dans la grille jusqu'à ce qu'elle se descelle. Il se tortilla ensuite en arrière et farfouilla quelques instants dans un sac que Michelangelo ne voyait pas. Le Singe produisit un thermos et un petit paquet en papier d'aluminium qu'il passa à travers le trou. Michelangelo s'assit avant d'attraper le ravitaillement.

– Tiens, pour patienter. Ça a dû un peu morfler pendant le trajet, désolé.

Le Singe lui fit un petit signe de la main et disparut dans le conduit. Michelangelo, la gorge serrée et les mains un peu tremblantes, ouvrit avec précaution le thermos et sentit l'arôme du chocolat lui monter à la tête. Le chocolat chaud fumait encore un peu et Michelangelo le but à petites gorgées, savourant chacune d'entre elles. La chaleur l'envahit progressivement et son estomac réclama plus.

L'aluminium entourait trois sachets en plastique. Le premier contenait un sandwich au jambon et au fromage grillé qui avait effectivement mal vécu son transport, le deuxième des cookies au chocolat plus ou moins entiers et le troisième un mélange de noix et de fruits secs. Michelangelo fit un sort à toute la nourriture offerte tout en finissant le thermos de chocolat chaud, le secouant à la fin pour récupérer le plus de dépôts de sucre et de poudre de cacao tombés au fond. Il se sentit bien mieux avec tout ça dans l'estomac mais il était loin d'être rassasié.

De l'autre côté de la porte, le Singe s'affairait et jurait. Il y eut un grand bruit de métal couvert aussitôt par une explosion quelque part dans le bâtiment. Michelangelo sentit un courant d'air chaud sortir du conduit de refroidissement quelques secondes plus tard.

– Merde, déjà ? grogna le Singe de l'autre côté de la cloison. Oui, je suis en retard, je sais. Désolé de pas être un gros bourrin, hein !

– A qui tu parles ? demanda Michelangelo.

– Tes frères, répondit le Singe. Oui, il est conscient, ajouta-t-il à l'intention des autres. Comment tu te sens ?

– Ça va, je peux me battre.

– Il dit qu'il peut se battre... Leonardo insiste pour qu'on suive le plan.

– Quel plan ?

– Sortir d'ici et les laisser se débrouiller. Mais tu vas t'ouvrir, oui ?!

Il y eut des grincements puis un soudain craquement accompagné d'un juron. Et un corps qui s'effondre au sol. Michelangelo ne perdit pas de temps. Il s'appuya contre la paroi et donna un grand coup de pied dans la porte qui s'ouvrit, défoncée. Le Singe était assis par terre, se frottant l'arrière du crâne à travers sa perruque. Michelangelo lui tendit la main et le releva sans effort – il ne pesait pas grand chose.

– Merci, dit-il en lui rendant le thermos.

– Tu me remercieras quand on sera sorti de là, répondit le Singe.

Il rangea le thermos dans son sac puis fouilla un instant dedans.

– Tiens, Donatello m'a confié ça pour toi.

Le Singe lui tendit une paire de nunchaku. Michelangelo sentit un sourire s'installer sur son visage. Enfin quelque chose de familier. Il les prit en main en retrouvant la dureté si familière de l'ébène contre sa peau. Donatello avait choisi une paire à cordes longues faite pour la puissance des coups. Michelangelo préférait généralement des cordes moyennes qui assuraient plus de contrôle et de vitesse mais c'était plus une question de frime qu'autre chose. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une puissance extraordinaire en entraînement face à ses frères, après tout. En revanche, en combat, les longues cordes pouvaient être un avantage certain entre de bonnes mains. Et, sans vouloir se vanter, Michelangelo avait de très bonnes mains.

Le Singe sortit son _san jie gun_ de son sac et le déplia en un bâton de métal un peu moins grand que lui. Ce n'était pas l'arme idéale pour les combats en milieu fermé mais Michelangelo supposait qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait – on ne se trimballait pas avec ce genre d'arme si on ne pouvait pas s'en servir correctement, après tout.

– Donnie a été un peu radin, plaisanta Michelangelo en suivant le Singe vers la sortie.

– J'ai d'autres trucs dans mon sac mais je préfère ne pas les utiliser.

– Quels trucs ?

– Comment crois-tu qu'on ait créé la diversion ?

Des explosifs. Ce foutu Singe se trimbalait avec des explosifs sur lui en plein combat.

– Je vais garder mes distances, alors...

– Il vaut mieux, confirma le Singe. De toute façon, on a tous les deux besoin d'un peu de place pour se battre... Oh, ça va, hein ! Occupe-toi de tes fesses !

– Raphael ? tenta Michelangelo.

Le Singe lâcha un petit grognement d'exaspération et Michelangelo compatit avec lui – il savait à quel point les commentaires déplacés de son frère pouvaient porter sur les nerfs.

– En approche, informa Michelangelo en entendant des bruits de pas non loin de la porte. Six hommes.

Quelque chose sortit de l'ombre du couloir et une forme noire et ovale rebondit sur le sol carrelé jusqu'à leurs pieds. La grenade explosa avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir mais, heureusement pour eux, elle ne libéra qu'une grande quantité de fumée irritante et opaque. Michelangelo prit une grande inspiration avant d'être submergé par la fumée – il pouvait retenir sa respiration une bonne dizaine de minutes en combat, l'un des avantages d'être une tortue – et s'enfonça dans le brouillard compact. Les Foots n'avaient toujours pas intégré que ce genre de fumigène ne servait pas à grand chose face à eux. Outre leur aptitude naturelle à l'apnée, les Tortues possédaient plus d'une paire de paupières, comme à peu près tous les reptiles. Elles servaient surtout à protéger les yeux sous l'eau mais se révélaient aussi utiles dans ce genre de situation. Certes, la fumée finirait par irriter les paupières mais Michelangelo avait tout de même plusieurs minutes devant lui pour mettre à terre quelques hommes.

Il prit le premier par surprise, se glissant dans son dos et l'étranglant silencieusement avec la corde d'un de ses nunchakus. Michelangelo entendait le bruit caractéristique d'un bâton fendant l'air à quelques pas sur sa gauche et il se décala pour ne pas être frappé – le Singe ne devait pas voir grand chose. Il faillit percuter un Foot portant un masque à gaz et l'envoya au pays des songes avant que le type puisse réagir. Leur avait-on envoyé des amateurs ? Le troisième Foot n'opposa guère plus de résistance, bien qu'il voulut se défendre. Michelangelo l'allongea d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac et sentit un corps s'appuyer sur sa carapace. Il se pencha en avant pour le faire tomber et un désagréable bruit de cervicale brisée lui apprit que numéro quatre ne serait plus un problème.

– Michelangelo ? lança le Singe.

– Ici.

– Cool mais ça m'apprend pas grand chose.

Michelangelo s'approcha du Singe en s'efforçant de faire du bruit pour ne pas le surprendre et le tira hors de la salle. Malgré le manque de lumière, il vit que le Singe avait les yeux rouges à cause de la fumée. Ses iris aussi étaient rouges mais ce n'était pas une coloration naturelle. Des lentilles. Avait-on idée de porter des lentilles dans ce genre de situation ?

– Ne te frotte pas les yeux, conseilla Michelangelo.

Le Singe cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, forçant ses larmes à s'évacuer. Elles emportèrent un peu de maquillage noir autour au passage.

– Je crains en sauvetage de princesse en détresse, blagua le Singe en reprenant son chemin.

– Zut, j'ai oublié ma robe rose et mon diadème dans ma cellule, railla Michelangelo.

Le Singe ne répondit pas mais Michelangelo sut qu'il lui avait arraché un sourire – qu'y pouvait-il ? il était irrésistible.

Le couloir les mena dans un petit bureau encombré avec une fenêtre donnant sur un quai de débarquement couvert. Il y avait des barreaux à la fenêtre mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'inquiéter le Singe qui démonta rapidement les deux panneaux vitrés coulissant. Il sortit ensuite de sa hôte de Père Noël un petit sachet de poudre noire qu'il déposa en petits tas sur les barreaux, en haut et en bas. Le Singe craqua alors une allumette.

– Il vaut mieux éviter de regarder la flamme.

Michelangelo ferma les yeux et entendit des crépitements puis les barreaux tomber un à un. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, la fenêtre ne présentait plus un obstacle, même si les bouts de métal restant étaient portés au rouge et dégageaient une désagréable odeur de brûlé.

– Voie dégagée, annonça le Singe.

Il écouta un instant son oreillette avant de se tourner vers Michelangelo.

– Ils arrivent mais on doit partir devant. Repli en C-27-3. J'espère que ça te dit quelque chose.

Michelangelo hocha la tête. Donatello avait numéroté leurs cachettes en fonction d'une grille découpant New York et les alentours. C-27 correspondait au quartier de Red Hook, ce qui rassurait un peu Michelangelo. Il avait eu peur de se retrouver à Newark et de devoir traverser l'Upper Bay à la nage mais ils étaient toujours dans Brooklyn.

– Bien. On va jouer au « premier qui touche le métal en fusion aura super mal », maintenant.

Le Singe replia son bâton et le rangea dans son doc avant de se placer contre la porte. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'espace dans le bureau pour prendre de la vitesse et il fut obligé de sauter après seulement deux foulées, plongeant à travers l'ouverture. Il atterrit de l'autre côté en roulant et s'écarta pour laisser la place à Michelangelo. Celui-ci fit à peu près la même chose et sentit la chaleur des barres juste à quelques centimètres de sa peau. Les quais de déchargement étaient vides, à première vue, ce que Michelangelo trouvait bizarre. Ils étaient sortis trop facilement.

La première balle lui passa au-dessus de la tête et Michelangelo n'attendit pas plus pour chercher à se mettre à couvert mais les quais étaient désespérément vides. Le Singe récupéra son bâton tout en restant près de Michelangelo et, soudain, ils furent entourés par un nuage de vapeur les dissimulant. Ils en profitèrent pour retourner dans le bureau. A peine s'étaient-ils cachés derrière le bureau que la porte en face s'ouvrit sur un régiment de Foots armés jusqu'aux dents. Michelangelo donna un coup de pied dans la porte pour s'offrir deux secondes de répit mais ils n'en restaient pas moins coincés entre la pierre et l'enclume.

– T'as quelque chose dans ton sac pour ça ? demanda Michelangelo en se plaquant contre la porte.

Leonardo lui ferait la morale pendant des plombes s'il savait qu'il avait fait quelque chose d'aussi stupide mais Michelangelo n'avait pas vraiment l'occasion de penser à ça. Il vit par la fenêtre des troupes se déplacer sur les quais et se baissa juste à temps pour éviter une rafale de balles. Au moins, les Foots derrière la porte n'étaient plus aussi nombreux.

Pas de réponse du Singe. Michelangelo comprit d'un coup d'œil que l'apprenti super-héros commençait à paniquer. La situation allait sérieusement se compliquer.

Michelangelo s'accroupit à côté du Singe et fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir le sachet de poudre. Il en prit une bonne poignée, fit une rapide prière pour que son plan marche et courut jusqu'à la porte. Il l'ouvrit à la volée, jeta la poudre sur les Foots et se recula à l'abri en attendant les coups de feu qui furent livrés aussitôt. La poudre s'enflamma, projetant des centaines de particules brûlantes sur les Foots qui battirent en retraite en hurlant. Michelangelo tira le Singe par le bras, l'obligea à rester baissé et prit le couloir vers la droite en courant, esquivant les Foots restant ou leur rentrant dedans s'ils ne voulaient pas se pousser.

– Il nous faut une sortie, lança Michelangelo. Tu peux nous trouver ça ?

Il lâcha le Singe pour mettre à terre les deux Foots un peu trop insistants qui leur barraient la route puis lui jeta un coup d'œil – il était toujours debout, au moins.

– Quatrième, non, cinquième porte à gauche. Il y a escalier qui monte jusqu'au toit, derrière des portes coupe-feu.

– C'est toujours mieux que rien, concéda Michelangelo en reprenant la course. Les frangins t'ont entendu ?

– Oui, ils sont en route.

Michelangelo fonça dans le couloir et dérapa au niveau des lourdes portes coupe-feu qui donnaient sur les escaliers. Il fit passer le Singe devant lui, referma les portes sur leurs assaillants puis grimpa les marches quatre à quatre. Ils arrivèrent sur le toit en flammes, huit mètres au-dessus du niveau du sol, d'autres entrepôts dans les environs mais trop espacés pour passer de l'un à l'autre facilement.

Les Foots ne leur laissèrent que dix secondes de répit et ils n'eurent d'autre choix que d'engager le combat en attendant les autres. Michelangelo n'avait pas le luxe de s'occuper du Singe Rouge. Ses muscles tiraient désagréablement à cause des brusques efforts fournis après avoir eu froid et c'était sans compter qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis presque deux jours. L'adrénaline avait beau couler dans ses veines comme un torrent de montagne après la fonte des neiges, il n'était pas dans des conditions optimales pour combattre. En prime, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'aller en soutien. Raphael s'occupait généralement de ça, lui laissant la possibilité de s'exprimer plus librement avec ses nunchakus.

Michelangelo se jeta sur le premier Foot venu, un type avec des tong-fa rapide comme une vipère, tandis que d'autres se précipitaient vers le Singe. Il ne fit pas dans la demi-mesure et chercha à tuer du premier coup. Il profita d'une ouverture pour frapper la mâchoire par le bas et le Foot s'écroula en arrière tandis que Michelangelo retrouvait le contrôle de son arme, la bloquant sous son bras, gardant l'autre tournant sur le côté. Forcément, l'attaque suivante vint du côté opposé mais ce n'était pas un mouvement très intelligent. Michelangelo frappa directement à la tempe, remit son deuxième nunchaku en mouvement et se recula sur le gravier du toit pour se mettre en garde. S'ils y allaient un par un, Michelangelo pouvait les avoir facilement, au risque de se fatiguer plus rapidement.

Un mouvement d'air sur sa gauche lui apprit que le Singe avait débloqué son _san jie gun_. Michelangelo lui jeta un coup d'œil et remarqua que son masque était brisé au niveau de l'œil droit. Un trou de la taille d'une paume laissait apparaître un beau coquart en formation sous le maquillage, déjà gonflé et saignant au niveau de l'arcade sourcilière. Quelques gouttes glissaient sous le masque pour réapparaître sous la mâchoire, imbibant le col de son costume. Ce n'était pas sa seule blessure, nota Michelangelo. Il en compta quatre d'un autre coup d'œil, dont une à l'intérieur de la cuisse gauche plutôt sérieuse. Au moins continuait-il à se battre.

Une soudaine agitation parcourut les Foots qui se tournèrent vers la porte d'accès du toit. Raphael apparut le premier, bondissant pour atterrir sur un type, lui brisant la nuque par son poids. Suivit Donatello, beaucoup moins brutal dans son approche du combat, aux mouvements plus souples mais pas moins dangereux. Leonardo fermait la marche, ses katanas dansant autour de lui sans temps mort. Raphael ouvrit la voie et Michelangelo le suivit sans hésitation, courant sur le toit en direction de la baie. Coup de chance, un camion était garé sur le quai à cet endroit-là et ils purent descendre les huit mètres du bâtiment en deux fois. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils sautèrent dans les eaux noires de la baie et disparurent dans leurs profondeurs.

* * *

– Le pire sauvetage de l'histoire des sauvetages ! tempêta Raphael en ouvrant la voie.

– Silence, ordonna Leonardo.

Raphael ne s'arrêta pas de grommeler pour si peu, ce qui couvrait le bruit des baskets détrempées d'Emma sur le sol inégal des égouts de New York. Ils n'étaient pas suivis d'après Donatello mais elle s'en voulait tout de même de faire autant de bruit comparé aux Tortues. Cependant, sa préoccupation principale pour le moment était surtout de mettre la main sur une bouteille de désinfectant. Son petit bain dans la baie avait pu lui faire choper absolument n'importe quoi par ses coupures et elle préférait éviter de penser à tout ce qui pouvait trainer dans les égouts de New York. Elle détestait les égouts et ne les utilisait pratiquement jamais comme voie de retrait mais les Tortues semblaient de grandes habituées de ces souterrains.

Raphael s'arrêta dans un cul de sac et farfouilla quelques instants derrière de la tuyauterie. Il y eut un déclic puis il poussa le mur de briques jusqu'à dégager un passage.

– C-27-3, annonça Donatello en poussant doucement Emma à la suite de Raphael. On va rester là quelques heures en attendant que les choses se tassent. Attention à ta tête.

– On n'est pas un peu près ? demanda-t-elle en se baissant prudemment dans le noir.

– Ça ira, on utilise très rarement cet endroit. Les Foots se concentreront sur le centre de Brooklyn et le Queens, des zones où ils nous voient beaucoup plus souvent.

Il y eut à nouveau le bruit de la brique raclant le sol et l'obscurité fut totale pendant un instant. La flamme d'une bougie éclaira brièvement Michelangelo et Emma regarda sa silhouette faire le tour de la cachette pour allumer d'autres bougies. C'était un petit espace piégé entre de gros tuyaux et d'autres murs de briques, avec quelques cartons poussiéreux ici et là. Emma eut un frisson.

– C'est pas le moment de nous dire que t'es claustrophobe, prévint Raphael.

– Non, j'ai l'habitude. Mon appartement est en sous-sol.

– Bienvenu au club, sourit Michelangelo en reposant sa bougie.

– Raphael, premier tour de garde, annonça Leonardo en retirant ses sabres de son dos.

Il s'assit en tailleur sur le sol, ses katanas sur ses genoux, et laissa sa tête reposer contre le mur, les yeux fermés, ignorant complètement les commentaires de son frère. A quelques pas de là, Donatello ouvrait un carton. Il en sortit des bouteilles d'eau et des barres de céréales ainsi que du chocolat et des bonbons.

– Sers-toi, proposa Donatello en lançant une bouteille d'eau à Raphael.

Emma hocha la tête mais elle n'avait ni faim ni soif. Elle ne rêvait que d'une douche bien chaude, du désinfectant et le moelleux de son lit. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était. Sa montre n'avait pas supporté le bain dans la baie et son téléphone était mort à peu près au même moment. Emma sentait la fatigue monter et avec elle un nouveau frisson. Son survêtement était encore trempé malgré la chaleur dans les égouts. Des conduits d'eau chaude traversaient cette cachette, tempérant l'atmosphère, mais il était de toute façon trop tard. Elle avait attrapé froid. Et des tas d'infections, pensa-t-elle en voyant une araignée de la taille d'une balle de tennis grimper au mur.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Donatello lui tendit une vieille boîte de gaze stérile.

– Il n'y a pas le nécessaire ici pour tes blessures.

– Je compte aller à l'hôpital de toute façon, grimaça Emma en prenant un sachet de gaze.

– Est-ce absolument nécessaire ? demanda Leonardo, les yeux toujours fermés.

– J'ai besoin de points et d'une quantité industrielle de désinfectant.

– Les points, on sait faire, commenta Michelangelo. Tu veux que je m'en occupe ?

– Merci mais non merci, répondit Emma.

Elle posa son sac détrempé par terre et choisit un coin de mur pas trop mal éclairé par des bougies dans une vieille conserve percée pour s'asseoir – ou plutôt pour glisser jusqu'au sol. Son masque la gênait et elle le retira, contente de ne plus avoir la masse humide de la crinière sur sa nuque.

– Il était pas au courant, railla Raphael.

Emma releva les yeux – enfin, un seul œil parce que l'autre était coincé sous un coquart monumental et douloureux – pour voir la mine déconfite de Michelangelo.

– Oh, lâcha Emma. Euh... Surprise ?

– Mikey sans voix, c'est une première, continua Raphael. Tu gagnes des points, femme.

– Merci, mâle.

Leonardo renifla tandis que Raphael faisait claquer sa langue. Emma retira ses gants pour ouvrir le petit sachet et nettoya la plaie sur sa cuisse avec la gaze stérile. Ce n'était pas beau à voir. Michelangelo s'agita.

– T'aurais pas dû te mêler de tout ça, lâcha-t-il sur un ton plein de reproches.

– Je t'ai mis dans la merde, j'ai réparé mon erreur. C'est aussi simple que ça.

– Non, tu comprends pas. Tu peux pas faire ça. Tu dois pas !

– Et pourquoi ? demanda calmement Emma.

– Tu dois pas, c'est tout !

Il était en colère, nota Emma. Si elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi fatiguée, elle aurait volontiers sombré dans le même état d'esprit mais elle ne s'en sentait plus capable. Pourtant, ça lui aurait permis de ne pas penser à ces dernières heures et Dieu seul savait à quel point elle en avait envie.

– L'un de mes frères est au courant de mes... activités nocturnes, soupira Emma, et j'ai régulièrement droit à ses remontrances. S'il-te-plaît, garde les tiennes pour toi, Michelangelo.

– 'faut croire qu'il te sermonne pas assez souvent parce que t'as pas l'air d'avoir d'imprimé !

– En effet, approuva Leonardo.

– Cette fille est majeure et vaccinée, rappela Emma en se pointant du doigt. Si ça peut vous rassurer, ajouta-t-elle avant que Michelangelo ne la coupe, je sais que j'ai déconné cette nuit. J'ai dépassé mes limites. Franchement, quand ils ont commencé à nous tirer dessus, j'ai cru qu'on allait jamais s'en sortir.

– Et tu as hésité avant de sauter, ajouta Leonardo en rouvrant les yeux.

Emma hocha la tête. Oui, elle avait hésité. Sauter dans le vide sans savoir ce que la réception avait prévu pour elle n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Leonardo l'avait attrapée par la taille et plus ou moins portée jusqu'à la baie – moins que plus, d'ailleurs. Elle allait se taper de sacrés hématomes dans les prochains jours.

– Cette nuit m'a calmée pour un moment, admit Emma.

Ce n'était pas seulement à cause de ses blessures. Emma avait toujours eu des coupures et des bleus parce qu'elle avait joué aux mêmes jeux que ses frères depuis qu'elle était toute petite, se faire mal ne lui faisait pas peur. Elle ne courait pas non plus après les coups, même si elle pratiquait le kung-fu depuis des années et qu'elle avait un peu touché à la boxe thaïlandaise depuis l'université. Non, elle allait se calmer parce qu'elle avait eu peur. Vraiment peur. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, pas maintenant qu'elle avait réussi à remonter la pente.

– Ton masque, dit Leonardo en tendant la main.

Emma haussa un sourcil et le regretta aussitôt – toute la partie droite de son visage la lançait.

– Je vais le garder, expliqua Leonardo. Quand tu seras prête, je te le rendrai.

– Leo ! s'indigna Michelangelo.

– C'est sa vie, pas la nôtre.

Emma fit la grimace et récupéra son masque par terre. Elle avait passé du temps à en faire le moule et à passer les couches de résine une par une, à tenter différentes méthodes pour teindre dans la masse, à trouver la perruque idéale à intégrer aux renforts sur le crâne. Emma se souvenait de chaque étape avec une certaine nostalgie car elle les avait vécues comme une série de petites libérations successives. Lorsque le masque avait été enfin terminé et qu'elle l'avait ajusté sur son visage, Emma avait eu l'impression de reprendre son souffle après une année d'apnée. Ce masque était une part d'elle. Il cristallisait tout ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas être face à ses frères, à son père, à ses amis, à la société. Emma eut soudainement peur de redevenir la petite fille perdue et fragile qu'elle avait été l'année précédente. Si elle confiait ce masque à Leonardo, si elle lui donnait une partie de son cœur, comment ferait-elle pour surmonter le quotidien ?

On frappa à la porte ou plutôt au mur de briques. Raphael s'arma d'un sai en s'approchant du mur tandis que ses frères se relevaient. Emma profita de la main tendue que Donatello lui offrit pour se mettre debout. Elle n'était restée par terre que quelques minutes mais ça avait suffi pour que ses muscles se refroidissent. Elle avait mal partout. Raphael descella une brique dans un coin pour regarder ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté.

– Ils arrivent ! annonça une petite voix d'enfant. Le roi dans les égouts a dit de vous prévenir. Ils arrivent !

Raphael replaça la brique et se tourna vers ses frères et Emma, un sourire mauvais illuminant son visage.

– Garde ton masque, Macaque. Le dessert est servi.


	9. Team Red

Deux Foots passèrent dans la galerie sans même penser à regarder au-dessus de leur tête. Raphael avait envie de quitter sa cachette juste pour leur apprendre à faire leur métier correctement mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment se le permettre. D'une part, les tuyaux sur lesquels ils s'étaient perchés faisaient du bruit à chacun de leur mouvement. De l'autre, le Singe commençait à fatiguer. Amatrice, pensa Raphael en relevant les yeux vers le postérieur d'Emma. Il ne pouvait même pas profiter de la vue, il faisait trop sombre. Raphael lui donna une pichenette dans le talon pour lui signifier qu'elle pouvait à nouveau avancer une fois la voie libre.

Techniquement, ils devaient faire diversion pour laisser le temps à l'autre équipe, constituée de Leonardo, Donatello et Michelangelo, de rejoindre le vaisseau en toute sécurité. Raphael était le plus endurant du groupe et il s'était porté volontaire sans même se poser de question. Le Singe s'était joint à lui parce qu'il – enfin, elle – ne voulait pas rester coincé dans les égouts pendant des jours, chose qui risquait d'arriver avec les Foots en parcourant le moindre recoin. Le plan consistait à attirer les Foots suffisamment loin du vaisseau pour laisser le temps aux autres de le rejoindre puis remonter à la surface. L'aube pointait à présent son nez et les Foots y réfléchiraient à deux fois avant de les suivre. Raphael ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il allait faire ensuite mais il avait le temps d'y penser. Pour le moment, ils devaient déjà sortir de là.

Le Singe pouvait se faufiler entre les conduits et le plafond malgré son sac mais Raphael n'avait vraiment plus la carrure pour ça – sa carapace n'arrêtait pas de frotter contre les briques. Il dut se résoudre à descendre au niveau du sol, atterrissant sans un bruit.

– Descends, chuchota-t-il au Singe. Ça ira plus vite.

Le Singe hocha la tête et se suspendit aux tuyaux avant de se laisser tomber sur le dernier mètre. L'atterrissage ne fut pas très élégant mais ça n'avait rien d'étonnant : le Singe était blessé. L'entaille à la cuisse gauche saignait encore de temps en temps et une sale coupure au mollet droit le faisait un peu boiter. Pourtant, elle ne se plaignait pas et serrait les dents, même lorsqu'il fallait courir, sauter ou se battre, ce qui était arrivé plusieurs fois depuis qu'ils avaient quitté les autres.

Raphael préféra économiser le Singe et prit le pas, ouvrant la voie. Il valait mieux suivre les deux Foots que s'en éloigner aussi longèrent-ils le tunnel dans la direction que les ninjas avaient prise. Le tunnel en rencontra bientôt un autre à angle droit et Raphael se demanda dans quel sens les deux idiots étaient partis. Ils n'avaient pas laissé de trace et ils étaient trop loin pour être repérés à l'ouïe.

– On va prendre à gauche, informa Raphael en vérifiant que la voie était libre.

Ça allait les rapprocher de Williamsburg, le quartier où habitait Emma. La route était encore longue alors Raphael n'attendit pas plus et s'engagea dans le nouveau tunnel.

Raté. Le kunai effleura son épaule droite par l'arrière et Raphael répondit immédiatement à l'attaque en lançant lui-même un shuriken, se retournant pour faire face aux deux zigotos en pyjama noir. Le Singe se mit aussi en position, son bâton déjà en main, et n'eut qu'une seconde pour parer le sabre court d'un des deux Foots. Raphael sauta à la rencontre de l'autre et l'aligna contre le mur en trois mouvements, fracassant sa cage thoracique d'un coup de pied retourné. Il récupéra un couteau sur le mort et le lança dans le dos de l'autre. Surpris, celui-ci s'arrêta une fraction de seconde que le Singe utilisa pour le frapper à la tempe. Le Foot bascula sur le côté et s'effondra dans l'eau sale de la rigole centrale. Raphael s'approcha pour récupérer le couteau et fit semblant d'achever le Foot avant de retirer la lame. Il n'avait pas envie d'une crise du genre « oh mon Dieu j'ai tué quelqu'un » de la part d'Emma. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment et il ne voulait pas gérer ce genre de situation.

– Blessée ? demanda-t-il en se relevant.

Le Singe hocha la tête de gauche à droite et Raphael reprit son chemin, plutôt satisfait qu'Emma obéisse à son ordre de ne pas parler. Dans ces conditions, la Team Red ne le dérangeait pas mais il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde.

Ils ne rencontrèrent personne pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes puis Raphael repéra du mouvement. Il préféra prendre un tunnel secondaire, se rapprochant par la même occasion du réseau du métro. Emma lui tapota l'épaule.

– Quoi ? grogna Raphael à voix basse sans même se retourner.

– On est à côté de la ligne G ? demanda Emma.

– Ouais et alors ?

– On pourrait prendre le métro jusqu'à Metropolitan Avenue.

Raphael s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers l'humaine, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles – enfin, ses conduits auditifs.

– Pardon ?

– Ça irait plus vite, ajouta-t-elle.

– Est-ce que j'ai une gueule à prendre le métro ? grogna Raphael en reprenant sa route.

– T'as vu la mienne, récemment ? ajouta Emma sur le même ton.

– On marche, un point c'est tout. Je traînerais ton cadavre s'il le faut.

– Charmant.

Raphael lui lança un regard agacé par-dessus son épaule et remarqua un mouvement derrière elle. Ils avaient été suivis. Emma se tourna en débloquant son san jie gun et frappa la première mais son arme n'avait pas eu le temps d'acquérir suffisamment de vitesse et le soldat Foot reprit son attaque. Raphael poussa Emma sur le côté pour embrocher le Foot sur son sai, visant la rate. Il profita de la stupéfaction du soldat pour remuer le sai dans ses entrailles puis le repoussa, le laissant à l'agonie.

– Passe devant, se ravisa Raphael en relevant Emma. Au métro.

Emma hocha la tête et se mit à courir, Raphael sur les talons. Ils débouchèrent rapidement sur les voies du métro et virent un quai éclairé à quelques distances de là. Un train arrivait juste à la station. Ils piquèrent un sprint, grimpèrent sur le quai et sautèrent dans le premier wagon juste avant que les portes ne se referment sur eux. Raphael vit quelques Foots, sur le quai regarder le train partir par les vitres des portes et leur fit un bras d'honneur.

– C'était Bedford-Nostrand Avenues, avertit Emma en reprenant son souffle. Et on va dans la bonne direction, ajouta-t-elle après vérification.

Raphael jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux et ne vit que deux types à l'autre bout du wagon, les regardant avec suspicion. Raphael renifla à leur égard et s'assit sur une banquette, en profitant pour souffler un peu. Tant pis pour la discrétion.

– Tu t'assoies pas ? demanda-t-il à l'intention d'Emma.

Elle s'était appuyée contre les portes côté voie, son san jie gun dans les mains, reposant sur ses cuisses. Elle hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

– Je me relèverais pas.

Raphael glissa un regard sur ses blessures puis aux petites gouttes de sang qui tombaient au sol sous elle. Il pouvait comprendre.

Ils eurent quelques instants de répit jusqu'à la station suivante. Raphael vit défiler des Foots sur le quai alors que le train ralentissait et il se releva en grommelant.

– Gros Abrutis Avenue, correspondance pour le cimetière, lâcha-t-il en prenant ses sais aux poings.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et les Foots entrèrent. Le Singe en repoussa deux par la porte directement sur leur gauche tandis que Raphael avançait pour se faire les deux suivant. Les voyageurs réguliers quittèrent le wagon avant que le train ne reparte, ne laissant plus que deux autres Foots face à Raphael. Et d'autres dans les wagons suivant.

– Si on avance trop, on va se faire prendre en sandwich, l'avertit Emma depuis le bout du wagon.

– Et alors, Macaque ? T'as la trouille ?

Raphael entendit les pas rapides du Singe et le vit passer sur la banquette à côté de lui. Les Foots ne s'attendaient pas à une arrivée aussi soudaine et hésitèrent une fraction de seconde entre attaquer le Singe ou la tortue. Malheureusement pour eux, Emma leur tomba dessus et les envoya au sol en quelques secondes. Elle ouvrit la porte arrière du wagon et fit une révérence moqueuse. Raphael renifla, plus amusé qu'autre chose.

Ils descendirent un nouveau wagon, Raphael devant, avant la station suivante. A Flushing Avenue, une nouvelle troupe de Foots arriva et Emma assura leurs arrières, mettant à profit son agilité et sa souplesse dans un espace si réduit. Raphael avait un peu plus de mal à se déplacer. Le couloir principal n'était pas très large et il n'avait pas la place de vraiment sauter par-dessus ses adversaires en cas de besoin. Il s'aida des barres au plafond pour se soulever à quelques reprises mais renonça lorsque l'une d'entre elle lui resta entre les mains. Il s'en servit toute fois pour éclater la tête d'un type à la Casey Jones.

Ils avaient atteint la porte arrière de l'avant-dernier wagon à Broadway et firent à nouveau le plein de Foot. Raphael se glissa derrière le Singe et profita d'une de ses manœuvres pour le mettre à contresens de la marche. Ainsi, il avait en face de lui le plus grand nombre de ninjas. Il poussa le Singe de sa carapace.

– Ouvre la voie, ordonna-t-il.

Il n'avait compté que huit Foots restant entre eux et la fin du train et il estimait que le Singe pouvait s'en charger. Pour sa part, il ne voyait que des cagoules noires face à lui et Raphael raffermit sa prise sur ses sais. Le terrain ne lui facilitait pas la tâche mais compliquait aussi la vie aux Foots. Ils ne pouvaient pas attaquer à plus de deux à la fois or ces rigolos n'étaient pas dangereux en si petit nombre.

La première attaque vint de la gauche et Raphael l'arrêta d'un coup de pied. Le Foot rebondit contre la vitre et roula jusqu'au sol, gênant son petit copain qui arrivait avec son bâton. Qui se prit dans un repose-main. Raphael sourit – il n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! – et lui enfonça son poing dans la figure.

– Vous me faites rire, les clowns, nargua-t-il. Où est-ce que Karai vous a recrutés ? Le jardin d'enfant ?

– Saleté d'alien ! hurla un Foot en se jetant sur lui.

Raphael le cueillit sous la mâchoire et le propulsa jusqu'au plafond sans effort. Alien, hein ? Si Karai n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour récupérer des troupes, Raphael la plaignait sincèrement.

Une désagréable odeur d'urine se dégagea du gamin et Raphael le jeta sur ses petits camarades en fronçant le nez. Il se fichait du sang mais il détestait quand les sphincters se lâchaient. Le volume sonore augmenta et il comprit que les portes entre les wagons étaient ouvertes. Raphael recula jusqu'à la chenille et rencontra le dos du Singe.

– On avance, Macaque, rappela Raphael. Macaque ?

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et comprit pourquoi le Singe s'était arrêté : les Foots avaient pris un gosse en otage, couteau sous la gorge, sa mère hurlant plus loin. Raphael fit claquer sa langue. Leonardo leur aurait sorti son discours habituel sur l'honneur, la honte sur eux, leur maître et leurs grand-mères pour gagner un peu de temps – tout en y croyant dur comme fer – mais le Singe n'était pas aussi chiant que son frère.

– Avance, ordonna Raphael en se retournant vers ses propres adversaires.

– Mais...

– Si tu peux continuer, continue. Si tu ne peux pas continuer, trouve un moyen et continue.

Foutu Splinter, pensa Raphael en repoussant un Foot d'un coup de pied. Il profita de la seconde gagnée pour refermer la porte et planta de biais le couteau récupéré plus tôt dans la serrure pour la coincer. Raphael poussa ensuite le Singe de sa carapace pour fermer la deuxième porte et se retourna vers les preneurs d'otages. Il y avait trois civils dans le wagon, dont le gamin et sa mère, et huit Foots. Raphael passa devant le Singe et rengaina ses sais. Il garda tout de même les mains sur les poignées.

– Déconnez pas, laissez le môme tranquille.

Le Foot preneur d'otage eut un petit rire moqueur.

– Alors c'était vrai, lança-t-il. Vous avez une faiblesse pour les gosses.

– Ouais, en potage, avec des croûtons.

– Il y en a plein dans les égouts, des gosses, continua le Foot. Ce serait dommage qu'on se passe les nerfs sur eux si on ne réussit pas à vous avoir.

– Vous faites bien ce que vous voulez de votre temps libre, les gars, répondit Raphael en haussant les épaules.

Comme s'il allait se mettre à genou sous la menace. Ça ne prenait pas avec eux. Ils pouvaient craquer si l'un de leurs frères étaient en danger de mort mais le sort d'un inconnu ne les concernait pas, môme ou pas. Splinter leur avait appris à se détacher de tout ça, avec plus ou moins de succès, et Raphael n'allait pas se laisser avoir.

La barre centrale du san jie gun vint s'appuyer sur sa gorge et Raphael sentit la pression que le Singe y exerçait, accolé à sa carapace. Le Foot se réjouit de cette soudaine trahison.

– Balance-moi, chuchota le Singe.

Raphael ne se fit pas prier. Il attrapa le col du Singe, se pencha en avant et le jeta sur les Foots. Le Singe atterrit sur le preneur d'otage qui lâcha l'enfant et se retrouva encerclé. Raphael tira le gosse pour le mettre derrière lui et fonça sur les Foots, prit les premières têtes venues dans ses mains et plongea en avant pour les écraser au sol. Raphael en profita pour basculer en avant, s'appuyant sur ses mains pour frapper avec ses pieds. Il les coinça dans les barres du plafond et faucha des jambes de ses sais. Retombant sur les Foots nouvellement à terre, il vit le Singe se baisser et il allongea son bras pour planter un sai dans l'orbite du Foot qui attaquait l'apprenti super-héros. Le Foot fut arrêté net et ses membres devinrent ceux d'une marionnette sans fil. Raphael retira son sai et releva le Singe de l'autre bras. Le môme s'était pissé dessus, sa mère hurlait en pleurant et le dernier type avait vomi. Il repasserait pour la discrétion. Le train commençait à ralentir.

– C'est là qu'on descend.

Le Singe hocha la tête et avança jusqu'à la porte arrière du wagon pour l'ouvrir. Raphael la suivit sans prêter attention aux autres humains, jeta un coup d'œil par la porte pour évaluer la vitesse du train et jugea que la réception n'allait pas être simple pour Emma. Il l'attrapa par la taille, la jeta sur son épaule sans se soucier de ses protestations puis sauta sur la voie. Il y eut un « crac » à la réception, ce qui n'était pas normal. Raphael ignora cependant la soudaine douleur dans sa cheville gauche et poursuivit sa route, disparaissant dans un couloir d'entretien.

* * *

Leonardo n'avait pas sermonné Michelangelo mais peut-être attendait-il le retour de Raphael pour le faire. Cependant, la journée s'était écoulée et Raphael n'était pas rentré. Il n'avait pas appelé, pas envoyé de message, rien, alors Donatello récupéra son ordinateur portable pour vérifier ses e-mails, sa première tasse de café de la journée en main – enfin, il était déjà vingt-deux heures mais ils vivaient principalement la nuit. Il était peu probable que Raphael envoie un e-mail – son utilisation d'Internet était beaucoup plus... personnelle – mais il fallait tout de même vérifier. Donatello haussa un sourcil en constatant que son frère lui avait effectivement envoyé un courrier électronique.

« Bloqué chez le Macaque. Cheville gauche H.S. Rdv à définir. Amuse-toi bien. »

Donatello relut plusieurs fois le message, sirotant son café, et finit par comprendre le « Amuse-toi bien ». L'adresse I.P. Evidemment.

– Ah, Raphie, que ne ferait-on sans toi ? demanda Donatello à son ordinateur en démarrant son programme de traçage.

– On aurait une vie beaucoup plus tranquille, répondit Leonardo en arrivant dans la salle principale.

Donatello lui concéda un point en lâchant un petit sourire. Il s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise tout en regardant son frère ouvrir le réfrigérateur à la recherche de nourriture. Leonardo fronça les sourcils et se résigna à prendre deux mousses au chocolat.

– Je peux ? demanda-t-il en refermant la porte du réfrigérateur.

– J'y survivrai, assura Donatello.

Leonardo attrapa une petite cuillère dans un carton – l'aménagement laissait encore à désirer – et vint s'asseoir non loin de son frère. Il avait l'air fatigué mais ça n'avait rien détonnant. Leonardo n'était pas du matin.

– Bien dormi ?

Leonardo hocha la tête de haut en bas, la cuillère dans la bouche, retirant l'opercule des pots de mousse au chocolat.

– Des nouvelles de Raphael ?

– Il est chez Emma, blessé à la cheville gauche, apparemment.

– Ça a l'air de te réjouir, nota Leonardo.

– Il m'a envoyé un mail.

– Et ?

Leonardo et la technologie, pensa Donatello avec un sourire qu'il dissimula derrière sa tasse. Leonardo le vit se moquer de lui et donna un petit coup de pied dans sa chaise, renversant un peu de café au passage.

– Il l'a fait depuis l'ordinateur d'Emma, expliqua Donatello en reposant sa tasse. J'ai donc son adresse I.P.

– On sait déjà où elle habite, rappela Leonardo.

– Oui mais non, l'adresse I.P. n'est pas comme une adresse postale. C'est l'identifiant de l'ordinateur, pour faire simple. Avec ça et les compétences appropriées, je peux avoir accès à distance à son ordinateur et en extraire les données intéressantes.

– C'est du piratage, réalisa Leonardo.

– Exact.

– Et Raphael a pensé à ça tout seul ?

– Contrairement à toi, Raphael écoute quand je parle informatique, répondit Donatello.

En fait, sous des airs de ne pas y toucher, Raphael écoutait sans arrêt ses frères. Il écoutait Leonardo et ses longs discours sur l'honneur et le devoir. Il écoutait Michelangelo et ses théories farfelues sur ses comics. Il écoutait même Donatello lorsqu'il parlait seul devant l'écran de son ordinateur alors qu'il codait ses programmes. Il écoutait, il intégrait et il utilisait. Raphael avait toujours un caractère difficile mais les années l'avaient tout de même fait mûrir.

Leonardo renifla et continua à avaler la mousse au chocolat, raclant consciencieusement le fond des pots. Michelangelo arriva quelques minutes plus tard en bâillant et en s'étirant. Il évita de croiser le regard de Leonardo et se dirigea lui aussi vers le réfrigérateur pour en sortir un reste de pizza qu'il fit réchauffer au micro-onde.

– Je pensais que tu dormirais plus longtemps, lança Donatello en scrutant les lignes s'incrémenter dans la console de commande.

– J'ai fait plus d'un tour de cadran, quand même, répondit Michelangelo en surveillant sa pizza.

Il avait effectivement dormi une quinzaine d'heures d'un trait. Michelangelo s'était couché avant eux, une fois lavé, restauré et ses blessures traitées. Il n'avait pas récolté grand chose à part des hématomes teintant sa peau en noir ici et là. Il leur avait expliqué qu'une vingtaine de Foots lui étaient tombée dessus sur un toit et qu'ils l'avaient criblé de seringues hypodermiques chargées en tranquillisant. Michelangelo avait cherché à s'échapper mais était tombé dans une ruelle, là où les Foots l'avaient récupéré. Il avait eu de la chance mais il semblait qu'elle avait depuis longtemps remplacé le sang de Michelangelo de toute façon.

Le micro-onde sonna et Michelangelo en sortit son assiette pour venir s'installer à leur table ronde. Donatello écarta un peu son ordinateur pour lui faire de la place. Cette table lui avait toujours paru immense quand il était petit mais ils étaient en fait souvent à l'étroit lorsqu'ils se réunissaient autour d'elle ces dernières années. La remplacer ne leur traversait pourtant jamais l'esprit.

– Bon, on peut se faire la réunion de famille pendant que ma pizza refroidit ? demanda Michelangelo. Vous m'avez pas remonté les bretelles avant qu'on se couche, ça m'a presque manqué.

– Il n'y a rien à dire, répondit Leonardo.

– T'es pas en colère ?

– Pas contre toi.

Donatello haussa un sourcil et mit quelques secondes pour retracer le cheminement des pensées de Leonardo. Evidemment, son frère prenait la faute sur lui. Parfois, Donatello avait envie d'attraper Leonardo par le plastron et le secouer très fort pour lui faire sortir son complexe du martyr par centrifugation. Il laissa cependant passer. Leonardo avait toujours besoin de temps pour mettre à plat ses pensées. Peut-être Donatello était-il arrivé à cette conclusion avant son frère.

– Bon, bon, bon... Où est Raph ?

– Chez Emma, répéta Donatello, cheville gauche hors d'usage.

Michelangelo en lâcha sa pizza.

– Quoi ? demanda Donatello en relevant les yeux de son écran.

– Vous l'avez laissé faire ?! s'indigna Michelangelo.

– On n'a pas été consultés, répondit Leonardo.

– Il faut qu'on aille le chercher ! décida Michelangelo en se levant.

– Les égouts sont infestés de Foots. Sortir maintenant n'est pas envisageable.

– Mais on peut pas laisser Raph avec Emma !

– Elle a prouvé qu'elle n'était pas notre ennemie, tenta Donatello pour calmer son frère. Plus ou moins.

– Emma est en danger, pas Raph !

– Elle sait se défendre, soupira Leonardo.

Certes, elle avait déjà combattu contre Raphael quelques nuits plus tôt mais aucun des deux n'avait été sérieux. Un Raphael joueur était beaucoup moins dangereux qu'un Raphael décidé à tuer. De plus, dans son état actuel, Emma ne représentait pas un adversaire valable. Cette nuit l'avait éprouvée et Donatello ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce par quoi Raphael l'avait faite passer pour rentrer chez elle – ça n'avait pas dû être une partie de plaisir pour elle, c'était la seule certitude.

– Mais pas contre Raph ! trépigna Michelangelo.

– Tu l'as vue combattre, insista Leonardo.

Michelangelo frappa du pied, frustré que son frère ne comprenne pas ce qu'il voulait dire mais ne voulant apparemment pas non plus s'expliquer. Ça cachait quelque chose.

– C'est la seconde fois que tu nous fais une petite crise de panique lorsqu'il est question de cette fille, intervint Donatello.

– Maître Splinter te dirait de clarifier ton esprit et de l'écarter de ton cœur, ajouta Leonardo sur le ton du chapitre.

Donatello ne pensait pas que Michelangelo fut amoureux d'Emma – ce n'était pas son genre – mais c'était manifestement la conclusion à laquelle Leonardo était arrivée. Splinter leur avait formellement interdit ce genre d'émotion envers les humains. Le seul amour qu'ils étaient autorités à éprouver était l'amour fraternel. C'était un sentiment parfois difficile à atteindre mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. La liste s'arrêtait là.

– J'emmerde Splinter !

Leonardo et Donatello regardèrent leur frère avec de grands yeux, surpris par la soudaine virulence de ses propos. Michelangelo serra les poings et baissa la tête.

– Emma est... était... en dehors de tout ça, lâcha-t-il entre ses dents. Elle était normale, gentille et c'était... C'était...

– Un sanctuaire, termina Leonardo en comprenant son erreur.

Michelangelo hocha la tête et se rassit, la tête entre les mains. Ils utilisaient le mot « sanctuaire » pour désigner leurs jardins secrets, en quelque sorte. Ils en avaient tous et la perte de l'un d'eux provoquait invariablement une grande souffrance, comme si on leur arrachait le peu de paix qu'on leur autorisait. Donatello se sentit désolé pour son frère. Il savait à quel point ces petits moments à eux étaient précieux.

– Mais Emma est le Singe Rouge, reprit Michelangelo avec une voix étranglée, et vous la connaissez et elle... elle ne sera plus jamais la gentille fille un peu bizarre que j'ai rencontrée. J'ai pas eu le temps de voir qui elle était vraiment et j'ai l'impression... j'ai l'impression qu'elle a disparu... qu'elle est morte hier soir...

Donatello aurait voulu rassurer son frère mais les mots lui manquaient toujours pour ce genre de chose. C'était généralement Michelangelo qui leur remontait le moral. Le voir sur le point de pleurer perturbait énormément Donatello. Il ne savait pas s'il devait rester et tapoter l'épaule de Michelangelo ou partir pour lui laisser de l'espace et du temps. Qu'est-ce que Michelangelo aurait fait dans ce cas ? Donatello n'arrivait pas à trouver une solution à cette situation inédite.

– Et Raph est avec elle, lâcha Michelangelo dans un petit hoquet.

– Ce n'est peut-être pas si mal que ça, tempéra Leonardo, mal à l'aise. Au cas où les Foots la retrouvent, je veux dire.

Michelangelo renifla avant de relever la tête vers son frère. Il pleurait effectivement.

– T'as rien vu, hein ? demanda-t-il.

– Vu quoi ?

– L'intérêt que Raphael porte à Emma, éclaircit Donatello.

Michelangelo hocha à nouveau la tête. Qu'ils connaissent le sanctuaire de Michelangelo aurait encore pu être tolérable dans la mesure où ils le lui eussent laissé mais Raphael avait dépassé la limite tacite. Il avait été en colère de découvrir qu'Emma était le Singe Rouge mais son attitude avait radicalement changé durant la nuit. Raphael aimait les forts caractères et Emma en avait un. Il aimait les adversaires à sa taille et Emma en était un. Il aimait les risques et Emma n'avait pas peur d'en prendre. Il aimait les humains capables de le regarder droit dans les yeux sans frémir et Emma avait passé le test haut la main – elle l'avait même rabâché à plusieurs reprises. Enfin, Raphael aimait les femmes et Emma en était définitivement une. Donatello comprenait les peurs de Michelangelo. Il n'avait cependant pas envie de les expliquer à Leonardo, beaucoup plus hermétique à ce genre de chose que ses frères. Il ne voulait pas infliger ça à Michelangelo.

– Raphael respectera les enseignements de Maître Splinter, affirma Leonardo.

Michelangelo hocha négativement la tête. Ça n'allait rien changer à son problème, pensa Donatello. Splinter leur avait interdit d'aimer mais ça ne les empêchait pas d'apprécier les humains et d'expérimenter certaines interactions. D'eux quatre, Raphael était le seul à la connaissance de Donatello à avoir goûté aux plaisirs charnels – du moins avec un humain, se corrigea-t-il. Les autres n'étaient pourtant pas ignorants de la chose, ne serait-ce que grâce à la télévision, et Michelangelo redoutait que Raphael aille jusque-là avec Emma. Raphael était capable de lui demander ses faveurs de but en blanc. Donatello estimait cependant que le pas à franchir appartenait plutôt à la famille des gouffres abyssaux. Emma n'avait peut-être pas peur d'eux mais ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'elle était capable d'accepter les avances d'une tortue mutante à peu près aussi douce et subtile qu'un grizzli enragé. Cependant, Raphael n'oserait jamais la forcer si elle lui disait non. Il savait trop bien ce qu'il était pour s'en offusquer.

– Je peux lui envoyer un mail, proposa Donatello.

– Depuis quand Raphael suit les ordres ? railla Michelangelo.

– A Emma, je veux dire.

Michelangelo releva la tête vers son frère, ses yeux rougis contrastant bizarrement avec sa peau. L'idée ne l'enchantait pas.

– Elle va sûrement mal le prendre, réalisa Donatello avec un sourire d'excuse.

– On ne peut rien y faire, conclut Leonardo en se levant de table. C'est leur problème, pas le nôtre.

– T'es vraiment à la masse, Leo, lâcha Michelangelo.

Leonardo posa ses mains sur la table et s'y pencha, fixant son frère droit dans les yeux.

– Mes propos ont dépassé ma pensée ces derniers jours et je suis désolé de ce que j'ai pu te dire. J'ai franchi la limite. Je n'ai pas su gérer mes émotions et je veux bien prendre la faute du déséquilibre actuel de notre équipe sur mes épaules mais je ne suis pas responsable de tes émois d'adolescent. Grandis, Michelangelo.

Le coup partit sans que Donatello ne le vit. Michelangelo se releva pour donner un coup de poing à Leonardo, renversant la table et tout ce qui était posé dessus par la même occasion. Leonardo tomba au sol, la lèvre inférieure explosée. Donatello rattrapa de justesse son ordinateur portable.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? demanda Leonardo en essuyant le sang d'un revers de la main. Sortir en claquant toutes les portes sur ton passage ? Te mettre à nouveau en danger ? Nous mettre en danger ?!

– Ouais, c'est ça, répondit Michelangelo. Je vais nous mettre en danger, comme d'habitude, parce que c'est toujours moi qui merde. Dès que quelque chose va pas, c'est la faute à cet idiot de Mikey ! « Y a plus de céréales ! » Mikey ! « Ouh, mon plan de super leader a échoué ! » Mikey ! « Diantre, j'ai déclenché une guerre avec les Foots ! » Mikey ! Désolé de pas être à la hauteur, hein ? Et merci pour ton soutien indéfectible. Ça fait plaisir, frangin.

Michelangelo lança un regard dédaigneux à Leonardo, le mettant au défi de lui répondre, et renifla lorsque le silence s'éternisa. Il sortit de la cuisine en direction de sa chambre.

Ça ne s'arrêtera donc jamais, pensa sombrement Donatello en fermant son ordinateur portable. Il se leva à son tour de sa chaise et regarda un instant la main que Leonardo lui tendait. « C'est en souffrant que vous apprendrez », leur avait dit Splinter lors de leur premier entraînement. Il leur avait répété cette phrase tellement souvent qu'ils y croyaient dur comme fer. Il y avait cependant une différence notable entre la souffrance physique due à l'entraînement que Splinter invoquait et les blessures que Leonardo leur infligeait à tous, lui-même compris. Donatello n'était pas d'accord avec cette méthode d'apprentissage mais Leonardo ne connaissait qu'elle. C'est pourquoi il se détourna de son frère et le laissa seul dans la cuisine en désordre. Si c'était la seule façon pour que Leonardo apprenne, Donatello était prêt à emprunter cette voie.


	10. Big Brother is watching you

– Inspecteur Ackerman !

– Génial, marmonna Derek. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle.

Kat, sa collègue, lui sourit et l'abandonna à son triste sort à la porte du poste de police, lui faisant un petit signe de la main. Derek soupira, son casque et ses clés à la main, et se tourna vers la journaliste.

– Bonsoir, Rodriguez, lâcha-t-il.

Felicia Rodriguez avait facilement deux têtes de moins que Derek mais elle n'en restait pas moins une petite boule d'énergie aussi acharnée qu'un pitbull – c'était d'ailleurs son surnom dans la profession. Elle travaillait en freelance pour différents tabloïds mais signait de temps en temps des papiers sérieux dans des publications à plus gros tirages.

– Vous avez le temps pour un verre, inspecteur ? demanda la journaliste en lui faisant les yeux doux.

– Non, j'ai une urgence familiale, répondit Derek en s'engageant sur le trottoir vers le parking situé derrière le commissariat.

– Ah, oui, votre petite sœur ?

Derek s'arrêta net et se tourna pour foudroyer la petite fouine du regard.

– Pas la peine de faire cette tête, sourit Rodriguez sans se laisser impressionner. J'ai des indics dans tous les hôpitaux de la ville. Il est toujours intéressant de savoir quand un membre de la famille d'un policier y va, au cas où il s'agirait de représailles.

– Laissez ma famille en dehors de vos histoires, gronda Derek.

– Sont-ce des menaces, inspecteur Ackerman ?

– Un conseil.

Le sourire de Rodriguez redoubla et Derek supposa qu'elle enregistrait toute la conversation. Il tiqua et reprit sa route, la journaliste sur les talons.

– Avez-vous du nouveau sur le massacre de la ligne G de la nuit dernière ? demanda Rodriguez en lui emboîtant le pas.

– Aucun commentaire.

– Des témoins affirment avoir vu cette nouvelle sentinelle, le Singe Rouge, accompagnée d'un monstre vert se battre contre des ninjas, continua le Pitbull. Le temps que la police arrive à la station de Greenpoint, les corps avaient disparu mais il y avait des traces de sang dans tout le train. Vous avez dû voir les photos dans les journaux ce matin, je suppose.

Oui, il les avait vues. Comment aurait-il pu y échapper ? Elles étaient sur toutes les unes. Quelques témoins affirmaient avoir vu le Singe Rouge et ce « monstre vert plus grand qu'un homme et couvert de sang » mais la police n'avait pu récupérer aucune image valable. La vidéo-surveillance du train était en panne ce jour-là et les deux suspects n'avaient pratiquement pas emprunté les quais. La police disposait d'une seule image floue et en noir et blanc de deux masses rentrant de justesse dans un wagon. Impossible d'identifier quoi que ce soit. Quant aux litres de sang répandus sur toute la longueur du train, deux équipes entières de la police scientifique y travaillaient. Il faudrait un moment pour traiter tous les échantillons et on estimait déjà que la reconstitution des faits prendrait au moins quinze jours de travail acharné. Gordon du laboratoire avait parlé du « plus beau massacre artistique de l'année » mais tout le monde savait que Gordon était à la limite du sociopathe de toute façon. Il y avait bien des témoins, trois récupérés sur les lieux dont un gosse, une dizaine d'autres qui s'étaient présentés spontanément, mais leurs descriptions variaient trop. L'un parlait de dinosaures humanoïdes, un autre d'extraterrestres, un troisième de démons sortis de l'enfer et personne ne s'accordait. Le gamin et sa mère assuraient toute fois que les deux suspects les avaient sauvés des ninjas.

– J'ai pris mon service avant la publication de ces photos, mentit Derek. Je n'ai aucun commentaire à faire sur cette affaire, je n'y suis d'ailleurs pas attaché. Maintenant, je dois partir. Comme vous le savez, ma petite sœur a été agressée hier et je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de passer la voir.

– Elle a bien été agressée au parc McCarren, pas très loin de Metropolitan Avenue, aux alentours de l'heure du massacre ?

– Vous en savez plus que moi, répondit Derek en passant le grillage du parking.

Il s'arrêta juste à la limite et empêcha Rodriguez de le suivre en pointant un panneau du doigt.

– Personnel autorisé seulement, mademoiselle Rodriguez, rappela-t-il. Bonne soirée.

– Mes amitiés à votre sœur, sourit la journaliste avant de traverser la rue.

Derek mit son casque et se dirigea vers sa moto.

Il se gara devant l'appartement d'Emma une demi-heure plus tard. Alex lui avait ordonné de ne pas venir au travail pour la semaine aussi devait-elle être chez elle à cette heure-là. Derek savait plus ou moins à quoi s'attendre. Liam avait croisé Emma à l'hôpital alors qu'il amenait un blessé et il l'avait ramenée chez elle ensuite en ambulance – ce n'était pas vraiment réglementaire mais Derek n'allait pas engueuler son frère parce qu'il prenait soin de leur petite sœur. C'était Liam qui les avait avertis, Alex et lui. Il leur avait dit qu'Emma avait un beau coquart, des hématomes un peu partout et une cinquantaine de points mais rien de cassé. Chose incroyable, on lui avait juste volé son téléphone. Derek n'y croyait pas un instant.

Le 184 était un bâtiment en U en briques de deux étages aux fenêtres blanches et aux grilles et portes vertes, avec une arrière-cour fermée par un portail. Trois petites fenêtres en demi-lune au niveau du sol, plus ou moins dissimulées derrière des buissons, signalaient l'appartement en sous-sol qu'Emma occupait. L'immeuble appartenait à un ami de Liam, un médecin qui était parti en Afrique avec une organisation humanitaire et qui avait eu besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper les lieux et de l'autre locataire. Emma payait un loyer ridiculement bas et assurait l'entretien en contrepartie depuis deux mois. Derek aurait préféré qu'elle reste un peu plus longtemps chez lui mais sa petite sœur avait insisté : c'était le moment pour elle de se reprendre. Quelques semaines plus tard, elle avait commencé ces conneries de Singe Rouge.

Derek entra dans le couloir de l'immeuble et frappa à la porte sous les escaliers. Il attendit une petite minute avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Il s'était juré de ne pas se mettre en colère mais il eut du mal à se contenir en voyant l'état de sa petite sœur. Ce n'était plus un coquart à ce stade-là mais un hématome couvrant le quart du visage, sur une arcade sourcilière et une pommette brisées. Emma ne pouvait pas ouvrir l'œil droit. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient constellés de bleus et elle avait de gros pansements un peu partout. Elle était en débardeur et en shorts, n'essayant même pas de dissimuler ses blessures.

– Salut à toi, ô mon grand frère préféré, lança Emma avec un sourire tordu.

Elle fit la grimace à cause de la douleur et Derek estima qu'elle s'était punie toute seule pour ce mensonge. Elle l'invita à entrer en se décalant. L'escalier donnait sur la gauche jusqu'au mur parallèle à la rue, à mi-hauteur, puis repartait sur la gauche pour descendre dans la seule pièce du studio. Derek scruta les lieux, inspectant du regard la petite cuisine sous les escaliers, le canapé en face, le bureau au fond avec les ordinateurs qu'Emma avait réussi à caser et son lit dans un alcôve improvisé grâce à des rideaux. La salle de bain était fermée. Derek sentit une odeur bizarre flotter dans l'air.

– Problème d'égout, informa Emma en remarquant son expression. J'ai appelé un plombier, il doit passer demain.

– Rien à voir avec un reptile géant se planquant dans ta salle de bain ? demanda Derek en ouvrant soudainement la porte.

La petite salle de bain ne contenait que les éléments réguliers : un lavabo sous une étagère avec un miroir, une baignoire avec un rideau de douche représentant la classification périodique des éléments, une petite armoire avec du linge de bain et les toilettes. Derek poussa le rideau de douche mais ne trouva que du linge séchant, suspendu à l'étendoir.

– T'as plus l'âge de me piquer mes culottes, rappela Emma en ouvrant le réfrigérateur.

Elle en sortit deux bouteilles de bières et en tendit une à Derek. Il la prit mais continua tout de même son petit tour, regardant sous le lit et sous le canapé. Il se résigna rapidement : il n'y avait pas la place de cacher une tortue géante dans le studio d'Emma.

– Et la cave ? demanda Derek en débouchant sa bouteille.

Il y avait une trappe sous un tapis devant le bureau d'Emma, Derek le savait. Emma haussa les épaules et s'installa sur son vieux canapé récupéré pendant une expédition nocturne avec Alex dans les rues de New York à la recherche de mobilier.

– Si t'as envie de patauger dans le problème d'égout, c'est ton problème, ajouta-t-elle.

Derek fronça le nez. Il n'avait pas envie de prendre le risque d'ouvrir la trappe – il avait une petite phobie sur tout ce qui touchait à la saleté. Emma n'avait jamais utilisé la cave en dessous de son studio, de toute façon. Derek soupira et rejoignit le canapé en trois pas.

– Emma, tu as sérieusement déconné, se lança-t-il.

– Je sais, admit sa petite sœur en baissant les yeux.

– Je suis flic, Emma. Je peux passer l'éponge sur quelques tabassages de petites frappes par une sentinelle masquée mais je ne peux pas me taire si je connais l'identité du meurtrier du massacre de la ligne G.

– Je n'ai tué personne, Derek.

Elle était sincère. Derek connaissait trop bien sa petite sœur pour ne pas la croire. Emma était trop sincère pour lui mentir à propos d'un acte aussi grave – elle n'avait pas réussi à lui cacher son identité secrète plus d'une semaine, après tout. Si elle avait tué quelqu'un, elle aurait éclaté en sanglots en le voyant.

Derek passa une main dans ses courts cheveux châtains, soudainement soulagé, et s'assit à côté de sa petite sœur. Ce n'était pourtant pas fini.

– Mais tu y étais, continua-t-il.

Emma hocha la tête gravement.

– Qui était avec toi ?

– Je ne peux pas te le dire.

– Est-ce que ta vie est menacée si tu me le dis ?

– Ce n'est pas une question de menace mais d'intégrité, répliqua Emma avec hauteur.

Elle ne lâcherait rien sur le sujet, jugea Derek. Tant pis, il y reviendrait.

– Tu es blessée. Est-ce qu'on va trouver ton ADN dans le train ?

– Y'a des chances, admit Emma. Mais vous n'avez jamais trouvé quoi que ce soit sur le Singe Rouge, n'est-ce pas ? (Derek confirma de la tête.) En prime, je ne suis fichée dans aucune de vos bases de données. La police aura mon ADN, très bien, mais ce sera un échantillon parmi des dizaines d'autres, sans lien avec le Singe Rouge ou moi.

– T'as pensé à tout, hein ? se moqua Derek. Et si on attrape le Singe Rouge un jour et qu'on te colle le massacre sur le dos à ce moment-là, qu'est-ce que tu feras ?

– Ça risque pas d'arriver. Le Singe Rouge a pris des vacances à durée indéterminée.

Emma avala une gorgée de bière. Derek n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

– Quoi, c'est fini ? demanda-t-il. Après tout le foin que tu m'as fait, tu arrêtes ?

– J'ai déconné, Derek. Le Singe Rouge ne peut plus sortir.

– Ces ninjas, c'était les Chinois ou les Japonais ?

– Révise tes classiques, frangin. Les ninjas sont japonais.

– Putain, Emma...

– Je sais.

– Ces types-là ne sont pas des rigolos. C'est étonnant qu'ils ne soient pas déjà à ta porte.

– Raison de plus pour que le Singe Rouge disparaisse.

Emma prit une nouvelle gorgée de bière. Derek posa sa bouteille sur la petite table basse encombrée de jeux vidéo et de manettes.

– Les Foots sont après le clan Hamato.

– Hamato ? répéta Emma.

– Les tortues.

Emma leva les yeux au plafond et le regretta à nouveau. Ça lui apprendrait.

– Je sais qu'elles existent, insista Derek, et les preuves s'accumulent depuis des années dans nos labos.

– Ah oui ?

– Oui. Et je veux que tu restes en dehors de cette guerre, Emma. Les Foots sont déterminés à exterminer tout ce qui traîne dans les égouts de New York, « reptiles, vermines et autres nuisibles ».

– Vous avez un indic chez les Foots, réalisa Emma en se redressant soudainement.

Parfois, Derek détestait la tête bien faite de sa petite sœur. Il attrapa sa bouteille et noya sa réponse dans la bière.

– Pourquoi la police ne s'en occupe pas ? demanda Emma. Ça fait des années que la mafia japonaise est installée à New York et vous ne faites rien !

– Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça, Emma. Ce ne sont pas juste des trafiquants de drogues ou d'humains. Ils ont des business légaux, qui tiennent parfaitement la route, et...

– Là où il y a de l'argent, il y a de l'influence.

– Oui.

Emma se perdit dans ses pensées et Derek la laissa faire. Il savait qu'elle avait rencontré le clan Hamato. Elle représentait la seule connexion directe de Derek depuis le début de son intérêt pour ces tortues, trois ans plus tôt.

Il avait entendu parler de cette légende urbaine quand il était entré dans la police mais il n'y avait pas prêté attention – la science fiction était plus le domaine d'Alex – en tout cas, pas jusqu'à cette nuit, trois ans plus tôt, où un junky lui avait tiré dessus pour les malheureux dix dollars qu'il avait dans son porte-monnaie. Derek n'était même pas à cent mètres de chez lui et il se souvenait avoir trouvé la situation ridicule. Ça n'avait pas empêché la balle de se loger dans son abdomen et il s'était retrouvé par terre à se vider de son sang mais l'esprit étonnamment clair. Il se savait hors de toute hallucination lorsque cette tortue humanoïde s'était penchée sur lui, compressant la plaie de ses mains. « Les secours sont en route », avait dit la tortue en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Derek avait hoché la tête et posé une main sur celles de la tortue. Sa peau était fraîche, un peu granuleuse, et la main ne comportait que trois doigts. La tortue avait laissé le contact se prolonger jusqu'à ce que les lumières de l'ambulance apparaissent au coin de la rue. Elle avait ensuite pris la main de Derek et l'avait appliquée sur la plaie. Il savait faire et maintint la pression du mieux qu'il put. « Merci », avait-il lâché dans un souffle. La tortue lui avait rendu un sourire à la fois surpris et mal assuré, avait hoché la tête puis avait disparu dans une ruelle en une fraction de seconde. Derek avait été emmené à l'hôpital et opéré dans la foulée. Il s'en était fallu de peu d'après les médecins.

Depuis, Derek avait consacré une bonne partie de son temps libre à enquêter sur son sauveur. Il avait trouvé dans les archives des laboratoires de la police scientifique des tas de preuves s'entassant dans des cartons sous forme d’empreintes digitales, de fragments de peau ou d'écaille, quelques gouttes de sang séché, des éclats de métaux et de bois et quelques morceaux de cuir et de tissus. Il y avait quatre individus mâles distincts confirmés, quatre reptiles de l'ordre des testudines, autrement dit des tortues. Le laboratoire était parvenu à remonter jusqu'à l'espèce des trachemys scripta mais pas à déterminer à quelle sous-espèce appartenaient les spécimens. Leur ADN différait légèrement de la classique tortue de Floride ou des deux autres sous-espèces connues de trachemys scripta. Convaincus d'être face à une nouvelle espèce endémique aux égouts de New York, les laborantins avaient surnommé leur découverte Trachemys Scripta NY et attendaient d'avoir un spécimen vivant sous la main pour réclamer la paternité de cette nouvelle sous-espèce. Cependant, certains échantillons dataient de plus de dix ans et personne n'avait jamais attrapé l'une de ces tortues.

Des photographies et des vidéos prouvaient pourtant leur existence. Avec la multiplication des vidéos de surveillance absolument partout en ville depuis deux décennies, Derek avait régulièrement des « nouvelles » de ces tortues. Il arrivait à identifier les individus à leur silhouette la plupart du temps mais il valait mieux se baser sur les armes qu'elles transportaient. C'était un peu pour ça que Derek ne faisait qu'observer de loin : elles étaient armées et jouaient aux sentinelles une fois la nuit tombée.

– Emma, promets-moi de rester en dehors de tout ça, demanda Derek.

– J'ai déjà promis mon aide, répondit Emma.

– Tu ne changeras pas d'avis ?

– J'aurais pu me défiler si j'avais promis un rendez-vous à un type mais tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas fait ce genre de promesse. C'est beaucoup plus sérieux.

– Si ta vie est en danger...

– Je vais faire mon possible pour que ça n'arrive pas, coupa Emma. Crois-moi, je n'ai plus du tout envie de poursuivre ma carrière de sentinelle masquée. J'ai pas signé pour ça.

Derek hocha la tête. Emma ne mentait pas. Ça se voyait à ses yeux qu'elle avait eu peur et qu'on ne l'y rependrait pas de sitôt. Derek finit sa bière d'un trait puis se leva.

– Il se fait tard, il faut que je rentre, mais je reviendrai demain.

– Vous vous êtes passé le mot ? râla Emma. Alex m'a invitée à dîner chez lui tous les soirs jusqu'à Noël et Liam est passé trois fois depuis hier, avec son ambulance en prime. C'est pas du tout son secteur et son collègue est un gros lourdingue libidineux, erk.

– Je reviendrai demain, insista Derek en haussant le volume sonore.

– Ça va, les voisins t'ont entendu, grogna Emma.

Derek regarda sa petite sœur droit dans les yeux pour bien lui faire comprendre son intention puis lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

– A demain. Pas de bêtise.

– Non, ça risque pas, soupira Emma.

Derek lui fit un petit sourire et laissa sa petite sœur à ses cheveux emmêlés. Il avait démarré sa moto quelques minutes plus tard mais il resta à faire ronfler le moteur un instant, surveillant les petites fenêtres. Emma le vit faire et lui fit signe de la main. Elle le surveillait.

– Problème d'égout mon cul, marmonna Derek en mettant les gaz.

 

* * *

 

Basile jeta la photo sur son bureau après l'avoir regardée une longue minute. Il glissa un regard vers Donald qui hocha la tête, posant l'une de ses immenses mains sur l'épaule du type tremblant sur sa chaise.

– Tu as bien fait de venir, petit, le rassura Donald.

D'un petit signe, le type fut emmené à l'extérieur du bureau par les gardes du corps et eux-mêmes restèrent à l'extérieur. Basile attrapa une cigarette mais ne l'alluma pas, se contentant de jouer avec. Il essayait d'arrêter de fumer depuis un moment mais il n'arrivait pas à se détacher de l'objet.

– Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, Don ? demanda Basile.

– C'est vous le boss, répondit Donald avec un sourire moqueur.

Basile renifla et s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, lissant sa chemise.

– Qu'est-ce que ton flaire te dit ?

– Que ce type était terrorisé mais allez savoir si c'est vous qui lui faites cet effet ou ce qu'il a vu.

– Il a assisté au massacre aux premières loges, rappela Basile. Il s'en est pissé dessus mais il a réussi à prendre cette photo.

– Et il vous l'a amenée au lieu de la vendre aux tabloïds ou la donner aux flics. Vous devriez lui offrir une promotion, histoire de récompenser sa loyauté.

– C'est prévu mais ses choix de carrière sont limités. Ce type est con comme la lune.

Donald leva les yeux au plafond.  

– Moi qui prenais ces mutants pour de simples emmerdeurs..., marmonna Basile.

Donald aussi avait pensé cela jusqu'à ce soir. Il était dans le métier depuis une quinzaine d'années et il avait vu arriver ces « tortues » sur le marché de la nuit. Au début, elles ne s'en étaient prises qu'aux Foots mais leurs activités s'étaient vite diversifiées une fois Karai au sommet de sa pyramide de ninjas. Les rumeurs disaient que ces mutants s'étaient fait le Shredder tandis que les Foots assuraient que la disparition de leur leader était un problème interne à leur organisation. Quoi qu'il en fut, les Tortues s'étaient ensuite reconverties en sentinelles, faisant frémir le milieu de la nuit. Elles tuaient rarement, préférant balancer leurs prises aux flics, mais ça arrivait de temps en temps. Cependant, elles étaient récemment montées en puissance, cette photo le prouvait.

– Cinquante-six Foots la semaine dernière, une centaine et demie à l'abattoir dans Red Hook d'après nos sources et une quarantaine dans le massacre de la ligne G si on en croit les journaux, soupira Basile.

– Sans oublier les égouts, rappela Donald.

« Jamais dans les égouts » étaient une des règles que Donald enseignait à ses hommes dès le début dans le métier. Il n'y avait pas que les Tortues qui y vivaient et l'endroit était dangereux pour toute personne mal intentionnée. Même les Foots évitaient ces kilomètres de galeries souterraines en temps normal mais on disait que Karai avait envoyé ses soldats pour occuper les lieux. En une dizaine de jours, elle devait avoir perdu trois centaines d'hommes entre les blessés, les estropiés et les morts.

– Sans oublier les égouts, répéta Basile en frottant sa barbe rousse. On en sait plus sur tout ce bordel ?

– On dit juste que les Foots ont décidé d'éradiquer les Tortues et toute vie dans les égouts, répondit Donald. L'origine du conflit semble être le massacre au club de kung-fu. On ignore qui a attaqué en premier.

Basile joua un instant avec sa cigarette puis la lança dans une petite poubelle ornée d'un panneau de basket.

– Soit les Tortues ont attaqué les Foots de leur propre chef, supposa Basile, soit les Chinois se sont payés leurs services. Dans les deux cas, on a intérêt à faire gaffe à nos culs.

Donald hocha la tête. Si les Tortues avaient massacré les Foots sans raison aucune, elles pouvaient très bien s'en prendre à n'importe qui ne se conformant pas à leur vision du monde, ce qui incluait le petit business de Basile et ses associés. Et si les Chinois s'étaient payés leurs services – avec quoi ? de la salade verte ? –, cela signifiait qu'ils accéléraient leurs plans de conquête du marché. Ce n'était pas non plus bon pour Basile et ce qui n'était pas bon pour Basile contrariait fortement Donald.

– Il y a aussi le problème de ce Singe Rouge, grogna Basile en récupérant la photo.

Ce clown avait tabassé quelques uns de leurs gars ces derniers temps mais rien de bien sérieux. Il s'en prenait plus généralement aux pickpockets ou aux voleurs à la tire. Le Singe Rouge n'était pas intéressé par les gros requins de la nuit. Il se concentrait sur l'aide aux personnes, en quelque sorte. Cependant, il avait été brièvement vu à l'abattoir de Red Hook par le contact de Donald et la photo prise dans le métro le montrait combattant clairement du côté d'une des Tortues. S'étaient-ils alliés ? Si oui, pourquoi ?

– Tu crois que c'est aussi un mutant ? demanda Basile en tapotant la photo d'un doigt.

– C'est possible, admit Donald en haussant les épaules. Toutes les mutations ne se voient pas.

Basile grogna et attrapa une nouvelle cigarette.

– Je veux que tu dises aux gars de redoubler d'attention, annonça Basile. Si les Tortues ou le Singe pointent le bout de leur museau quelque part en ville, je veux le savoir.

– En fait, corrigea Donald, les tortues ont un bec, boss.

Basile lui sourit, amusé.

– Ah oui, j'avais oublié. C'est quoi son nom, déjà ? Daisy ?

Donald hocha la tête pour confirmer, souriant lui aussi.

– Quelle foutue idée d'avoir une tortue pour animal de compagnie ! railla Basile.

– Elles sont étrangement affectueuses.

– Va dire ça à mes filles, tiens ! Si c'est pas petit, mignon et rose à paillettes, elles n'en veulent pas. Je peux pas faire trois pas chez moi sans marcher sur une de ces horreurs de Monster High, un Petit Poney ou les deux à la fois... Bref, sérieusement, je veux que tu découvres ce qu'il se passe. Est-ce que les Tortues sont une menace pour nous ? Est-ce qu'elles s'allient à tous les dérangés en costume de la ville ? Et je veux savoir s'il n'y a pas moyen de les mettre de notre côté. Si elles sont capables d'aligner autant de Foots en une semaine, je les veux. Leur prix sera le mien.

– D'autres groupes ont plus de moyens que nous, rappela Donald.

– L'argent peut être un problème, c'est vrai, mais tu es bien placé pour savoir que j'apprécie les jeunes talents. Tous les talents, quelque soit leur forme, leur espèce ou leur origine.

Un sourire effleura les lèvres de Donald et il hocha la tête.

– Assure-toi qu'elles le sachent.

– C'est comme si c'était fait, boss.

Donald quitta le bureau de Basile et alla transmettre ses ordres à ses hommes réguliers – garder l'œil ouvert et l'oreille à l'écoute mais prudence. Cependant, faire passer un message aux Tortues discrètement allait s'avérer plus délicat. Il aurait pu faire comme les Foots et tagguer tous les murs de New York mais ce n'était pas très discret et tout le monde saurait que Basile Leroy recrutait – ça pourrait aussi donner des idées à d'autres groupes, s'ils n'étaient pas déjà arrivés à cette conclusion. Non, Donald avait besoin de quelqu'un d'un peu spécial pour ce genre de mission. Et ça tombait bien, il savait exactement à qui s'adresser. C'est pourquoi il alla directement au stand de baseball sur le toit d'un immeuble de Lafayette Avenue. Il y avait encore quelques joueurs mais Donald était venu pour l'un des employés. Comme le comptoir de l'accueil était vide, Donald se permit de passer dans la partie réservée au personnel et il trouva celui qu'il cherchait attablé à une table dans une toute petite pièce sans fenêtre et pleine de casiers, face à une télévision branchée sur les informations. Le maire de New York répétait inlassablement que ça ne pouvait plus durer, qu'il fallait que ces guerres de gangs s'arrêtent et qu'il allait tout faire pour y mettre un terme. C'était fini ces conneries de guignols en costumes, d'après lui.

– Hey, Jacky ! lança Donald.

Jake s'étouffa à moitié avec son sandwich et lança un regard autour de lui.

– Personne dans le coin, le rassura Donald en tirant une chaise pour s'asseoir. Juste toi et moi, Jacky.

– Le principe du diminutif, c'est d'être plus court que le nom auquel il fait référence, Don, marmonna Jake en attrapant une bouteille d'eau. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Toujours aussi direct, pensa Donald en souriant. Jake le foudroyait de son regard noir en amande. Il détestait les invités surprise.

– J'ai besoin d'un service.

– Un service qui paye ?

– Basile paye toujours les talents dans ton genre, tu le sais très bien.

Jake haussa un sourcil. Il chassa une miette d'un pli de son uniforme, soudainement beaucoup plus intéressé.

– Je t'écoute.

– T'as regardé les infos ces derniers jours ?

– Ouais, comme tout le monde, répondit-il en pointant la télévision du menton.

– Les Foots sont entrés en guerre contre les Tortues, précisa Donald. On ne sait pas vraiment comment et pourquoi ça a commencé, j'ai mis une équipe là-dessus, mais Basile veut s'assurer que les Tortues soient de notre côté.

Jake se tortilla un peu sur sa chaise.

– Ces Tortues, là... Ce sont des mutants, hein ?

– Oui.

– J'ai jamais essayé avec des mutants.

– Je suis sûr que tu peux y arriver, le rassura Donald. Ça a très bien marché avec moi.

– Oui mais...

– Je suis un mutant, Jake.

– Je sais mais ton pouvoir t'est venu naturellement. C'est une mutation de tes gènes qui t'a fait comme tu es. J'veux dire, t'es né comme ça.

Donald hocha la tête.

– Ces Tortues, on sait pas d'où elles sortent. Ça se trouve, elles sont même pas humaines. Ce sont peut-être même des extraterrestres, qui sait ?

Donald haussa un sourcil.

– J'ai jamais essayé sur ce genre de mutant. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

– Je vois mais ça vaut quand même le coup d'essayer.

Jake hésitait, Donald le voyait bien. Son pouvoir lui faisait peur, en vérité, et il ne l'utilisait pas souvent. Sans être directement affilié à Basile, Jake travaillait pourtant de temps en temps pour lui mais selon son propre code. Par exemple, Jake refusait d'utiliser son pouvoir pour tuer et Basile le comprenait parfaitement. Lui-même avait un certain sens de l'éthique, chose que Donald appréciait. Cependant, Basile récompensait toujours généreusement les services qu'on lui rendait et Jake ne pouvait pas vraiment cracher sur de l'argent aussi facilement gagné. Il avait une pension alimentaire à payer pour son petit garçon qu'il ne voyait qu'une fois par mois et des dettes sur le dos depuis l'université – merveilleux système américain. Son boulot ne payait pas assez et Jake avait des activités annexes. C'était comme ça que Donald l'avait repéré : Jake dealait alors de l'herbe à son propre compte dans la juridiction de Basile. Ils étaient parvenus à un accord assez rapidement : Basile le laissait faire si Jake acceptait de ne pas mettre son pouvoir aux services de quelqu'un d'autre. Ça avait fonctionné et tout le monde était satisfait.

Jake soupira.

– Ok, je vais essayer mais ça peut prendre du temps. Je les ai jamais vues et j'ai rien pour m'accrocher à elles. Il va falloir que je scanne tout New York à leur recherche. Méga-migraine assurée...

– Qu'est-ce que je peux trouver pour te faciliter les choses ? demanda Donald.

– Il me faudrait quelque chose leur appartenant. Y'a toujours des résidus sur les objets. Le mieux serait un bout de peau ou un truc comme ça.

– Du sang ?

Jake fit la grimace.

– Mec, j'évite déjà la moitié de la ville à cause des morts, j'vais pas aller sur les lieux du massacre de la ligne G. J'ai envie de conserver le peu de stabilité mentale que j'ai.

– Alors il nous faut un échantillon quelconque, concéda Donald en se relevant. Je vais te trouver ça.

– Ah ouais ? Et comment ?

– Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. Ce sera livré chez toi dans quelques jours.

Jake haussa les épaules et Donald le laissa à la fin de son sandwich. Maintenant, il avait besoin d'un autre genre de compétences. Donald attendit d'être dans la rue pour attraper son téléphone portable. Il composa un numéro de tête – son répertoire était de toute façon vide, au cas où la police saisirait son téléphone – et attendit qu'on décroche à l'autre bout de l'onde.

– T'as vu l'heure qu'il est ? grogna une voix dans le combiné.

– Salut, Val ! Ça te branche un petit défi ?

– Toujours mais je te déteste quand même. Où ?

– Les archives de la police scientifique new-yorkaise, sourit Donald.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, Val était toujours partante pour aller fouiller chez les flics. Elle bâilla quand même.

– On en reparle après ma garde.

– Ça marche, beauté.

– A moins que tu viennes chez moi avant que je me rendorme.

– Est-ce l'un de ces appels professionnels qui se transforme soudainement en proposition cochonne ? demanda Donald.

– Bah, tu m'as réveillée et je vais pas me rendormir avant une bonne heure. Autant en profiter. En plus, j'ai cette nouvelle nuisette en satin avec cette adorable petite dentelle et...

– J'arrive, coupa Donald.

Un petit rire lui répondit avant que Val ne raccroche. Donald se précipita jusqu'à sa voiture. Tant pis pour Basile. De toute façon, les problèmes de New York n'allaient pas disparaître comme par magie pendant la nuit.


	11. The eighth passenger

 

Vivre dans le vaisseau était assez étrange. Michelangelo avait un peu l'impression d'être enfermé dans une boîte et ce n'était pas son activité préférée récemment. Le sol, le plafond et les murs étaient de métal mat plus foncé que l'acier, parcourus ici et là de traits de lumière blanche tirant sur le rouge. L'air était constamment recyclé, pur de toute poussière ou de toute odeur, bien plus sec que dans les égouts. C'était assez perturbant. En plus, la ventilation émettait un léger bruit de fond auquel Michelangelo n'arrivait pas à se faire. Il fut un temps où il en avait eu assez des murs de briques, des tuyaux rouillés et des insectes traversant leur salon sans prévenir mais Michelangelo regrettait à présent leur ancien chez eux. Comme ils n'avaient pris que le nécessaire dans le vaisseau, ils n'avaient pas encore vraiment pu s'approprier les lieux. Michelangelo aurait voulu accrocher ses vieilles affiches de films dans sa chambre mais il ne les avait pas emmenées. Les petites étagères au-dessus de son lit étaient désespérément vides de tout comics. Sa vieille carpette lui manquait aussi, sans parler de ses oreillers, ses couvertures, son bureau aux tiroirs remplis de papiers et de crayons, ses figurines de super-héros ou encore ses cartes postales. Michelangelo ne disposait en tout et pour tout que d'une boîte en métal de trois mètres sur trois, avec une petite table attachée à un mur avec une espèce de tabouret, une banquette enfoncée dans celui d'à côté en guise de lit et un sac de sport contenant des armes et des protections. Michelangelo ne supportait pas cette chambre.

Il en sortit avec soulagement pour se retrouver dans un couloir similaire qui donnait sur une salle circulaire. Elle servait autrefois de quartiers de rencontre des occupants du vaisseau, leur avait dit Donatello, et ils y avaient aménagé leur cuisine et leur salon. Ses frères avaient réussi à traîner leur vieux canapé défoncé jusqu'ici et Michelangelo s'y vautra à plat ventre, inspirant profondément son odeur familière – poussière, chips, pop-corn et fesses de tortues, son fumet préféré. Donatello avait réinstallé une télévision, un écran plat récupéré dans une décharge, mais il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de la connecter au câble pour avoir quelque chose à regarder. Il y avait bien un lecteur DVD dans un carton quelque part dans le salon mais aucun de ses génies de frère n'avait pensé à prendre les précieux disques en même temps. Pourtant, Michelangelo se sentait partant pour un marathon Star Wars. Ou Alien. Non, peut-être pas Alien, à bien y réfléchir.

Il y avait quelque chose dans le vaisseau, quelque chose de vivant. Michelangelo avait ressenti cette présence plus d'une fois depuis qu'il était revenu de son petit séjour en chambre froide mais il n'avait rien dit à ses frères. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas dit grand chose à ses frères. Michelangelo évitait Leonardo comme la peste et Donatello avait repris ses habitudes de nerd solitaire vaquant à ses occupations sans prêter attention au reste du monde. Michelangelo aurait voulu que Raphael soit là. D'une part, si Raphael était là, il n'était pas avec Emma et Michelangelo persistait à penser qu'il fallait mettre le plus de distance entre ces deux-là. De l'autre, Raphael traînait souvent avec lui. Ils regardaient la télévision ensemble, jouaient à des jeux vidéo – Raphael s'énervait et finissait par regarder Michelangelo jouer mais ça leur allait – ou s'entraînaient ensemble quand Raphael arrivait à le tirer jusqu'au dôjô.

Son frère lui manquait. Michelangelo avait envie de le titiller, de le provoquer et de l'enrager, juste pour le plaisir qu'apportait l'habitude. Tout ici lui était étranger. Il avait besoin de quelque chose de familier. Une bonne bagarre avec Raphael l'aurait enchanté, même si son frère ne faisait pas semblant de frapper – pas comme Donatello. Donatello ne faisait que l'effleurer lorsqu'ils se bagarraient. Les occasions étaient rares, généralement après un mauvais coup ou à l'occasion de représailles, mais ça arrivait quand même. Donatello évitait tous les coups de Michelangelo et lui rendait des pichenettes, son sourire narquois aux lèvres. Il fallait beaucoup d'efforts pour avoir ce grand dadais, mine de rien. Donatello n'était peut-être pas le plus fort d'entre eux mais il avait certainement le meilleur équilibre et la meilleure analyse. Ça lui suffisait généralement pour esquiver et Michelangelo rentrait facilement dans son jeu.

Il ne se bagarrait jamais avec Leonardo.

En fait, Michelangelo ne partageait pas grand chose avec Splinter Junior. Ils s'entraînaient ensemble, ils mangeaient la plupart du temps ensemble mais ils formaient rarement un binôme en patrouille et ne partageaient aucune passion, aucune activité. Michelangelo savait que Leonardo dessinait et il lui avait trouvé des aquarelles toutes neuves dans une poubelle, une fois. Leonardo s'y était à peine intéressé. Le dessin était pour lui une manière de vider son esprit en se concentrant sur quelque chose, pas un moyen d'expression ou d'amusement. Leonardo aimait bien les jeux de société et de stratégie. Michelangelo avait essayé de l'initier aux jeux de rôle – il avait même réussi à embarquer Donatello dans l'affaire – mais ça n'avait pas été une réussite. Donatello et Raphael s'étaient facilement pris au jeu tandis que Leonardo avait trouvé à redire à chaque décision du maître du jeu – « c'est illogique, stratégiquement suicidaire, ces monstres devraient attaquer comme ça pour être plus efficaces », etcetera. Les tentatives de Michelangelo pour nouer des liens avec Leonardo au fil des années se comptaient par dizaines, sans succès – il avait même lu ces vieux comptes chinois et japonais ennuyant à mourir que Leonardo gardait jalousement mais son frère n'avait fait que l'engueuler parce qu'il avait corné par inadvertance une page.

Peut-être que Leonardo me déteste, pensa Michelangelo en grattant une tache au sol du bout du doigt. Son intégrité en tant que leader lui interdisait de le montrer ouvertement aussi restait-il volontairement distant. C'était une hypothèse valable aux yeux de Michelangelo. Il savait que ses idées n'étaient pas très claires à cause de sa colère mais, même en mettant de côté ses sentiments, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois où il avait passé un moment agréable seul avec Leonardo.

Michelangelo décida de se secouer et s'arracha au canapé. Il avait déjà un peu exploré le vaisseau mais il restait des tas de pièces et de couloirs inconnus. Il aurait bien été se changer les idées dans leur dôjô improvisé – la seule salle suffisamment spacieuse pour ce genre d'activité, en fait – mais Leonardo y était certainement, pratiquant indéfiniment ses katas. Michelangelo erra un moment et finit par apercevoir Donatello entrer dans une salle, un carton sous le bras.

– Hey, lança Michelangelo en rattrapant son frère.

– Bonjour, répondit Donatello en se retournant. Comment vas-tu ?

Michelangelo fit la grimace et Donatello lui rendit un sourire compatissant. La salle derrière lui était baignée d'une lumière bleutée et sentait enfin quelque chose. L'atmosphère y était aussi beaucoup plus humide, ce qui acheva la curiosité de Michelangelo qui ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d’œil. Il y avait des bacs de terre au sol, hauts d'une cinquantaine de centimètres et faits avec des planches, des taules et des bâches, et des tuyaux rafistolés courant un peu partout autour.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? demanda Michelangelo.

– Un jardin, sourit Donatello en posant son carton au sol. Les ingénieurs qui ont créé ce vaisseau ont pensé que c'était une bonne idée d'occuper l'équipage avec ce genre d'activité. Comme nous nous retrouvons nous aussi plus ou moins dans une situation de confinement, j'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne chose de faire pousser des végétaux comestibles. En plus, ça fait plusieurs années que j'ai envie d'essayer.

– T'as traîné toute cette terre ici tout seul ? s'étonna Michelangelo.

– Sur plusieurs mois, oui.

C'était du Donnie tout cracher, pensa Michelangelo. Il avait toujours été complexé d'être le plus faible d'entre eux et quelques moqueries d'enfants lui avaient coupé toute envie de demander de l'aide. Du coup, il se débrouillait généralement seul dans son coin, même s'il fallait déplacer des mètres cubes de terre – ce qui était arrivé plus d'une fois car Donatello avait creusé des tas de voies de retrait dans les égouts au fil des années, sans parler de tous les passages secrets ou des portes dissimulées. Donatello faisait les choses à son rythme, tranquillement, seul. S'il avait besoin de main d’œuvre, il demandait généralement à Raphael – c'était leur truc à eux.

– Je peux t'aider ? demanda Michelangelo.

Donatello lui lança un coup d’œil étonné avant de sourire.

– Bien sûr !

Le carton contenait des graines et des pépins récupérés ici et là, soigneusement classés et étiquetés dans de vieilles conserves, des pots en verre ébréchés ou des sachets en plastique. Donatello avait aussi quelques livres sur le jardinage et d'autres sur les plantes comestibles. Ils étaient destinés aux humains mais, de toute façon, les Tortues avaient un régime alimentaire omnivore. Ils s'étaient habitués à manger tout et n'importe quoi, y compris des produits laitiers, et ça ne leur avait jamais posé problème. La prudence naturelle de Donatello lui avait tout de même dicté de s'intéresser à ces livres.

Comme ils n'y connaissaient absolument rien en jardinage, ils suivirent les instructions des livres. Les conseils sur les périodes de semis en fonction des saisons les laissèrent dubitatifs jusqu'à ce que Donatello se propose pour paramétrer la salle afin de suivre du mieux possible la météo de New York. Comme ils étaient fin juin, ils ne pouvaient pas espérer voir grand chose se développer d'ici la fin de l'été mais ça ne les empêcha pas de planter la plupart des plantes susceptibles de pousser en cette saison. Donatello avait aussi un pot étiqueté « divers », contenant des dizaines de graines différentes. Il s'agissait de fleurs pour lesquelles il avait réservé un bac.

– Pourquoi des fleurs ? demanda Michelangelo en arrosant les semis.

Son arrosoir improvisé était une bouteille d'eau en plastique percée de petits trous. Il fallait la remplir dans un seau avant de l'utiliser mais elle faisait honnêtement son office, même si elle créait aussi des flaques au sol.

– Pourquoi pas ? répondit Donatello. Autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable. En plus, certaines d'entre elles sont comestibles, comme les capucines par exemple.

Michelangelo fit la moue.

– Tu me feras pas bouffer des bouquets...

Donatello rit. Il se frotta les mains pour en chasser la terre avant de se relever.

– Il n'y a pas d'insecte dans le vaisseau et on devra polliniser nous-mêmes les fleurs pour obtenir quoi que ce soit. Je compte sur toi, petit frère.

– Ça se trouve, je suis plus vieux que toi, marmonna Michelangelo en reprenant de l'eau dans le seau.

– Vous êtes tous mes petits frères, crâna Donatello en se redressant, les bras croisés sur son plastron.

– C'est pas la taille qui compte, c'est la technique, ricana Michelangelo.

Donatello ouvrit de grands yeux, ce qui fit franchement rire son frère. Il secoua la tête.

– Ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre rire, Mikey, reprit Donatello.

Et merde, pensa Michelangelo en sentant son sourire s'effondrer. Il se composa un visage de circonstance pour ne pas paraître trop déstabilisé.

– Trop tôt ? demanda Donatello en se baissant.

– Beaucoup trop tôt, confirma Michelangelo avec une grimace.

– Désolé. J'aimerais avoir plus d'empathie, parfois.

– Comment ça ?

Donatello leva la tête un instant pour réfléchir puis se rassit sur ses talons, à côté de Michelangelo.

– Vous êtes ma famille et vous êtes importants pour moi. April aussi a de l'importance, Casey et Shadow dans une moindre mesure. Et ça s'arrête là. Le reste du monde me laisse parfaitement indifférent.

– Y'a des sociopathes qui ont commencé leur carrière de tueur en série pour moins que ça...

– Je n'éprouve pas le besoin de tuer des gens, répondit très sérieusement Donatello. Je veux dire, ça m'arrive en combat parce que c'est nécessaire mais ce n'est pas un besoin urgent qui ne trouverait satisfaction que dans la ritualisation de mes meurtres et l'attachement à des trophées me permettant de revivre ces instants.

– Tu veux dire que tu n'es pas un tueur en série en puissance, traduisit Michelangelo.

Donatello hocha la tête.

– C'est bon à savoir, le rassura Michelangelo en lui tapotant l'épaule.

– Mais je ressens tout de même mon manque d'empathie comme un problème. Le sort des gens m'indiffère profondément. Par exemple, mettre Emma en danger l'autre jour ne m'a posé aucun problème éthique.

Michelangelo tiqua. Il n'avait pas envie de parler d'elle ou de penser à elle.

– Elle était volontaire, continua Donatello sans remarquer le trouble de son frère, et elle connaissait les risques encourus. Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée dans l'absolu mais tout ce qui m'intéressait était d'utiliser tous les moyens possibles pour te retrouver. Sa mort ne m'aurait pas fait réagir. J'aurais juste attendu que Leonardo modifie le plan initial, froidement.

– Bah, on est des reptiles, après tout...

Donatello confirma de la tête. Ce qu'il avouait mettait Michelangelo mal à l'aise. Il savait depuis longtemps que son frère était plus détaché que les autres mais il n'avait jamais imaginé que c'était à ce point. Et ça remettait beaucoup de choses en perspective.

– Mais tu ressens quand même des choses, hein ? s'assura Michelangelo.

– Bien sûr ! Je me considère plutôt comme quelqu'un de calme et de réservé mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'éprouver de la joie ou de m'énerver de temps en temps.

– De temps en temps ?

– Souvent, ces derniers temps, admit Donatello. Mais ça fait partie des joies des familles nombreuses, je suppose.

Michelangelo reposa la bouteille dans le seau et secoua sa main pour en chasser l'eau. Il n'osa pas regarder son frère en posant sa question.

– T'es pas fâché contre moi ? Pour l'autre soir, je veux dire, avec Leo...

– Devrais-je l'être ? demanda Donatello.

– J'aurais pas dû exploser comme ça...

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, petit frère, sourit Donatello. En fait, je crois que tu as fait ce à quoi Raphael échoue régulièrement et ce que j'ai toujours eu peur de faire. Tu as réussi à faire face et c'est une bonne chose.

– Je sais pas, marmonna Michelangelo en se frottant les mains. Je me sens un peu coupable, quand même...

– Leo avait besoin de ça, insista Donatello. Je croyais qu'il m'avait écouté mais j'avais tort. Et tu m'as aussi fait réaliser que j'avais besoin de grandir.

– Toi ? s'étonna Michelangelo. Mais t'es intelligent et sage et tout !

– Non, pas vraiment, rit Donatello. Enfin, si, je suis intelligent, ajouta-t-il sérieusement, mais je ne suis pas sage du tout et j'ai peur des responsabilités. C'est pourquoi je me suis botté moi-même les fesses et que j'en ai pris.

– Du genre ?

– Premièrement, ce jardin, déclara Donatello en pointant du doigt la terre du bac à fleur.

– Hein ?

– C'est comme en chimie : il faut respecter le protocole, les étapes et le timing. C'est très important.

– Et ton bottage de cul commence en mangeant des fleurs ?

– Oui ! Mais j'ai aussi décidé de me confronter à Leonardo, de remettre ses actions et ses décisions en perspective. Il en a besoin.

– Il a besoin de Splinter, grinça Michelangelo.

– N'avons-nous pas tous besoin de lui ? rétorqua Donatello.

Michelangelo renifla.

– C'est ce que je disais : sage et tout.

Donatello sourit et donna un petit coup d'épaule dans celle de son frère, leur carapace raclant l'une sur l'autre au passage.

– Bon, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter, annonça Donatello en se relevant.

– Oh. Quels chats ?

– De la tuyauterie, grimaça Donatello en s'étirant. Ce que j'ai bricolé n'a pas tenu et il faut que je répare. Je pensais que ça allait tenir encore un peu mais ça ne peut pas attendre Raph.

Donatello adorait tout ce qui transportait de l'électricité mais les travaux d'entretien comme la plomberie incombaient à Raphael. Il s'en chargeait en marmonnant mais il aimait tout de même bien résoudre ce genre de problème simple – il fallait le voir, rayonnant, lorsqu'il trouvait enfin ce qui provoquait une fuite, c'était adorable.

– J'aurais certainement besoin d'un coup de main, ajouta Donatello.

Michelangelo apprécia la proposition d'autant plus qu'il savait que Donatello avait horreur de prêter ses jouets.

 

* * *

 

La lame trancha l'air avec un léger sifflement et s'arrêta net. Leonardo maintint la position une seconde avant de répéter le mouvement encore une fois. Il n'était pas satisfait du tranchant de sa lame. Il avait pourtant passé une bonne partie de la matinée à l'aiguiser et la polir mais ça ne suffisait pas. Elle continuait à produire ce petit sifflement à partir d'une certaine vitesse et Leonardo le trouvait parfaitement inélégant.

Il fit un moulinet du poignet et arrêta la lame devant ses yeux, scrutant l'iridescente du métal. Peut-être devrait-il en changer. Il appréciait chaque aspect de ces katanas mais ils avaient vécu. Ça devait faire deux ans qu'il les avait – les précédents avaient été brisés par Raphael pendant un entraînement, malheureusement. Leonardo en connaissait parfaitement le poids et l'équilibre. Plus courts que les katanas classiques de quelques centimètres seulement, ils lui permettaient de surprendre facilement ses ennemis et de rentrer plus profondément dans leur espace vital. Bien sûr, de tels sabres ne pouvaient être appréciés par les petites frappes qu'ils corrigeaient habituellement mais c'était un réel plaisir de les manier face à un autre expert.

Leonardo regrettait l'absence de Karai, l'autre nuit à l'abattoir. Il n'y avait eu que des amateurs, des soldats de rang inférieur et quelques gradés assez bas dans la hiérarchie. Comment les Foots espéraient-ils les mettre à terre en leur opposant de tels débutants ? Par le nombre ? Eh bien ils avaient la preuve que ça ne fonctionnerait pas. Si les Foots voulaient vraiment les mettre à terre, ils devraient prendre le risque de leur envoyer des soldats de valeur. Leonardo attendait ce jour avec impatience.

Il y eut du mouvement derrière lui et Leonardo inclina légèrement son sabre pour regarder. C'était Donatello, debout au milieu de la salle. Il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer.

– Que veux-tu ? demanda Leonardo, immobile.

Ils ne s'étaient pratiquement pas parlé depuis l'autre jour. Donatello l'avait regardé avec hauteur et était sorti de la cuisine sans rien dire. Depuis, il vaquait à ses occupations dans le vaisseau et ne se présentait pas aux entraînements – Michelangelo non plus, d'ailleurs. Sans Raphael dans les parages, Leonardo préférait s'entraîner avec Donatello. Il n'était peut-être pas fort mais au moins était-il concentré.

– Je me demandais pourquoi tu t'acharnais à ce point, répondit Donatello.

– Si tu es venu chercher la bagarre, prends ton bâton et affronte-moi directement au lieu de te cacher derrière des mots, prévint Leonardo en fixant le reflet sur sa lame.

– Oh non, très peu pour moi, dit Donatello en haussant les épaules.

Leonardo trancha l'air de son sabre et se retourna vers son frère. Donatello avait un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

– Quelque chose ne va pas ? insista Leonardo.

– A part toi, non, tout va bien.

Leonardo resserra sa prise sur les poignées de ses sabres.

– Dis-moi ce que tu me reproches clairement, qu'on en finisse.

Donatello pencha la tête sur le côté.

– Quelle était la formule, déjà ? Ah, oui : grandis.

– Ah, alors c'est ça, renifla Leonardo en rengainant ses katanas. Tu es venu venger l'honneur de ton petit frère.

– C'est aussi le tien.

– Je ne dis pas le contraire.

– Michelangelo a plutôt bien exprimé son point de vue, je n'ai pas besoin de te le rexpliquer. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas envie de te frapper.

– Comme si tu en étais capable, provoqua Leonardo.

Donatello sourit d'une manière que Leonardo jugea très reptilienne, très froide et calculatrice. Ce n'était vraiment pas normal. Quelque chose clochait chez Donatello. Ce n'était pas son genre de se confronter comme ça à lui ou de sourire ainsi – avec la froide assurance d'être le meilleur. Que se passait-il ?

– Pourquoi penses-tu que quelque chose ne va pas chez moi ? demanda Donatello.

– Parce que tu agis bizarrement.

– N'est-ce pas toi qui as commencé, lorsque Splinter a montré les premiers signes de vieillesse ?

– Je n'ai pas...

– Nous l'avons tous vu, Leonardo, coupa Donatello, ta panique. Elle se lisait dans tes yeux et transpirait par ta peau. Tu es terrorisé à l'idée de perdre Splinter.

– C'est notre père, rappela Leonardo.

– C'est notre maître, rectifia Donatello. Il n'a commencé à se comporter comme un père qu'une fois le Shredder à terre. Avant, nous n'étions que des pions, les instruments de sa vengeance.

– C'est ce que tu penses vraiment de maître Splinter ? demanda Leonardo, incapable de desserrer la mâchoire.

– C'est ce que nous pensons tous, mon petit Leo, mais il n'y a que toi qui ne l'admets pas. Tu es tellement désespéré de ta condition que tu t'accroches à l'espoir dérisoire d'un peu d'amour venu d'un vieux rat.

– Tu vas trop loin, avertit Leonardo.

– Mais il faut être réaliste, continua Donatello. Splinter ne nous aime pas. Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'il ait pensé à nous éliminer une fois sa vengeance accomplie. Après tout, nous n'avions plus d'utilité. Ç'aurait même été généreux de sa part de nous épargner la vie que nous menons.

– Ça suffit, insista Leonardo.

– Tu as pris la bonne décision en l'envoyant à la campagne.

– Arrête.

– Il mourra seul dans son coin comme il aurait dû le faire, il y a vingt-sept ans, après la disparition de son maître.

– Donatello...

– Tu sais ce que je regrette ?

– Tais-toi.

– De ne pas pouvoir le voir mourir reclus dans son fauteuil, devant sa misérable télé.

– La ferme !

La lame trancha l'air en un sifflement furieux et se brisa en rencontrant le sol. Leonardo se rendit soudainement compte qu'il étouffait et il chercha à reprendre sa respiration à grandes goulées d'air. Il tomba à genoux, sans lâcher la poignée de son sabre.

– Savais-tu que l'on peut modifier l'atmosphère de chaque pièce du vaisseau individuellement ? demanda Donatello en tournant tranquillement autour de lui. Vous autres, tortues, vous pouvez retenir votre respiration un bon moment si vous êtes privées d'oxygène mais que se passe-t-il lorsqu'on remplace ce gaz indispensable à votre survie par du dioxyde de carbone ?

– Tu n'es pas Donatello, murmura Leonardo.

– Je pourrais l'être.

– Mon frère...

– Il pense toutes ces choses mais il n'est pas capable de te les dire.

– Tu mens.

– Pourquoi mentirais-je ? Pour vous diviser ? Mais vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour ça ! Tu as déjà accompli tout le travail, Leonardo.

– Non...

– Oh si. Tu as dit à Raphael qu'il n'était plus ton frère. Tu as traité Michelangelo de traître et tu t'es aliéné Donatello en t'enfonçant dans ton petit monde bien rassurant où tout est toujours la faute des autres. Mais comment peut-il en être autrement ? Après tout, c'est toi que Splinter a choisi pour mener cette équipe. Toi et personne d'autre. Tu ne peux pas te tromper puisque Splinter ne se trompe pas.

– Ce n'est pas... vrai...

– Ah, Leo, Leo, Leo...

« Donatello » se pencha au-dessus de lui et lui tapota le crâne d'un doigt.

– Quand vas-tu comprendre que c'est toi, le problème ?

Leonardo remonta soudainement son sabre brisé pour frapper à la gorge mais il ne rencontra que le vide. Des milliers de petites billes lumineuses se dispersèrent dans la pièce et disparurent hors du champ de vision de plus en plus limité de Leonardo. Il s'effondra en avant, la tête lourde et un goût de sang dans la bouche, sa main toujours fermement accrochée à son sabre.

Il y eut un déclic quelque part dans la pièce et la ventilation fit un bruit de tous les diables, chassant le gaz mortel pour le remplacer par de l'oxygène.

Leonardo resta un long moment au sol, aspirant goulument l'air renouvelé. Même sans bouger, la tête lui tournait et il eut du mal à se remettre debout. Sortir du dôjô l'épuisa et Leonardo se laissa glisser contre une paroi jusqu'au sol. Ce fut assis et luttant pour rester conscient que ses frères le trouvèrent bien plus tard. Leonardo eut toutes les peines du monde à leur expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé – attaqué par un hologramme ? vraiment ?

– C'est ce que je craignais, soupira le vrai Donatello. Mikey, tu peux m'aider à le porter ?

Leonardo fut soulevé du sol par ses frères et plus ou moins traîné jusqu'à leur salon. Donatello commença ses explications une fois sûr que Leonardo était bien calé dans le canapé.

– C'était Bob.

– T'as déjà parlé de lui, se rappela Michelangelo.

– Oui. Bob est, enfin, était le dernier survivant du vaisseau après son atterrissage forcé. Il a fusionné sa conscience au vaisseau pour survivre mais il est resté isolé pendant un peu plus de deux mille ans. Ça a laissé des traces.

– Tu avais dit qu'il n'était plus dangereux, souffla Leonardo.

– Je pensais sincèrement qu'il ne s'en prendrait pas à l'un de mes frères, s'excusa Donatello.

Raté, pensa Leonardo.

– Peut-on le désactiver ? demanda-t-il.

– Pas sans relancer complètement le vaisseau, ce qui provoquerait l'effondrement du réacteur.

– Kaboom ! simplifia Michelangelo.

– Kaboom, en effet, confirma Donatello.

– Ce n'est pas un programme ou un truc comme ça ? insista Leonardo.

– Non. Techniquement, Bob est le vaisseau.

– On est dans Bob.

– Oui, Mikey, on est dans Bob.

– J'ai envie de déménager, soudainement...

– Ça ne me déplairait pas non plus, approuva Leonardo.

– Et pour aller où ? demanda Donatello. Pour le moment, c'est l'endroit le plus sûr dont nous disposons.

– Le plus sûr, c'est vite dit, railla Michelangelo. Si notre chez nous cherche à nous tuer, je préfère tenter ma chance avec les Foots.

– Je ne suis pas sûr que Bob essayait de tuer Leo, déclara Donatello.

– Et tu te bases sur quoi pour dire ça ?

– S'il l'avait vraiment voulu, ce serait déjà fait.

Leonardo dut bien admettre que Donatello avait raison. Ce n'était pas un hasard si la ventilation s'était remise en marche. Si Bob était le vaisseau, Bob contrôlait tout. Il avait épargné Leonardo après s'être amusé avec lui.

– Je suppose que tu le connais bien, reprit Leonardo à l'intention de Donatello.

Son frère hocha la tête de haut en bas.

– Y a-t-il moyen de le raisonner ?

– On peut en tout cas discuter avec lui, dit Donatello. J'insiste sur le fait que c'est un extraterrestre. Il n'a pas la même manière de penser que nous, même s'il a eu accès à la culture terrienne ces dernières années.

– Parle-lui, ordonna Leonardo. Il ne faut pas que ça se reproduise.

Donatello le fixa un instant. Leonardo tiqua. Il aurait dû approuver.

– Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Vous êtes des intrus.

– Et pas toi ? demanda Michelangelo.

– Nous avons instauré une relation de confiance au fil des années. Bob m'apprécie.

– Et tu es dans Bob, ricana Michelangelo.

Donatello lui donna une petite claque à l'arrière du crâne.

– Il n'a pas cherché à me parler depuis que nous nous sommes installés, reprit Donatello. Il doit être fâché contre moi pour vous avoir amenés ici. Le dialogue ne va pas être facile à réinstaller mais j'essayerai.

– Il nous faut une solution de replis, conclut Leonardo en essayant de se redresser. April nous a laissé ses clés et on peut peut-être se servir du Singe Rouge pour...

– Non, coupa sèchement Michelangelo. On la laisse en dehors de tout ça. Dès qu'on récupère Raphael, on disparaît de sa vie.

Leonardo retomba dans le canapé, agacé par son frère.

– Tu ne peux pas la protéger d'elle-même.

– Mais je peux la protéger de nos emmerdes, contra Michelangelo.

– Elle retournera combattre à un moment ou à un autre, certainement sous un autre masque. Tu le sais très bien.

– Je peux pas l'en empêcher, concéda Michelangelo, mais je ferai tout pour qu'elle reste en dehors de nos histoires. Ce sera mieux pour tout le monde.

Leonardo soupira, franchement ennuyé.

– Très bien, lâcha-t-il. On ne lui demandera rien.

– Elle nous a tout de même promis des informations, rappela Donatello.

– Quand ça ? demanda Michelangelo.

– Pendant que tu étais détenu.

– Bravo pour la communication, les frangins. C'est la deuxième fois que vous me faites le coup du « laissons cet idiot de Mikey dans l'ignorance ».

– Il devient difficile de te parler, lui reprocha Leonardo.

Michelangelo le foudroya du regard mais Donatello intervint.

– Il est vrai que nous aurions dû te prévenir. Je suis désolé de cet oubli.

Michelangelo tourna la tête sèchement.

– J'irai vérifier nos repères, déclara-t-il.

– Personne ne sort seul, prévint Leonardo.

– T'as laissé Raphael partir avec Emma, l'autre jour, rappela Michelangelo.

– Vas-tu arrêter avec ça, à la fin ?

– Non, je ne vais pas arrêter ! Emma était blessée et tu sais très bien que Raphael n'est pas du genre à éviter les combats !

– Ça suffit ! intervint Donatello en haussant la voix.

Michelangelo se tut et Leonardo regarda son frère avec suspicion. Donatello se tassa un peu et se racla la gorge avant de reprendre.

– Nous avons décrété que nos repères étaient compromis et nous nous y tiendrons. La surface n'offre pas plus d'endroit sûr où vivre. April a été très gentille de nous confier ses clés mais nous avons décidé de l'éloigner de New York pour la protéger. Ce n'est pas intelligent d'aller chez elle. Il faut qu'elle reste en dehors de cette affaire elle aussi, pour sa sécurité, celle de Casey et celle de Shadow.

– Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? grommela Michelangelo. On attend que ton petit copain psychopathe nous tue dans notre sommeil ?

Donatello tiqua mais laissa passer.

– Eh bien, j'ai pensé à ce « roi dans les égouts » qui nous a averti de l'arrivée des Foots, l'autre jour. Il semble de notre côté. Sinon, pourquoi nous avertir ? Sans lui, nous nous serions retrouvés coincés dans notre cachette.

– On ne peut pas faire confiance à n'importe qui, le morigéna Leonardo.

Michelangelo dessina trois lettres dans l'air.

– Deux m, corrigea Donatello. Je crois que nous connaissons ce roi.

– Ah ouais ? s'étonna Michelangelo en réécrivant le prénom sur son tableau imaginaire.

– Ce doit être Leatherhead.

– Leatherhead comme dans « je jure de me venger de vous, Tortues » Leatherhead ?

– Oui.

– On est pas dans la merde, tiens...

– On ne s'est pas vraiment quitté en bons termes, confirma Leonardo. Pourquoi nous aiderait-il ?

– Je l'ignore, admit Donatello, mais je crois que ça vaut le coup de se renseigner.

Leonardo considéra la question un instant avant de hocher la tête, donnant son accord – se renseigner n'engageait à rien. C'était une piste à creuser, en effet. Il ferma les yeux et laissa le monde tanguer autour de lui. Il entendit Michelangelo quitter le salon mais Donatello resta encore un instant.

– Ça ira ? demanda-t-il.

– Oui. Va parler à ce Bob. C'est impératif.

Donatello resta silencieux une seconde avant de partir à son tour, laissant Leonardo à nouveau seul. Il se tourna sur le côté puis inspira un bon coup avant de vider complètement son esprit au fil d'une longue et lente expiration, cherchant un peu de paix intérieure, mais le sourire mauvais du faux Donatello revenait sans arrêt dans ses pensées. Leonardo rouvrit les yeux, fixant le tissu élimé du dossier. « Quand vas-tu comprendre que c'est toi, le problème ? » susurra une petite voix dans sa tête. Leonardo serra les poings et enfonça sa tête dans les coussins.


	12. Interlude : Never have I ever

Le moteur du réfrigérateur se mit en route et Raphael soupira. Il attrapa son téléphone portable par terre pour regarder l'heure. Trois heures trente-deux. C'était une excuse pour soupirer à nouveau aussi le fit-il en reposant l'appareil. Il avait l'habitude de se coucher aux alentours de cinq heures du matin et il ne faisait rien de ses journées depuis qu'il était coincé chez Emma aussi n'avait-il absolument pas sommeil. Cependant, Emma avait bâillé vers deux heures et Raphael l'avait envoyée au lit, plus ou moins littéralement parce qu'il l'y avait portée et bordée. Elle n'avait dormi qu'une demi-heure avant de se réveiller en sursaut, certainement à cause d'un cauchemar. Emma cauchemardait dès qu'elle piquait du nez à cause de leur nuit à Red Hook.

D'un côté, Raphael avait envie de se moquer d'elle et la traiter d'amatrice. Elle jouait les sentinelles masquées, très bien, mais ça ne faisait pas d'elle un super-héros. Elle n'avait aucun super-pouvoir, elle n'avait pas de super-gadgets, elle n'avait pas l'entraînement mental pour gérer ce genre de merdes. De l'autre, Raphael devait admettre qu'elle avait des couilles d'une taille appréciable. Elle était restée impassible face à eux quand bien même ils l'avaient menacée puis elle était venue les chercher pour se porter volontaire. Emma ne s'était pas attendue à autant d'action mais elle n'avait pas moufté. Elle avait suivi et même supporté Raphael. Il fallait un sacré tempérament pour oser faire ça.

Et elle payait le prix fort à présent puisqu'elle cauchemardait dès qu'elle piquait du nez. Raphael ne s'y était pas vraiment attendu parce que ses cauchemars à lui ne traitaient pas de ce genre de choses. Il imaginait ses frères mourir, Casey tomber dans une allée entre deux immeubles, Shadow devenir une adolescente à problème mais une bonne bagarre avec les Foots ne lui faisait pas peur – c'était même sa définition de l'amusement. Raphael avait tendance à oublier que son entraînement l'avait moulé ainsi. Le danger, la violence, la mort faisaient partie de ses références, comme d'autres, des humains, se basaient sur le sacro-saint boulot-métro-dodo. Sa vie était un putain de bordel sans plus aucun sens mais, ça, il préférait l'oublier.

– Raphael, tu dors ? demanda Emma d'une petite voix.

Ça faisait un moment qu'il attendait cette question. Il l'entendait se retourner trop souvent pour quelqu'un d'endormi et sa respiration était de toute façon superficielle. Raphael se redressa dans le canapé et jeta un coup d’œil vers sa droite. A deux mètres de là se trouvait le lit d'Emma, derrière un rideau qui fermait la petite alcôve. Raphael l'avait tiré parce qu'il supposait qu'Emma préférait avoir un peu d'intimité – ce qui n'était pas évident dans son studio – mais il n'aimait pas ne pas la voir. Il y avait toujours un peu de lumière la nuit à cause des fenêtres en demi-lune qui donnaient sur la rue. Raphael était habitué au noir total de sa propre chambre mais ce n'était pas plus mal non plus : un ninja était supposé pouvoir dormir quelques soient les circonstances. Ça ne lui faisait pas de mal de changer un peu de conditions et puis il n'avait qu'à prendre ça pour un entraînement.

Il pensait exactement comme Leonardo. Ça n'allait vraiment pas bien dans sa petite tête.

– Nan, je dors pas, répondit-il. Tu veux regarder la télé ?

Raphael entendit Emma se lever et elle tira le rideau. Elle portait une espèce de grand T-shirt informe pour la nuit ainsi qu'une culotte. Raphael aurait pu profiter de la vue si elle n'avait pas été aussi maigrelette. Emma n'avait pratiquement pas de poitrine – à se demander pourquoi elle s'acharnait à mettre des soutien-gorges – et ses jambes étaient exemptes de tout ce qui n'était pas de l'os, des muscles, des tendons et de la peau. A part les pansements, se rappela-t-il en voyant le gros bandage sur sa cuisse gauche et l'autre sur son mollet droit. Son coquart commençait à dégonfler mais elle ressemblait toujours à un panda démonté par Mike Tyson – et il ne valait mieux ne pas parler de ce qu'on ne pouvait pas voir.

– J'ai mieux que ça, lança Emma en se dirigeant vers son réfrigérateur.

Elle ouvrit la partie congélateur en haut et en sortit une bouteille de vodka. Bien mieux que la télé, approuva Raphael pour lui-même. Emma n'avait pas le câble aussi regardaient-ils des DVD de films ou de séries mais c'était un peu lassant à la fin. Raphael se rassit dans le canapé, faisant ainsi de la place pour Emma qui vint s'asseoir à côté de lui après avoir attrapé deux petits verres. Elle les remplit et donna un à Raphael.

– C'est à quelle occasion ? demanda-t-il.

– Briser la glace. Ça fait deux jours que t'es là et on a pas vraiment discuté, en fait.

– Ce serait mieux d'éviter de le faire, répondit Raphael. Si tu veux retourner à une vie normale après tout ce bordel, je veux dire.

– Est-ce seulement possible ?

Elle marquait un point. Raphael salua sa défaite en levant le verre puis le vida d'un trait. La vodka n'était pas son alcool préféré mais ça ferait l'affaire. Ce n'était pas de la camelote, en prime.

– Tu connais le jeu « j'ai jamais » ? demanda Emma en remplissant à nouveau son verre.

Raphael hocha la tête. Il y jouait régulièrement avec Casey avant – avant ses problèmes d'alcool, avant April et Shadow, le bon vieux temps, en somme. Il lui arrivait d'entraîner Michelangelo et Donatello dans des soirées sur ce thème mais le premier ne tenait vraiment pas bien l'alcool pour un ninja et le second devenait une vraie pipelette qui aimait à s'entendre discourir. Quant à Leonardo, lui faire boire un verre d'alcool était un exploit et il devenait de toute façon encore plus chiant après alors ce n'était pas la peine.

Emma vida son propre verre pour égaliser le score.

– Je commence : j'ai jamais joué d'un quelconque instrument de musique.

– Va falloir faire mieux que ça, se moqua Raphael en agitant sa main sous le nez d'Emma.

Elle fronça le nez et Raphael réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas mis ses lunettes. Sa vision n'était pas bonne, elle n'y voyait pas un plus d'un mètre. En fait, entre la pénombre et ses lunettes absentes, elle ne devait le voir que comme une grosse masse floue. Ça contraria Raphael. Il se rapprocha un peu d'Emma sur le canapé pour qu'elle puisse au moins le distinguer. Elle plissa des yeux mais ne bougea pas.

– J'ai jamais aimé Gossip Girl, annonça-t-il.

Emma fit une grimace et avala son verre alors que Raphael se marrait.

– Je savais que t'étais ce genre de fille, au fond.

– Oh ta gueule. J'ai jamais été une grosse tortue mutante.

– Elle était facile, celle-là, railla Raphael avant de vider son verre.

Emma les resservit. Il aimait bien ce jeu. Splinter les avait entraînés avec quelque chose de similaire – l'alcool en moins, les baffes en plus – afin de renforcer leur sens de l'observation. Un ninja devait pouvoir déduire des tas d'informations à partir du comportement de son adversaire. Raphael avait eu deux jours pour observer Emma et son environnement. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir bien cernée. Comme elle venait d'une famille catholique certainement pratiquante, il se doutait que certains sujets allait gêner la demoiselle.

– J'ai jamais couché avec deux filles en même temps, lança-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Emma lui rendit son sourire.

– Cul sec, répondit-elle.

Raphael haussa un sourcil avant d'avaler la vodka. Il n'aurait pas parié sur ça.

– J'ai jamais embrassé un de mes frères, enchaîna Emma avant que Raphael puisse demander des détails.

Il lui tendit son verre pour le vider aussitôt. Emma pouffa.

– Mike est d'un naturel câlin à la base mais il devient encore plus collant quand il a un coup dans le nez, expliqua Raphael en riant.

Emma rit franchement et fit aussitôt la grimace à cause de ses côtes cassées. Elle se tourna à moitié sur le canapé et s'installa en tailleur pour pouvoir s'adosser à l'accoudoir.

– J'ai jamais mis de tutu, nargua-t-il.

Emma lui fit les gros yeux. Oui, il avait un peu fouillé et tomber sur les vieilles photos d'Emma avait éclairé sa journée de la veille, honnêtement. La voir à six ans avec son joli petit tutu rose, ses cheveux remontés en un gros chignon et ses dents de lait en moins avait été touchant, en quelque sorte. Elle vida son verre.

– C'est ma mère qui voulait que je fasse de la danse classique, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle renversa un peu d'alcool sur le canapé en remplissant son verre. Raphael lui prit la bouteille des mains. Il valait mieux qu'il gère l'approvisionnement pour la suite.

– J'ai jamais tué quelqu'un, reprit Emma.

Raphael tiqua mais se plia au jeu et but sa gorgée de vodka. Emma avait tué, l'avant-veille, mais elle ne le savait peut-être pas. Elle regarda son propre verre, hésitant à le vider, puis le porta à ses lèvres. Raphael arrêta son geste, posant sa main sur le verre. Emma inspira un bon coup, lança un regard plein de gratitude à Raphael puis abaissa sa main.

– J'ai jamais rencontré une fille qui avait autant de couilles que toi, dit-il.

Emma pouffa puis vida son verre. Raphael sourit en coin. Il avait un peu menti pour lui remonter la morale – April avait une sacrée paire de burnes elle aussi. Il n'avait pas envie de lui dire la vérité. Ça n'amènerait qu'à plus de larmes et plus de pleurs et Raphael avait trop d'alcool dans le sang pour pouvoir supporter ça. Autant garder l'ambiance légère.

– J'ai jamais osé avouer à Liam que c'était moi qui avais mis du sucre dans le réservoir de sa moto pour l'empêcher d'aller à son rendez-vous avec cette connasse de Kathy White, dit Emma.

– On parle d'aveux d'une saloperie qu'on aurait fait à un frangin, donc, comprit Raphael. Mike occupe agressivement ce terrain et Don est capable de faire des sales coups aussi mais je suis pas le dernier quand il faut faire des conneries. Lève le coude, princesse.

Emma obéit. Raphael lui remplit son verre.

– Restons dans le thème de l'amour fraternel, proposa-t-il, puisqu'on a tous les deux un sacré lot de chieurs sur le dos.

Emma se marra et faillit renverser son verre. Elle en avait bu six, Raphael cinq. Ça faisait une grosse différence compte tenu de leur masse respective. Emma ne dépassait pas les cinquante kilogrammes, Raphael en faisait environ cent dix. Elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Raphael se rendit soudainement compte qu'il pourrait en profiter. Elle serait trop saoule pour lui résister, après tout. Les filles avec qui il baisait étaient toutes imbibées d'alcool, c'était plus facile pour lui de les convaincre qu'il n'était pas un mutant mais juste un type dans un costume avec une énorme bite. Ceci dit, il devait encore rester quelques jours chez Emma à cause de sa cheville. Ça pouvait très bien se passer et elle pouvait en redemander, peut-être même deviendrait-elle un coup régulier, mais ça pouvait aussi devenir très vite un enfer. Mieux valait lui demander quand elle serait moins saoule. Au pire, Raphael se prendrait une baffe mais elle ne lui ferait pas bien mal.

– J'ai jamais dit à Don que j'avais trouvé son stock de porno, sourit Raphael.

Emma éclata de rire et Raphael rit lui aussi. Il avait été bien emmerdé de trouver des preuves compromettantes sur l'espace disque réservé à Donatello. Il aurait pu l'embêter avec cette découverte ou lui faire du chantage mais Raphael avait juste été gêné d'imaginer que son frère, le si gentil, le si doux Donnie, puisse se tripoter en regardant ce genre de chose. C'était juste dérangeant.

– J'ai aussi fait ce genre de découverte sur l'ordi d'Alex mais je lui ai dit, expliqua Emma après avoir essuyé ses larmes de rire.

Raphael avala son verre sans faire d'histoire avant de se resservir.

– J'ai jamais dit à Derek à quel point je l'admirais, avoua Emma.

Elle avait un petit air gêné absolument adorable malgré son coquart. Raphael but un autre verre.

– J'ai jamais surpris l'un de mes frangins en train de s'astiquer, ricana-t-il.

Emma rit à nouveau et Raphael lui enleva son verre des mains pour éviter d'imbiber le canapé.

– C'est pas le genre de trucs que je veux savoir ! se plaignit Emma sans pouvoir s'arrêter de rire. Comment je vais faire pour les regarder en face la prochaine fois que je les verrais ?

– Ah ça, c'est ton problème, se moqua-t-il.

Il attendit qu'elle se soit un peu calmée pour lui rendre son verre qu'elle vida aussitôt.

– T'as assez bu comme ça, prévint Raphael en rebouchant la bouteille.

– Attends, attends, c'est mon tour !

– Très bien, concéda-t-il, mais c'est le dernier.

– 'faut que ce soit une question qui vaille le coup, alors.

– C'est pas des questions.

Emma chassa la remarque de sa main tout en réfléchissant. Ça ne devait pas être facile parce qu'elle mit une bonne minute pour trouver quelque chose à dire. Emma remonta ses jambes contre son torse, se souciant peu de montrer sa culotte. Raphael fit son possible pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

– J'ai jamais passé un aussi bon moment depuis que ma mère est morte, dit-elle finalement.

Raphael sentit un petit pincement au cœur. C'était aussi la première fois qu'il passait un bon moment avec quelqu'un depuis un sacré bout de temps. Avec Splinter dérivant tranquillement vers sa tombe, l'ambiance n'avait pas été très joyeuse chez eux. Bien sûr, il allait de temps en temps voir Casey et ils allaient casser du punk mais ce n'était pas pareil. Ce n'était pas le même genre d'amusement. Quant à ses frères, il passait effectivement de bons moments avec eux mais pas comme ça. Ils étaient tout le temps ensemble, après tout, alors ces moments se ressemblaient tous un peu. Avec Emma, c'était différent.

– Je me sens coupable, râla Raphael en remplissant le verre d'Emma.

Elle rit et avala la vodka d'un trait. Raphael se demanda si elle se souviendrait de sa confession en creux le lendemain – entre le manque de sommeil et tout l'alcool qu'elle avait bu, il y avait peu de chance.

– A toi, le pressa-t-elle en lui touchant la jambe du bout du pied.

– C'était pas le dernier tour ?

– J'ai commencé donc c'est toi qui termines le tour.

Elle l'avait eu. Raphael grimaça, faisant rire Emma. Il fallait qu'il se méfie un peu plus d'elle. Raphael avait tendance à la prendre pour une petite fille innocente mais elle était plus retorse qu'elle n'y paraissait – même avec un taux d'alcoolémie alarmant dans le sang. Comme sa révélation tardait, Emma le poussa à nouveau du bout du pied et Raphael lui attrapa la cheville par réflexe. Emma sursauta puis rit à nouveau, tellement qu'elle eut à nouveau mal partout et le rouge lui monta aux joues. Ce n'était pas flagrant à cause de la pénombre mais elle rougissait tout de même.

– Je suis jamais tombé amoureux, avoua Raphael sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Emma lui prit son verre plein des mains et le vida avant de le jeter derrière elle. Heureusement, il tomba dans son sac à dos qu'elle posait toujours à côté de la table de la cuisine et il ne se cassa pas.

– Woohoo, trois points ! s'exclama Emma en levant les bras au ciel.

Raphael renifla et secoua la tête. Emma en profita pour rire à nouveau, se tenant les côtes. Elle finit par s'effondrer sur le côté, s'appuyant de l'épaule contre le dossier du canapé, les yeux embrumés de larmes de rire, les joues rouges et l'air un peu absent. Son regard accrocha celui de Raphael et Emma se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Il tenait toujours sa cheville sans qu'elle ne proteste. Raphael se rendit compte qu'il la caressait de son pouce par inadvertance. Ça ne semblait pas la gêner. Il se pencha un peu vers elle. C'était toujours une mauvaise idée mais peut-être que...

– Merci d'être là, Raph, murmura Emma d'une voix tremblante.

– Ha ? s'étonna Raphael en s'immobilisant.

– Tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'en avais besoin.

De rire, ses larmes passèrent aux pleurs sans que Raphael aie le temps de dire quoi que ce soit pour les éviter. Emma se redressa pour passer ses bras autour de son cou et elle se mit à pleurer pour de bon sur son épaule. Raphael soupira mais accueillit tout de même Emma dans ses bras et lui passa une main réconfortante dans le dos, lui murmurant à l'oreille que ça irait, qu'elle était forte et courageuse et que ça allait s'arranger. Il espéra que ses doux mensonges chasseraient ce que les brumes d'alcool ne pouvaient qu'occulter.


	13. Parting with friends is a sadness

 

Raphael accueillit ses frères en grognant.

– C'est pas trop tôt !

Ils étaient en retard sur l'horaire prévu et ça l'avait inquiété – il ne l'aurait pas admit ouvertement mais ça l'avait travaillé. La possibilité d'une embuscade restait forte. Raphael et le Singe Rouge avaient disparu du radar des Foots à la station Metropolitan Avenue, à moins d'un kilomètre où habitait Emma. En prime, elle habitait à quelques pas d'une autre sortie de métro et le seul moyen pour rentrer chez elle était d'emprunter la rue depuis la bouche d'égout la plus proche, à une vingtaine de mètres de là. Raphael avait eu le temps de se faire des tas de films d'horreur en seulement dix minutes.

– Il a fallu être prudent, répondit Donatello.

Il descendit l'escalier le premier, baissant la tête pour ne pas se cogner au passage. Venaient ensuite Michelangelo qui tirait la gueule et Leonardo scrutant le moindre recoin. Ils allaient bien.

– Le truc le plus dangereux ici, c'est moi, railla Raphael.

Leonardo ne lui prêta aucune attention et fit le tour du studio, regardant partout où il y avait un espace susceptible d'abriter un homme ou un piège. Raphael se moquait mais il avait fait exactement la même chose dès qu'Emma était partie pour l'hôpital, cinq jours plus tôt.

– Pas les tiroirs ! grogna Raphael en poussant son frère qui fouinait près du lit.

Leonardo haussa un sourcil et sa main se déplaça imperceptiblement sur le côté, au cas où. Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux, quand même !

– Le mot intimité te dit rien ? reprit Raphael en lui barrant la route.

Leonardo renifla et alla fouiller ailleurs, gardant le contact oculaire assez longuement. Raphael le surveilla du coin de l'œil. Il valait mieux que Leonardo ne tombe pas sur le contenu de la table de chevet. Il y avait lui-même jeté un coup d’œil et il avait regretté cette intrusion.

Donatello s'approcha de Raphael pour lui poser une main sur l'épaule – l'équivalent d'un câlin de Michelangelo, en quelque sorte.

– Ta cheville ?

– Ça ira, assura Raphael.

Il avait encore un peu mal mais la douleur était supportable. Et puis, cinq jours de repos étaient suffisants. Ils guérissaient vite alors ça ne durerait pas beaucoup plus longtemps. Donatello hocha la tête avant de s'intéresser aux cartons qui encombraient le studio.

– Les documents qu'Emma nous a promis, expliqua Raphael. J'y ai déjà jeté un coup d’œil, c'est du sérieux.

– On ne peut pas tout transporter, avertit Leonardo.

– Emma a une copie numérique.

– Et vous avez imprimé tout ça ? s'étonna Donatello.

– Nan, c'est son frangin qui a amené tout ce bordel après l'effraction.

Donatello haussa un sourcil.

– Vous avez pas vu les infos ? demanda Raphael.

– On a été un peu occupé, le rembarra Michelangelo.

Raphael tiqua mais laissa passer. Sa cohabitation avec Emma n'avait pas été idyllique mais ça valait certainement mieux que d'avoir été enfermé dans une boîte de conserve spatiale sans distraction autre que l'entraînement pendant une semaine. Il comprenait la mauvaise humeur de Michelangelo et il s'efforça de ne pas y répondre.

– Les archives de la police scientifique de New York ont été cambriolées dans la nuit de jeudi à vendredi, expliqua Raphael. Les voleurs ne se sont intéressés qu'à des échantillons d'espèces endémiques aux égouts de la ville.

Raphael vit Donatello faire le lien immédiatement mais il fallait poursuivre un peu pour les deux autres.

– Quelqu'un s'est intéressé aux preuves de notre existence. Ça a alerté le frangin d'Emma qui est dans la police et il est venu hier soir avec tout ça en braillant qu'il fallait absolument mettre une copie à l'abri.

– Comment ça ?

– Il est au courant de notre existence, de nos activités et de notre guerre contre les Foots.

La nouvelle ne plut pas à ses frères – elle ne lui plaisait pas non plus, qu'ils se rassurent. Emma avait beau lui assurer que son frère était quelqu'un de droit, Raphael avait quand même ses réserves sur le sujet.

– Je crois qu'il sait que je me planque dans la cave à chaque fois qu'il passe, continua Raphael. Il fait du bruit exprès en arrivant et il parle fort pour que je suive la conversation.

– Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas cherché à te parler directement ? demanda Leonardo.

– J'en sais rien, admit Raphael. Je m'attendais à le voir débarquer en bas tous les soirs mais il l'a pas fait.

– Voilà qui est intéressant, commenta Donatello. C'est le frère que l'un de nous a secouru, par hasard ?

– Ouais.

Donatello chercha du regard quelque chose et se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur. Emma y avait accroché plein de photos à l'aide d'aimants. Raphael ne leur avait que peu prêté attention.

– C'est lui, pointa Donatello en prenant une photo.

– Derek, confirma Raphael.

C'était une photo de la fratrie Ackerman. L'aîné se tenait à gauche, une tête de plus qu'Emma, autrement dit immense, pratiquement deux mètres de haut. Il avait une carrure de champion de natation, la mâchoire carrée, des cheveux courts et châtains et les yeux bruns. Ça se voyait à sa tête qu'il en avait vu de belles pendant son séjour dans l'armée. Un cran à côté se trouvait le deuxième fils, Alex, un peu plus petit mais même morphologie, cheveux blonds, lunettes, grand sourire et tatouages sur les bras. Le troisième était Liam l'ambulancier, si Raphael avait bien suivi. Il dépassait Emma d'une demi-douzaine de centimètres et semblait plus froid que les autres. C'était le seul de la fratrie à avoir les yeux bleus. A part ça, il ressemblait à ses frères. Venait enfin Emma, tout à droite, un grand sourire illuminant son visage. La photo avait été prise lors de son vingtième anniversaire d'après la date griffonnée à l'arrière. Elle avait au moins dix kilogrammes de plus et les cheveux deux fois plus longs – et plus de poitrine, aussi. Elle ressemblait à toutes ces filles heureuses à qui la vie sourit, une fille normale comme dans les magazines. Raphael détestait cette photo. Il avait l'impression d'y voir une inconnue.

– Comment tu sais que c'est lui ? demanda Michelangelo.

– C'est moi qui l'ai secouru, répondit Donatello.

Il n'en dit pas plus mais Raphael vit la cervelle de Donatello fonctionner à plein régime. Il parlerait quand il jugerait le moment venu.

– Où est Emma ? demanda soudainement Leonardo, comme s'il venait de réaliser qu'elle manquait à l'appel.

– Elle a repris son service ce soir, expliqua Raphael. Elle devrait pas tarder.

– Ce n'est pas un peu tôt pour reprendre le travail ? s'étonna Donatello. Ses blessures n'étaient pas vraiment sérieuses quand nous nous sommes séparés mais elle semblait très éprouvée.

Raphael haussa les épaules pour signifier qu'il ne savait rien mais il en avait appris un rayon sur la demoiselle ces derniers jours. Emma avait beau dissimuler ce qu'elle ressentait la plupart du temps, Raphael avait tout de même compris qu'elle était du genre à s'effondrer si rien ne distrayait son esprit. Elle se tenait toujours occupée, que ce fut-ce avec ses ordinateurs, ses jeux vidéo, ses livres ou ses bricolages dans sa cave. Elle avait même repris l'entraînement ces derniers jours malgré ses muscles douloureux. Raphael s'inquiétait un peu de son départ à cause de ça. Il n'était pas sûr que la gamine resterait debout une fois seule.

Il y eut un choc contre la porte d'entrée, en haut.

– Vous avez fermé la porte ? grommela Raphael en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

Emma ne disposait que de deux jeux de clés, dont l'un se trouvait chez son frère Alex. Elle avait laissé son trousseau à Raphael, sachant que les autres allaient passer, du coup elle ne pouvait pas ouvrir la porte elle-même. Raphael grimpa les escaliers doucement à cause de sa cheville et entendit des voix dans le couloir. C'était Emma et l'autre locataire. Raphael ne l'aimait pas. Il le trouvait trop collant et trop insistant avec la gamine. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire à plus de minuit dans l'entrée ?

– Mes frangins ont dû me faire une blague, c'est tout, disait Emma. Ils bossent pas demain, du coup on se fait un film.

– Ah oui ? Quel film ?

– « The Host ». C'est coréen.

Raphael renifla.

– J'en ai entendu parler. Il paraît que c'est un très bon film. J'ai du pop-corn, si vous voulez.

– Oh, c'est bon, j'en ai aussi !

Emma frappa à la porte.

– C'est pas drôle, les gars ! Ouvrez-moi !

Raphael aurait préféré que le voisin parte avant qu'il n'ouvre le loquet mais il se doutait que l'emmerdeur resterait à tenir la jambe d'Emma jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui claque la porte au nez – ce ne serait pas la première fois. Raphael déverrouilla la porte et se dépêcha de redescendre pour ne pas être vu.

– Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée ! lança Emma. Bonne soirée !

Elle ferma la porte un peu trop brusquement et tira le loquet, soupirant lourdement.

– « The Host » ? lança Raphael depuis le bas. Vraiment ?

Il l'avait vu dans la semaine pendant une nuit d'insomnie commune – Raphael parce qu'il ne s'était pas assez dépensé dans la journée, Emma parce qu'elle avait du mal à dormir après les évènements récents. C'était une histoire de monstre mutant vivant dans les égouts et allant à la surface pour tuer des gens.

– C'était ça ou « Gozilla », répondit Emma en descendant les escaliers les bras chargés. Oh, vous êtes déjà là ! Salut !

Leonardo hocha la tête, Donatello se força à sourire et Michelangelo regarda ailleurs. Emma parut un instant déconcertée mais elle se rattrapa bien vite.

– Tiens, Raph, rends-toi utile pendant que je me change, dit-elle en lui mettant un gros sac en papier plein de courses dans les bras.

Raphael renifla mais se plia tout de même au rangement des victuailles. Emma posa quatre cartons de pizza sur la petite table de la cuisine ainsi qu'une autre boîte rigide par-dessus et fila dans la salle de bain en leur disant de faire comme chez eux. Leonardo lança un regard lourd à Raphael.

– Ça veut pas dire que tu peux fouiller partout, grogna Raphael en rangeant les œufs dans le réfrigérateur.

– Mais c'est qu'il a été maté, le garnement, se moqua Michelangelo.

Raphael ne releva pas – qu'est-ce qu'avait Michelangelo, ce soir ?

Emma ressortit quelques minutes plus tard vêtue d'un débardeur ample qui laissait une bonne partie de son soutien-gorge apparent et de shorts. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux en un chignon et enlevé son maquillage, faisant apparaître son coquart. Il avait commencé à dégonfler et gagné en couleurs. Emma balança ses pantalons et son T-shirt sur son lit avant de se diriger vers la petite cuisine. Elle avait retiré ses pansements deux jours plus tôt, laissant ses points apparents. La cicatrice qu'elle aurait à l'intérieur de la cuisse promettait de ne pas être jolie.

– T'as rien de plus court à mettre ? grogna Raphael en jetant un coup d’œil à ses frères.

– Si t'es pas content, tu sais où est la porte, lui répondit Emma en prenant des assiettes et des verres au-dessus de l'évier.

Elle les posa sur les pizzas et transporta le tout plus des serviettes en papier jusqu'à la table basse de son minuscule coin salon.

– J'ai de l'eau, de la bière, du thé froid et du Coca en ce qui concerne les boissons plus ou moins froides. Si vous préférez du chaud, j'ai différents thés.

– De l'eau, répondit Leonardo en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

– Du thé froid, s'il te plaît, dit Donatello en s'installant à la gauche de son frère.

Michelangelo resta silencieux et se mit à côté de Donatello, par terre. Emma s'assit sur un coussin, en face.

– Garçon, s'il vous plaît ! héla-t-elle en français.

Raphael était tenté de lui balancer les bières qu'il avait à la main à la figure mais il se retint. Elle était tout le temps comme ça, après tout, et ça ne l'avait pas dérangé plus que ça pendant la semaine. Son comportement l'agaçait juste parce que ses frères étaient là. Raphael n'avait pas envie de la voir aussi familière dans ce genre de situation. Il attrapa les bouteilles d'eau et de thé dans le réfrigérateur pour aller les poser à côté de la table basse puis tira à lui l'un des tabourets de la cuisine.

– Servez-vous pendant que c'est chaud, leur conseilla-t-elle en ouvrant le premier carton. Raph m'a dit que vous aimiez les pizzas.

– Pas tant que ça, non, répondit Michelangelo.

– C'est quoi ton problème, Mike ? demanda Raphael sur un ton loin d'être aimable.

– Mon problème ? Quel problème ?

– On pensait que ça vous ferait plaisir, tempéra Emma. J'ai aussi de la tarte aux pommes pour le dessert.

– J'ai pas faim, marmonna Michelangelo en regardant ailleurs.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa autour de la table basse. Raphael avait envie de se lever pour éclater la tronche de Michelangelo contre le mur. Emma avait gentiment proposé de leur préparer à dîner dès que Raphael lui avait dit que ses frères passeraient pour discuter. Elle avait vu l'une de leur cachette et se doutait que leur vie n'était pas faite que de beaux jours ensoleillés alors elle avait voulu leur faire plaisir. Elle avait même commandé la tarte à son frère la veille exprès pour Michelangelo. Sa générosité n'était pas feinte, Raphael le savait, et l'attitude de son frère l'énervait d'autant plus.

– Eh bien, merci, se lança Donatello en attrapant une assiette.

– De rien, sourit Emma. Au fait, c'est toi qui as essayé de farfouiller dans mes ordinateurs ?

– Et je suppose que c'est toi qui as tenté une attaque sur les miens, ensuite, répondit Donatello.

Le sourire d'Emma redoubla. Elle avait de quoi être fière. Le niveau informatique de Donatello aurait fait frissonner d'envie n'importe quel hacker de la planète. Raphael s'était d'ailleurs étonné que les ordinateurs d'Emma résistent à son frère. Elle lui avait expliqué que l'intrus avait réussi son coup mais qu'elle l'empêchait de fouiller en changeant constamment le cryptage de ses fichiers. Une clé de cryptage pouvait être forcée mais ça demandait un certain temps. Si cette clé était en permanence changée, le petit fouineur devait sans cesse recommencer le processus de décryptage de la clé, ce qui demandait énormément de puissance de calcul. Il finirait peut-être par forcer le cryptage mais ça lui prendrait beaucoup de temps. En revanche, Emma n'avait pas eu le niveau nécessaire pour s'introduire chez Donatello. Au mieux, elle avait frappé timidement à la porte mais ça avait suffi à alerter son frère.

– Pas de concours de plus grosse quéquette entre nerds, s'il-vous-plaît, lança moqueusement Michelangelo.

– Je fais pas le poids sur ce terrain, admit Emma.

Donatello hocha la tête avant de comprendre le sous-entendu. Il en laissa tomber sa part de pizza. Leonardo regarda Emma de travers et Michelangelo eut le sifflet coupé. Raphael renifla, amusé.

– J'ai trois grands frères, rappela Emma. Vous croyez quoi ? Que je suis toute pure et innocente ?

Leonardo se racla la gorge.

– Nous avons des choses plus importantes à traiter.

– Exact, se reprit Donatello en passant l'assiette à Leonardo. Mais tout d'abord, j'aimerais savoir comment vous avez réussi à échapper aux Foots lorsque vous faisiez diversion pour nous.

Emma blanchit soudainement, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu. Le regard de Donatello vola de la gamine à Raphael quelques secondes, indécis.

– Ou peut-être que Raphael nous expliquera ça plus tard, proposa-t-il.

– Non, c'est bon, soupira Emma. Autant que ça sorte.

Elle raconta brièvement les événements de son point de vue, développant un rapport très clinique et sans sentiment. Elle ne les regarda pas pendant son récit. Toute son attention était fixée sur l'étiquette de sa bouteille de bière qu'elle déchiquetait consciencieusement. Raphael aurait préféré lui éviter cette épreuve.

– Un massacre dans le métro, résuma froidement Leonardo, avec des témoins en prime. N'as-tu jamais rien appris, Raphael ?

– Oh, va te faire, monsieur Sans-peur-et-sans-reproche.

– Le métro, c'était mon idée, rappela Emma.

– Raphael n'aurait pas dû t'écouter, insista Leonardo.

– Compte tenu de mon épuisement, c'était une option tout à fait envisageable, répondit Emma.

– Pas pour nous, maintint Leonardo.

– Ça va, coupa Raphael, fous-lui la paix. On a fait avec les moyens du bord, point. Sujet suivant. Don ?

Donatello avala sa bouchée avant de poursuivre.

– Raphael nous a dit que c'était ton frère, Derek, qui t'a amené ces documents, apparemment en toute connaissance de cause. Je ne connais pas spécifiquement les règles de la police mais j'imagine que ça s'apparente à un délit. Pourquoi prend-t-il de tels risques pour nous ?

Emma haussa les épaules.

– Il faudrait lui demander directement mais ça me grillerait officiellement, répondit-elle. Ceci dit, Derek a un sens très poussé de la justice. Il sait ce que vous faites, à part tuer des Foots, je veux dire. J'ai lu des tas de rapports où vous êtes mentionnés pour avoir secouru telle ou telle personne. Ce n'est peut-être qu'une goutte d'eau dans l'océan mais vos actions ont apporté quelque chose de bien à la ville et Derek l'a remarqué. Il n'est d'ailleurs pas le seul dans les forces de l'ordre.

Emma prit une inspiration avant de relever les yeux.

– Et concernant les Foots, la police ne peut pas faire grand chose. L'organisation a des amis hauts placés et les moyens de s'acheter les faveurs des autres. On ne peut pas les coincer par les biais classiques. La hiérarchie fait que les personnes qui pourraient enquêter sur les Foots se retrouvent pieds et poings liés, quand ce n'est pas transférées ou limogées. Alors, forcément, ça fait plaisir à ces personnes que quelqu'un s'occupe des Foots, même si c'est d'une manière pas très règlementaire. Derek fait partie de ces gens-là, bien que son sens éthique soit chatouillé par vos méthodes.

– Livrer des Foots à la police ne sert à rien, se défendit Leonardo. Ils retournent toujours auprès de leur maître, tôt ou tard.

Emma hocha la tête. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait fait, l'autre nuit.

– Bien, reprit Donatello. Ces cartons contiennent donc une copie des activités des Foots.

– Oui, sur cinq ans, confirma Emma. Mais j'ai une copie numérique de la base de données qui remonte sur une trentaine d'années. C'est à ce moment-là que les Foots ont ouvert une succursale à New York.

– Ça nous sera très utile. J'aimerais aborder cette effraction aux archives de la police scientifique, à présent.

– Ah, oui, attends.

Emma se leva pour aller jusqu'à son bureau où elle avait entassé différents journaux qui relataient cet événement. Raphael avait lu ces articles mais ils ne disaient pas grand chose. La police n'avait pas donné trop de détails sur l'affaire. Donatello en fit rapidement la synthèse.

– Qu'a dit ton frère, à ce sujet ? demanda-t-il en repliant les journaux pour les poser par terre.

– Pas grand chose. Différents trucs ont été volés, du genre des échantillons de sang ou de peau mais aussi des éclats de bois. Principalement des gros trucs, quand même.

– Uniquement nous concernant ?

– Oui.

– Je comprends pas, intervint Raphael. Pourquoi Karai s'intéresse à ce genre de trucs ? Elle sait déjà qu'on existe et a certainement ses propres échantillons. J'veux dire, c'est pas comme si on laissait aucune trace.

– Vous êtes trop focalisés sur les Foots, reprit Emma avant d'avaler une gorgée de bière.

– C'est un peu notre problème actuel, lui rappela Raphael.

Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation. Raphael n'avait pas été convaincu mais le sujet valait d'être abordé dans cette assemblée, ne serait-ce que pour le cerveau de Donatello puisque les deux autres semblaient soit absent soit mal luné.

– Oui mais ce ne sont pas les seuls dans le milieu, insista Emma. Ça se trouve, quelqu'un d'autre est intéressé par ce que vous êtes. Bon sang, je sais que je payerais cher pour avoir ces échantillons et un bon labo !

Emma s'attira les regards noirs des uns et des autres. Ça aussi, ils en avaient déjà parlé.

– Quoi ?

– Est-ce pour cette raison que tu t'intéresses à nous ? demanda froidement Leonardo.

– Vous ne pouvez pas nier que vous représentez certainement quantité d'innovations potentielles dans des tas de domaines, se lança Emma. J'ai vu les plaies de Raph se refermer en à peine deux jours. Moi, j'en suis toujours à désinfecter les miennes tous les jours en priant pour ne pas choper une septicémie, tout en bouffant des antibiotiques. Et dois-je parler de vos carapaces ? Je t'ai vu te prendre une balle pratiquement à bout portant et c'est à peine si tu as reculé lors de l'impact. L'ingénieur en moi trépigne comme une fangirl, c'est clair et net, mais vous êtes aussi et surtout des êtres sensibles et intelligents. C'est ça qui prime, pour moi.

Raphael vit Michelangelo déglutir difficilement. La petite tirade avait aussi fait son effet sur Donatello. D'eux tous, c'était lui qui devait le mieux comprendre ce point de vue. Combien de fois avait-il éprouvé le besoin d'étudier les êtres humains sans pour autant oser s'en prendre à l'un d'eux ? Et puis, ils avaient tous passé un certain temps à observer April ou Casey, lorsqu'ils étaient coincés dans cette vieille ferme au fin fond du Massachusetts. Splinter leur avait appris où frapper et la télévision avait fait le reste mais ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de vraiment regarder des humains avant cette période de leur vie. Raphael se souvenait parfaitement avoir été fasciné par les pieds d'April pendant un bon moment – si petits et si fins, c'était à se demander comment elle faisait pour ne pas tout le temps se les casser. La pilosité de ces grands singes avait aussi été quelque chose d'intrigant. Ils en avaient parlé entre eux plus d'une fois – ah, l'adolescence !

Leonardo restait silencieux, impassible. Raphael n'arrivait pas à sonder son frère. Il se doutait qu'Emma lui portait sur les nerfs. Elle avait été gentille avec Michelangelo, ce qui lui avait tous mis en danger. Elle s'était révélée être le Singe Rouge, un témoin qui en savait bien trop sur eux pour le bien de tout le monde. Enfin, elle osait remettre en question ce qu'il disait. Et ça, c'était sûrement le meilleur moyen pour se mettre Leonardo à dos. Seulement, Emma ignorait que l'apprenti leader était sensible sur la question de son autorité. Elle ne se rendait tout simplement pas compte qu'il valait mieux laisser Leonardo parler, hocher bien sagement la tête puis faire autrement. Se confronter à lui ne servait à rien, Raphael le savait depuis longtemps.

Le silence qui s'était installé fut brisé par Emma.

– Bref, d'autres groupes peuvent aussi s'intéresser à vous. Je comprends parfaitement l'intérêt d'avoir une armée de types comme vous sous la main.

– Une armée de mutants, corrigea Raphael.

– J'aime pas ce mot, grimaça Emma.

Michelangelo se leva soudainement et alla s'enfermer à la salle de bain sans rien dire – il n'y avait pas vraiment d'autres endroits pour s'isoler dans le studio. Emma le regarda faire, sa bouteille de bière aux lèvres. Elle se retourna vers Raphael et arqua un sourcil en guise de question. Raphael haussa les épaules. Il ne comprenait pas non plus le comportement de Michelangelo.

– Vous vous entendez plutôt bien, nota Donatello en les regardant faire.

– Je suis une fille trop bien, c'est pour ça, répondit Emma avec un sourire canaille.

– Ouais, modeste et tout, railla Raphael.

– Michelangelo avait peur que cela se produise, dit Leonardo.

– Pourquoi ? demanda Emma.

– Sanctuaire, lâcha Leonardo en regardant Raphael droit dans les yeux.

Et merde, pensa Raphael. Pour sa défense, ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de parler de ce genre de chose ces derniers temps. Raphael avait bien vu que Michelangelo avait gardé certaines informations pour lui mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que son secret serait une fille. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient un protocole de déclaration pour ça. Généralement, ils gardaient leur toute petite vie privée dans leur chambre respective et n'en parlaient pas aux autres.

– Je crois que ça a plus à voir avec la sincérité d'Emma, intervint Donatello.

– Comment ça ? insista Emma.

– Rares sont les personnes si... concernées par nos vies.

– Oh.

Raphael rejoignait Michelangelo sur ce point-là. Il comprenait très bien pourquoi cette fille lui plaisait. Outre sa gentillesse parfois déconcertante, Emma ne se prenait pas la tête avec ce qu'ils étaient. Elle les acceptait malgré leur peau verte et leur carapace. Les humains comme elles se comptaient sur les doigts des deux mains – et comme ils n'avaient que six doigts, la liste n'était pas bien longue. Ça faisait de nombreuses années qu'ils n'avaient pas rencontré quelqu'un comme ça. Et ça faisait du bien, Raphael voulait bien l'admettre. Ils avaient ri bêtement devant la télévision, râlé en perdant à des jeux vidéo, partagé des repas en parlant de tout et de rien. Ils s'étaient engueulés pour des broutilles, donnés quelques taloches, touchés un peu plus volontairement. Ça avait été cinq jours loin de leur vie de merde. Raphael ne comprenait que trop bien Michelangelo.

– Et c'est quoi, un sanctuaire ? demanda à nouveau Emma.

– Je t'expliquerai une autre fois, répondit Raphael en se levant. Rentrons.

– Nous avons encore des choses à régler, contra Leonardo.

– On a déjà de quoi s'occuper pendant un moment. Le reste attendra. Emma, où t'as mis la copie ?

Emma se releva promptement et retourna à son bureau. Elle s'assit sur sa chaise et tripota sous le plateau de bois pour en retirer un petit boîtier noir retenu par de la bande adhésive. Si on lui demandait son avis, Raphael dirait qu'elle aimait un peu trop faire l'espionne. Ce n'était pas un jeu, bon sang.

Emma remit le disque dur externe à Donatello.

– Y'a tout, dedans, même les codes d'accès aux bases de données.

– J'avais pensé que tu les conserverais pour toi, avoua Donatello en rangeant le disque dur avec son téléphone.

– J'ai dit que je vous donnerais toutes les informations à ma disposition. Les codes d'accès en font partie.

– Merci.

Emma répondit d'un sourire mais Raphael ignorait si elle avait saisi le poids de ce simple mot. Donatello avait du mal à exprimer clairement ce qu'il ressentait. Ce petit « merci » avait sa propre gravité, du point de vue de Donatello. Ces informations étaient capitales. Elles influenceraient cette guerre de manière certaine. Raphael ne voulait pas aller jusqu'à « elles nous sauveront la vie » mais elles augmentaient tout de même leurs chances de survie.

– Les fichiers sont encryptés, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta Donatello, redevenu soudainement beaucoup moins sensible.

– Evidemment, répondit Emma, tout aussi sérieuse.

Raphael alla frapper à la porte de la salle de bain.

– Mike, on s'en va.

– Ouais, j'ai entendu, marmonna Michelangelo de l'autre côté de la porte.

Il avait dû entendre toute la conversation. Ça n'aurait pas étonné Raphael de savoir que Leonardo avait mis cette histoire de sanctuaire sur la table pour rajouter au malaise de Michelangelo. Raphael avait raté beaucoup de choses cette semaine, manifestement.

– Ça va ? demanda Raphael lorsqu'il eut son frère en face de lui.

Michelangelo détourna les yeux.

– Rentrons, souffla-t-il.

Raphael hocha la tête. Il se tourna vers Emma. Il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras une dernière fois mais ce n'était pas quelque chose à faire maintenant, devant Michelangelo ou ses deux autres frères. Emma ne fit pas un geste vers lui non plus, se contentant de sourire de loin, les bras dans le dos.

– Merci d'avoir été là, Raphael, dit-elle simplement.

– Pas de quoi.

– Repassez quand vous voulez. Enfin, passez un coup de fil avant, au cas où. Mes frangins vont me garder à l'œil pendant un moment.

– Estime-toi heureuse que ce ne soit que tes frères et pas les Foots, rappela Leonardo en entamant les escaliers.

– Oui, bonne nuit à toi aussi, Leo, soupira Emma.

Raphael renifla. Ça n'aurait pas dû l'amuser – contrarier Leonardo était idiot. Michelangelo suivit Donatello dans les escaliers et Raphael partit le dernier. Ne pas jeter un coup d’œil en arrière fut difficile mais nécessaire. Les vacances étaient terminées.


	14. A journey of a thousand li starts with a single step

 

Il n'y avait pas trace de Bob dans le vaisseau. Ça faisait deux bonnes heures que Donatello le cherchait, en vain. Pourtant, Bob répondait aux instructions lorsque Donatello en donnait mais ce n'était qu'un effet des programmes avec lesquels il avait fusionnés. Bob était contraint de se soumettre aux ordres relatifs au vaisseau. Cependant, il pouvait ignorer les convocations car sa matérialisation dépendait de sa volonté. Et il pouvait également suivre Donatello des yeux partout où il allait. Bob était omniscient.

Donatello l'avait remarqué pour la première fois alors qu'il travaillait à la dérivation d'un conduit d'électricité vers une bobine de cuivre faisant office de transformateur temporaire – l'ampérage du vaisseau était beaucoup trop élevé pour la technologie terrestre. Il s'était demandé où il avait posé son petit tourne-vis cruciforme et Bob lui avait répondu. Comme Donatello n'avait pas parlé, il avait aussitôt compris que Bob était capable de lire dans son esprit. C'était quelque peu dérangeant aussi Donatello avait pris l'habitude de ne pas trop réfléchir lorsqu'il était dans le vaisseau. S'il avait quelque chose à y faire, il méditait à moitié et laissait ses habitudes prendre le contrôle. Et s'il avait une question, il la verbalisait. Ça n'empêchait pas Bob de lire dans son esprit mais au moins Donatello filtrait ainsi les informations disponibles et ce n'était pas plus mal. Bob était trop curieux à son goût, même si c'était compréhensible après des centaines d'années passées sous terre.

Donatello aurait dû prévenir ses frères de l'omnipotence de Bob. Non seulement pouvait-il lire dans leurs esprits mais aussi leur jouer de mauvais tours, comme l'autre jour avec Leonardo. Il n'était pas anormal que Bob aie pris les traits de Donatello pour cela. A part leur première rencontre où il lui était apparu sous sa vraie forme, il s'était toujours matérialisé ainsi. L'illusion était parfaite, ce qui avait dû ajouter au malaise de Leonardo.

– Il a essayé de te tuer, tu sais ?

Donatello se retourna dans le couloir pour se voir à l'identique, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Bob avait enfin décidé de se montrer.

– Comment ça, me tuer ? demanda Donatello.

– Il a retourné son épée contre toi, deux fois.

– Contre toi, pas contre moi.

– Contre la personne qui lui disait ce qu'il ne voulait pas entendre, corrigea Bob. N'est-ce pas un problème ? C'est ton frère, après tout. Même chez moi, tuer son propre frère n'est pas considéré comme quelque chose à faire, bien que nous apportions peu d'importance aux relatifs génétiques.

– C'est un problème, effectivement, admit Donatello.

– Veux-tu que je le règle pour toi ? demanda Bob en se rapprochant.

– Non, c'est quelque chose que je dois traiter avec mes frères, sans intervention externe.

– Mais suis-je vraiment un étranger, pour toi, Donatello ?

Bob s'approcha tellement que Donatello aurait pu sentir son souffle le chatouiller s'il avait été vivant. Donatello ne chercha pas à reculer – c'était inutile, avec Bob.

– Tu as moins d'importance à mes yeux que tu ne m'en portes, répondit très franchement Donatello.

Bob ne s'en offusqua pas. Il eut un petit sourire en coin.

– Tes frères sont sortis.

– Oui.

La nourriture était leur principal problème actuellement. Même en rationnant, elle partait vite. Tout ce que Donatello avait mis dans le vaisseau avait été consommé dans la semaine et ses frères étaient partis chercher les réserves disséminées dans leurs cachettes alentours. Ils allaient encore manger des conserves pendant un moment mais c'était toujours mieux que de mourir de faim. En prime, le jardin ne donnerait rien avant des semaines, voire des mois. Il y avait déjà de petites pousses mais elles ne dépassaient pas le centimètre – difficile de nourrir quatre adultes avec ça.

La main de Bob effleura le bras de Donatello.

– Nous pourrions en profiter pour nous réconcilier, proposa-t-il.

– Je ne suis pas fâché contre toi, répondit Donatello.

Et tu regardes trop la télévision, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même. Bob entendit aussi la remarque et son sourire se fit un peu plus moqueur.

– Quelle serait la réaction de tes frères s'ils apprenaient nos petites aventures ?

– Mikey et Raph se moqueraient de moi pendant le reste de nos vies, assura tranquillement Donatello. Quant à Leo, je suppose qu'il n'apprécierait pas. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de ses bénédictions permanentes pour vivre.

– Pourtant, ce que tes frères pensent de toi t'est important, taquina Bob.

– Evidemment. Ce sont mes frères. Ils sont importants pour moi.

– Tu as besoin de leurs encouragements.

– De leur soutien.

Bob fit la grimace. Il abandonna ses effleurements.

– Tu n'es pas drôle aujourd'hui, Donnie. Moi qui pensais qu'on pourrait s'amuser un peu.

– Le moment ne s'y prête pas.

– N'as-tu pas envie d'oublier tous tes problèmes pendant quelques instants ?

– Ça ne les résoudrait pas.

– L'intérêt est d'avoir l'esprit libre un moment, le réprimanda Bob, pas de résoudre quoi que ce soit.

– Tu sais bien qu'il m'est difficile de vider complètement ma tête.

Bob fit la moue. Il encadra doucement le visage de Donatello de ses mains et posa son front contre le sien, fermant les yeux sans pour autant arrêter de voir – l'imitation était parfaite. Donatello sentait la faible tiédeur des billes lumineuses contre sa peau ainsi qu'une certaine pression. Le corps de Bob était vide, il n'était qu'une enveloppe mais elle était très convaincante.

– J'ai envie de toi tout seul, Donnie, souffla Bob.

– Je suis désolé pour cette situation mais tu es le seul qui puisse nous protéger de nos ennemis pour le moment.

– Je n'aime pas tes frères. Ce sont des esprits tellement inférieurs au tien. Comment fais-tu pour supporter leur petitesse ?

– L'intelligence ne fait pas tout.

Bob frotta son nez contre celui de Donatello et celui-ci mit un terme à cette proximité en se dégageant doucement. Il savait où ça allait mener et il en était hors de question.

– Veux-tu savoir ce qu'ils pensent ? demanda Bob en se reculant.

– Non.

Bob fronça les sourcils.

– C'est pourtant très instructif, d'une certaine manière. Ils sont stupides mais ça les rend attachants, quelque part.

– Leurs pensées leur appartiennent. Ça fait partie de leur intimité.

– Savoir ce qu'ils pensent te simplifierait tellement la vie ! insista Bob. Ça permettrait de régler plus rapidement vos problèmes.

– Nous pouvons en discuter.

– Mais vous ne parlez pas entre vous, rappela Bob. Dès que quelque chose ne va pas, vous vous renfermez et vous vous enfuyez.

– C'est un point sur lequel nous devons travailler, effectivement, admit Donatello. Cependant, maître Splinter nous a toujours dit de mettre nos problèmes de côté, de ne pas gêner notre équipe avec ce qu'il appelait nos « petits tracas personnels ». Dépasser cet enseignement ne sera pas aisé.

– Vous le détestez tous et pourtant vous ne pouvez vous en défaire, soupira Bob.

– Je ne déteste pas maître Splinter, se défendit Donatello.

– Tout de fond de toi, si, mais tu repousses cette pensée très très loin. Elle ne m'apparaît que très rarement mais elle est là, je peux te l'assurer.

Donatello sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Bob ne mentait pas. D'une part, l'intelligence artificielle avec laquelle il avait fusionnée en était incapable. De l'autre, mentir était l'un des plus graves crimes pour les siens.

– Je suppose qu'on ne peut pas aimer complètement une personne, concéda Donatello. Il y a forcément quelque chose qui nous déplaît à un moment ou à un autre.

– Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu n'aimes pas, chez moi ? demanda Bob en passant ses bras autour du cou de Donatello.

– Tu sais très bien quoi.

– Si tu as des reproches à me faire, dis-les clairement, Donnie. Mais nous savons tous les deux que tu en es incapable.

– Je déteste tes petites manipulations, répondit Donatello.

Bob ouvrit de grands yeux et l'étonnement s'y lut comme s'il était réel.

– Je n'aime pas non plus tes menaces à moitié déguisées et tes sous-entendus, continua Donatello.

– Quoi ? Attends...

– J'ai horreur de ton assurance. Lire les pensées ne te donnent pas toutes les réponses. Tu es toi aussi sujet à l'interprétation.

Bob se détacha de Donatello et recula de quelques pas.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? demanda sèchement Bob, en colère.

– J'ai décidé de changer, répondit Donatello en regardant l'hologramme droit dans les yeux. Ne l'as-tu pas vu, lu ou entendu ?

– Tu ne peux pas changer !

– Pourquoi cela ?

– Les humains ne changent jamais !

– Je ne suis pas humain, rappela Donatello.

Bob fut pris au dépourvu. C'était la première fois que Donatello y parvenait.

– Nous sommes dans une situation inédite, mes frères et moi, expliqua Donatello. Je crois que notre seule solution pour la surpasser est d'évoluer. Pas en terme biologique mais en tant que personnes. Leonardo nous a donné la solution sans même le savoir. Nous devons « grandir », admettre que le temps de notre maître est révolu et définir par nous-mêmes la voie que nous voulons emprunter. Et si nous voulons l'emprunter ensemble, aussi.

– Tu envisages de te séparer de tes si précieux frères ? nargua Bob.

– C'est une possibilité, admit Donatello. Cependant, je pense que Raphael et Leonardo sont les plus susceptibles de choisir une autre voie que celle de notre équipe. Ce ne sera pas une première pour Raphael, il l'a déjà fait à plusieurs reprises. Quant à Leonardo, la séparation peut être nécessaire. Il n'a jamais pensé par lui-même et pour lui-même. Maître Splinter ne l'a jamais autorisé à être un individu à part entière. Toute la vie de Leo se résume à son statut de leader. Il a besoin d'être seul un moment, vraiment seul.

– Tu es sérieux, réalisa Bob.

Donatello hocha la tête. Bob était en train de lire dans ses pensées, découvrant son plan au fur et à mesure.

– Tu es prêt à aller jusque-là pour ton frère...

– Oui.

– Tu risques de détruire ta famille.

– Je sais.

Bob recula encore un peu puis se rappela qu'il n'était plus qu'un hologramme et désassembla sa structure. Les milliers de petits billes lumineuses s'évadèrent, laissant Donatello seul dans le couloir. Oui, il était capable d'aller « jusque-là » pour ses frères, et bien plus loin encore.

 

* * *

 

Il y avait un silence de mort entre eux et ce n'était pas seulement à cause de l'impératif de la discrétion. Leonardo était en froid avec Michelangelo et Raphael. Michelangelo était toujours en colère contre ses deux frères. Quant à Raphael, il n'en avait qu'après Leonardo mais ses tentatives pour renouer avec Michelangelo avaient échoué. Il avait pourtant pris des risques pour Michelangelo. Raphael était retourné à leur ancien chez eux pour récupérer un carton plein de DVD, de jeux vidéo et de consoles. Donatello avait aussitôt réparé les consoles mais Michelangelo les avait ignorées, à l'exception d'une vieille Game Boy si usée que le plastique gris avait été poli par d'innombrables heures d'utilisation. Michelangelo restait enfermé dans sa chambre et traversait ce que Leonardo appelait une « crise Pokémon ». Il avait joué à chaque nouvel opus de la série au moins dix fois mais il ne s'en lassait pas.

Leonardo n'aimait pas les jeux vidéo. Il n'en comprenait pas l'intérêt. Pourquoi jouer à des jeux de combat absolument pas réalistes alors qu'ils n'avaient qu'à sortir dans les rues de New York pour satisfaire cet appétit ? Michelangelo était capable de passer ses journées devant la télévision, parcourant des univers fictifs selon un scénario prédéterminé. Ne valait-il pas mieux être ancré dans la réalité et s'occuper de son propre destin ? C'était le moment idéal pour le faire, pourtant.

Raphael rajusta sa prise sur les cartons qu'il avait dans les bras, secouant les conserves qui firent un peu de bruit. Leonardo lui jeta un regard noir par-dessus son épaule auquel Raphael répondit en levant les yeux au ciel. Michelangelo traînait en arrière. Il devait sans douter penser à ses jeux, supposa Leonardo. Michelangelo avait cet air absent de lorsqu'il était absorbé par l'une de ses lubies.

– Michelangelo, les arrières, rappela Leonardo à voix basse.

– Hum ? Ah, ouais. RAS.

– Arrête de rêvasser.

– Fous-lui la paix, grogna Raphael.

– Putain, foutez-moi la paix tous les deux, répliqua Michelangelo.

Raphael n'insista pas, se renfrognant. Leonardo fit de même et essaya tant bien que mal de chasser l'agacement de son esprit. « Quand vas-tu comprendre que c'est toi, le problème ? », répéta alors une petite voix moqueuse.

D'un autre côté, l'agacement avait ses avantages, jugea Leonardo en fronçant les sourcils. Il se retourna tout de même lorsqu'on l'appela.

– Quoi, encore ? lâcha-t-il.

Raphael le regarda de travers et Michelangelo fit une grimace.

– On a rien dit, marmonna Raphael.

Leonardo tiqua et décida d'ignorer ses frères. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de distance entre leur position et le vaisseau, de toute façon. Les Foots concentraient leurs recherches sur Brooklyn et le Queens. Ils étaient pratiquement absents des tunnels sous Manhattan, ce qui permettait aux Tortues de se relâcher un peu.

L'appel se fit à nouveau entendre et Leonardo s'arrêta net cette fois.

– Ça suffit, prévint-il. Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour vos blagues stupides.

– T'entends des voix, mec, grogna Raphael en le doublant, le bousculant de l'épaule au passage.

« Quand vas-tu comprendre que c'est toi, le problème ? »

Non, ce n'était pas possible, décréta Leonardo. Ce Bob avait peut-être une certaine influence en dehors du vaisseau, un lien télépathique ou quelque chose dans ce genre. C'était certainement lui qui jouait avec les nerfs de Leonardo. N'avait-il rien de mieux à faire ?

Michelangelo passa aussi devant son frère en lui jetant un petit coup d’œil suspicieux mais il ne dit rien. Leonardo inspira un bon coup et joua l'arrière-garde jusqu'au vaisseau.

Comme toujours, Donatello ne daigna pas faire acte de présence. Michelangelo posa son sac de sport et ses cartons sur la table de la cuisine puis retourna s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Leonardo se retrouva seul avec Raphael pour ranger les conserves. Il avait presque envie de lui dire d'aller voir ailleurs s'il y était mais Raphael était bien capable de lui répondre avec ses poings. Et puis maître Splinter avait toujours dit qu'il ne fallait pas contrarier les bonnes volontés.

– Va falloir aller plus loin, la prochaine fois, lança Raphael à genoux en empilant les conserves de légumes dans leur réserve improvisée.

– Vers Harlem, oui, concéda Leonardo. Brooklyn et le Queens sont encore trop dangereux.

– On pourrait aussi tenter une sortie.

– Dans Manhattan ? Brillante idée.

– Je te dis pas qu'il faut aller danser la Carioca à Times Square, soupira Raphael, juste qu'on pourrait aller récupérer autre chose que des boîtes. On est des tortues, pas des chats, merde.

– Donatello a commencé un potager.

– J'ai vu mais ça donnera rien avant des mois, si ça donne quoi que ce soit.

– Doutes-tu de ton frère ?

Raphael renifla mais renonça à lui retourner la question.

– Non mais je doute de ce Bob. Qui sait si on va pas devoir se trouver un autre endroit où crécher à cause de ce cinglé ?

– C'est une possibilité que nous avons abordée lorsque tu n'étais pas là, informa Leonardo.

– Ouais, Don m'a dit.

Au moins, Donatello parlait à quelqu'un. En fait, il passait aussi beaucoup de temps avec Michelangelo dans le potager.

« Quand vas-tu comprendre que c'est toi, le problème ? »

Leonardo secoua la tête et ouvrit un autre carton pour passer les conserves à Raphael.

– Et Leatherhead, ça a donné quoi ? demanda Raphael.

– On n'a pas encore creusé la question.

– Qu'est-ce que vous avez branlé pendant une semaine, bordel, marmonna Raphael.

– Et toi ? rétorqua Leonardo.

Raphael se renfrogna et continua à empiler les conserves. Il n'avait pratiquement rien dit sur ses cinq jours passés chez le Singe Rouge, pourtant il était évident qu'une certaine proximité s'était créée entre eux. Il ne voulait pas en parler.

– Tu te l'es faite ? demanda Leonardo.

Raphael sursauta et bouscula des piles de boîtes qui tombèrent par terre dans un grand fracas métallique. Il n'avait réussi à en rattraper que deux dans son agitation. Belle démonstration technique. Raphael regarda les conserves dans ses mains et inspira un grand coup, cherchant à se calmer.

– Ça ne te concerne pas, dit-il en recommençant à ranger. Et ne parle pas comme ça.

– Oh, alors tu n'as pas réussi, comprit Leonardo.

– Ça ne te concerne pas, répéta Raphael en hachant chaque mot.

– Ça me concerne dans la mesure où c'est une information à prendre en compte.

– Pour en faire quoi ? Me menacer ? Emmerder Mike ?

– Il faut savoir utiliser ce que l'on sait lorsque l'occasion se présente.

– On croirait entendre Splinter, railla Raphael.

– C'est l'un de ses enseignements, en effet, admit Leonardo. Cependant, il ne t'était pas destiné.

Raphael renifla.

– Alors ? s'impatienta Leonardo.

– Laisse tomber, mec, je te dirai rien.

– Je saurai tôt ou tard.

– Putain, Leo, arrête ! explosa Raphael en se relevant. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire, exactement ? Nous pourrir la vie ? Nous démonter un à un ? C'est encore une de ces brillantes idées que t'as piochée dans le manuel du parfait petit bâtard de leader de mes deux de Splinter ? Explique-moi ! C'est quoi ton problème, bordel ?!

« Quand vas-tu comprendre que c'est toi, le problème ? »

– C'est quelque chose que je dois savoir pour tirer le meilleur de chacun d'entre vous, se renfrogna Leonardo.

– En quoi ma bite est si importante que ça pour tes plans, hein ? Elle t'a jamais posé de problème jusqu'à aujourd'hui et, soudainement, ça devient une obsession. Je comprends pas.

– Tu n'as pas besoin de comprendre.

Raphael serra les poings et déforma la conserve qu'il avait en main. Il s'en aperçut avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre sous la pression et la posa sur les autres avant de se rapprocher de Leonardo. Il lui planta un doigt dans le plastron.

– Je t'ai suivi dans ce merdier parce que tu es mon frère, Leo, mais le type que tu t'obstines à être est un connard à qui je péterai avec plaisir la gueule.

– Rien ne t'empêche d'essayer, répondit froidement Leonardo.

Le coup partit de la droite comme Leonardo l'avait prévu et il para de son bras gauche. Il n'imaginait cependant pas que Raphael était capable de développer une telle force à si courte distance et Leonardo se retrouva déséquilibré. Raphael en profita immédiatement : il envoya son genou gauche entre les jambes de Leonardo, le pliant en deux sous la soudaine douleur – c'était un coup pour le moins inhabituel. Raphael recula juste assez pour un coup de pied retourné qui cueillit Leonardo en plein visage. Il vola contre le mur et sa tête rebondit contre le métal. Leonardo perdit l'équilibre, chercha à rester debout mais tomba de tout son long sur le dos. Il vit une longue trace de sang contre le mur avant que Raphael n'envahisse tout son champ de vision. Il se baissa, posa un genoux sur son plastron et lui releva la tête d'une main pour mieux frapper de l'autre. Leonardo tressauta. Il devait réagir. Il devait se défendre, au moins se protéger, mais les coups continuaient et la douleur était insupportable. Ses mains lui paraissaient étrangères, incapables de répondre à ses ordres, et ses jambes tremblaient à chaque nouvelle attaque. Sa vision se teintait de rouge, parfois de noir, et le sang s'accumulait dans sa bouche sans qu'il n'ait le temps de l'évacuer – en avait-il seulement la force ?

Il y eut des cris et des hurlements et Raphael fut tiré en arrière. Leonardo entendait mais ne comprenait pas. Donatello, debout, se pencha au-dessus de lui, un sourire mauvais et satisfait aux lèvres. Il articula quelque chose mais ses paroles étaient hors de portée. « Quand vas-tu comprendre que c'est toi, le problème ? » demanda une petite voix à l'intérieur de lui alors qu'un autre Donatello, terrifié, essayait de lui parler. Je ne suis pas le problème, pensa Leonardo en fermant un instant les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, les deux Donatello se parlaient et ça n'avait pas l'air d'être sur un ton agréable. Leonardo n'arrivait plus qu'à distinguer des formes sombres dans un brouillard rouge. Il voulait fermer les yeux, se mettre en boule et vider son esprit. Il voulait le silence, le noir et la paix. Leonardo se laissa glisser, rejetant les voix l'appelant de si loin. Il sombra dans les ombres si douces de l'inconscience.

 

* * *

 

Splinter s'agita dans son fauteuil, ce qui réveilla April. Elle se frotta les yeux et se maudit d'avoir encore piqué du nez devant la télévision. Un coup d’œil à l'horloge lui apprit qu'il était plus de minuit. Casey ronflait à côté d'elle, la tête renversée en arrière.

– Mon fils, bredouilla Splinter.

Il s'empêtra dans sa couverture tout en essayant d'en sortir pour se lever. April vint s'agenouiller à côté de lui pour l'aider.

– Nous sommes à Northampton, Splinter, rappela doucement April.

– Où est mon fils ?

– Vos fils sont à New York.

Splinter secoua la tête.

– Leonardo, il faut que je vois Leonardo... Mon fils a besoin de moi.

Ils ont tous besoin de vous, pensa amèrement April. Ce n'était cependant pas le moment de faire des reproches au vieux rat. Il n'était en rien responsable de sa vieillesse et ç'aurait été injuste de l'accuser de quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler. Et, de toute façon, April n'avait pas à intervenir. Si les garçons avaient des comptes à régler avec leur vieux maître, qu'ils le fassent. Elle n'allait pas s'aventurer là-dedans.

– Il est à New York, insista April, mais on peut l'appeler.

– Oui. Oui, l'appeler, c'est bien, concéda Splinter.

– Ne bougez pas, je vais chercher mon portable.

Splinter hocha la tête et se calma un peu tandis qu'April allait récupérer son téléphone sur la table de la cuisine. Elle trouva le numéro de Leonardo dans le répertoire et lança l'appel. Splinter avait horreur de ces nouveaux téléphones mais il prit tout de même l'appareil et attendit. Donatello lui avait gardé un vieux téléphone fixe à gros boutons chez eux pour faciliter la vie de leur vieux maître. On s'attendait généralement à ce que Michelangelo soit le plus prévenant mais c'était Donatello qui monopolisait le domaine des petites attentions auxquelles on n'aurait pas forcément pensé. Si April avait dû faire un classement, Donatello aurait été en première place sur sa liste. Elle partageait beaucoup avec lui sur le plan informatique et c'était la Tortue au comportement le plus doux – pas le plus humain, ceci dit. Donatello tirait une certaine fierté d'être un reptile mutant, contrairement à Michelangelo qui avait horreur qu'on le lui rappelle ou Raphael qui était très amer sur le sujet. Leonardo semblait s'en ficher mais il était difficile de savoir ce qu'il pensait en général. April partageait une relation de confiance avec Leonardo, une amitié profonde et indéfectible mais il était tout de même en troisième position sur sa liste hypothétique. Michelangelo était le deuxième. Sous des apparences de joyeux drilles, Michelangelo cachait des gouffres d'incertitudes et ça avait un petit côté touchant. Quand il n'avait pas le moral, April avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que ses ennuis disparaissent. Ça n'aurait pas dérangé Michelangelo, en prime – contrairement à Donatello qui fuyait généralement les contacts physiques. Le dernier de la liste était Raphael, sans conteste. Il y avait quelque chose de dérangeant chez lui, quelque chose qu'April avait réussi à définir au fil des années : Raphael se comportait comme un humain là où ses frères ne faisaient qu'imiter avec plus ou moins de succès.

– Ça ne fonctionne pas, Miss O'Neil, avertit Splinter en tendant le téléphone à April.

April prit le combiné et écouta. Il y eut une sonnerie avant qu'elle ne bascule sur la messagerie vocale. « Vous savez quoi faire », disait la voix froide de Leonardo avant de raccrocher. Il y avait du progrès, nota April. La dernière fois qu'elle lui avait laissé un message, il y avait eu au moins une minute de silence entre l'annonce et le bip de la messagerie.

– Il ne répond pas, dit April. Vous voulez laisser un message ?

Splinter hocha la tête et et reprit le téléphone.

– Mon fils, ne te perds pas, dit-il d'une voix de père soucieux.

Splinter confia l'appareil à April qui ajouta :

– Tout va bien de notre côté. Rappelle nous quand tu peux, Leo.

April raccrocha et se remit à genoux à côté du fauteuil.

– Voulez-vous une tasse de thé, maître Splinter ?

– Oui, du thé, c'est bien, du thé, s'il-vous-plaît, Miss O'Neil.

April sourit et retourna à la cuisine pour mettre en route le thé de Splinter – du thé vert sans sucre ni rien, il ne buvait que ça. April profita du bruit de la bouilloire électrique pour appeler Donatello. Elle tomba à nouveau sur la messagerie.

– Salut, Don ! Splinter voulait appeler Leo mais il ne répondait pas. On a laissé un message. Je te préviens parce que je sais que Leo regarde ses messages à peu près une fois tous les quinze jours. Bon, j'espère que tout va bien pour vous. Faites attention. Vous nous manquez.

Non, elle n'appellerait pas Michelangelo, se résigna April. Elle n'était pas inquiète. Donatello était souvent occupé mais il rappellerait. Il rappelait toujours. Elle aurait dû lui envoyer un e-mail, se rendit-elle compte.

– Arrête ta parano, O'Neil, se morigéna April.

Elle attrapa la boîte de thé vert et mit une infime quantité de poudre dans la tasse préférée de Splinter, celle peinte par Shadow, avec les petites tortues à bandana empilées les unes sur les autres. Le vieux rat lui avait appris tout le cérémoniel autour du thé à la japonaise mais April n'avait pas vraiment envie de se compliquer la vie avec ça maintenant. Elle versa l'eau chaude dans la tasse, remua le thé pour qu'il prenne une belle couleur puis attrapa des petits biscuits dans une boîte hors de portée de Shadow et Casey. Splinter ne mangeait plus grand chose mais il ne dédaignait jamais les petits biscuits avec son thé. Les garçons le savaient et en avaient mis un bon stock dans les affaires de Splinter.

April retourna au salon, le thé et les biscuits sur un plateau qu'elle déposa sur la table basse à côté du fauteuil du vieux maître. Il la remercia et prit la tasse pour la regarder un instant, un vague sourire aux lèvres. April se réinstalla à côté de Casey qui se réveilla alors, bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il se pencha pour embrasser April sur la joue puis posa sa tête sur son épaule, glissant une main jusqu'à celle de sa femme. Il se rendormit dans la minute mais ça ne dérangeait pas April. Elle aimait la chaleur de Casey et sa masse réconfortante. Elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui malgré sa tendance à chercher les ennuis – non, il s'était assagi au fil des années, elle devait le reconnaître. Casey n'était plus la tête brûlée sautant dans les bagarres pour un rien. Il avait un travail, une famille et il tenait à être un bon père et un bon époux. April aurait pu trouver un homme plus intelligent et avec une meilleure situation financière, c'était certain, mais personne d'autre n'aurait pu comprendre sa vie à elle. Comment expliquer qu'elle avait pour amis des tortues mutantes vivant dans les égouts et jouant les sentinelles masquées ? Et encore, ce n'était que le sommet de l'iceberg.

April ne s'était pourtant pas enfermée dans ce monde pour autant. Elle aurait pu partir n'importe quand et elle l'avait d'ailleurs fait lorsqu'elle avait rejoint sa sœur Robin sur la côte ouest. Mais New York était sa maison et sa famille s'y trouvait – sous terre, d'accord, mais s'y trouvait quand même.

April jeta un coup d’œil à son téléphone portable et soupira. Ils la rappelleraient. Tout irait bien.


	15. In the shadows of the valley of death

 

– Lève-toi, Tortue.

Leonardo ouvrit les yeux et fut ébloui par la lumière. Il ordonna à son bras de se lever mais celui-ci resta immobile sur son côté, froid et sans vie.

– Lève-toi, Tortue, répéta la voix.

Ce n'était pas la voix de maître Splinter mais il en émanait tout autant de puissance et d'autorité. Leonardo parvint à soulever sa tête pour regarder autour de lui, au prix d'un effort et d'une douleur terribles. Il était allongé sur le dos, par terre, dans un espace blanc sans limite. Comment aurait-il pu se lever ? Il n'y avait ni haut ni bas, ni gauche ni droite.

– Lève-toi, Tortue.

La tête de Leonardo retomba en arrière. Il ne sentit pas le nœud de son bandana à l'arrière de son crâne et il se rendit compte qu'il était nu – plus que d'habitude. Il n'avait ni son bandeau ni ses protections, aucune arme non plus. Il n'aurait pas pu s'en servir de toute façon. Son corps ne lui répondait plus.

– Lève-toi, Tortue.

– Je ne peux pas, répondit Leonardo.

– Tu te lèveras ou tu mourras.

Une ombre noire déchira le blanc et fonça vers la gorge de Leonardo. Son corps bougea seul et il esquiva d'une roulade sur le côté. Leonardo se releva, à genoux d'abord puis se dressa complètement, les jambes tremblantes. La tête lui tournait et le monde tanguait – étrange, il n'y avait pourtant aucun repère alentours.

Il se tourna instinctivement vers l'ombre noire, insaisissable comme de la fumée. Elle prit cependant forme humaine, comme un vase rempli peu à peu par le bas, un homme que Leonardo n'avait pas vu depuis bien des années.

– Shredder, murmura-t-il.

– Non, Tortue, corrigea l'ombre. Je suis ce que tu veux voir. Qui suis-je ?

– La mort.

L'ombre rit.

– Je ne suis pas la mort, petite Tortue.

– Alors quoi ? renifla Leonardo. Je suis coincé dans ma tête ou quelque chose de ce genre ?

– Quelque chose de ce genre, concéda l'ombre.

– Epargnons nous la fastidieuse quête intérieure me menant à reconquérir mon corps et mon esprit, lança Leonardo. Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça.

– Nous sommes en dehors du temps et de l'espace, répondit l'ombre en écartant les bras.

– Evidemment, soupira Leonardo.

Bon sang, il avait vu assez de films stupides pour savoir ce qui allait se passer. Le coup du héros inconscient qui devait lutter dans sa tête pour retrouver la réalité était classique. Leonardo avait dû perdre conscience et c'était ainsi que son cerveau gérait les choses, avec les informations du bord. Il avait dû piocher dans tous ces trucs inutiles que Michelangelo aimait tant.

– Alors, c'est mon esprit, reprit Leonardo.

– Peut-être, peut-être pas.

Leonardo leva les yeux au ciel. Bien, il suffisait de se concentrer. Il ferma les yeux et s'imagina armé, ses katanas dans les mains. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, de la fumée noire prenait forme autour de lui. Il récupéra ses protections ainsi que son masque et Leonardo retrouva rapidement le poids familier de ses sabres au creux de ses mains. Il s'autorisa un petit sourire en coin.

– Bien, lança-t-il en se mettant en garde. Dois-je te tuer à nouveau, Shredder ?

– Qui suis-je ? demanda à nouveau l'ombre.

– Mon ennemi, répondit Leonardo.

L'ombre rit encore.

– Le Shredder était l'ennemi de ton maître, pas le tien.

– L'ennemi de mon maître est mon ennemi, répondit Leonardo.

– Heureusement que Karai a brisé le cercle, railla l'ombre. On ne serait pas allé bien loin avec ce genre d'attitude.

Leonardo fronça les sourcils.

– Le Shredder a tué le maître de mon maître, se justifia Leonardo. Splinter était en droit de réclamer vengeance.

– Oroku Saki a vengé la mort de son frère Nagi, tué par le maître de ton maître, Hamato Yoshi, rappela l'ombre.

– Nagi avait attaqué la femme de maître Hamato.

– C'est en tout cas la vérité d'un rat.

Leonardo attaqua. Il s'élança, sabre gauche tendu vers l'avant, le droit prêt à parer ou à répliquer. La pointe du sabre transperça l'ombre mais elle se volatilisa et Leonardo ne rencontra aucune résistance. Il se retourna, trancha l'air là où s'était tenue l'ombre du Shredder puis s'arrêta, en garde, scrutant les alentours.

Une douleur fulgurante ouvrit la poitrine de Leonardo et il vit un sang noir couler le long de son plastron jusqu'au sol. Il porta une main à la plaie avant de cracher un peu de ce sang noir par la bouche. Il était blessé à l'endroit exact où il avait frappé l'ombre du Shredder.

– Qui suis-je ? demanda la fumée en se matérialisant derrière lui.

– Moi, grimaça Leonardo.

– Ah, que tu es bornée, petite Tortue.

Leonardo resserra sa prise sur ses sabres.

– Mais vas-y, lança l'ombre en écartant les bras, attaque-moi encore, ne te gêne pas ! Fais ce que tu veux puisque ça n'a aucune conséquence !

– Toute action a une conséquence, répondit Leonardo.

– Une leçon que ton vieux maître t'a rabâchée mais que tu n'as jamais saisie, manifestement.

– Vas-tu me faire la leçon à ton tour, Shredder ? demanda Leonardo avec un mauvais sourire en coin.

– Je pourrais. Tu as tellement à apprendre...

– Je t'ai tué. Je suis meilleur que toi.

– Raphael est plus fort que toi, rappela le Shredder.

Leonardo perdit soudainement le contrôle de son corps et tomba au sol, tremblant, terrassé par la douleur. Il sentait tout le sang dans sa bouche qu'il n'arrivait pas à évacuer et l'air qui manquait à ses poumons. Son visage n'était plus que souffrance boursoufflée. Il ne voyait plus rien, n'entendait plus rien. Ne restaient que la douleur et le froid.

Et tout cela disparut en un instant. Leonardo était à nouveau debout, ses sabres en main, le contrôle de son corps retrouvé. Sa blessure au plastron n'avait cependant pas disparu. Du sang noir en gouttait toujours, glissant à présent le long de ses cuisses.

– Raphael m'a tué, réalisa Leonardo en fixant le sol.

– Tu n'es pas mort, rappela l'ombre.

– Mais c'est pareil ! s'énerva Leonardo. Où suis-je ? Je veux sortir d'ici ! Je dois me battre !

– Le pourras-tu seulement ? demanda l'ombre en marchant autour du mutant.

– Evidemment !

– Mais tu ne pourras pas battre Raphael. Il est plus fort que toi.

– Le Shredder était plus fort que nous. Ça ne m'a pas empêché de le tuer.

– Veux-tu tuer Raphael ?

– Quoi ? Non ! s'indigna Leonardo. Raphael est mon frère !

– Mais il est parti. Ne lui as-tu pas dit que s'il partait, il n'était plus ton frère ?

– Oui mais je n'étais pas sérieux. Ce n'était qu'une de ses colères. De toute façon, il est revenu.

– Vraiment ?

– Il est rentré à la maison, insista Leonardo.

– Pour apporter le message de Karai. Par obligation.

– Il est resté avec nous.

– Raphael est loyal à son clan, à sa famille, à ses frères. Mais il n'était plus ton frère.

– Raphael est mon frère ! hurla Leonardo.

– Lui as-tu dit ?

– Je n'ai pas besoin de le lui dire, il le sait !

– Vraiment ?

Leonardo s'efforça de repenser aux derniers jours. Raphael était rentré avec le message de Karai. Leonardo était parti à la recherche de la kunoichi et il avait entraîné ses frères avec lui, contre leur gré. Ensuite, Raphael était resté avec eux pour empaqueter leurs affaires et celles de Splinter. Ils lui avaient fait leurs adieux. Il avait fallu secourir Michelangelo. Et puis Raphael était parti de son côté avec ce stupide Singe Rouge.

– Mais il est rentré, insista Leonardo. Avant-hier soir, il est rentré avec nous. Nous sommes venus le chercher et il est rentré !

– Avait-il le choix ? Après tout, ses frères sont toujours en danger.

– Il avait le choix ! Il aurait pu rester avec cette fille ! Il aurait pu nous abandonner pour elle !

– Mais Raphael est loyal, rappela l'ombre. Il a choisi ses frères. Aurais-tu fait la même chose, à sa place ?

– Evidemment !

– A droite, dit l'ombre en tendant la main, la promesse de jours difficiles sans certitude de survie. A gauche, ajouta-t-elle en tendant l'autre main, une existence douce avec une personne capable de t'aimer. Raphael a fait un choix dont tu aurais été incapable, petite Tortue.

– J'aurais choisi mes frères, moi aussi, assura Leonardo.

– Mais tu n'as plus de frères.

– C'est faux.

– Tu les as chassés.

– Non !

– Ils ne t'ont quand même pas délaissé pour rien, fit remarqua l'ombre. Il y a bien quelque chose qui les a poussés à te trahir.

– Je ne suis pas le problème.

– Tu as raison.

Leonardo sentit un poids se soulever de sa poitrine et il respira soudainement mieux.

– C'est Splinter, le problème, ajouta l'ombre.

– Non ! hurla Leonardo en se tournant vers la fumée.

– Alors, qui ? Raphael ? Michelangelo ? Donatello ? Ils te reprochent tous la même chose mais ils ont tous tort ?

– C'est autre chose !

– Alors, quoi ? La vie ? L'univers ? Le destin ? Ce ne sont que des concepts que l'on utilise pour se dédouaner, comme Dieu. Dieu est-il coupable de tes malheurs ?

– Je ne crois pas en de tels concepts.

– Pourtant, tu dois bien y croire un peu puisque tu les blâmes pour être la source de tous tes problèmes.

– Je suis responsable de ma vie, lança froidement Leonardo.

– Mais pas de tes problèmes ? demanda l'ombre.

– Ce sont deux choses différentes. Ma vie m'appartient. Mes problèmes sont le fruit d’interactions.

– Ah ! Alors tu reconnais que tu es responsable d'une part de tes problèmes.

Leonardo serra ses poings.

– Oui.

– On avance.

Le monde bascula et Leonardo se retrouva la tête en bas, en train de chuter. Il se replia sur lui-même et parvint à se rétablir pour atterrir dans un espace noir infini. Il regarda autour de lui mais il était seul, ses sabres à la main. Ils avaient viré au blanc, tout comme ses protections mais le sang qui s'écoulait de sa blessure était toujours noir. Leonardo rengaina ses sabres et attendit plusieurs minutes que le Shredder se manifeste. Lorsqu'il lui parut évident que le ninja l'avait abandonné à son triste sort, Leonardo se mit à marcher droit devant lui.

Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il marchait lorsque des bruits de pas commencèrent à l'accompagner. C'était un bipède aidé d'une canne et Leonardo sentit son cœur se serrer. Il continua à avancer, regardant devant ses pieds, tandis que la forme de Splinter marchant à ses côtés se remplissait de fumée blanche.

– Où vas-tu, petite Tortue ? demanda l'ombre blanche.

– Je ne sais pas, admit Leonardo.

Il avait la gorge serrée. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi Splinter ? N'y avait-il pas quelqu'un d'autre disponible pour le torturer ? Et puis, le Shredder était mort. Cela voulait-il dire que leur maître avait lui aussi trépassé ? Ça ne faisait que quelques jours qu'il était dans le Massachusetts. Sa santé n'avait pas pu se dégrader à ce point. Et April les aurait appelés s'il y avait eu un problème.

– Mais c'est le but de ce nouveau monde, non ? continua Leonardo. Il faut que je trouve où je vais.

– Oui, en effet.

Leonardo renifla, amer.

– C'est ridicule. Je connais mon but : détruire les Foots.

– En es-tu sûre, petite Tortue ? demanda le rat.

– Si j'en suis là, c'est que ma réponse est erronée.

– Peut-être, peut-être pas.

– Vous pourriez au moins être clair, reprocha Leonardo sans oser regarder la forme de la fumée à ses côtés.

– Tu es tellement sûr de tout.

– Vous m'avez appris à prendre des décisions et à m'y tenir. La certitude est devenue une habitude, même dans l'erreur.

– Oh, alors tu as commis des erreurs.

– Oui, maître, admit Leonardo. J'ai laissé mes sentiments obscurcir mes pensées. J'essaye de rectifier le tir depuis mais je ne fais qu'empirer les choses. Je ne sais plus comment me sortir de cette situation.

Le rat resta silencieux un moment, marchant toujours aux côtés d'un Leonardo fixant le sol.

– Vous n'allez pas me donner de réponse, réalisa Leonardo.

– Tu dois trouver ta propre voie.

– Mais j'ai failli. J'ai mis mes frères en danger. J'ai brisé notre clan.

– Alors répare tes erreurs.

– Mais comment ? Ah, ne vous fatiguez pas, vous n'avez aucune réponse. Vous n'êtes qu'une projection de mon esprit. Vous ne pouvez savoir ce que j'ignore.

– Vraiment ?

– C'est comme ça que ça marche, non ? railla Leonardo.

– Peut-être, peut-être pas.

– Je suis fatigué, maître, lâcha Leonardo. Je ne veux plus de ces responsabilités.

– Mais tes frères ont besoin de toi.

– Quels frères ? N'avez-vous pas déjà prouvé que je m'étais aliéné ma propre famille ?

– Donatello a besoin de quelqu'un qui le ramène à la réalité. Raphael a besoin de quelqu'un capable de calmer son tempérament. Michelangelo a besoin de quelqu'un qui s'occupe des responsabilités à sa place.

– Quoi ? s'étonna Leonardo. A sa place ? Vous aviez envisagé de donner la position de leader à Michelangelo ?

– J'ai envisagé cette possibilité avec chacun d'entre vous. Vous avez tous vos forces et vos faiblesses. Je t'ai choisi car tu montrais à l'époque le plus fort désir d'indépendance. Il fallait te forcer à t'intégrer à l'équipe, c'est pourquoi je t'ai enseigné comment la diriger.

– Je n'étais qu'un gosse...

– Et peut-être me suis-je trompé, admit le rat. Si j'avais à choisir aujourd'hui, j'élirais Michelangelo.

– Il est immature.

– De celui qui tue pour se défouler ou de celui qui éprouve de la compassion, qui est le plus prompt à commander ? rétorqua l'ombre blanche.

– Celui qui éprouve de la compassion, répondit Leonardo avec douleur.

– Michelangelo prend l'avis de tout le monde en compte et choisira toujours la sécurité des siens.

– Il est incapable de se concentrer.

– Tu n'as pas vu ton frère changer, petite Tortue. Tu as échoué en tant que leader et frère.

– Mais... Mike...

– Vous aurez bientôt vingt-sept ans, petite Tortue. Les gens ne changent-ils pas, en vingt-sept années ?

– Si, bien sûr que si, maître...

– Michelangelo se permet d'être aussi léger car d'autres prennent en charge les responsabilités pour lui. Cependant, lorsque ses frères ne peuvent plus supporter ce far d'eau, Michelangelo est capable de se dresser et d'endurer.

– Etes-vous en train de me prouver que je suis le plus faible de la famille ? demanda rageusement Leonardo. Raphael est plus fort que moi, Michelangelo a plus de volonté et Donatello est certainement plus intelligent. Ne suis-je donc rien, à vos yeux ?

– Mes yeux ne voient plus depuis longtemps.

Leonardo s'arrêta et se laissa dépasser par la forme du rat.

– Si je ne suis pas le leader, si je ne suis rien, admit Leonardo.

Il ne se passa rien. Splinter continuait à avancer, marchant péniblement avec sa canne.

– Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu, petite Tortue ? demanda Splinter.

– Je dois avouer mes faiblesses afin de les surpasser. N'est-ce pas le but de l'exercice, maître ?

– Il n'est pas question d'exercice ici. Il n'est d'ailleurs pas question de ta survie. Tu ne te réveilleras pas parce que tu auras trouvé toutes les réponses à tes questions.

– Mais nous sommes bien dans mon esprit, contra Leonardo en rejoignant le rat au pas de course. N'ai-je donc rien à faire ici à part errer ?

– C'est ton esprit. Fais-en ce que tu veux.

Leonardo hésita un instant, portant la main à son plastron. Le sang s'était arrêté de couler mais la blessure était toujours là. Il devait tout de même essayer. Il inspira un bon coup et se concentra pour imaginer Karai. Elle se matérialisa derrière lui en une forme de fumée blanche et attaqua aussitôt avec son petit sabre. Leonardo dégaina ses katanas et para, écoutant avec plaisir le chant de l'acier contre l'acier. Enfin quelque chose de familier ! Leonardo ne connaissait rien de mieux qu'un combat pour se vider la tête.

Karai sauta en arrière et Leonardo la rejoignit d'un bond, fauchant l'air de droite et de gauche pour faire reculer la kunoichi. Ça ne servait à rien dans un tel espace car il n'y avait aucun mur pour la bloquer mais... il pouvait y en avoir.

Des murs se soulevèrent du sol, masses noires sur le noir de l'infini. Leonardo les devinait plus qu'il les voyait et Karai avait la même connaissance des lieux que lui. C'était un labyrinthe aux murs solides et hauts. Karai se retrouva acculée et elle profita de la proximité de deux murs pour sauter de l'un à l'autre, prenant de la hauteur. Leonardo la suivit, essayant de lui faucher les pieds par la même occasion. Ils se retrouvèrent au-dessus du labyrinthe, sautant d'un mur à l'autre, leurs épées se percutant en une symphonie d'acier.

Leonardo fit durer le plaisir, joutant sans se fatiguer avec Karai. Elle s'accordait à son rythme et à son style. Ils auraient pu être les deux entités d'une même équipe sans rien changer à leur harmonie. Après tout, ce n'était pas étonnant. Hamato Yoshi avait fait partie du clan des Foots. Leonardo était lui aussi l'héritier de ce clan ninja et de ses techniques. Il aurait pu se tenir à la place de Karai.

L'ombre blanche sourit moqueusement.

– Mais tu n'es qu'un animal, lui dit-elle.

L'harmonie se brisa et Leonardo eut envie de la tuer pour ses propos. Il attaqua de plus bel, manquant son coup de peu. D'un revers, il trancha la main droite de Karai puis lui asséna un coup de pied qui la fit tomber dans le labyrinthe. Leonardo atterrit avec plus de douceur alors que les murs étaient avalés par le sol et que Karai disparaissait en un nuage de fumée éparpillé par une brise fantôme. La douleur de la coupure se fit ressentir, nette et brûlante, et Leonardo vit sa propre main droite disparaître, avalée par le noir. Son sabre tomba simplement au sol et le sang suivit bientôt. Leonardo lâcha son autre sabre pour tenir son moignon, serrant les dents. Il fallait garder son calme. Faire un garrot. Récupérer ses armes et se relever. Garder la plaie au-dessus du cœur autant que possible.

Splinter n'était nulle part en vue.

– Maître ? appela Leonardo.

Il n'y avait même pas d'écho. Tout était toujours aussi noir. Il n'y avait pas moyen de savoir où Leonardo avait abandonné le vieux rat.

– J'ai abandonné maître Splinter, réalisa Leonardo.

Et pour quoi ? Pour se battre contre Karai. Ainsi, il ne faisait que répéter ses erreurs. Leonardo serra le poing qui lui restait et se remit à marcher droit devant lui.

Un pas changea le monde dans lequel il évoluait, bien plus tard. Le noir passa soudainement au gris et Leonardo dut se protéger les yeux quelques instants à cause de l’afflux de lumière. Il regarda derrière lui par acquis de conscience mais ne vit que le gris à perte de vue.

– Et maintenant, quoi ? demanda-t-il à haute voix.

Il devait le savoir. Après tout, il était dans sa propre tête. Leonardo se concentra pour essayer de matérialiser la fumée mais elle n'apparut pas. Il se rendit bientôt compte qu'il n'avait plus ses protections ni ses armes. En revanche, sa main était toujours absente et son plastron endommagé. Leonardo passa sa main gauche sur son crâne et constata que son bandeau aussi avait disparu. Il n'aimait pas cette absence. A force de le porter, c'était devenu une partie de lui. Ça lui arrivait souvent de se laver ou de dormir avec, contrairement à Donatello qui l'enlevait régulièrement.

– C'est à propos de Donatello, cette fois, comprit Leonardo.

Il chercha du regard une manifestation quelconque mais il était toujours seul.

– Je ne reproche rien à Donatello, lança Leonardo au vide. C'est mon second. Il est efficace, loyal, un atout précieux de notre équipe. On le considère comme le plus faible d'entre nous mais il n'en reste pas moins un combattant redoutable. D'accord, je préférais quand il était un peu plus tête brûlée mais on était des gamins ! On a tous changé !

Toujours seul.

– Donatello s'est renfermé sur lui-même, renifla Leonardo. Il est constamment dans son monde, avec ses ordinateurs et ses machins. De nous tous, c'est certainement lui qui en faisait le moins en entraînement et cette tendance s'est accentuée au fil des années. Donatello a ses secrets, des tas. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il nous aie caché ce vaisseau extraterrestre ! Et si ça avait été un vaisseau utrom ou triceraton ? Nous aurait-il fait part de sa découverte ?

Leonardo se tourna, scrutant le gris.

– Qu'a-t-il bien pu nous cacher d'autre ?

Pas de réponse. Leonardo recommença à marcher, cette question en tête. Donatello semblait toujours perdu dans ses travaux, ses recherches, mais que pouvait-il bien faire de ses journées, en vérité ? Il leur avait certes rendu la vie plus facile avec ses bidules et ses machins mais ça ne pouvait pas constituer toute son activité. Autrefois, Donatello s'occupait à peu près de tout chez eux mais il avait appris à déléguer au fil des années. L'entretien général incombait à présent à Raphael. Michelangelo faisait l'intendant, gérant les réserves et les repas. Leonardo avait accepté le nettoyage. Ça ne le dérangeait pas dans la mesure où il pouvait laisser son esprit vaquer à d'autres choses pendant ces moments-là. Le domaine de Donatello était l'électricité en général, de l'électronique aux tableaux différentiels, mais ça ne devait pas tant l'occuper que ça. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils s'étaient calmés et ils ne cassaient plus grand chose ces dernières années, il n'y avait donc pas grand chose à réparer. Donatello avait d'autant plus de temps pour lui.

– Je crois que je ne connais pas si bien mon frère que ça, réalisa Leonardo en fixant le sol.

Donatello, si calme et distant d'habitude, s'était confronté à lui à plusieurs reprises ces derniers jours. Il avait remis en question les ordres de Leonardo et lui avait forcé la main lors de la nuit où ils avaient secouru Michelangelo.

– C'est à toi de rattraper tes frères, à présent.

Leonardo se tourna et vit un homme, un Japonais, en chair et en os devant lui. Il ne l'avait jamais vu mais il savait qui il était : Hamato Yoshi. Leonardo l'avait toujours imaginé plus grand que ça mais le maître de son maître atteignait à peine le mètre soixante-dix. Leonardo trouvait cela étrange, comme s'il eut été déplacé qu'il fusse plus grand qu'un homme si important. Le visage de Hamato Yoshi était encore jeune, dur, déterminé. Il portait le kimono blanc des morts – au moins, c'était clair – ainsi qu'un sabre court au côté gauche. Une cordelette rouge pendait à la garde. Elle avait été tranchée.

– Rattraper mes frères ? répéta Leonardo.

Hamato hocha la tête. Il posa la main sur la poignée de son sabre, déplaça son pied droit et se mit en garde. Leonardo reconnaissait cette position. Evidemment. Splinter la leur avait apprise, après tout.

Leonardo s'inclina profondément avant de porter sa main là où aurait dû se trouver la poignée de son katana. L'arme se matérialisa alors qu'il la dégainait de la main gauche, tangible, faite d'un bon acier. Leonardo était plus à l'aise avec deux lames – et deux mains – mais il n'en restait pas moins un expert. Sa main gauche valait autant que sa main droite.

Hamato fonça et fut dans l'espace vital de Leonardo avant que celui-ci aie pu réagir. L'homme sortit son sabre au clair mais Leonardo eut le réflexe de sauter en arrière. Il se réceptionna en titubant, son équilibre légèrement modifié par sa main manquante. Hamato se redressa et ne fit pas signe d'attaquer à nouveau.

– Pourquoi des katanas ? demanda Hamato.

Leonardo baissa à moitié sa garde mais resta concentré sur l'humain. Il ne voulait pas se faire avoir comme ça une deuxième fois. C'était humiliant tant pour lui que pour Splinter.

– Je n'ai pas choisi par moi-même, admit Leonardo.

– Ça ne change rien à ma question, rétorqua l'homme.

– C'est notre maître qui a décidé. Il ne nous a pas donné de raison.

Hamato ferma un instant les yeux, agacé par les réponses de Leonardo.

– Pourquoi des katanas ? répéta-t-il plus fort.

Leonardo fit tourner son sabre dans sa main, réfléchissant à la question. Splinter n'avait rien dit, ce jour-là. Ils avaient alors onze ans et avaient été entraînés à manier quantité d'armes. Splinter les avait appelés et ils s'étaient mis à genoux devant leur maître, sans faire d'histoire. Le vieux rat leur avait alors donné leurs armes respectives, leur disant de dorénavant concentrer leur entraînement sur celles-ci, sans pour autant oublier le maniement des autres. Leonardo avait déjà eu l'occasion d'utiliser de vrais katanas et il s'était dit que Splinter avait remarqué son incroyable talent ou quelque chose comme ça – était-il jeune à cette époque ! Michelangelo s'était plaint qu'il allait encore avoir des hématomes partout mais ce n'était que pour la frime. Il arrivait à maîtriser n'importe quelle arme en un rien de temps et c'était terriblement agaçant. Donatello avait remercié pour son bâton, soulagé d'avoir une arme qui lui permettait de conserver une certaine distance avec ses adversaires. Raphael avait râlé parce que les sais étaient une arme défensive – depuis, il avait largement adapté leur utilisation. Leonardo avait simplement été content d'avoir des katanas. Il aimait leur dangerosité, leur tranchant. Avec des katanas, il était assuré de vaincre facilement ses ennemis. On pouvait tuer d'un coup avec un sabre, après tout, alors que les armes de ses frères nécessitaient beaucoup plus d'efforts pour abattre un homme. Beaucoup plus de maîtrise, aussi.

– Parce que ce sont des armes faciles à manier, réalisa Leonardo en serrant la garde de son sabre.

Il avait pourtant l'impression qu'il fallait un certain savoir pour utiliser efficacement des katanas. Il ne s'agissait pas simplement de les agiter devant un adversaire, il fallait pouvoir glisser quatre-vingt centimètres d'acier dans un corps en mouvement. Ce n'était pas simple et il fallait constamment garder la lame propre et aiguisée. Un sabre perdait rapidement de son tranchant au court d'un combat, principalement à cause du sang mais aussi des coups. Il fallait savoir trancher entre les vertèbres, par exemple, pour éviter d'émousser la lame sur un os. Et puis, un corps n'était pas si facile à traverser. La résistance était énorme, quelque soit le fil du sabre. Un mauvais coup et le sabre restait bloqué.

– Ça ne veut pas dire que tu es plus faible que tes frères, rétorqua Hamato. Les katanas permettent de maintenir l'ennemi à distance, de libérer l'esprit et de voir au-delà de l'instant. De bonnes armes pour un leader.

– Est-ce que je les mérite encore ? demanda Leonardo en regardant sa lame.

– De mon point de vue, vous ne méritez même pas vos vies, répondit Hamato en haussant les épaules. Même le rat.

Leonardo releva la tête pour fixer l'humain, incertain de ce qu'il avait compris. Hamato leva les yeux au ciel.

– Vous ne devriez pas exister, expliqua-t-il. Vous êtes des êtres contre-natures, nés des déchets d'une race extraterrestre. Vous êtes indignes de l'enseignement de mon clan.

– Mais nous existons ! gronda Leonardo. Maître Splinter vous aimait au point de consacrer sa vie à votre vengeance ! Il a sacrifié sa vie pour vous !

– Il a aussi sacrifié les vôtres.

Leonardo ne sut pas quoi répondre. Hamato avait raison. Splinter les avait utilisés pour sa vengeance. Rien de bien nouveau là-dedans.

– Ce n'est pas de l'amour, c'est de la folie, continua l'humain.

– Il vous aimait, insista Leonardo. Il vous admirait. Vous étiez tout pour lui. Je crois qu'il ne s'est jamais remis de votre perte.

– Ce n'était qu'un rat, un animal.

– Il est au-delà de l'animal.

– Vraiment ? Pourtant, son esprit s'étiole.

– Splinter est vieux, admit Leonardo en fermant un court instant les yeux. Il va mourir.

– Et qu'allez-vous faire ensuite ? demanda Hamato.

– Je l'ignore mais ce n'est pas à moi de décider.

– Ah oui ? Il me semblait pourtant que tu avais amené tes frères dans une guerre inutile et coûteuse en vie.

– C'est vrai mais...

– Espérais-tu mourir pour rejoindre ton maître dans le néant ?

– J'ai pensé que nous avions besoin d'un but, admit Leonardo, quelque chose pour nous distraire de la mort de Splinter.

– Est-ce pour cela que tu as attaqué les miens ?

Leonardo foudroya l'humain du regard.

– Nous sommes les disciples de votre disciple. Nous sommes les vôtres. Le clan des Foots est notre ennemi.

– Le rat n'a jamais été mon élève, corrigea Hamato. Et je suis un Foot, moi aussi.

– Vous avez été répudié pour avoir tué Oroku Nagi, rappela Leonardo.

– On m'a offert une mort honorable ou une vie dans le déshonneur. J'ai choisi la vie et j'ai quitté mon pays mais il n'a jamais été question de répudiation. J'ai enseigné les techniques des Foots à mes élèves avant que le petit Saki ne soit envoyé à New York.

– Vos élèves ? s'étonna Leonardo.

– Je ne savais que combattre alors j'ai fait payer mon enseignement à ces stupides Américains pour gagner ma vie. A l'exception de quelques uns, ce n'était que des amateurs indignes de mon savoir. Les éléments de valeur ont dû rejoindre les Foots après ma mort.

Hamato Yoshi avait eu des élèves. Quel âge pouvaient-ils bien avoir ? La mort de Hamato remontait à vingt-huit ou vingt-neuf ans – Splinter n'était qu'un rat alors et le temps lui apparaissait différemment. Les anciens élèves avaient au minimum quarante ans, au plus la soixantaine. Leonardo eut envie de les rencontrer, de les affronter, de prouver à Hamato que ses vrais héritiers étaient quatre tortues mutantes ennemies des Foots. Ç'aurait fait hurler de rage ce petit bonhomme, réalisa Leonardo avec un demi-sourire.

– Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle, tortue ? demanda Hamato.

– Je me disais que je prendrais un certain plaisir à tuer vos élèves, maître, c'est tout, avoua Leonardo en baissant complètement sa garde.

– Ils ont deux fois ton âge, deux fois ton expérience.

– Ils sont vieux et ont peur de la mort. Et, si ça se trouve, on en a déjà tué quelques uns.

– Vous ne pourrez pas vaincre les miens, assura Hamato.

– Ce qui est drôle, rétorqua Leonardo, c'est qu'on nous donne le nom de « clan Hamato ». Nous sommes vos héritiers, maître Hamato, que vous le vouliez ou non.

– Vous êtes des animaux.

Leonardo haussa les épaules.

– Vous savez, les humains ne sont que des singes.

Hamato rengaina violemment son sabre et s'évanouit dans le gris de l'espace. Leonardo se tendit, prêt à contre-attaquer au moindre signe, mais il réalisa assez vite qu'il était à nouveau seul.

– Je l'ai vexé, murmura-t-il en rengainant son sabre.

Leonardo renifla et reprit sa route à travers les brumes de son esprit. 


	16. Connecting People

 

Emma coupa la musique et écouta attentivement. Elle avait cru entendre quelque chose alors qu'elle passait la serpillère dans le fond de la salle. Ce n'était peut-être que son imagination – elle avait tendance à s'emballer un peu vite ces derniers temps – mais elle voulait en être sûre. Les coups recommencèrent quelques secondes plus tard, contre le métal de la porte arrière. Emma trottina jusqu'au comptoir et jeta un coup d’œil par acquis de conscience à la vidéo surveillance sur l'ordinateur portable installé là. Elle se précipita ensuite à la porte pour la déverrouiller. Donatello et Michelangelo entrèrent comme des ombres malgré leur volume, sans un bruit. Emma était toujours épatée par leur discrétion. Raphael lui avait involontairement fait peur une fois comme ça en début de semaine dernière et Emma avait explosé en larmes à cause de la peur qu'elle avait ressentie. Raphael avait essayé de la rassurer mais ça n'avait pas été brillant. Cependant, ça avait permis à Emma d'évacuer un peu de pression.

– Ce n'est pas très prudent d'écouter de la musique aussi fort, la morigéna Donatello en se dirigeant vers la salle principale.

– La porte est blindée et fermée, se justifia Emma en la refermant. Et il me semblait vous avoir dit de téléphoner avant de passer.

– Avant de passer chez toi, oui.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel et suivit Michelangelo. Elle le doubla pour récupérer sa serpillère tombée par terre et abandonna le seau hors du passage. Autant ne pas se fatiguer, il faudrait qu'elle recommence après de toute façon, maintenant qu'elle savait par où les Tortues passaient.

– Que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite ? demanda Emma en retournant au comptoir.

– As-tu vu Raphael, récemment ?

– Pas depuis samedi dernier, non.

Donatello la regarda avec attention et Emma lui tira la langue, le déstabilisant quelque peu.

– Vous ai-je jamais menti, Donatello ?

Michelangelo renifla tandis que son frère étudiait la question. Emma haussa un sourcil en direction de la plus petite tortue – la différence de taille était flagrante entre ces deux-là.

– Je t'ai menti ? insista-t-elle.

– Disons que tu n'as pas été parfaitement honnête, répondit Michelangelo en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

– Oh, oui, évidemment, j'aurais dû présenter mes activités secrètes dès que je t'ai trouvé dans le container. « Salut, je suis Emma et accessoirement le Singe Rouge. Bienvenu, noble inconnu ! »

– C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, se défendit Michelangelo. Tu aurais pu me le dire, l'autre soir.

– Je pensais que tu avais deviné, avoua Emma en repensant aux événements. Et puis, franchement, je n'avais pas toute ma tête, ce soir-là.

– Techniquement, intervint Donatello, tu nous as dissimulé des informations.

– Mais j'allais pas non plus vous dire de but en blanc que j'étais le Singe Rouge ! Entre Leonardo que ça n'aurait pas dérangé de m'embrocher sur son katana et Raphael qui m'aurait démonté la tronche dans l'instant, j'avais intérêt à ne rien dire.

Donatello finit par hocher la tête, admettant son point de vue. Emma renifla. Elle n'allait pas se laisser faire par ces types.

– Vous cherchez Raphael, cette fois, reprit-elle en s'appuyant contre le comptoir.

– Oui, admit Donatello. Nous ne l'avons pas vu depuis lundi.

– On est vendredi, quand même.

– D'habitude, Raph revient après avoir évacué la pression, expliqua Michelangelo. Ça lui prend deux ou trois jours, généralement.

– Mais avec les Foots...

– Oh, Raph n'a pas grand chose à craindre des Foots, assura Donatello.

– C'est plutôt les Foots qui doivent en chier dans leur pyjama, ajouta Michelangelo.

Ils ne croyaient pas si bien dire. Emma leur demanda un instant et alla dans le bureau d'Alex pour récupérer quelques journaux.

– J'ai marqué les articles qui m'interpellaient, dit-elle en posant les quotidiens sur le comptoir.

Chaque jour, il y avait des articles sur d'étranges attaques sur des personnes a priori sans histoire mais Emma savait qu'elles faisaient partie du clan des Foots. Il y avait même une une consacrée au « massacre de la blanchisserie » perpétré dans la nuit de jeudi à vendredi. Raphael avait été occupé.

– Je pensais que c'était une action groupée, expliqua Emma, mais si vous avez perdu Raph, ce doit être lui.

– Trente-quatre décès, compta Donatello en parcourant les articles.

– Ici, ils disent que c'est l’œuvre d'un « dangereux psychopathe », lut Michelangelo par-dessus l'épaule de son frère. Pourquoi ça me surprend pas plus que ça ?

– Pour l'avoir vu faire dans le métro, j'aurais plutôt écrit un « brillant psychopathe », ajouta Emma.

Donatello et Michelangelo la regardèrent de travers.

– Je suis super jalouse de sa technique, expliqua-t-elle en faisant la moue.

– Quand tu disais que Deadpool était ton idéal masculin, tu déconnais pas, réalisa Michelangelo.

– Nope. Ouh, le jeu est sorti ! Il est trop bien ! Il faut que tu y joues !

– Plus tard, peut-être.

Emma se rendit compte qu'elle avait parlé trop vite. Elle se composa un visage un peu plus sérieux avant de reprendre.

– Oui, vous êtes un peu occupés, en ce moment. Pardon.

– No problema, hermana.

– Je te le passerais, si tu veux.

Michelangelo eut un rapide petit sourire en coin.

– Merci.

Donatello était silencieux et Emma réalisa qu'il les regardait avec une certaine insistance. Il avait souvent de genre de regard, en fait. Donatello disséquait les gens avec ses yeux. C'était assez perturbant. Emma se racla la gorge.

– Et comment avez-vous perdu Raph ? Il prend de la place et il fait du bruit, ça doit pas être facile. Et vous ne pouvez pas le traquer par son téléphone ?

– Raphael ne l'a pas pris avec lui. Et il s'est... hum... disputé avec Leo, hésita Donatello.

– J'ai cru comprendre que ça arrivait relativement souvent.

Donatello haussa un sourcil.

– On a passé pratiquement une semaine enfermés dans mon studio, expliqua Emma. Forcément, on a parlé pour passer le temps.

– Et vous avez parlé de vos frères respectifs, comprit Donatello.

– Entre autres, oui.

– Et tu ne nous répéteras rien, enchaîna Michelangelo.

– Non, répondit Emma avec un sourire d'excuse. Ça restera entre Raph et moi.

– C'est ce genre de secret qui a déclenché la dispute entre Raphael et Leonardo, dit Donatello en repliant les journaux.

Emma n'arrivait pas à définir si c'était une constatation ou une accusation. Elle haussa un sourcil mais Donatello ne donna pas plus de précision. Il se contentait de la regarder.

– Et je dois m'en excuser ? demanda finalement Emma.

– Non, répondit Donatello.

Emma sourit alors par réflexe et en profita pour passer derrière le comptoir.

– Vous avez le temps d'avaler un truc ?

Michelangelo tiqua.

– Il me reste de la classique tarte aux pommes, de la tarte à la mélasse et une part aux noix de pécan caramélisées, insista Emma.

Michelangelo grimaça.

– Et, bien sûr, j'ai de quoi faire des milkshakes.

Michelangelo glissa un coup d’œil vers son frère. Donatello le lui rendit, amusé par la résistance de son petit frère.

– Sans oublier les chocolats chauds avec les mini-marshmallows. On en a en forme de petits nuages, d'ailleurs.

– Et puis zut ! lança Michelangelo en sautant sur un tabouret. Mademoiselle, tarte aux pommes et chocolat chaud !

– Ça ne pose pas de problème ? demanda Donatello en s'asseyant lui aussi.

– Nan, tant qu'il reste des trucs pour le vieux Garett, expliqua Michelangelo.

Emma lui sourit tout en disposant la part de tarte aux pommes sur une petite assiette.

– Et pour toi, Donatello ? demanda-t-elle en servant Michelangelo.

– Ce qu'il te reste, ça n'a pas d'importance. Et tu peux m'appeler Don.

– Ou Donnie, ajouta Michelangelo la bouche déjà pleine.

Donatello fit une légère grimace. Ce ne serait pas « Donnie » pour tout de suite.

– Eh bien, Don, reprit Emma en préparant le chocolat chaud, un conseil : quand une fille te propose plusieurs options, la dernière est toujours la réponse qu'elle veut entendre.

– Alors la tarte aux noix de pécan, s'il te plaît, sourit Donatello.

Emma s'occupa de tout cela et prit la part de tarte à la mélasse pour elle-même. Michelangelo lui glissa un regard intrigué.

– J'ai du poids à reprendre, expliqua Emma.

– Je me disais bien que ton indice de masse corporelle était anormalement bas, commenta Donatello.

– Tu calcules les mensurations de toutes les filles que tu croises, Don ? demanda Emma.

– Il croise pas beaucoup de filles, railla Michelangelo.

Donatello se renfrogna et se vengea en attrapant la tasse de chocolat chaud de Michelangelo pour la vider sous les yeux horrifiés de son frère.

– Le poids et les mensurations sont des informations importantes qui peuvent s'avérer très utiles en combat, répliqua Donatello en reposant la tasse.

– Testé et approuvé, rit Emma.

Elle posa son assiette pour préparer un autre chocolat chaud.

– Ce n'est pas facile de discuter avec vous deux, nota Donatello. Vous vous dispersez beaucoup.

A nouveau, Emma hésita sur l'interprétation. Elle jugea bon de recentrer la conversation sur Raphael. Donatello voulait probablement parler de lui.

– Est-ce que Raphael est du genre à faire ça ? demanda-t-elle en pointant les journaux du menton.

– Il est impulsif, confirma Donatello.

– Ouais mais il s'est vachement arrangé ces dernières années, contra Michelangelo en récupérant sa tasse pleine. C'est devenu difficile de l'énerver alors qu'avant il suffisait d'un rien.

– Mais irait-il tuer des gens pour se défouler ? insista Emma. C'est pas plutôt le genre de Leonardo ?

– Non, Leo ne ferait jamais ça dans des circonstances normales.

– Je l'ai vu faire, Don.

– Notre présente situation sort du cadre de la normalité, rappela Donatello.

– Il parle toujours comme ça, glissa Michelangelo.

Donatello leva les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre.

– Raphael est capable de chercher la bagarre pour se défouler, oui. Cependant, il ne s'en est pas pris à de petits malfrats. Toutes ses actions se sont concentrées sur l'organisation des Foots. Ça démontre qu'il a quelque chose en tête.

– Il a passé pas mal de temps la semaine dernière à parcourir les documents que je vous ai transmis, avoua Emma.

– C'est ce que je me disais, dit Donatello. Les noms dans les journaux sont dans ces documents.

– Raphael qui fait des plans... Là, j'ai du mal à y croire, marmonna Michelangelo.

– Je ne parlerais pas de plan mais plutôt de stratégie, répliqua Donatello.

– Vous allez essayer de le coincer ? demanda Emma.

– Non. Il vaut mieux le laisser de son côté un moment. Il reviendra lorsqu'il en sentira le besoin.

– Et tu ferais bien de ne pas essayer de le retrouver non plus, ajouta Michelangelo.

– Ça n'arrivera pas de sitôt, assura Emma.

– A ce propos, comment vas-tu ? demanda Donatello.

– Physiquement, ça va, répondit Emma en raclant consciencieusement sa petite assiette. J'ai encore un peu mal à cause d'une côte fêlée à gauche et quelques hématomes persistent mais ça va. Je suis assez contente d'avoir échappé aux infections. Sinon, je sursaute au moindre bruit, je flippe dès que quelqu'un me suit dans la rue et il n'y a pas une nuit où je ne cauchemarde pas.

Elle releva les yeux pour voir le regard concerné des deux Tortues. Emma haussa les épaules.

– Ç'aurait pu être pire, les rassura-t-elle.

– Tu devrais peut-être prendre un nouveau départ, dit Michelangelo.

– C'est-à-dire ?

– Changer de ville, trouver un autre travail, passer à autre chose.

– Peut-être plus tard. J'ai pris des engagements.

– Les informations que tu nous as données sont suffisantes, intervint Donatello.

– Pas qu'envers vous, corrigea Emma. J'ai des amis à New York, déjà. Je peux pas disparaître comme ça. Ensuite, mon frangin Alex attend un heureux événement pour la fin de l'été. Il cherchait à se dégager du temps avec son café, c'est pour ça qu'il m'a engagée. J'ai aussi l'entretien de mon immeuble sur le dos en l'absence de son propriétaire, un ami de mon frère Liam. Et puis je dois rappeler régulièrement à Derek qu'il lui faut une vie en dehors de son travail. On s'est inscrit dans un groupe de paintball y'a quelques mois.

– Ça doit pas vraiment le changer de ce qu'il fait tous les jours, commenta Michelangelo.

– Derek a toujours été attiré par ce genre de choses, expliqua Emma. Quand on était gamin, on jouait aux policiers et aux voleurs, aux cowboys et aux indiens ou à la guerre. Ça changeait pas grand chose pour moi, j'étais toujours ligotée quelque part parce que j'étais toute petite et Derek venait invariablement me sauver d'Alex et Liam. Ado, il passait ses étés dans des camps de survie ou des trucs comme ça. Il s'est engagé dans l'armée dès qu'il a pu, après le lycée. Si le programme du sérum du super-soldat n'était pas de la fiction, il se serait porté volontaire, à mon avis.

Donatello haussa un sourcil.

– Captain America, précisa Michelangelo. Mais il est dans la police, maintenant. Pourquoi n'est-il pas resté dans l'armée ?

– D'après Derek, servir le pays, c'est bien beau, mais servir les gens, c'est mieux.

Le téléphone d'Emma sonna à ce moment-là, faisant sursauter les deux Tortues et elle-même. Elle attrapa l'appareil sous le comptoir.

– Quand on parle du loup, marmonna-t-elle en décrochant. Bureau de la future présidente de l'univers, j'écoute.

Il y avait du bruit derrière Derek. Il semblait être en voiture, avec sirène hurlante et radio aboyant des ordres. Emma le mit sur haut-parleurs tout en faisant signe à Donatello et Michelangelo de ne pas faire de bruit – ce qui était certainement inutile, tous comptes faits.

– J'ai vu de la lumière à la boutique, annonça Derek. Tu y es toujours ?

– Oui mais j'ai presque fini. Tu utilises ta voiture de fonction pour m'espionner, maintenant ?

– On a été appelé, se défendit Derek, et il se trouve qu'on est passé pas loin, c'est tout.

Emma vit Donatello comprendre quelque chose dans l'instant et elle se demanda quelles étaient ses conclusions. Y avait-il des succursales des Foots dans le coin ? Oui. La plus proche était à moins de deux kilomètres de là. Raphael était-il la cause de cette agitation ? Probablement. Du coup, Derek l'appelait pour savoir où elle était et ce qu'elle faisait.

– Et pourquoi tant de sollicitude ? demanda Emma.

Derek hésita à l'autre bout du fil.

– Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que les voisins ont appelé pour des coups de feu dans un dojo associé à un certain groupe. Je te préviens au cas où, tu sais, pour que toi ou d'autres personnes restiez en dehors de tout ça.

Derek et la subtilité, ça faisait deux, pensa Emma en échangeant un regard lourd avec Donatello et Michelangelo.

– Je prends note.

– Fais attention en rentrant.

– Oui, soupira Emma.

Donatello avait déjà sorti son téléphone lorsqu'Emma raccrocha, cherchant certainement l'adresse du dojo.

– Vous allez vous y rendre ? demanda Emma.

– Au moins pour jeter un coup d’œil, répondit Michelangelo en se levant. Toi, tu rentres chez toi.

– Y'avait rien dans notre deal à propos de quatre nouveaux grands frères, ronchonna Emma.

– Effectivement, confirma Donatello en scrutant l'écran de son téléphone. J'ai assez de trois relatifs. Le dojo n'est pas très loin.

Michelangelo finit son chocolat chaud d'un trait.

– Merci pour la tarte, Emma.

– Oui, c'était plaisant, ajouta Donatello en se levant à son tour. Je comprends l'intérêt que tu portes à cet endroit, Mike.

Michelangelo fusilla son frère du regard.

– Mais je ne viendrai pas seul, assura promptement Donatello. J'ai... hum... horreur de tout ce qui est... sucré ?

Michelangelo le tint à l'œil encore un instant avant de se tourner vers Emma.

– Appelle-nous si tu as des nouvelles de Raphael.

Emma hocha la tête en guise de réponse et leur fit un petit signe de la main en les laissant partir. Elle attendit quelques instants avant d'aller verrouiller la porte, même si elle ne s'ouvrait de l'extérieur qu'avec une clé magnétique, et s'en retourna à sa serpillère et à son seau. Elle prit le balai pour se mettre en garde, attaqua par la droite, para à gauche, le fit tourner dans ses mains pour finir par le coincer dans son dos, prête pour la prochaine attaque. C'était une routine basique, la première qu'elle avait apprise. Emma soupira et reprit son balai normalement, s'appuyant dessus.

– Crétin.  

 

* * *

 

Jake avait une migraine qui rendait l'idée du suicide attrayante. Ça faisait des jours qu'il essayait de contacter ces mutants mais il n'avait pas eu de résultats satisfaisants jusque-là. Il savait qu'il avait réussi à entrer en contact avec l'un d'entre eux mais le mutant s'était obstiné à rejeter son appel. Pire : Jake n'arrivait plus à l'atteindre depuis mardi. C'était comme s'il avait disparu de la surface de la Terre et Jake savait très bien ce que ça voulait dire. Il avait alors pris un autre échantillon et retenté l'expérience.

Cet esprit-là était beaucoup plus facile à pénétrer mais également beaucoup plus revêche. Le mutant entendait l'appel mais mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas l'écouter. Jake le harcelait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion depuis trois jours, aggravant sa migraine qui s'était installée pour de bon sous son crâne. Il n'avait pas le choix. Basile attendait des résultats. Donald avait beau relativiser et lui assurer que ce n'était qu'une tentative, Jake savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit à l'échec et que le temps lui était compté. Le compte à rebours était inscrit quotidiennement dans les journaux.

Peut-être était-il la cause de ce déferlement de rage de la part du mutant. Peut-être que ses appels l'énervaient et qu'il cherchait le coupable chez les Foots. Quelle que fut la raison, Jake était sûr d'une chose : il n'avait pas envie de rencontrer ce mutant. Quelque chose lui disait que ça allait mal se passer pour lui.

Pourtant, il persistait à l'appeler, même à trois heures du matin. Jake était assis dans la salle de repos du personnel de l'endroit où il travaillait, se concentrant sur le mutant. Donald était à quelques pas de lui, grand et calme comme à son habitude, se voulant rassurant avec l'un des protégés de Basile. Jake savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Donald si les choses tournaient au vinaigre. On ne devenait pas le bras droit d'un mafieux comme Basile Leroy sans être compétent, après tout. La présence de Billy – de son vrai nom William – agaçait Jake tout autant qu'elle le rassurait. Billy était un autre protégé de Basile. Jake avait du mal à supporter ce jeune coq si sûr de lui et de ses capacités. Il pouvait en être fier, effectivement, mais son attitude était puante. Billy n'avait que dix-neuf ans et ne connaissait rien à la vie ou à ses galères. Il se pavanait dans ses beaux vêtements coûteux, ses lunettes de soleil toujours vissées sur le nez, ses cheveux mi-longs soigneusement coiffés. Billy aurait pu être mannequin ou quelque chose comme ça avec sa tronche de bellâtre mais ce n'était qu'un merdeux pourri gâté aux yeux de Jake.

Il y avait aussi Valeriane dans un coin, fumant une cigarette et surveillant son téléphone portable. Jake aimait bien Valeriane. Il la trouvait jolie et il avait toujours eu un faible pour les femmes plus âgées que lui de toute façon. Valeriane avait trente-sept ans, des formes généreuses, des cheveux blonds sentant l'amande douce et un sourire un peu triste. Comme Jake, elle ne travaillait qu'occasionnellement pour Basile. Valeriane était infirmière et surtout maman d'une adorable petite fille – Jake n'avait qu'aperçu sa photo sur le téléphone de Valeriane mais il était sûr que la gamine était aussi adorable que sa mère. Ils ne se côtoyaient pas souvent mais s'entendaient bien. Valeriane avait la même assurance tranquille que Donald. Elle n'éprouvait pas le besoin de prouver au monde qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, contrairement à Billy.

Une aiguille portée au rouge transperça le cerveau de Jake. Il eut un haut le cœur et faillit rendre le contenu de son estomac sur la table – ce qui n'aurait pas été énorme de toute façon puisque ses migraines lui coupaient généralement l'appétit. Les mains de Jake se mirent à trembler. Il les coinça entre ses cuisses par habitude, essayant de respirer calmement. Valeriane se rapprocha de lui avec un verre d'eau et lui passa une main dans le dos.

– Ça suffit, Don, dit-elle. Tu vois bien que ses crises sont de plus en plus rapprochées.

– Non, coupa Jake. Ça va. Il arrive, c'est tout.

– Qui ça, il ? demanda Donald.

– L'un des mutants. L'échantillon B.

Jake sentit à nouveau l'aiguille et ferma un instant les yeux.

– Il m'ignorait depuis trois jours mais il a l'air décidé à me trouver, maintenant.

– Il ne t'arrivera rien, assura Donald.

Jake hocha la tête, ce qui n'arrangea en rien sa migraine. Valeriane continuait à lui frotter le dos gentiment. Ça n'allait pas aider à faire disparaître la douleur mais au moins Jake avait quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher.

Le mutant le cherchait, s'appuyant sur le lien télépathique pour trouver la position du type qui osait l'emmerder. C'était comme s'il remuait l'aiguille dans le cerveau de Jake à chaque fois qu'il se rattachait au lien. Jake finit par se lever et courir dehors pour avoir un peu d'air frais. Une fois sur le terrain, il inspira un bon coup mais une autre douleur fulgurante lui vrilla la cervelle. Jake tomba à genoux et vida son estomac à plusieurs reprises, ne rendant bientôt que de la bile, tremblant et transpirant sur la fausse pelouse. Il aurait voulu se défoncer la tête avec une batte de baseball ou sauter du toit pour que ça s'arrête mais il avait un travail à terminer. S'il se mettait K.O. maintenant, le mutant leur échapperait. Jake était peut-être faible physiquement mais il avait appris à être fort dans sa tête – c'était une nécessité lorsqu'on était télépathe, même un imparfait comme lui.

Soudain, la douleur disparut et Jake en éprouva une immense vague de plaisir. Elle le laissa pantelant, incapable de bouger, mais elle s'évanouit tout aussi vite, laissant place à une peur glaciale lui retournant les entrailles. Ça ne pouvait dire qu'une chose : le mutant l'avait trouvé. A quatre pattes devant le contenu de son estomac, Jake se mit à transpirer à grosses gouttes, tremblant d'effroi. Il sentait la puissance d'un esprit tout en équilibre : équilibre entre l'animal et l'humain, équilibre entre le calme et la colère, équilibre entre la pitié et le désir de violence.

Le mutant se rapprochait mais Jake était incapable de l'entendre. Son sang tambourinait à ses oreilles. Il se risqua à lever les yeux et aperçut une silhouette massive se diriger vers lui d'un pas assuré. La vue de Jake se brouilla et il baissa la tête, ses tremblements renouvelés. Il aurait voulu partir en courant, mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et cette créature, s'échapper à l'autre bout du monde.

Le mutant s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui et le considéra. Jake sentait son regard sur sa nuque et surtout son esprit tenter de percer le sien. Jake gémit et le mutant renifla.

– J'espère pour toi que t'as pas eu recourt au surnaturel, lança le mutant d'une voix grave un peu rocailleuse.

– N-Non, bredouilla Jake.

– Bien. J'ai une tolérance zéro pour ce genre de truc.

Jake fut soulevé du sol par le col de son uniforme et il put voir le mutant en face. C'était clairement une tortue, avec un regard intelligent et agacé. Elle portait un bandeau rouge sur ses yeux qui terminait sa course sur une carapace d'apparence rugueuse. Jake était subjugué par sa masse musculaire : le seul bras de la tortue était aussi épais que sa cuisse. Le mutant était cependant couvert de sang plus ou moins séché et quelques entailles, récentes ou anciennes, couraient sur sa peau verte et granuleuse.

– T'es quoi ? insista la tortue.

– Un... Un mutant, m'sieur.

– 'manquait plus que ça, tiens.

La porte du terrain s'ouvrit et Jake vit les yeux dorés de la tortue se tourner vers elle – elle ne le lâcha pas pour autant. Il se démonta le cou pour regarder derrière lui.

– Mais regardez qui voilà ! lança Donald.

– Les types aussi heureux de me voir sont soit fous, soit masochistes, rétorqua la tortue.

Donald sourit en se rapprochant tranquillement. Billy était sur ses talons mais il n'y avait pas trace de Valeriane. Elle était déjà entrée en action et ça rassura un peu Jake.

– Je ne suis ni l'un, ni l'autre, assura Donald. Pourriez-vous relâcher mon homme, s'il-vous-plaît ?

– J'sais pas, il ferait une descente de lit pas dégueu pour mon chalet dans les Rocheuses.

– On t'a dit de le lâcher ! hurla Billy, la main sur son revolver à l'intérieur de sa veste.

Le mutant lança un regard dédaigneux à Billy avant de s'intéresser à nouveau à Jake.

– Ne recommence jamais tes conneries ou je te jure que même Tatooine ne sera pas assez éloignée pour te protéger de moi. Compris ?

Jake hocha la tête. Il sentait les intentions du mutant par le lien télépathique et il savait que ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air. La tortue était habituée à tuer et elle n'apportait pas grande importance à la vie de ses ennemis.

Le mutant le reposa au sol et les jambes de Jake le lâchèrent à la même seconde. Il se retrouva les fesses dans l'herbe synthétique, la tortue géante le contemplant de toute sa hauteur. Elle posa ses mains sur des armes à sa ceinture – des espèces de petits tridents – avant de fixer son attention sur Donald. Elle n'était pas du tout inquiétée par Jake.

– Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda la tortue.

– Mon patron voudrait discuter avec toi et tes semblables à propos de vos talents et de vos intentions, répondit Donald.

La tortue renifla, dédaigneuse.

– Quelque chose me dit que ton patron est pas un homme très respectable.

– Non, en effet, concéda Donald. Mais nous avons un ennemi commun : les Foots.

Donald avait tiré la bonne ficelle, Jake le savait. Tous les massacres récents fleurissant dans les journaux étaient directement liés à la guerre entre les Foots et le clan à l'emblème de tortue – ça prenait beaucoup plus de sens lorsqu'on voyait un de ces mutants. Il fallait être un peu au courant des activités du milieu pour le déduire mais c'était relativement évident pour les gens comme lui mêlés à tout ça.

– Les Foots sont mon problème, lança la tortue. Mes « semblables », comme tu dis, sont pas concernés. Les cherchez pas et foutez leur la paix.

– Serait-ce une condition ? demanda Donald.

– La première.

– Mon patron préfèrerait avoir plus d'une nouvelle recrue. Qu'en est-il de ce Singe Rouge ?

– Il a pris sa retraite anticipée mais que ton patron se rassure : je suis largement suffisant.

Donald garda le silence un moment. La situation n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire et Jake eut l'impression d'avoir fait tout ça pour rien. Si Basile obtenait si peu de résultats, il serait peut-être tenté de diminuer la prime de Jake. Et Jake avait foutrement besoin de cet argent.

– Je peux trouver les autres ! lança Jake à Donald. Tu sais que je peux y arriver !

La tortue grogna et Jake se sentit à nouveau soulevé du sol. Cette fois-ci, le mutant était beaucoup moins prêt à passer l'éponge. Jake sentait son désir de protection des siens et sa farouche détermination à tuer tous ceux qui se mettraient en travers de son chemin.

Jake n'eut cependant pas le temps d'avoir peur. Il vit Valeriane dans le dos de la tortue, un long couteau militaire entre les mains, prête à frapper. Le mutant lut la surprise sur le visage de Jake mais ne comprit pas d'où venait le coup. Pourtant, il esquiva, surpris lui-même de son mouvement qui tenait du réflexe pur. Il ne voyait pas Val et Jake savait pourquoi : elle était transparente. Pas invisible mais bel et bien transparente pour les gens. Lorsque Valeriane le voulait, elle passait inaperçue, les gens l'ignorant complètement, comme si elle n'existait pas. C'était un pouvoir redoutable et elle savait s'en servir pour attaquer.

Jake fut balancé sur la pelouse artificielle et la tortue lutta contre un ennemi invisible, comptant sur ses réflexes et son entraînement pour parer. Elle finit tout de même par toucher Valeriane, lui décochant un fantastique coup de poing dans l'épaule gauche. Valeriane vola à travers le terrain. Un coup de feu retentit alors et Jake savait que Billy avait tiré. Billy ne ratait jamais sa cible. C'était ça, son talent. La tortue était cependant encore debout et vivante lorsqu'il retourna son attention vers elle. Elle n'avait qu'une nouvelle entaille sur le biceps et semblait déterminée à tous les tuer.

– Ça suffit ! ordonna la voix puissante de Donald.

Jake se tourna vers le grand afro-américain qui avait arraché l'arme de Billy dans l'agitation du moment. Le bellâtre avait récolté un nez en sang et, à quelques mètres de là, Valeriane gémit de douleur.

– On n'est pas venu pour se battre ! continua Donald.

– Parce que t'appelles ça te battre ? se moqua la tortue en faisant craquer ses poings.

– L'offre de mon patron est sérieuse, insista Donald. Il est prêt à tout pour vous avoir de son côté. Il a besoin de vous autant que vous avez besoin de lui !

– J'ai pas besoin de lui.

– Mais tu veux détruire les Foots et nous sommes capables de t'épauler ! Nous pouvons te fournir des hommes et des armes. Et tu n'auras pas besoin de te cacher dans les égouts avec nous, beaucoup d'entre nous sont comme toi, des mutants !

L'argument toucha la tortue mais des années à se persuader qu'elle était différente, qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'intégrer au monde des humains la firent hésiter. Jake sentait qu'il devait saisir sa chance. Il ouvrit son esprit à la rencontre de celui de la tortue et s'efforça d'y imprimer toute la sincérité dont il était capable malgré la résistance à laquelle il se confrontait.

– Ce que dit Donald est vrai ! se lança-t-il. J'étais paumé avant que Basile me trouve. J'ai toujours été le type bizarre qu'on ignore, qui fout la trouille. Mais Basile m'a offert la chance d'être moi-même et j'ai rencontré d'autres personnes comme moi. On m'a accepté pour qui je suis !

– T'as vu ma gueule ? rétorqua la tortue.

– Je vois un monstre, admit Jake en tremblant, mais j'en suis un aussi.

Une brèche s'ouvrit dans l'esprit de la tortue et celle-ci se mit à rire. C'était un rire jaune et moqueur mais un rire tout de même et c'était plutôt bon signe. Jake se releva avec difficulté, les jambes tremblantes et la tête toujours douloureuse. Le mutant était bel et bien plus grand que lui d'une bonne quinzaine de centimètres mais il ne paraissait plus aussi menaçant. Donald se décontracta lui aussi à quelques distances de là.

– Eh bien, Max, répondit la tortue en essayant de retrouver son sérieux, emmène-moi donc dans ta jungle voir tes monstres.


	17. King in the sewers

– Don, tu es prêt ?

Donatello était encore auprès de Leonardo. Michelangelo avait de plus en plus de mal à le faire sortir de cette chambre. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'essayer.

– Don, il faut y aller.

Une main tiède se posa sur son épaule et Michelangelo vit le double de son frère à côté de lui. Il avait horreur de ce Bob.

– Il s'en veut de ne pas pouvoir faire plus, lui confia Bob.

– Je suis au courant, répondit Michelangelo avec humeur.

Bob leva les yeux au ciel, comme s'il était amusé par les petits caprices d'un enfant, et entra dans la chambre où Leonardo reposait, allongé sur le dos, la tête sur un coussin. Ses hématomes avaient disparu mais il ne se réveillait pas. Sa respiration était lente et profonde, comme s'il dormait paisiblement, rêvant peut-être de jours meilleurs. Pourtant, Bob assurait que Leonardo était hors d'atteinte. Il ne parvenait pas à toucher son subconscient alors qu'il pouvait tout à fait voir les rêves des dormeurs en temps normal.

Bob posa sa main sur la carapace de Donatello et la remonta jusqu'à l'arrière de sa tête, effleurant sa nuque. Michelangelo avait horreur de ces petits gestes tendres. Il n'aimait pas voir son frère se laisser ainsi faire. Donatello détestait les marques d'affection et les évitait le plus souvent mais Bob était autorisé à le toucher – et il en profitait largement. C'était dérangeant.

– Je vais veiller, assura Bob sur un ton doux. Je l'ai déjà fait quand vous êtes allés voir cette humaine, Emma.

– C'était la semaine dernière, rappela Donatello. Leo aurait dû se réveiller depuis.

Michelangelo soupira. Donatello restait bloqué sur cette ritournelle depuis quelques jours. Il n'y connaissait pas grand chose en médecine et s'en voulait à mort. Il avait bien essayé d'étudier la question mais ce n'était pas comme s'il existait beaucoup d'études sur les traumatismes crâniens chez la tortue mutante. Ce qu'il avait glané sur le Net ou dans des livres s'appliquait aux humains. Ils ignoraient s'ils fonctionnaient de la même manière, s'ils partageaient les mêmes structures cérébrales et ainsi de suite. De ce fait, Donatello ne pouvait que se perdre en conjectures, mangeant à peine, dormant encore moins. Quand il n'était pas auprès de Leonardo, il restait cloîtré avec Bob dans l'atelier que Donatello avait aménagé des années plus tôt.

Michelangelo en voulait à Raphael. S'il l'avait eu sous la main, il lui aurait défoncé la tête contre un mur puis tabassé, comme il l'avait fait à Leonardo. Avait-on idée d'être aussi stupide ? Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? Si Donatello et lui ne l'avaient pas arrêté, il aurait tué Leonardo. Michelangelo n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

– Je ne peux pas y aller à ta place, insista Bob.

Donatello soupira et se leva de son tabouret. Bob lui sourit un peu tristement et posa son front contre celui de Donatello, sa main toujours sur sa nuque. Michelangelo détourna les yeux. Il n'avait pas envie de voir ça.

Donatello fit un détour par son laboratoire pour récupérer quelques affaires dans son vieux sac de sport puis se mit en route. Il quitta le vaisseau à contrecœur, tenant la main de Bob jusqu'au dernier instant. Michelangelo le fit passer devant, préférant assurer les arrières. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à Brooklyn, ne s'exprimant que par signes pour transmettre les informations utiles à leur petite excursion.

Emma n'avait pas demandé pourquoi Leonardo n'était pas avec eux, le vendredi précédent. Michelangelo n'arrêtait pas d'y repenser, imaginant des théories toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Peut-être avait-elle menti et était-elle en contact avec Raphael. Le cas échéant, il lui avait dit ce qu'il avait fait et Emma avait choisi son camp, en quelque sorte. Une partie plus raisonnable de son esprit ne cessait de lui répéter qu'Emma avait juste du mal à communiquer avec Leonardo et qu'ils se portaient mutuellement sur les nerfs. Elle n'avait pas demandé de ses nouvelles parce qu'elle s'en fichait un peu. Elle avait été plus concernée par Raphael. Evidemment.

Michelangelo avait détesté les voir aussi complices, chez elle. C'était comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps et qu'ils partageaient des tas de bons souvenirs ensemble. Michelangelo en éprouvait de la jalousie. Il était jaloux de Raphael pour être aussi à l'aise avec les humains en général mais aussi jaloux d'Emma qui arrivait à faire rire son frère si facilement. Raphael était en confiance avec elle et c'était juste horripilant. Raphael n'était jamais comme ça avec eux. Il n'était pas aussi détendu et il existait toujours une certaine rivalité entre eux quatre. Mais Raphael n'avait rien à prouver à Emma. Michelangelo ne lui retirait pas ses compétences en arts martiaux mais elle ne concourait quand même pas dans la même catégorie qu'eux. Elle avait essayé mais l'expérience ne lui avait apparemment pas fait du bien. Ce qu'elle avait décrit ressemblait à un choc post-traumatique. Elle avait eu peur de mourir et cette peur ne la quitterait jamais.

– C'était là, annonça Donatello.

Michelangelo releva le nez et contempla le mur de brique écroulé dans le couloir d'évacuation. C'était là, effectivement. Ils avaient passé les quinze premières années de leur vie dans ce trou d'une cinquantaine de mètres carrés, entassés les uns sur les autres sans que ça ne les gênât. Les choses étaient plus simples, à l'époque. Ils s'entraînaient toute la journée, avaient parfois le droit à une heure de liberté dans les égouts et puis c'était tout. Splinter n'avait jamais encouragé leur individualité respective. Il voulait une équipe, un clan dont chaque membre complétait les autres. S'il avait eu toute sa tête en ce moment, il les aurait proprement engueulés.

Les ruines de leur premier « chez eux » avaient également abrité Leatherhead pendant un moment. L’alligator mutant avait ensuite changé de crèmerie mais ils ne s'étaient pas quittés en bons termes et les Tortues n'avaient jamais essayé de le localiser par la suite. Le savoir dans les égouts était déjà assez inquiétant en soit. Les Tortues avaient aidé Leatherhead à terminer son Transmat mais le téléporteur n'avait pas fonctionné. Depuis, Leatherhead en voulait tout particulièrement à Donatello et ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé de lui briser le cou – les alligators ne mangeaient-ils pas les tortues, dans les Bayous, de toute façon ? Michelangelo se rappelait avoir lu quelque chose à ce propos mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir clairement.

– Tu veux qu'on aille voir à l'intérieur ? demanda Michelangelo.

Donatello hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

– Il n'y a plus rien d'utile, là-dedans. Je suis déjà venu récupérer ce qui pouvait encore servir.

C'était du Donatello tout craché, ça, pensa Michelangelo en commençant à chercher des traces alentours. Ils avaient quitté leur petite maison après l'attaque des mousers, s'installant pour un moment chez April pour chercher Splinter, alors disparu. Ils étaient partis avec quelques cartons sous les bras, vraiment rien du tout comparé à tout ce qu'ils avaient entassé au fil des années.

Michelangelo se baissa pour mieux observer le sol et découvrit une empreinte partielle d'une petite chaussure d'enfant. Ils avaient été avertis par une gamine, un messager du « roi dans les égouts ». Michelangelo avait vu plus d'une fois des enfants dans les tunnels, sales et mal nourris. Ça n'avait rien de bien extraordinaire, de son point de vue. Les égouts offraient quantité d'abris pour des enfants et ils étaient relativement sûrs pour eux. Les Foots ne s'étaient pas aventurés sous terre pendant des années et aucun mafieux ne faisait cette erreur non plus. Ils savaient que c'était en quelque sorte le territoire des Tortues et qu'il valait mieux ne pas y aller. Les rumeurs allant bon train parmi les nécessiteux, les drogués et autres dérangés redoutaient aussi les kilomètres de galerie sous New York. Rares étaient ceux qui osaient descendre à la recherche de protection contre les éléments car les Tortues veillaient à ce que ce genre d'indésirables ne prennent pas leurs quartiers ici bas. C'était déplorable, quelque part, que des indésirables en chassent d'autres mais il fallait être réaliste : les toxicos étaient prêts à tout pour leurs doses, même s'attaquer à des créatures cent fois plus fortes qu'eux en espérant les vendre au plus généreux. Les Tortues veillaient donc à régulièrement faire le ménage dans les égouts, même si ça ne les enchantait pas. En contre-partie, les enfants étaient en relative sécurité sous terre.

– Ils ont dû nous chercher partout, supposa Donatello en se penchant sur l'empreinte, et rester en poste ensuite.

– Ouais, c'est l'impression que j'ai aussi. Les Foots devaient nous attendre dans les tunnels. Dès qu'on s'est posé à un endroit, persuadés d'être en sécurité, ils ont commencé à se rapprocher.

– Oui, confirma Donatello. C'était un autre piège.

– Je me disais bien que ça avait été facile de sortir de l'abattoir... Mais on aurait dû s'en prendre bien plus sur la gueule une fois dans les égouts, non ?

Donatello, Leonardo et Michelangelo n'avaient pas vraiment rencontré de difficultés pour retourner au vaisseau. Les Foots s'étaient concentrés sur Brooklyn et le Queens, or Bob se trouvait sous Manhattan. Il leur avait suffi de rejoindre la baie par les égouts puis de nager loin sous la surface pour rejoindre l'île. Ça ne leur avait posé aucun problème, la marée montante les aidant même à lutter contre le courant du bras de mer.

Emma leur avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé de leur côté et Raphael avait fait à peu près le même récit par la suite. Les Foots avaient essayé de les coincer à plusieurs reprises mais Raphael et Emma étaient parvenus à s'en sortir sans trop de casse. Leonardo avait eu beau protester contre l'idée du métro, c'était certainement ce qui leur avait évité des ennuis bien plus importants. Les Tortues n'empruntaient jamais le métro – les tunnels, oui, mais jamais les trains. Raphael et Emma avaient battu les Foots en vitesse, s'offrant le temps de disparaître avant que les ninjas ne se regroupent autour de la station de Metropolitan Avenue. Mais ils avaient surtout surpris les Foots par un mouvement totalement inattendu. Michelangelo voyait l'intérêt d'une telle manœuvre et il se demandait si ce n'était pas la clé pour sortir de cette guerre stupide. Il leur fallait sortir des ombres, en quelque sorte.

– Peut-être essayaient-ils de déterminer notre localisation, supposa Donatello en se relevant. Je veux dire, ils auraient pu nous faire croire à une attaque mais en fait nous suivre jusqu'à chez nous.

– Je vois l'intérêt de Bob, maintenant, admit Michelangelo. Il est capable d'arrêter n'importe quel intrus, n'est-ce pas ?

– Effectivement, confirma Donatello. On ne peut pas empêcher les Foots de le découvrir mais Bob saura se défendre et nous protéger.

« Est-ce que tu te le tapes pour qu'il reste de notre côté ou est-ce autre chose ? », avait envie de demander Michelangelo. Il n'arrivait pas à concevoir pareille relation – quelque soit son adjectif qualificatif. Bob n'était pas vivant. Ce n'était qu'un hologramme, la manifestation semi-tangible d'une machine. A quel point fallait-il être tordu pour avoir le moindre sentiment envers cette chose ? Michelangelo ne comprenait vraiment pas.

– Faut-il considérer la localisation Bob comme compromise ? demanda finalement Michelangelo en se relevant.

– Je ne pense pas, non. Bob a une certaine connaissance des alentours. Il aurait remarqué quelque chose.

– Et Emma ? Tu crois qu'elle est en sécurité ? continua Michelangelo en suivant les traces.

– C'est une question plus délicate, admit Donatello.

Elle l'était, en effet. Emma habitait dans les environs de la station Metropolitan Avenue – un demi-mile pour être exact, soit environ huit cents mètres – autrement dit la zone actuellement la plus surveillée par les Foots de tout New York. Se rendre chez elle n'avait pas été simple et rien ne leur garantissait qu'ils n'avaient pas été repérés.

– Elle devrait quitter New York, marmonna Michelangelo.

– Je suis aussi de cet avis mais je doute qu'elle le fasse.

– T'as remarqué quelque chose chez elle ? demanda Michelangelo. D'habitude, c'est plutôt mon rayon.

– Oh, non, rien de particulier, assura Donatello. Cependant, même quelqu'un comme moi est capable de voir qu'elle est obstinée. Elle restera à New York et je crois qu'elle recommencera à jouer à la sentinelle masquée, tôt ou tard, même si elle affirme le contraire. Mais que veux-tu faire ? On ne peut pas vraiment la ligoter et la mettre dans le premier avion en partance pour Bangkok.

– Pourtant, y'a de l'idée, railla Michelangelo.

Donatello lui sourit un peu. Ils arrivèrent à une intersection et mirent quelques secondes à retrouver les traces correspondantes. D'autres, plus grandes et plus légères, tournaient aussi beaucoup dans le coin. Les Foots avaient dû surveiller leur ancienne demeure avec beaucoup d'attention. Ils étaient peut-être encore aux alentours mais Michelangelo n'arrivait pas à les détecter.

– Elle s'entend bien avec Raphael parce qu'ils sont très similaires, en vérité, continua Donatello. Ils sont tous les deux déterminés et loyaux.

– Raphael s'est barré, rappela Michelangelo.

– Je sais mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'être loyal. A mon avis, il a décidé de finir cette guerre par lui-même. Il est prêt à mourir pour nous, à notre place je veux dire. C'est une preuve d'amour inconditionnel.

– Pourquoi tu le défends ? demanda froidement Michelangelo. Rassure-moi : t'as vu ce qu'il a fait à Leo, quand même, non ?

– Je ne défends pas Raphael, ce qu'il a fait est inexcusable, mais je comprends son point de vue, contra Donatello. Bob m'a rapporté ce qu'il s'est passé : Leo a provoqué Raphael pour le mettre en colère. Il l'a attaqué sur le seul terrain où Raphael est encore très sensible.

– Qui est ?

– Le peu de vie privée qu'il possède.

– D'accord, ce genre d'attaque nous énerve tous, marmonna Michelangelo qui se souvenait encore très bien du soir où il avait pleuré en se rendant compte que sa petite bulle de tranquillité n'existerait plus jamais, mais pourquoi Leo aurait-il provoqué Raphael ?

– Pour la même raison que lorsqu'il s'en est pris à toi : pour affirmer son statut de leader.

Michelangelo fronça les sourcils et Donatello se força à des explications plus poussées.

– Leo a perdu son équilibre ces derniers temps, à cause de... de l'état de maître Splinter, dirons-nous, or Leo ne se définit que comme notre leader. Il n'a aucune individualité, contrairement à nous. S'il n'est pas notre leader, il n'est rien.

– Mais c'est complètement faux ! s'indigna Michelangelo.

– C'est ce qu'il pense, insista Donatello. Dernièrement, Raphael a pris beaucoup de décisions à sa place. Leo a cherché à lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas fait pour être notre leader et le meilleur moyen pour ça était de mettre Raphael en colère. Un leader doit avoir la tête froide en toute circonstance, tel est l'enseignement de maître Splinter.

– Leo voulait rabaisser Raph, comprit Michelangelo.

Donatello hocha la tête.

– Qu'ils sont cons, ces deux-là, marmonna Michelangelo.

– Je ne te le fais pas dire, soupira Donatello. Cependant, nous savons maintenant que l'option « on les met dans une boîte jusqu'à ce qu'ils règlent leurs comptes » n'est pas envisageable.

Michelangelo se demanda si c'était une tentative d'humour de la part de son frère mais il n'osa pas poser la question directement. Il se concentra sur les traces de petits pieds tout en surveillant les alentours et continua à avancer. Le tunnel qu'ils empruntaient amenait à une chambre de collecte d'eau qu'ils connaissaient bien. C'était ici qu'ils avaient appris à nager et ici qu'ils avaient passé la plupart de leur temps libre durant leur enfance. La chambre n'était pas très loin de leur premier repère et offrait un merveilleux terrain de jeu pour des petites tortues entraînées aux arts martiaux comme ils l'avaient été. Il y avait des tas de tuyaux plus ou moins gros traversant à différents niveaux les vingt mètres de hauteur de la chambre et quantité de débris faisant office d'obstacles ou de cachettes. Ils avaient construit des cabanes puis des forts dans cette chambre, utilisant ce qu'ils avaient appris sous l'enseignement de Splinter pour attaquer ou défendre leur position respective, sans se rendre compte que ces mêmes gestes allaient un jour tuer. Ils n'étaient que des gamins avec trop peu de liberté, à cette époque.

Ce genre de souvenirs était ce qu'il y avait de plus douloureux pour Michelangelo. Il avait beau détester sa vie, ça n'en restait pas moins de beaux souvenirs, des souvenirs heureux de quelques heures bénies de liberté. Et il arborait trouver quelque chose de beau dans l'atrocité d'une situation. Michelangelo préférait une vision plus manichéenne du monde : il y avait d'un côté le bon, de l'autre le mauvais. Cependant, cette représentation ne fonctionnait que dans les comics et les films – et encore, elle tendait à disparaître. Lui-même ne pouvait pas se définir comme blanc ou noir. Il pensait faire le bien mais il devait parfois tuer pour atteindre son objectif. Il était gris, même si ça le rendait malade. Il était même carrément noir pour les familles de ses victimes. Michelangelo s'attendait plus ou moins à ce qu'un gamin vienne chercher vengeance pour la disparition de son père. Ça arriverait, tôt ou tard. Peut-être était-ce même déjà arrivé, en fait. Michelangelo avait bien des frères alors pourquoi les Foots n'en auraient pas ?

– En face, chuchota Donatello.

Michelangelo releva les yeux du fond de la chambre pour apercevoir, à peu près au même niveau qu'eux, une petite fille noire vêtue d'une vieille parka rose et de caleçons gris anthracite avec des baskets à scratch autrefois blanches. Elle avait les cheveux soigneusement disciplinés en de petites tresses, une bouille toute ronde que venaient illuminer deux billes noires brillantes. Elle portait une vieille peluche de lapin dans les bras, contre sa poitrine. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de six ou sept ans, pourtant elle restait plantée là, à les regarder à travers la chambre de collecte d'eau, ne montrant aucune peur.

– Tu lui parles ? demanda Donatello avec hésitation.

– Nan, toi, tu lui parles.

Donatello fit claquer sa langue et présenta son poing. Michelangelo suivit le mouvement, secoua trois fois le sien et se décida pour la pierre. Donatello sortit le papier au même instant et lâcha un petit « oui ! » victorieux.

– En trois manches ? tenta Michelangelo.

– Il faut savoir s'avouer vaincu, petit frère.

Michelangelo leva les yeux au ciel et se composa un visage susceptible de ne pas trop effrayer une enfant – chose qui n'était pas aisée pour une tortue mutante. Il fit ensuite signe à la petite et descendit prudemment sur de gros tuyaux. Il préférait être prudent ; ça faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas grimpé là-dessus et il avait pris beaucoup de poids entre temps. L'enfant le regarda traverser la chambre sans bouger et elle ne se recula même pas lorsque Michelangelo s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'elle.

– Salut, sourit-il. Mon frère et moi cherchons le roi dans les égouts. Tu ne saurais pas où il se trouve, par hasard ?

– Le roi a dit qu'il ne voulait pas vous voir, répondit la petite fille. Il a dit que ce n'était pas sa guerre.

– Pourtant, il nous a aidé l'autre jour, tenta Michelangelo.

– Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas de méchants dans les couloirs et qu'il fallait que vous vous débrouilliez.

Ça s'annonçait mal. Michelangelo était peut-être plus doué que Donatello pour parler aux enfants mais ce n'était pas exactement sa tasse de thé non plus.

– Les méchants vous ont embêtés ? demanda-t-il.

La petite fille hocha la tête et resserra son vieux lapin sale et mité. Michelangelo perdit le peu de sourire qu'il lui restait.

– Je suis désolé, dit-il. C'est notre faute.

– Le roi a dit que vous deviez gagner, continua la petite fille. Il a dit que si vous ne gagniez pas, on ne pourrait plus vivre ici. Il faut que vous gagniez.

– On y travaille, mentit Michelangelo avec un pauvre sourire.

A part se terrer dans le vaisseau extraterrestre, ils n'avaient rien fait de concret de la semaine. Donatello était surtout resté auprès de Leonardo, étudiant ses livres et parcourant Internet en quête d'une solution. Michelangelo avait passé ses nerfs en s'entraînant ou sur ses jeux vidéo. Il avait réussi à s'échapper quelques heures de cette boîte de conserve spatiale pour retourner dans leur ancienne demeure et il y avait récupéré quelques unes de ses affaires mais c'était tout. Pas de sortie à la surface, pas d'action brillante et décisive. Que pouvaient-ils faire, à eux deux ? Ce n'était pas comme s'ils pouvaient réparer Bob, prendre leur envol et réduire New York en cendres – d'ailleurs, Bob n'était même pas armé. Il y avait bien la solution du réacteur à fusion mais c'était un peu trop extrême. De toute façon, ils ne voulaient pas atomiser la ville.

Il y eut du mouvement derrière la petite fille et Michelangelo porta la main à ses nunchakus. La silhouette émaciée d'un gamin se dessina alors qu'il se rapprochait. C'était un garçon d'une dizaine d'années, maigrelet et à l'air revêche. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de la petite fille tout en foudroyant Michelangelo du regard.

– Casse-toi de là, le mutant, lâcha le gamin.

Raphael l'aurait attrapé par le col et secoué comme un prunier, jugea Michelangelo, mais lui-même se contenta de faire une grimace.

– On a assez d'emmerdes comme ça alors barre-toi !

– Comment ça, des emmerdes ? demanda Michelangelo.

– T'es con ou quoi ? C'est à cause de vous que les Foots s'en prennent à nous !

Donatello arriva dans un mouvement d'air à peine perceptible mais fit tout de même grincer les tuyaux sur lesquels ils reposaient – deux cents kilogrammes sur des conduits antédiluviens n'étaient peut-être pas une bonne idée. La petite fille le regarda avec de grands yeux fascinés mais le gamin la tira en arrière, une main tendue vers une arme dissimulée. Il avait un grand couteau dans la poche de son pantalon troué, un tantô pour être exact. Les Tortues en avaient de semblables mais il était plus probable que le gamin l'aie récupéré sur un Foot mort.

– Les Foots vous ont attaqués ? demanda Donatello en plantant un genoux à terre pour être à la hauteur des enfants.

– Ouais, grogna le gamin. Ils ont dit qu'il fallait exterminer toute la vermine des égouts. C'est votre faute.

Michelangelo comprit que le revirement de position de Leatherhead provenait certainement de ces attaques des Foots. L'alligator les avait aidés pour une raison inconnue mais avait dû arrêter à cause des représailles. C'était vraiment leur faute.

– Tu sais t'en servir ? demanda Michelangelo en pointant le tantô du menton.

– Ouais, fanfaronna le gamin. Je l'ai récupéré sur le cadavre de mon ennemi !

– Menteur, dit la petite fille.

– La ferme, Suzie !

Il la secoua mais Michelangelo s'interposa, sautant jusqu'au tunnel et saisissant le gamin par le poignet. Il l'écarta de la petite fille, faisant tomber sa peluche au passage. Michelangelo se baissa pour ramasser le vieux lapin, ignorant le gamin qui se débattait et lui donnait des coups de poing dans le bras, puis le tendit à la petite fille. Elle le prit avec un sourire, le serrant tendrement contre elle. Michelangelo se redressa et souleva le gamin du sol sans effort.

– Tu vas nous emmener à Leatherhead, ordonna-t-il.

– Va crever, mutant ! s'égosilla le gamin.

– Moi, je peux vous montrer, dit la petite fille.

– La ferme, Suzie ! répéta le garçon en essayant de lui donner des coups de pied. C'est leur faute !

– C'est justement pour ça qu'il faut qu'on voit Leatherhead, insista Michelangelo.

– A quoi penses-tu ? demanda Donatello en s'approchant.

– Waah ! Il est encore plus grand et plus moche, celui-là ! brailla le gamin.

Donatello plissa les yeux, ce qui fit rire Michelangelo. Il avait une sainte horreur des enfants. Donatello sursauta lorsque la petite Suzie lui attrapa la main. Elle lui sourit, déstabilisant encore plus le génie.

– Je pense qu'on peut faire quelque chose de bien, répondit Michelangelo.

– Tu veux leur apprendre à se défendre, comprit Donatello.

– J'te tue quand j'veux, monstre !

Michelangelo lâcha sa prise sur le maigre poignet et le gamin atterrit sur les fesses.

– Eh bah vas-y, lança-t-il, essaye pour voir. J'ai besoin de rire, en ce moment.

Le gamin sortit le tantô de son pantalon et brandit la lame au-dessus de sa tête avant de foncer sur Michelangelo. Celui-ci n'eut qu'à faire un pas de côté pour l'éviter. Donatello poussa doucement la petite Suzie pour qu'elle ne soit pas blessée par inadvertance par le garçon.

– Les Foots doivent être terrifiés par ta technique, en effet, se moqua Michelangelo.

– C'était que l'échauffement ! brailla le garçon en se retournant. Tu vas voir !

Il se précipita à nouveau, fauchant l'air devant lui de sa petite lame. Michelangelo esquiva d'un pas par-ci, d'un pas par-là, puis attrapa le tantô par la lame à pleine main et arracha l'arme au gamin sans forcer. C'était effectivement une arme du clan des Foots, leur symbole était gravé sur le manche.

– Rends-le moi, mutant ! ordonna le gamin.

Il essaya de sauter pour récupérer son arme. Michelangelo n'eut qu'à lever le bras pour la mettre hors d'atteinte. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire peur aux gosses mais une petite démonstration de force calmerait certainement le gamin. Michelangelo inspira un bon coup et frappa le mur le plus proche de son poing. La brique se brisa en un nuage de poussière et de débris et le mur se fissura sur un bon mètre de diamètre, ouvrant un bon cratère au milieu. Le gamin ouvrit de grands yeux choqués, la bouche légèrement ouverte.

– Quand tu seras capable de faire ça, je te rendrai ton jouet, lui dit Michelangelo en rangeant le tantô à sa ceinture. En attendant, tu vas nous conduire à Leatherhead. Tout de suite.

Le gamin hocha la tête, pâle comme un mort, et leur montra le chemin. La petite Suzie tendit les bras vers Donatello et celui-ci hésita quelques secondes sur la marche à suivre. Il se plia cependant à la demande et porta la petite fille, calée au creux de son bras. Michelangelo les laissa passer devant lui avec un sourire moqueur.

– Tais-toi, Mikey, marmonna Donatello.

– Hey, j'ai rien dit ! rit Michelangelo.

– Oui, eh bien, je prends de l'avance sur tes commentaires déplacés, c'est tout.

– Mais avoue que c'est un charmant tableau. Il te manque que le parapluie et l'accent anglais.

– Mikey !

Michelangelo ricana tout en suivant son frère. Suzie prit assez vite ses aises et passa un bras autour du cou de Donatello. Elle osa même reposer sa tête sur lui et Michelangelo vit son frère se raidir à chaque contact.

Ils marchèrent une bonne demi-heure dans les tunnels des égouts, vers le nord-est en direction du Queens, croisant de plus en plus d'enfants au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient du centre de Brooklyn. Le gamin, Dylan comme ils l'apprirent au bout d'un moment, les faisait pas mal tourner en rond, peut-être pour leur compliquer la vie, mais ils étaient habitués à se repérer dans les souterrains de New York. De temps en temps, Suzie contredisait Dylan et leur indiquait une route plus directe. Ils finirent par arriver dans une immense cavité de béton sous la ville, éclairée par de puissantes lampes halogènes. Des câbles couraient partout au plafond pour les alimenter. Michelangelo avait déjà vu de pareilles lampes parce que Donatello en avait récupérées quelques unes à l'aéroport au fil des années. Le câblage était certainement l’œuvre de Leatherhead. L'alligator était lui aussi d'une intelligence redoutable et ce genre d'installation n'avait pas dû lui poser beaucoup de problème. On voyait d'énormes dalles de béton armé brisées le long des murs. L'endroit avait dû être séparé en plusieurs niveaux mais le nouveau propriétaire des lieux avait manifestement refait l'aménagement intérieur. On voyait quantité de tunnels secondaires percer les murs de la cavité. Elle-même semblait servir de cantine géante et de salle de réunion – ou de jeux, corrigea Michelangelo, ce n'était que des gamins. Il y avait aussi des tableaux en ardoise dans un coin, de véritables antiquités.

– Je connais cet endroit, murmura Donatello en contemplant les alentours.

– Ah ?

– Pendant le projet Manhattan, le gouvernement a massivement investi dans l'énergie nucléaire, pas seulement dans des centres d'enrichissement de l'uranium ou d'armement mais aussi dans des bunkers et des centrales. Nous sommes dans l'une d'elles.

– Mais on est sous terre, objecta Michelangelo.

– Oui, c'était une expérience mais ils n'ont jamais terminé le projet. Trop coûteux et stratégiquement contestable à cause de sa position. On est en plein milieu du Queens, après tout.

– C'est pas risqué de vivre ici ? demanda Michelangelo. J'veux dire, avec les radiations et tout ça.

– Ils n'ont jamais installé de réacteur nucléaire ici, le rassura Donatello, mais ils ont dû terminer les deux cheminées. Enfin, silos. Il doit y avoir une autre chambre comme celle-ci à proximité.

– Tu crois tout savoir, hein ? marmonna Dylan.

Donatello lui donna une taloche à l'arrière du crâne par réflexe et s'en voulut manifestement lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il avait fait.

L'endroit était calme – c'était la nuit à la surface – et Michelangelo et Donatello ne croisèrent que des adolescents. Ils reçurent des regards mauvais mais pas effrayés, juste durs et pleins de reproches. Un garçon d'une quinzaine d'années, un gros pansement sur la joue gauche, se présenta face à eux et leur bloqua le passage. Il n'était pas épais non plus et ses cheveux avaient besoin d'un bon shampooing et d'un sérieux coup de peigne. Il portait un bermuda marron troué et un débardeur autrement fois vert. Il n'était pas armé, à l'exception d'une longue dague en os suspendue à son cou par une cordelette. Dylan courut se réfugier derrière lui mais Suzie resta dans les bras de Donatello.

– Lâchez la petite et retournez d'où vous venez, s'il-vous-plaît, leur dit-il d'une voix calme et assurée. On ne veut pas d'ennui.

– Nous non plus, assura Michelangelo. Nous sommes venus proposer notre aide à Leatherhead.

– C'est moi, Leatherhead, répondit l'adolescent.

Donatello et Michelangelo échangèrent un regard en coin.

– La dernière fois qu'on l'a vu, se lança Donatello, Leatherhead était un alligator mutant bipède de sept mètres de long. Tu ne colles pas vraiment à la description.

– Vous parlez du premier Leatherhead. Je suis le troisième, son petit-fils.

Il y eut un nouvel échange de regards, cette fois-ci beaucoup plus suspicieux. Un alligator, même mutant, ne pouvait pas se reproduire avec une humaine, n'est-ce pas ? Michelangelo n'était pas très calé sur la question mais il savait tout de même que la reproduction inter-espèce était impossible, à part quelques cas entre espèces proches, comme les ânes et les chevaux, par exemple. Il était hautement improbable que le gamin soit le petit-fils biologique de Leatherhead. Restait l'adoption. Quelque part, cette solution rassurait Michelangelo. Il était déjà assez dérangeant d'imaginer ses frangins se taper des humaines ou des hologrammes, il n'avait pas non plus envie de savoir qu'un alligator géant avait joyeusement copulé avec une humaine – une gamine, en prime, vu la moyenne d'âge du coin.

– Son petit-fils ? répéta Donatello sur un ton dubitatif.

– Leatherhead a adopté le deuxième Leatherhead qui m'a ensuite adopté, moi, le troisième Leatherhead, expliqua le gamin.

– Ah, alors c'est un titre qui se transmet par filiation, comprit Donatello. C'est donc toi, le roi dans les égouts.

– Oui. Et vous êtes Donatello et Michelangelo du clan Hamato.

– Notre réputation nous précède, railla Michelangelo.

Leatherhead croisa ses bras sur son torse maigrelet.

– Mon grand-père vous aurait tué à vue, vous êtes au courant ?

– Oui, répondit Donatello.

– Mais vous êtes venus quand même, malgré le risque de tomber sur lui.

– Il fallait qu'on sache si on pouvait compter sur lui, expliqua Michelangelo, mais on dirait que c'était plutôt nous qui pouvons vous aider.

– Nous voulons rester en dehors de vos histoires, objecta Leatherhead. Nous vous avons averti pour vous remercier de veiller sur les égouts mais ça s'arrête là. Nous sommes nous aussi en danger à cause de vous, maintenant.

– Justement, intervint Donatello. Nous pouvons vous apprendre à vous défendre.

– Merci de votre offre mais c'est non.

– Mais...

– Combien d'années vous a-t-il fallu pour parvenir à vous débrouiller seuls ? demanda Leatherhead. Et regardez un peu autour de vous : il n'y a que des enfants. La grande majorité d'entre nous a moins de dix ans. Vous voulez apprendre à des gosses à tuer ? Je ne peux pas l'autoriser.

Le troisième Leatherhead avait parfaitement résumé la situation en quelques phrases. Michelangelo se sentit honteux d'avoir osé penser à cette possibilité. Il ne voulait pas faire de ces gosses des tueurs. Son objectif était de leur apprendre à se défendre mais ça pouvait prendre des années, effectivement. Et puis, contre les Foots, il valait mieux être déterminé à tuer. Ils ne pouvaient pas imposer ça à des enfants.

Donatello se baissa pour poser la petite Suzie au sol puis sortit un vieux téléphone portable de son sac de sport qu'il tendit à Leatherhead.

– En cas de problème, vous pouvez compter sur nous, lui assura-t-il.

Leatherhead prit le téléphone à contrecœur mais le glissa tout de même dans une de ses poches. Donatello et Michelangelo tournèrent les talons et prirent la direction de Manhattan, laissant derrière eux les enfants. Michelangelo savait au fond de lui que c'était la bonne décision mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était aussi une erreur. Ils avaient mis ces enfants en danger. Il était de leur responsabilité de mettre un terme à cette guerre et le plus tôt était le mieux. Michelangelo serra les poings. Il allait mettre les Foots à terre, coûte que coûte.


	18. Mutants Anonymous

 

Si on lui avait donné le choix, Raphael se serait déplacé à pied à travers la ville mais Basile Leroy tenait à utiliser sa voiture. Raphael se sentait particulièrement stupide sur le siège en cuir trop étroit pour lui. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver une position confortable à cause de sa carapace et la ceinture de sécurité lui cisaillait la gorge.

– On arrive bientôt, assura Basile en s'arrêtant à un feu rouge.

Raphael renifla et regarda par le rétroviseur extérieur pour apercevoir, deux voitures plus loin, la camionnette que Donald conduisait. Il aurait été mieux là-dedans mais Basile avait insisté pour prendre sa BMW rutilante et sentant le neuf. C'était la première fois que Raphael avait l'occasion de sentir cette odeur et il la détestait corps et âme.

L'étalage d'argent de Basile n'impressionnait pas Raphael. Que valait l'argent lorsqu'on n'en a pas l'utilité ? Il n'avait pas cours dans les égouts. Bien sûr, ils récupéraient les billets et les pièces qu'ils trouvaient mais ils ne couraient pas non plus après. Ça servait à l'occasion mais, la plupart du temps, c'était Donatello qui gérait ce genre de chose. S'ils avaient besoin d'argent, Donatello s'en procurait par des moyens illégaux et sans aucun remords. D'après lui, les banques n'avaient qu'à mieux sécuriser leurs systèmes informatiques si elles voulaient s'éviter ce genre de problème.

Il fallut encore une dizaine de minutes pour arriver à destination. Raphael avait du mal à se repérer à la surface – les routes tournaient trop, c'était difficile de retrouver le nord – mais il savait cependant qu'ils étaient à Coney Island. Basile quitta Stillwell Avenue pour entrer dans la grande cour goudronnée de ce qui ressemblait à une usine ou à un entrepôt à moitié recouvert par la végétation. Un bras de mer était juste de l'autre côté de la route deux fois deux voies, entourant la pointe triangulaire où se trouvait le bâtiment, et on voyait la Belt Parkway de là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Le bâtiment, assez bas, faisait un grand L et était entouré par de hauts grillages eux aussi encombrés de végétation. Il y avait quelques voitures garées sur le parking ainsi que des bus scolaires. On ne voyait rien depuis la route.

Basile descendit de voiture et Raphael l'imita, content de pouvoir se déplier. Il n'était pas particulièrement grand – Basile et Donald le dépassaient – mais il avait vraiment trouvé le petit tour en voiture inconfortable. A son avis, l'engin ne valait pas son prix.

Deux camionnettes arrivèrent alors que Basile et Raphael entraient dans le bâtiment. Raphael fut étonné par l'odeur de l'endroit. C'était une odeur animale, chaude et poussiéreuse. Ça sentait le mammifère. Raphael se mit sur ses gardes.

– Relaxe, sourit Basile. Je t'ai dit que tu n'étais pas le seul mutant à bord.

– J'ai appris récemment qu'il y avait différents types de mutants, marmonna Raphael en regardant autour de lui.

Ça ressemblait à un atelier de mécanique mixé à un entrepôt. La partie par laquelle ils étaient entrés ne faisait qu'un bloc, ouverte sur les deux étages du bâtiment en taules. Elle abritait un bus en cours de réparation et tout le nécessaire pour qu'un mécanicien se sente à l'aise.

Raphael vit une forme bouger sur les poutrelles soutenant le toit et il scruta les ombres. Il y avait quelque chose, là-haut, quelque chose de gros et de félin.

– Ah, tu as repéré notre chère Kitty ! s'enthousiasma Basile. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.

– Un chat ? s'étonna Raphael. Un chat mutant ?

– On dit anthropomorphe, crétin, répondit le chat en sautant lestement au sol.

Pour être une grosse bête, c'était une grosse bête. Une fois relevé sur ses pattes arrières, le chat mesurait un bon mètre soixante-dix mais ne devait pas dépasser les soixante kilogrammes. Il était couvert d'une fourrure rase et teintée de blanc, de noir et de marron – on disais « écaille de tortue », si Raphael se souvenait bien – avec des rayures noires sur les membres. Il avait aussi une queue, souple et mouvante. Ses yeux avaient une certaine dureté propre aux carnivores mais Raphael était surtout impressionné par la taille de ses oreilles et de ses moustaches.

Le chat le regarda longuement, bien plus dédaigneux dans son attitude, puis partit chercher une djellaba posée dans un coin de l'atelier pour l'enfiler. Raphael renifla.

– Je ferai les présentations après pour m'éviter de répéter, s'excusa Basile.

Raphael haussa les épaules et laissa l'humain rejoindre le chat pour discuter un brin. Raphael ne fut pas seul longtemps, Donald arrivant avec son équipe.

– Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? demanda Donald.

– Bel emplacement, répondit Raphael. Un peu loin de tout, quand même.

– Il n'est pas facile de loger des anthros en plein cœur de New York.

Alors il était un « anthro », maintenant. Raphael n'aimait pas ce terme. Il ne ressemblait pas à un humain et ce n'était pas sa faute si les tortues avaient aussi quatre membres. Certes, le mutagène l'avait rendu bipède, mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait là.

– Le plus dur sera la cohabitation avec Kitty et Benny, à mon avis, poursuivit Donald.

– La minette a pas l'air commode, approuva Raphael.

– Pas commode, c'est son petit nom. Benny est plus cool. Crispant mais cool.

– C'est possible, ça ? railla Raphael.

Donald rit et se retint de lui donner une claque dans le dos. Il l'avait déjà fait une fois et Raphael l'avait mis à terre par réflexe. Depuis, l'afro-américain y réfléchissait à deux fois avant de toucher Raphael.

Une douzaine de personnes suivirent et Raphael scruta chaque nouveau visage avec attention – il échangea un regard meurtrier avec ce merdeux de Billy. Basile et Donald mettaient ces hommes à sa disposition pour leur opération de nettoyage. Raphael avait accepté de mener l'assaut contre les Foots mais pas plus. Il avait tout de même des principes et travailler pour un mafieux lui filait déjà de l'urticaire. Une fois les Foots éliminés, ils reprendraient leurs activités respectives chacun dans leur coin.

Jake arriva le dernier et se tassa en passant devant Raphael. Celui-ci renifla et suivit la file jusqu'à Basile et le chat, un peu plus loin dans l'atelier. Une porte s'ouvrit et un cochon d'Inde brun et blanc en blouse blanche apparut, une tasse de café fumante à la main. Raphael ouvrit bêtement la bouche.

– Un hamster mutant, maintenant ? râla-t-il en se tournant vers Basile. Vraiment ?

– Excusez-moi, jeune homme, couina le cochon d'Inde avec un accent anglais très prononcé, mais il me semble que vous faites un amalgame malheureux entre deux espèces distinctes.

– Jeune homme ? gronda Raphael. Est-ce que j'ai une gueule de mammifère ?

Le cochon d'Inde lâcha un petit couinement et se figea complètement. Le chat s'approcha du laborantin et lui passa une main sur la tête.

– Attention à ce que tu dis, reptile, menaça-t-elle. Tout va bien, Benny, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton beaucoup plus doux.

Le cochon d'Inde se détendit et but une gorgée de café comme si de rien n'était. Il avait des tics nerveux et tremblait un peu mais il semblait habitué à ses mouvements involontaires et il ne faisait rien tomber à terre.

– Raphael, mesdames et messieurs, enchaîna Basile. Un brin susceptible, comme vous avez pu le constater, et prompt à remettre à sa place les grands singes que nous sommes.

Raphael renifla et croisa les bras. Oui, bon, Basile n'avait pas tort.

– Vous devez le connaître sous le surnom de Rouge du clan Hamato, continua Basile.

Il y eut quelques hochements de tête. Raphael ne reconnaissait aucun de ces types mais il n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention à la tête des gens qu'il tabassait. De toute façon, il n'avait pas souvent attaqué les hommes de Basile, s'il avait bien suivi. Leroy opérait surtout dans la drogue et les Tortues ne s'occupaient pas vraiment de ce milieu. Au mieux, elles arrêtaient des petits dealers un peu violent ou essayant de vendre à des mômes.

– Raphael va nous aider à régler le problème des Foots, poursuivit Basile en glissant les mains dans ses poches. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que les Japonais se sont récemment intéressés à notre marché et il faut leur expliquer qu'on ne va pas se laisser faire.

– Mais le clan Hamato est en guerre contre les Foots, intervint Billy. C'est son problème, qu'il se démerde !

– Nous avons des intérêts en commun, Billy, expliqua gentiment Basile.

– Et où sont les autres ? demanda un grand type hispanique aux cheveux mi-longs attachés en queue de cheval. Il y a quatre... Euh...

– Tortues, compléta Raphael. Oui, nous sommes quatre mais le deal ne concerne que moi. Mes frères restent en dehors de tout ça.

– Et s'ils décident de nous attaquer ?

– Ils le feront pas. Eux aussi sont en guerre contre les Foots, c'est juste qu'ils ne sont pas prêts à s'abaisser à ce genre d'alliance.

– S'abaisser ? répéta Billy. Mais c'est nous qui nous nous abaissons à travailler avec des mutants !

Kitty fusilla du regard l'idiot mais Raphael lui piqua l'opportunité de parler.

– T'en es pas un, gamin ? lui retourna-t-il.

– Je suis pas un putain de monstre vert, moi !

– La ferme, Billy, ordonna Donald.

– Je bosserai pas sous les ordres de ce truc ! insista Billy.

– Tu travailles sous mes ordres, rappela sèchement Basile. Et si ça ne te convient pas, tu peux prendre la porte.

Billy se renfrogna et baissa la tête sous le regard de son patron.

– Ça vaut pour vous tous, reprit Basile. Donald et Raphael sont en charge de cette opération. Si ça ne vous convient pas, partez maintenant mais vous connaissez les conséquences.

Raphael vit les visages se fermer et il se demanda un instant ce qu'étaient ces conséquences. Ça ne le concernait pas.

– Bien. Vous ne vous connaissez pas tous alors on va faire les présentations. Du côté des anthros, Raphael, Kitty et Benny. Benny ne fera pas partie de votre équipe mais vous serez amené à beaucoup le voir ici. Du côté des mutants, Donald.

Le grand noir hocha la tête.

– Billy.

Le bellâtre en costume renifla.

– Silo.

L'hispanique leva la main.

– Shanna.

Une femme dans la trentaine, un mètre soixante à tout casser, la peau couleur caramel, les cheveux bruns, des yeux gris tirant sur le verts. Si Raphael avait dû lui donner un pays d'origine, il aurait tapé dans le Moyen-Orient ou un de ces pays en -stan. Elle avait ce petit air là.

– Collin.

Un jeune homme à lunettes, propre sur lui, raie sur le côté et chemise bien repassée. On lui aurait donné le bon Dieu sans confession.

– Et Pénélope.

Une grande blonde à forte poitrine en mini-short en jeans, quelques kilos en trop. Raphael la trouvait particulièrement déplacée dans cette assemblée mais elle devait avoir un pouvoir utile pour être là.

– Et Jake ? demanda Raphael.

– Je participerai pas directement, répondit Jake en osant s'avancer un peu dans le cercle. Je sais pas me battre mais je peux vous être utiles à l'occasion.

Raphael hocha la tête. Le pouvoir du petit Chinois pouvait en effet être intéressant. Il se méfiait tout de même de lui. Jake était un télépathe ou quelque chose comme ça et Raphael se demandait jusqu'où ses pouvoirs pouvaient aller. Etait-il capable de lire dans son esprit ? Dans ce cas, ses secrets étaient en danger et la sécurité de ses frères compromise. Sans parler d'Emma. Basile avait été très intéressé par le Singe Rouge, trop au goût de Raphael. Il lui avait assuré que le Singe n'était pas un tueur et qu'il s'était retiré du circuit mais Basile avait tout de même insisté pour en savoir plus long sur lui. Raphael devait faire attention à l'avenir sur le sujet.

– Et nos humains réguliers, reprit Basile en montrant les quatre personnes restantes. Nous avons Mark...

Un grand type chauve que l'âge avait déjà entamé. Il avait quelques cicatrices sur les parties de son corps visibles et semblait avoir participé à toutes les guerres récentes.

– John.

La trentaine, brun bouclé, belle gueule. Raphael supposait que tout le monde devait le surnommer Snow depuis quelques années et il n'allait pas se priver de le faire.

– Ricky. Ou Bobby. Je sais jamais.

– Ricky Bobby, répondit un Redneck à l'accent texan effroyable.

– Et Hope.

Une jolie fille aux cheveux très courts et aux yeux bleus. Raphael n'aurait pas su lui donner un âge. Elle paraissait usée par ce qu'elle avait vu.

Douze personnes, plus Jake. Raphael n'avait jamais opéré avec un groupe aussi important et ça l'inquiétait un peu. Il avait l'habitude d'être les muscles de l'équipe, pas le cerveau. Les plans étaient le domaine de Leonardo ou de Donatello, à la limite. Il aurait bien Donald avec lui pour prendre les décisions mais Raphael se demandait si ce serait suffisant. Il n'avait aucune idée des capacités ou des compétences de ce type. Les mutants n'étaient pas très enclins à parler de leurs pouvoirs, d'après ce que Raphael avait pu constater, mais ils allaient devoir en passer par là. Il ne pouvait pas partir au combat sans savoir de quoi ces types étaient capables.

Le silence s'installa et Basile se tourna vers Raphael. Il se racla la gorge.

– Ouais, bon, on se connaît pas mais il est hors de question qu'on fasse une réunion des mutants anonymes avec étiquettes et tout le tralala. On va se donner trois jours pour voir de quoi on est capable, ici même.

– Ma spécialité, c'est les armes à feu, brailla Billy.

– On s'entraînera avec des fusils de paintball, intervint Donald.

– Ouais, c'est pas une putain de Battle Royale, reprit Raphael. Mettez vous en tête qu'on est une équipe à partir de maintenant. On entre et on ressort ensemble. On laisse personne derrière et c'est pas négociable. Engueulez vous, tabassez vous en dehors des opérations, je veux pas savoir, mais quand on attaque, on attaque, point. Vous mettrez de côté votre individualité, vous travaillerez ensemble et vous veillerez sur vos frères.

– Nos frères ? répéta Pénélope avec un accent canadien.

Foutu Splinter, pensa Raphael en faisant claquer sa langue. Il leur avait servi le discours classique du vieux rat, celui que Raphael avait entendu durant toute sa vie.

– Frères, compagnons, camarades, le mot n'a pas d'importance, se rattrapa Raphael.

– Nous savons que ça ne va pas être facile, continua Donald. Ce soir est probablement la première fois que vous rencontrez des anthros comme Raphael, Kitty et Benny, d'autres mutants ou des mutants tout court. C'est déjà pas mal à digérer et il va en plus falloir mettre de côté nos fortes personnalités. On ne fait pas dans la demi-mesure dans le métier, j'en ai parfaitement conscience, mais je sais que je peux compter sur votre professionnalisme pour faire marcher cette équipe. Oui, Mark ?

– Nous sommes douze contre le clan des Foots entier ? demanda-t-il.

– Certains d'entre nous valent plus qu'un homme, assura Donald. Et je ne parle pas que des mutants ou des anthros. Je vous ai choisis parce que vous êtes mes meilleurs hommes.

– Le but n'est pas de tuer chaque Foot, ajouta Raphael. On va s'occuper des têtes pensantes en priorité.

– Ça a tellement bien marché la dernière fois, railla Kitty.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

– Vous, les Tortues, avez tué le Shredder et ça n'a fait que semer le chaos dans New York, expliqua le chat.

– C'est vrai, intervint Basile, mais c'est aussi grâce à eux que de petits joueurs comme moi ont pu entrer dans la partie. Je leur suis plutôt reconnaissant de cette opportunité.

– Couper la tête de l'hydre ne sert à rien, insista Kitty.

– Mais on peut intégrer ce qu'il restera des Foots.

– J'en doute, coupa Raphael. Ils sont loyaux jusqu'à la mort.

– On verra, répondit Basile en haussant les épaules. Les plans sont encore un peu flou mais ça va se préciser dans les jours à venir. Pour le moment, concentrez vous sur votre travail d'équipe. Je vous laisse à votre entraînement.

Basile leur fit un petit signe de la main et sortit tranquillement de l'entrepôt, Jake sur les talons. Le cochon d'Inde remua son nez, couina un peu et leur souhaita la bonne nuit avant de s'en retourner derrière sa porte. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les douze à se regarder en chien de faïence, sans trop savoir quand et comment commencer. Raphael prit les devant. Il fit craquer les vertèbres de son cou. Quelle était la formule que Splinter employait, déjà ?

– Bien. Attaquez.

 

* * *

 

Donatello contemplait les feuilles de papier recouvrant toute la pièce, du sol au plafond, sans vraiment les voir. Il devait y avoir une logique là-dedans mais elle le dépassait. Il était peut-être habitué à la manière de penser de Michelangelo mais il ne le comprenait pas forcément. C'était comme une rivière : en la connaissant bien, on pouvait prévoir quand et comment elle sortirait de son lit mais il n'y avait pas moyen d'être la rivière elle-même. On ne pouvait que la regarder et essayer de la comprendre. C'était en tout cas l'impression qu'avait Donatello lorsqu'il s'agissait de rentrer dans la tête de Michelangelo. Il devait bien y avoir un truc mais il lui échappait.

– Nan, Bob, pas là, grogna Michelangelo. L'autre côté !

Et Bob aidait Michelangelo. Ça non plus, Donatello ne le comprenait pas. Bob passait la plupart de son temps à traiter ses frères d'imbéciles, d'êtres inférieurs et sans valeurs mais il était comme subjugué par Michelangelo depuis que celui-ci avait commencé à travailler sur ses plans. Donatello n'avait pas réussi à lui arracher des explications pour le moment.

– Mais tu as pensé à gauche ! protesta Bob.

– Je voulais dire à droite ! renchérit Michelangelo. Et arrête d'être dans ma tête, c'est flippant ! Et crade !

– Tu as pensé à gauche, insista Bob en scotchant la feuille à gauche d'une liste.

Michelangelo lui arracha le papier des mains et l'accrocha à droite. Il étudia le résultat un instant avant de froncer les sourcils. Michelangelo remit la feuille à gauche en grommelant, sous le sourire triomphant de Bob.

– Hey, Donnie ! lança Michelangelo en le remarquant. J'ai refait la déco, t'as vu ?

– C'est... impressionnant, admit Donatello en s'avançant dans la salle semi-circulaire. C'est là-dessus que tu travailles depuis l'autre jour ?

– Oui ! Pas mal, hein ?

Ça avait forcément un sens, se répétait Donatello. Il voyait bien que Michelangelo avait imprimé tous les documents qu'Emma leur avait transmis mais Donatello n'arrivait vraiment pas à définir la logique de l'ensemble.

– Comment as-tu imprimé tout ça ? demanda-t-il en tournant sur lui-même.

– J'ai utilisé ton imprimante, répondit Michelangelo en croisant les bras.

Il était fier de lui, remarqua Donatello. Michelangelo était un utilisateur averti concernant l'informatique et Donatello n'hésitait pas à le laisser seul face à un ordinateur – alors qu'il fallait surveiller Leonardo comme le lait sur le feu dans ce genre de situation – mais les imprimantes étaient sa kryptonite. Ces machines se suicidaient quand Michelangelo était dans leurs environs proches. Il n'avait même pas besoin de les toucher pour qu'elles tombent en panne, en conséquence de quoi Donatello lui avait interdit de les utiliser.

– Je l'ai aidé, précisa Bob avec un petit sourire narquois.

Michelangelo le fusilla du regard, regard que lui rendit Bob.

– Mais où avez-vous trouvé tout ce papier ? demanda Donatello. Et l'encre ?

– Emma, répondit Michelangelo.

– Deux m, grommela Bob en lui glissant un regard fatigué.

– Tu es monté à la surface ? Seul ? demanda Donatello, sentant son cœur s'emballer.

– Oui mais j'ai appelé avant et elle nous a donné de la tarte.

– Ta faiblesse pour le sucre a été remarquée, railla Bob à l'intention de Donatello.

– On avait dit qu'on ne sortait pas seul, Mike !

Michelangelo eut la bonne idée de paraître désolé mais Bob ne prit pas autant de pincettes.

– Tu étais avec la Belle au Bois Dormant et ça ne pouvait pas attendre.

– Tu aurais dû me prévenir, insista Donatello en ignorant l'hologramme.

– Il m'a prévenu, dit Bob en levant la main. Et, non, il ne m'a pas confondu avec toi. Je suis bien plus beau gosse, la différence est évidente.

Donatello cligna des yeux. Ça, c'était une première. Etait-il possible que la personnalité de Bob soit contaminée, en quelque sorte, par celles à proximité ? Comme il avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Michelangelo ces derniers jours, peut-être allait-il devenir plus facile à vivre.

– Je suis difficile à vivre ? demanda Bob en plissant les yeux.

– Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, soupira Donatello. Enfin, penser. Bob, pourrais-tu me laisser avec mon frère, s'il-te-plaît ? Tu compliques les choses.

Bob croisa les bras sur son plastron holographique et renifla. Donatello réaffirma sa demande dans sa tête et Bob lâcha l'affaire. Il attrapa cependant Michelangelo par les joues et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Michelangelo ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés et fut trop abasourdi pour se défendre. Bob le relâcha et sourit à Donatello avant de se désassembler, les petites billes allant se cacher derrière les murs de papier. Si ça t'amuse, pensa Donatello avec l'équivalent d'un haussement d'épaules mental.

– P-Pou-pourquoi ? demanda Michelangelo en se tournant vers son frère, blanc comme un linge.

– Ce n'était pas dirigé contre toi, assura Donatello en se rapprochant.

– Vous pourriez garder vos disputes entre vous, la prochaine fois ? Erk, c'est dégueulasse ! Il a mis la langue...

– Techniquement, les billes ne sont pas assignées à un schéma particulier, expliqua Donatello en étudiant l'agencement des papiers. Celles avec lesquelles tu es entré en contact pouvaient provenir de n'importe quelle partie de sa structure.

– Tu veux dire que ç'aurait pu être ses fesses ? s'indigna Michelangelo.

– Oui.

– Il me faut du désinfectant... Beaucoup de désinfectant...

– Qu'est-ce que c'est, ça ?

Michelangelo retrouva un semblant de sérieux et se pencha sur le plan que Donatello pointait du doigt.

– Tokyo.

– Tokyo... Colorado ?

– Tokyo, Japon.

– Mikey...

– C'est simple, se lança Michelangelo en se redressant. Les Foots de New York ne sont qu'une branche de leur clan. C'est bien beau de couper des branches mais, si on veut abattre un arbre, il faut s'attaquer à son tronc !

– On ne peut pas aller au Japon combattre les Foots, Mike.

– Et pourquoi pas ? J'veux dire, c'est une option, non ? Leo est dans les vapes, qui sait pour combien de temps encore ? Et Raph a disparu dans la nature, il va pas revenir tout de suite. Ça nous laisse le temps de prendre des vacances de l'autre côté du Pacifique.

– Tu voudrais laisser nos frères derrière nous ? demanda Donatello.

– C'est pas la première fois qu'on se sépare, marmonna Michelangelo. En plus, on peut rien faire ici juste à nous deux.

– Parce que tu crois qu'on peut faire plus à Tokyo ?

– Ça vaut le coup d'y penser ! insista Michelangelo. On veut se faire les Foots, d'accord, très bien, mais, tu vois, j'ai pensé en lisant tout ça que nous aussi, on est des Foots !

– Quoi ?

– Maître Splinter était l'élève de maître Hamato et maître Hamato était un membre du clan des Foots, l'un des meilleurs. Nos techniques sont les leurs. Peut-être que les jônins du clan pourraient arrêter cette guerre à notre place si on leur explique ce qu'il s'est passé.

– La faute est nôtre, rappela Donatello. Leo a attaqué le clan. D'un point de vue interne, c'est encore pire.

– Je sais que ça ressemble à la situation de maître Hamato mais en fait, non, pas du tout !

– Je ne comprends pas, hésita Donatello.

Michelangelo inspira un bon coup et ferma un instant les yeux pour rassembler ses idées. Tout était peut-être limpide dans sa tête mais l'expression de ses pensées laissait à désirer.

– Maître Hamato a tué Oroku Nagi et a été chassé du clan des Foots, on est d'accord ?

Donatello hocha la tête. C'était en tout cas ce que Splinter leur avait dit et répété. Ça n'en faisait pas une vérité, ceci dit. Contrairement à ses frères, Donatello ne croyait pas dur comme fer à tout ce que Splinter leur avait dit au fil des années. Remettre en question des affirmations sans preuves faisait partie du raisonnement de tout scientifique un tant soit peu consciencieux.

– Oroku Saki, le Shredder, a grandi au Japon, est devenu super balèze et les jônins l'ont envoyé à New York gérer une succursale. Toujours d'accord ?

– Oui.

– Le Shredder a décidé de se venger de son propre chef de maître Hamato. Les jônins ont laissé faire mais ils n'ont jamais donné l'ordre. Techniquement, en tuant le Shredder, nous avons vengé maître Hamato d'un affront contestable.

– C'est un peu tiré par le bandana mais d'accord.

– Et la branche américaine est indépendante du clan des Foots du Japon, continua Michelangelo.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

– C'est écrit partout autour de nous, Don ! s'impatienta Michelangelo. Regarde, là, c'est un comparatif des activités des Foots du Japon et des Foots de New York. On voit clairement que le Shredder a dépassé le cadre de leur terrain habituel.

– C'est un pays différent, contra Donatello en étudiant les listes au mur. Les lois ne sont pas les mêmes, les activités illégales s'en ressentent en conséquence.

– Oui mais les Japonais ont un certain code d'honneur, insista Michelangelo en pointant un autre papier. Ils tuent par contrat alors que le Shredder tuaient ses rivaux. Un type ne voulait pas payer pour sa « protection » ? Hop, au fond de l'Hudson ! Et Karai utilise les mêmes méthodes.

– Ça peut être considéré comme une forme d'intimidation envers les familles.

– Non, non, non, c'est du meurtre gratuit or les Foots du Japon ne tuent que sur contrat. Ils ne sont pas une mafia à proprement dit mais des assassins à louer, des mercenaires.

Donatello cligna des yeux. C'était donc là que Michelangelo voulait en venir.

– Le Shredder a donc outrepassé les règles du clan des Foots.

– Exactement ! rayonna Michelangelo. Notre guerre actuelle peut être considérée comme l'élagage d'une branche malade.

– D'accord mais ton raisonnement soulève plusieurs problèmes. Premièrement, les jônins peuvent considérer la branche de New York comme indépendante et ne pas vouloir s'en occuper. Deuxièmement, peut-être nous ordonneraient-ils de gérer cet... élagage par nous-même, ce qui ne résoudrait pas notre présent problème. Troisièmement, il est peu probable qu'ils nous écoutent, même si on se déplace jusqu'au Japon. Nous avons certes appris les techniques des Foots par l'intermédiaire de maître Splinter mais ça ne fait pas de nous des membres à part entière du clan. Nous savons qu'il y a des sélections et des épreuves pour faire partie du clan. Au mieux, nous ne sommes qu'un rejet de l'arbre, des rejets sous la forme de quatre tortues mutantes géantes. Dois-je te le rappeler ?

– Mais...

– Si nous étions humains, ton plan serait à considérer sérieusement, admit amèrement Donatello, mais ça ne peut pas fonctionner. Regarde nous, Mike. Crois-tu franchement qu'on nous écoutera ?

Michelangelo serra les poings.

– J'ai vu le regard d'April. J'ai vu le regard de Casey. J'ai vu le regard de Shadow.

– Ce n'est pas pareil, Mike.

– J'ai vu le regard du professeur Honeycutt, insista Michelangelo, de Stainless Steel Steeve, de Metal Head et de tous les membres de la Justice Force. Et ces derniers temps, j'ai vu le regard d'Emma, du troisième Leatherhead et de la petite Suzie. Tous ces gens et bien d'autres nous ont acceptés pour ce que nous sommes. Ça ne compte pas, pour toi ?

– Non.

– Pour moi, ils comptent, assura Michelangelo.

– On ne peut pas sortir des ombres, Mike.

– Donatello a raison.

Le cœur de Donatello rata un battement en reconnaissant la voix de son frère. Il se tourna sans vraiment y croire et vit Leonardo, appuyé contre la porte, le regard encore un peu vaseux mais debout. Vivant. Michelangelo et Donatello se ruèrent pour soutenir leur frère et ils le portèrent jusqu'au canapé du salon. Michelangelo alla chercher une couverture tandis que Donatello remplissait un verre d'eau. Leonardo les repoussa faiblement.

– Ça va, assura-t-il.

– Tu ressembles à un zombie, répondit Michelangelo, la voix tremblante.

– Tu n'aurais pas dû te lever, continua Donatello. Tu préfèrerais du thé ? Tu veux quelque chose à manger ?

– Où est Raphael ? demanda Leonardo en chassant l'insistance de son frère de la main.

Donatello échangea un regard avec Michelangelo.

– Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

– Oui. Où est Raphael ?

– On sait pas, admit Michelangelo.

Leonardo soupira. Il ferma un instant les yeux, un instant qui parut une éternité à Donatello. Il avait l'impression que Leonardo ne les rouvrirait jamais.

– Voilà ce que nous allons faire, commença Leonardo.

– On ne va rien faire du tout, contra Donatello. Tu as été inconscient pendant deux semaines, Leo. Deux semaines !

– Ce sont deux semaines de perdues et on n'y peut rien. Nous allons...

– Non, coupa cette fois Michelangelo. Tu vas te reposer et tu vas récupérer.

– Et vous ?

Michelangelo baissa les yeux.

– Je sais pas, admit-il à demi-voix.

– Il faut retrouver Raphael, reprit Leonardo, puis quitter New York.

– Quoi ? s'étonna Michelangelo. Mais pourquoi ? Et pour aller où ? On va pas fuir comme des trouillards !

– Non. Northampton.

– Splinter, comprit Donatello.

Leonardo hocha faiblement la tête.

– Il est temps de nous libérer de Splinter.


	19. Ce n’est pas assez d’avoir l’esprit bon

– On s'ennuie, soupira Bob.

Leonardo tiqua et sa lame perdit de sa stabilité. Il inspira tout en reprenant sa pose, expirant lentement pour retrouver le calme.

– Ça ne sert à rien, coupa Bob.

– Vas-tu cesser ? demanda Leonardo en s'obstinant à garder sa lame immobile.

– Tu te fatigues pour rien, Leo. Ton système nerveux a été endommagé.

Leonardo fronça les sourcils et sa main droite commença à trembler. Il abaissa son sabre avant que les mouvements ne prennent trop d'ampleur, prit le katana dans la main gauche et secoua la droite, comme pour y ramener plus vite le sang après un engourdissement.

– Rien que l'entraînement ne puisse surmonter, répondit Leonardo.

Bob leva les yeux au ciel. Il était assis comme sur un tabouret mais flottait dans l'air, surveillant Leonardo. C'était Donatello qui le lui avait demandé et Bob s'y appliquait même si ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir. Leonardo non plus n'aimait pas cette situation. La dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé dans le dôjô en compagnie de Bob n'avait pas été des plus agréables. L'hologramme semblait dans de meilleures dispositions à présent mais Leonardo ne lui faisait pas confiance – plutôt crever.

– Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, grogna Bob.

Leonardo plissa les yeux.

– Je peux lire tes pensées, tu te rappelles ? railla l'hologramme. Enfin, c'est pas que je peux, c'est que je le fais, tout le temps, avec tout le monde. Il n'y a pas de bouton « off ». Donc je sais ce que tu penses, ce que Mike pense et ce que Donnie pense. Autant dire que je préfère regarder de leur côté. Ils sont plus intéressants que toi.

– Si tu le dis, répondit Leonardo en reprenant son katana dans la main droite.

Il tendit le bras et les tremblements reprirent de plus bel, lui faisant lâcher le sabre. Le tintement du métal sur le métal lui vrilla le cerveau.

– Toujours mal à la tête, hein ? lâcha Bob. Ça m'étonne pas. Y'a encore des hématomes là-dedans, dit-il en se tapotant la tempe. C'est déjà surprenant que tu sois debout.

– Ça va s'arranger, grommela Leonardo en ramassant son katana.

Il avait remplacé sa lame cassée par d'autres avant sa dispute avec Raphael – il valait mieux changer les deux sabres d'un coup pour se les approprier plutôt que d'être déséquilibré. Elles étaient un peu plus lourdes, la garde plus large, le cuir du manche encore un peu glissant. Du bon acier mais Leonardo aurait voulu retrouver son plein potentiel avec des armes connues.

– Tes petites chéries te manquent, railla Bob. C'est mignon.

Leonardo prit sur lui et dégaina son deuxième katana, prenant une garde haute, les lames parallèles entre elles et au sol. Il parvint à maintenir la position une bonne minute sans tremblement puis commença à trancher l'air, tournant sur lui-même, avec le plus de fluidité possible.

– Tu ne penses à rien quand tu joues avec tes cure-dents, constata froidement Bob.

– Il faut savoir garder un esprit détendu et dégagé, récita Leonardo.

Glissant l'index du côté du pouce, Leonardo inversa la direction de sa lame, protégeant son flanc contre un ennemi invisible. Maintenant, répéter l'opération à droite.

– Ce n'est pas la même chose que « vide », répondit Bob.

Une soudaine raideur dans sa main lui fit lâcher la poignée. Leonardo rattrapa le sabre avant qu'il ne tombe au sol et poursuivit son enchaînement comme si de rien n'était.

– Essayerais-tu de me provoquer ? demanda Leonardo.

– Oh, non, loin de moi cette idée, assura Bob en levant les mains. Je pensais juste que ça pourrait t'aider de savoir que ton esprit n'est pas comme tu le penses, c'est tout.

Leonardo arrêta ses lames et quitta sa garde, se tournant vers l'hologramme.

– « Vide » me convient.

– Très bien, très bien.

Leonardo renifla et releva ses lames verticalement, faisant rouler ses poignets pour les mettre en mouvement, cisaillant de gauche et de droite en avançant. Il fit à nouveau glisser son index droit sous la poignée et tenta de changer l'orientation du sabre pendant un moulinet. La lame lui échappa et rencontra le sol aux pieds de Bob.

– Et merde, marmonna Leonardo en rengainant son autre katana.

L'hologramme se baissa pour attraper le sabre et le tendit par la lame à Leonardo. Celui-ci le lui arracha des mains.

– On ne présente pas un sabre comme ça, grogna Leonardo.

– J'aimerais bien t'y voir, toi, dans un monde inconnu à essayer de respecter les us et coutumes.

– Déjà fait.

– On ne peut pas vraiment dire que vous ayez passé suffisamment de temps chez les Triceratons pour en faire l'expérience, corrigea Bob.

Leonardo tiqua et l'image de son frère sourit.

– Eh oui, je sais ça aussi.

– Tu connaissais les Triceratons avant ? demanda Leonardo en rengainant son sabre.

– Plus ou moins, oui.

– De quelle race es-tu, d'ailleurs ? Et pourquoi t'obstines-tu à garder l'apparence de Donatello ?

Bob soupira, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

– Les explications prendraient beaucoup de temps.

– Parce que j'ai l'air d'avoir autre chose à faire ? demanda Leonardo en s'asseyant en tailleur au sol.

– Tu préfères me persécuter avec tes questions plutôt que de te concentrer sur tes problèmes. Très mâture.

– Tu cherches aussi à éviter les questions.

– Oh non, je n'allais pas y couper, assura Bob. Mon peuple porte le nom, ou portait le nom, de Kaa'mqirit.

Leonardo haussa un sourcil. La voix de Bob avait soudainement changé lorsqu'il avait prononcé ce mot extraterrestre. Elle avait perdu une bonne octave et était plus gutturale, plus glaireuse, avec un claquement au milieu. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir répéter ce mot correctement.

– Non, tu ne pourrais pas, confirma Bob. Vous n'avez pas de... euh... lamelle dans le larynx. Enfin bref, pour faire une comparaison très sommaire et totalement inexacte grâce à ce qu'il y a sur cette planète, nous ressemblons à un mélange de scarabée, d'étoile de mer et de deinonychus.

Leonardo essaya d'imaginer à quoi pouvait bien ressembler le vrai Bob, ce qui fit rire l'hologramme.

– Tu n'y es pas du tout.

– Montre moi.

– Je crois que ta tête est assez pleine de visions cauchemardesques comme ça. Vous autres, Terriens, êtes de petites choses fragiles et terriblement impressionnables.

Leonardo renifla.

– Je garde l'apparence de Donatello parce que c'est plus pratique, continua Bob. Je peux copier vos expressions faciales, vos attitudes et ainsi de suite afin de vous mettre en confiance.

– Travail ruiné par ton attitude, répondit Leonardo.

– Ce sont les programmes avec lesquels j'ai fusionnés qui m'obligent à copier les habitants du vaisseau mais ma personnalité m'est propre.

– Mais tu as eu accès à la culture humaine avant de rencontrer Donatello, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir pris l'apparence d'un humain ?

Bob se pencha un peu en arrière et s'appuya sur ses bras. Il ne reposait toujours sur rien mais ça semblait lui faire plaisir d'agir aussi humainement.

– J'aime le vert, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

– C'est tout ? demanda Leonardo sans y croire.

– C'est une belle couleur. Elle me rappelle le ciel, chez moi.

– Ton ciel est vert ?

– Oui. L'atmosphère est principalement constituée d'oxygène, comme ici, mais avec une forte concentration en chlore, en dichlore pour être exact, or le dichlore sous forme gazeuse a une teinte jaune tirant sur le vert. Bleu plus jaune égale vert.

– Donc tu aurais pu respirer dans notre atmosphère.

– Non, notre organisme dégrade le dichlore pour fonctionner. L'oxygène a la même fonction pour nous que votre azote. Mais je vois que je suis en train de te perdre alors laissons cela de côté. De toute façon, Donnie et Mike arrivent, prévint Bob en se tournant vers la porte.

Leonardo n'étant effectivement pas versé en chimie, il abandonna la question et jeta un coup d’œil à ses frères arrivant. Bob se leva de son siège imaginaire comme si ça lui demandait un effort et fit un clin d’œil à Michelangelo. Celui-ci se raidit et se cacha derrière Donatello.

– Nous sommes prêts, Leo, annonça Donatello.

Leonardo soupira et se remit debout, la tête lui tournant un peu.

– On ne devrait pas partir sans Raphael, insista Leonardo en attendant que le monde arrête de tanguer.

– Ça fait plus d’une semaine qu'il n'a pas fait parler de lui dans la presse, continua Donatello, et il n'est pas entré en contact avec maître Splinter, April, Casey, Emma ou toute personne susceptible de nous connaître. Pas de provocation de la part des Foots non plus. Tu sais ce que cela signifie lorsqu'on n'a pas signe de vie de l'un d'entre nous depuis autant de temps.

– On devrait le chercher.

– Raphael a essayé de te tuer, rappela Michelangelo.

– Ce ne sera ni la première ni la dernière fois, grommela Leonardo. Je lui en veux, croyez-moi, mais on ne peut pas non plus l'abandonner.

Si Bob avait eu des oreilles, il les aurait dressées, soudainement attiré par Donatello. Celui-ci le chassa de la main mais Leonardo comprit que Bob avait repéré une idée intéressante dans la tête de son frère.

– A quoi penses-tu, Don ? demanda-t-il.

– A rien, assura Donatello en tournant les talons. On y va ou on campe ?

Mensonge, pensa Leonardo et il vit Bob confirmer d'un petit hochement de la tête. Leonardo aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir communiquer par télépathie avec l'hologramme à ce moment-là. Donatello cachait quelque chose, quelque chose d'important, et il devait savoir ce que c'était.

Il suivit ses frères à travers les couloirs jusqu'au salon où leurs affaires les attendaient. Trois sacs, c'était tout ce qu'ils emportaient. Ça valait mieux que rien, supposa Leonardo. Les possessions terrestres n'avaient de toute façon aucune importance, selon un certain Bouddha. Ils auraient pu avoir à quitter les lieux en laissant tout derrière eux mais au moins avaient-ils la chance de conserver quelques effets personnels – beaucoup moins que lors de leur précédent déménagement, ceci dit.

Leonardo se baissa pour prendre son sac, imitant ses frères. Donatello vérifia l'heure sur son téléphone portable et les poussa dans le couloir sous prétexte qu'ils allaient rater le dernier bus pour Northampton. Bob resta dans le salon, leur faisant un petit au revoir de la main. Ça ne collait pas, pensa Leonardo. Il avait vu Donatello et Bob ensemble à plusieurs reprises depuis qu'il s'était réveillé et les deux semblaient partager plus qu'une simple amitié. Bob n'aurait pas dû être aussi calme dans ces circonstances, ni Donatello d'ailleurs. Son frère détestait déménager. Donatello ne se sentait à l'aise qu'au milieu de ses ordinateurs et ses fers à souder mais il n'avait pris qu'un portable avec lui. Et il laissait aussi son jardin sans une hésitation alors qu'il y attachait une certaine importance.

Donatello n'avait pas l'intention de quitter New York, réalisa Leonardo en posant un pied sur le sol rocheux du tunnel menant au vaisseau. Il allait leur fausser compagnie à un moment ou à un autre. Leonardo se résigna. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher ses frères de choisir leur propre voie. D'ailleurs, il ne pouvait pas non plus leur imposer la sienne. Si Donatello voulait partir de son côté, c'était son affaire. Leonardo aurait juste préféré qu'il leur parle de ses projets avant de les mettre au pied du mur.

Ils parvinrent jusqu'au tunnel de la ligne de métro A et le suivirent en silence vers le nord pour atteindre le terminal de bus de Port Authority. S'y glisser ne fut pas évident mais ils prirent leur temps et se faufilèrent à travers les sous-sol puis grimpèrent sur les toits des quais, aidés par l'heure tardive et le peu de personnes présentes. Le bus pour Northampton se trouvait quai 47, juste au-dessous d'eux. Leonardo, à genoux, était épuisé. La tête lui tournait et il sentait chaque veine de son crâne pulser au rythme de son cœur. Il avait la nausée et froid malgré la température estivale.

– Ça va ? demanda Michelangelo en se penchant vers lui.

Leonardo hocha la tête – mauvaise idée.

– Vous pouvez y aller, je me débrouillerai, ajouta-t-il.

Donatello eut la bonne idée de paraître coupable mais Michelangelo était clairement surpris.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, vieux ?

– Je ne peux pas vous imposer de venir avec moi, expliqua Leonardo. J'ai besoin de voir maître Splinter mais ce n'est pas forcément nécessaire pour vous. Si vous pensez que votre voie n'est pas celle-ci, partez.

– Comment as-tu deviné ? demanda Donatello en tripotant la bride de son sac.

– Bob.

– Quoi, Bob ? grimaça Michelangelo.

– Il n'aurait pas accepté la séparation aussi facilement, précisa Leonardo.

La grimace de Michelangelo se prononça un peu plus et Donatello eut un petit sourire vaincu.

– Oui, en effet, admit-il. Je lui avais demandé de ne pas être présent à ce moment-là parce que je sais qu'il ne peut ni mentir ni jouer la comédie mais il n'en fait qu'à sa tête.

Donatello posa sa main sur l'épaule de Leonardo.

– Fais mes adieux à maître Splinter pour moi, s'il-te-plaît, demanda-t-il.

Leonardo hocha la tête.

– Je viens pas non plus, avoua Michelangelo d'une voix étouffée.

Il avait la tête baissée et les poings serrés. Sa décision lui faisait mal.

– Dis à maître Splinter que je l'aime, continua Michelangelo. Vraiment, hein ? Ça a pas toujours été facile avec lui mais ça fait rien. Ç'aurait pu être pire et puis on a quand même eu de bons moments.

– Je lui transmettrai, assura Leonardo.

Donatello lâcha Leonardo pour prendre Michelangelo de lui-même dans ses bras. Michelangelo répondit à l'étreinte, cachant quelques instants son visage dans le cou de Donatello.

– Fais attention à toi, petit frère, murmura Donatello.

Michelangelo hocha la tête et resta encore un peu dans les bras de son frère. Lorsqu'il se détacha enfin de Donatello, Michelangelo ne perdit pas de temps et partit sans se retourner. Leonardo descendit sur le toit du bus avec prudence alors que celui-ci démarrait et fit un signe de la main à Donatello. Son frère lui répondit d'un sourire avant de disparaître dans les ombres. Leonardo s'allongea sur le ventre sur le toit et laissa le bus l'emporter vers Northampton. Vers Splinter.

 

* * *

 

Les volutes de vapeur d'eau montaient, avalées par la ventilation, alors que Raphael essayait de vider son esprit, sans grand succès. Il s'étira dans l'eau chaude de son bain puis se laissa glisser sous la surface – à quoi bon être une tortue s'il ne pouvait pas s'immerger complètement ? La baignoire était un de ces modèles triangulaires fait pour deux. Il avait largement la place de s'y prélasser. En plus, ses deux autres colocataires ne semblaient pas utiliser la salle de bain souvent, la baignoire encore moins – il en avait chassé une bonne couche de poussière et de poils avant de la remplir. C'était peut-être le seul point positif dans cette cohabitation avec des mammifères.

Ça avait été trois jours de folie. Trois jours extraordinaires mais épuisants. Raphael avait déjà combattu avec ou contre des mutants mais jamais autant à la fois. Et comme il s'agissait d'un entraînement, il avait dû réfléchir en permanence pour étudier le potentiel de chacun, pour voir avec qui un tel irait bien avec tel autre, pour comprendre le fonctionnement des pouvoirs des uns et des autres. Ça lui avait donné mal à la tête plus d'une fois. Sale boulot que celui de leader.

Donald n'avait pas de pouvoir utile en combat. Il en avait fait part à Raphael à part, alors qu'ils partageaient une bière le premier soir. Donald était capable de détecter les autres mutants. Ç'aurait pu être un pouvoir totalement nul s'il n'avait pas été si bien utilisé par Basile. Donald était un agent de recrutement, en quelque sorte. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de savoir combattre. Il n'était pas mauvais au couteau et il était habitué aux armes à feu. Rien d'inhabituel pour un mafieux.

Bien qu'étant une petite merde, Billy n'en restait pas moins un atout majeur pour leur équipe. Billy ne ratait jamais sa cible. Comme le gamin le détestait, il avait beaucoup visé Raphael et celui-ci n'avait pas réussi à esquiver une seule bille de peinture, en tout cas pas complètement. Raphael avait été effleuré par quelques billes mais la peinture ne mentait pas : même si Billy n'avait pas réussi des tirs mortels à chaque fois, il avait toujours atteint sa cible. Raphael savait que ce serait lui qu'il tuerait en premier, au cas où.

Venait Silo, l'hispanique. Le pouvoir de ce type échappait à la logique de Raphael mais il fallait avouer qu'il était plutôt terre à terre. Silo « loopait », selon lui. A chaque fois qu'il était blessé, il remontait dans le temps afin d'échapper aux coups. C'était comme faire une sauvegarde juste avant un boss dans un jeu vidéo, au cas où. S'il ratait son coup, il n'avait qu'à recommencer, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à surmonter la difficulté. Ça ne marchait que lorsqu'il saignait, d'après ses explications, mais ça le rendait techniquement immortel. C'était trop bizarre pour Raphael.

Collin était un passe-muraille et savait moyennement se battre mais Raphael voyait son utilité. Il avait mis le gamin à terre d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac parce que Collin avait « oublié » d'activer son pouvoir. Le bleu serait à surveiller parce qu'il pouvait facilement faire capoter une opération. Et aussi parce qu'il avait une certaine manie de voler tout ce qui se trouvait non loin de ses mains. Collin était cleptomane. Raphael avait dû lui réclamer ses sais régulièrement et les autres membres de l'équipe avaient vite commencé à se méfier de lui – surtout les filles.

Shanna n'était pas bien grande mais sa force était sans équivalent. Elle soulevait jusqu'à une tonne sans effort. Sa technique n'était pas mauvaise non plus mais elle se retenait de frapper. Normal. Après tout, elle pouvait tuer n'importe qui d'un battement de paupière. Ce n'était certainement pas un pouvoir facile à manier, Raphael voulait bien l'admettre. Shanna restait à bonne distance de tout le monde la plupart du temps mais Raphael avait réussi à un peu briser la glace avec elle.

Pénélope était plus intéressée par son téléphone portable que par l'entraînement. Elle avait le même âge qu'Emma mais un Q.I. à peu près aussi élevé qu'un petit pois. Cependant, sa télékinésie lui permettait de se sortir de la plupart des situations. C'était une gamine gâtée, la petite chérie très spéciale à son papa – un type bossant pour Basile. Elle n'était pas moche et profitait de son apparence pour se mettre les hommes dans sa poche. Raphael avait envie de la secouer comme un prunier dès qu'il la voyait. La mettre au pli n'allait pas être évident.

Les humains normaux n'étaient pas en reste. Ils venaient tous de l'armée, comme Raphael s'en était douté. Mark était calme, méticuleux, la tête toujours froide et une sacrée bonne gâchette. Il était mercenaire depuis une quinzaine d'années et avait participé à des tas de conflits un peu partout dans le monde. Mark transpirait l'expérience et le professionnalisme. Raphael était plutôt content d'avoir un type comme lui dans son équipe.

Jon Snow, John Perkins de son vrai nom – mais avec une gueule d'ange pareille, il n'allait pas couper au surnom –, était un bon gars, plutôt réservé, capable de prendre des décisions mais plus à l'aise sous les ordres de quelqu'un. Il y avait des gens, comme ça, qui préféraient être encadrés et John en faisait partie. Il avouait lui-même ne pas être fait pour diriger mais ça lui allait parfaitement.

Ricky Bobby semblait sortir tout droit d'une de ces émissions de télé-réalité stupide sur les ploucs vivant au fin fond des Etats-Unis. Il avait de la bedaine et puait de la gueule mais était un sniper d'une redoutable efficacité. Ricky était un ancien Marines ou quelque chose comme ça, et il avait traîné ses bottes en Afghanistan pendant des années. Il avait une dent contre tout ce qui n'était pas blanc, républicain, catholique et hétérosexuel mais il savait être professionnel lorsqu'il le fallait. Le reste du temps, il parlait fort, faisait des blagues racistes, sexistes ou les deux à la fois, et ne buvait que de la bière.

Hope semblait froide et distante mais se cachait en fait derrière des murs incroyablement épais à cause de sa timidité. Elle parlait à peine et bégayait si elle n'avait pas le temps de prévoir ce qu'elle allait dire, virant instantanément au rouge. Mais une fois avec un fusil d'assaut entre les mains, Hope devenait une redoutable machine à tuer. Elle sortait de l'armée israélienne mais avait obtenu la citoyenneté américaine en épousant un New-yorkais juif. Travailler pour Basile ne semblait pas lui poser le moindre problème moral, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître.

Restait Kitty. Elle savait se battre mais était trop agressive, trop impulsive et désordonnée. Raphael avait l'impression de se voir jeune en elle et il détestait ça. Il avait progressé par rapport à cette époque, il se maîtrisait beaucoup plus et il avait appris à utiliser sa cervelle. Mais pas Kitty. Kitty fonçait dans le tas toutes griffes dehors et gênait les autres. Elle ne suivait pas les ordres, n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et traitait les humains, même les mutants, comme de la merde. Elle se croyait supérieure à tout le monde et tirait une grande fierté d'être une anthro. Raphael lui aurait bien expliqué ce qu'était l'humilité à coup de poings s'il en avait eu l'occasion.

Des griffes se plantèrent sur son crâne et Raphael se redressa soudainement dans la baignoire, aspergeant la moitié de la salle de bain au passage. Kitty esquiva souplement et se moqua de lui de son petit rire nasillard.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux, le chat ? marmonna Raphael en tâtant son crâne.

Il saignait – la garce ! Ce n'était pas grand chose mais quand même. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces manières ?

Kitty se rapprocha de la baignoire, évitant de marcher dans les flaques.

– Je t'ai apporté des vêtements, minauda Kitty.

– Pour quoi faire ? grommela Raphael.

Il jeta un coup d’œil à ses sais, posés dans le lavabo à portée de main. Il avait aussi mis ses protections et son bandana là-dedans pour qu'ils trempent, afin de retirer le plus de peinture possible.

– Pour quoi faire, qu'il dit ! rit le chat. A ton avis, gros crétin ? Tu ne vas quand même pas te balader les fesses à l'air !

– Et pourquoi pas ? demanda Raphael en s'appuyant au fond de la baignoire.

– Tu n'es pas un animal, Raphie.

– T'as raté combien de chapitres, toi ?

Kitty renifla et finit par s'asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire. Elle portait des vêtements la plupart du temps mais elle les jetait volontiers lorsqu'ils la gênaient. Raphael l'avait vu faire. Il n'avait jamais été un grand fan des vêtements. Ça allait bien pour se déguiser un moment mais les vêtements humains n'étaient pas faits pour des tortues géantes. Leur carapace déformait forcément les tissus, leur donnait un air de bossu en haut et compliquait le bas. Il leur fallait toujours porter des pantalons immenses à la taille mais ce n'était ni confortable ni pratique. Les chaussures devaient obligatoirement être de grandes tailles et elles n'étaient pas faciles à trouver en bon état. Et puis, de toute façon, ils vivaient dans les égouts. Porter des vêtements ne faisait que les gêner.

Enfin, il ne vivait plus dans les égouts, se rappela Raphael. N'empêche qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de mettre de vêtements.

Kitty fronça le nez. Elle effleura la surface de l'eau d'une griffe puis secoua la patte pour éclabousser Raphael de quelques gouttes. Il ne cligna même pas des yeux mais ses membranes nictitantes se déployèrent par réflexe pour protéger ses rétines. Kitty recula un peu, comme dégoutée.

– T'es vraiment un reptile, hein ?

– T'as trouvé ça toute seule ou on t'a aidé ? se moqua Raphael.

Kitty fronça son petit nez. Elle se rapprocha à nouveau. Avant que Raphael aie pu lui demander de sortir, Kitty lui attrapa le visage, toutes griffes dehors, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il essaya de reculer mais ne fit que se cogner et Kitty bascula dans l'eau. Loin de la déranger, elle se débattit pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur les cuisses de Raphael.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? grogna Raphael dès qu'il en eut l'occasion.

Kitty l'embrassait à présent sur les joues, sur le front, dans le cou et Raphael sentait ses petits crocs mordiller sa peau un peu partout ainsi que sa langue rapeuse le lécher goulument. Il lui attrapa les poignets mais elle resserra sa prise de ses griffes et il renonça à la déloger.

– Dégage ! protesta-t-il.

– Il y a une madame Raphael ? demanda Kitty en plantant son regard dans le sien.

– Quoi ? Non ! Mais ça change rien !

– Où est le problème, alors ? minauda-t-elle en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Elle descendit soudainement et mordit le plastron de Raphael. Il sursauta, poussant un petit cri de surprise plus que de douleur. Kitty lui lâcha le visage pour mieux planter ses griffes dans son cou, continuant à l'embrasser, à le lécher et le mordiller.

– Le problème, c'est que j'ai pas envie, idiote !

Kitty releva la tête, le regardant avec de grands yeux étonnés. Elle les baissa jusqu'à l'entre-jambe de Raphael et y glissa même une main pour vérifier. Raphael se raidit et lui saisit le poignet pour ramener la main baladeuse hors de l'eau.

– T'es impuissant ? demanda le chat.

– Non, grogna Raphael, ça fonctionne très bien, merci de ta sollicitude.

– Alors pourquoi ? insista Kitty en fronçant les sourcils.

– Parce que t'es une mutante, voilà pourquoi !

Kitty le lâcha et se leva dans la foulée, sautant hors de la baignoire. Le tapis de bain sous elle fut immédiatement trempé. Elle semblait dégoutée.

– Tu te tapes des humains ? cracha Kitty.

– Humaines, rectifia Raphael en passant une main sur ses plaies.

Il fallait qu'il désinfecte ça. Les chats trimbalaient quantités de saleté sur leurs griffes et Raphael n'avait pas envie de se taper une petite infection. Il saignait en tout cas suffisamment pour que l'eau de son bain soit ruinée.

– Qu'est-ce qui va pas, chez toi ?

– Chez moi ? renchérit Raphael. Attends, c'est toi qui me sautes dessus et c'est moi qui ai un problème ? T'as oublié de prendre tes médicaments ce matin ou quoi ?

– Comment peux-tu baiser ces... ces choses ?

– Oh je crois que tu sais comment ça se passe, railla Raphael en se relevant.

Il sortit à son tour de la baignoire et attrapa la serviette qu'il avait trouvée avant de prendre son bain pour se sécher. Le tissu éponge blanc se retrouva vite teinté de rouge.

– Mais tu es un mutant ! insista Kitty. Tu ne peux pas aimer les humains !

– Y'a bien des humains qui aiment les animaux.

Kitty le gifla pour ses moqueries, toutes griffes dehors, et Raphael se retrouva avec quatre nouvelles entailles sur la joue. Il ne cilla même pas.

– Je vais pas parler de ça avec toi, prévint-il en laissant le sang couler. Bordel, j'en parle déjà pas avec mes frères, c'est pas pour déballer ma vie à la première inconnue que je croise !

– Tu es dégoutant ! Pathétique !

– Merci du compliment, rétorqua Raphael. Si j'ai bien compris, je suis à ranger dans la même catégorie que les humains, d'après toi. Ça me va parfaitement.

– Tu ne seras jamais un humain.

– Et je serai jamais un animal non plus.

Kitty cracha, le poil hérissé, mais l'effet était un peu gâché par son pelage détrempé. Raphael renifla. Il ouvrit le petit placard au-dessus du lavabo et y trouva une vieille bouteille d'alcool à quatre-vingt-dix degrés. Il en renifla prudemment le contenu avant de juger que ça ferait l'affaire. Il en aspergea ses plaies et fit la grimace. Ça piquait désagréablement.

– C'est une question d'équilibre, reprit Raphael. Pas humain mais pas animal non plus. Ne te laisse pas bouffer par tes instincts.

– Facile à dire pour une tortue, rétorqua rageusement Kitty.

– Un de mes frangins pense qu'on est issu de tortues de Floride, continua Raphael en épongeant sa gorge. Il s'en vendait plein, pendant un temps, et on en trouve pas mal dans les égouts, relâchées par leurs propriétaires.

– Et alors ?

Raphael attrapa Kitty par la gorge, la surprenant par sa vitesse. Il la rapprocha de lui et la souleva même un peu. Elle lui planta bien ses griffes dans le bras mais il s'en fichait.

– Les tortues de Floride sont des prédateurs aussi, minette, sourit-il.

Raphael la lâcha tout en la poussant en arrière et Kitty percuta la porte de la salle de bain. Elle passa une main sur sa gorge, l'autre cherchant la poignée.

– Tu le regretteras, cracha-t-elle en ouvrant la porte.

Raphael haussa les épaules et la laissa sortir. Il passa la serviette éponge autour de son cou et attendit quelques instants avant de baisser sa garde, au cas où. Il finit par baisser la tête, sentant une certaine raideur le gagner. Raphael renifla.

– F'chier.


	20. Hey there, little troublemaker

Emma hurla lorsqu'elle alluma la lumière mais ça n'émut pas Donatello le moins du monde. Il ne quitta pas le canapé, gardant son bâton en travers de ses jambes et son sac à ses pieds. Ça faisait un moment qu'il l'attendait, droit et immobile dans le noir, passant et repassant les détails de son plan à la moulinette. Ça pouvait marcher. Ça devait marcher.  

– J'ai besoin de ton aide, annonça-t-il de but en blanc.

Emma s'assit sur les marches de l'escalier, une main sur le cœur. Il lui avait vraiment fait peur.

– Ne refais jamais ça, Donnie...

Donatello tiqua. Il l'avait autorisée à utiliser le diminutif « Don » mais certainement pas celui-là. Il était trop familier pour elle.

– Tu n'aurais pas été surprise si tu prenais plus de précautions, se vengea-t-il bassement. Ta serrure est facile à crocheter.

– Si on en vient aux reproches, j'en ai aussi quelques uns en réserve, grommela Emma. Tu ne m'as pas appelé avant de venir. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si j'étais entrée en charmante compagnie, hein ?

– C'était très improbable, répondit Donatello.

Emma le fusilla du regard, outrée.

– Oh, c'était une question rhétorique, réalisa-t-il. Ce n'est pas que tu n'es pas attirante, quoi que je ne sois pas juge en la matière, mais je me disais que tu n'étais pas émotionnellement prête pour ce genre de chose, à cause des événements récents.

– Oui bah peut-être que j'ai envie de m'envoyer en l'air pour tourner la page, marmonna Emma en se relevant. M'enfin, tu as raison, c'est pas pour ce soir. Que puis-je faire pour toi, Donatello ?

– Il nous faut retrouver Raphael.

Emma posa son sac à bandoulière à côté de la table de la cuisine, regardant curieusement Donatello.

– Et tes frères ? demanda-t-elle.

– Nous nous sommes séparés.

– Oh.

Il voyait bien qu'elle se demandait ce qu'il s'était encore passé mais elle ne posa aucune question. C'était quelque chose qu'il appréciait chez elle : elle respectait leur mode de vie et leur goût du secret.

– Et tu n'as personne d'autre à qui demander de l'aide ?

– Si mais tu es la seule dans les environs proches dont la sécurité est importante aux yeux de Raphael.

Emma eut une réaction à laquelle Donatello ne s'était pas attendue : elle rougit. Il avait décidé de rester très clinique et froid dans son approche parce qu'il supposait qu'Emma était habituée à la rigueur scientifique du fait de ses études mais cette réaction lui fit perdre contenance un instant. Emma se reprit bien vite et se racla la gorge.

– Ne te fais pas d'idée, Don. Ce que tu dis me fait plaisir, c'est tout. J'veux dire, vous êtes cent fois plus forts que moi et j'admire particulièrement le style de Raphael. Savoir que je compte un peu pour lui est une petite consécration, pour moi.

– En fait, il trouve ton style efficace mais trop brouillon, trop extravagant, précisa Donatello. Oh et il a aussi dit que tu étais trop cambrée.

Emma fit la grimace, cette fois.

– C'est bon, t'as fini de briser mon petit cœur ? demanda-t-elle.

Donatello fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait vraiment pas sur quel pied danser avec cette humaine. Ça plaisait peut-être à Raphael et Michelangelo mais Donatello préférait les personnes plus composées, comme April. April ne le faisait pas passer du chaud au froid en une fraction de seconde comme ça.

Emma finit par lui sourire, amusée. Donatello devait se mettre une bonne fois pour toute dans le crâne qu'elle savait mentir et afficher à peu près n'importe quoi sur son visage. Ça lui faciliterait la vie.

– Mais où sont donc mes bonnes manières ? dit-elle en imitant l'accent du sud. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Ou à manger, peut-être ? J'ai fait des pancakes pour le petit-dej' et il m'en reste.

Elle savait effectivement qu'il avait une faiblesse pour le sucré, réalisa Donatello. Il n'aurait jamais dû prendre cette part de tarte aux noix de pécan, il le savait. Il accepta cependant l'offre de mauvaise grâce et se leva du canapé pour s'installer à la petite table de la cuisine, laissant son bâton contre les escaliers. Il n'avait pratiquement rien mangé depuis la veille et le départ de ses frères. Donatello était trop habitué à ce que Michelangelo prépare les repas et l'appelle lorsque tout était prêt. Il avait bien essayé de cuisiner un peu par lui-même dans la journée mais ça n'avait pas été brillant. Bob s'était même moqué de lui.

Emma sortit un tupperware plein de pancakes du réfrigérateur et en mit quatre dans un grille-pain au bout de la table. Elle produisit des pots de confiture (fraise, framboise et myrtille), de la pâte à tartiner au chocolat, du miel et du sirop d'érable avant de sortir des assiettes et des couverts ainsi que du thé froid pour faire descendre le tout. Donatello la regarda faire avec une certaine curiosité. Ses mouvements étaient dictés par l'habitude. Elle aurait pu fermer les yeux et tout faire en aveugle, le résultat aurait été le même.

– Sers toi ou meurs de faim, lui dit Emma en sortant les premiers pancakes du grille-pain.

– C'est la première fois que je vois cette technique. Le grille-pain, je veux dire.

– Oh. J'aime pas les faire réchauffer au micro-onde, ils deviennent tout mous. Comme ça, ils sont légèrement croustillants à l'extérieur.

Donatello opta pour le sirop d'érable et entama ses pancakes en silence. Il nota mentalement de donner cette astuce à Michelangelo. Emma lui sourit et avala sa bouchée avant de parler.

– Alors, comment puis-je t'aider ?

– J'aimerais t'utiliser comme appât, répondit Donatello entre deux morceaux.

– C'est pas trop mon truc d'être la princesse à sauver.

– Je sais mais je ne vois que cette solution pour attirer l'attention de Raphael. Il ne se déplacera pas pour moi.

– Donc tu veux me mettre dans une position dangereuse et très visible.

– Oui. Désolé, ajouta Donatello.

– L'es-tu ? demanda Emma en haussant un sourcil.

– De quoi ?

– Désolé.

– Non, pas vraiment.

Emma haussa les épaules. Ça n'avait pas l'air de l'émouvoir particulièrement. Elle remit des pancakes dans le grille-pain et avala ce qu'il restait de celui dans son assiette.

– On se la fait façon King Kong au sommet de l'Empire State Building ? demanda-t-elle.

– Je pensais plutôt à quelque chose à la Mad Max, répondit Donatello.

La référence tapa juste là où il fallait. Donatello n'était pas peu fier de lui sur ce coup-là. Il ratait généralement ses références ou citait des livres que dix personnes seulement avaient lus – il fallait dire que les thèses de doctorant n'étaient pas forcément accessibles au commun des mortels. D'accord, il l'avait préparée à l'avance mais l'important était qu'elle avait fonctionné.

– Tu sais conduire une moto ?

– Ferme perdue dans le Kansas, trois grand-frères, voisins à dix bornes, premier petit copain passionné de grosses cylindrées, énuméra Emma sur ses doigts.

Donatello haussa un sourcil.

– Oui, répondit Emma comme si c'était l'évidence même. Par contre, je mets un veto sur les fringues post-apocalyptiques des années 80. Le cuir et les clous, c'est pas mon truc.

– Je pensais à quelque chose de plus noir et rouge.

– Euh... La Team Magma ?

– Le Singe Rouge, corrigea Donatello.

– Oh ! réalisa Emma. Oh... Ce genre de situation dangereuse, alors.

Elle attrapa son verre de thé froid et en but une gorgée qui passa difficilement.

– J'aimerais que tu y réfléchisses à deux fois, reprit Donatello. Je t'épaulerai mais je ne pourrai pas me révéler avant que Raphael arrive, sinon il se rendra compte du subterfuge et ne se montrera pas. Et dans cette possibilité, les choses se compliqueront beaucoup plus.

– Oui, je suppose... Tu as une idée d'où il est, au moins ?

– Aucune, dit Donatello en toute honnêteté. Je sais cependant qu'il est vivant et qu'il prépare quelque chose. Le but du jeu est de faire suffisamment de bruit pour qu'il sorte de son trou.

– Ce n'est pas un jeu, Don.

– Mauvais choix d'expression. Es-tu prête ?

Emma inspira un bon coup.

– Si j'ai le droit de tabasser ce gros crétin, oui, répondit-elle avec détermination.

Donatello lui sourit, un sourire sincère pour une fois. Il pouvait comprendre ce qu'Emma ressentait. Lui aussi avait envie de remettre son frère à sa place, pas seulement à cause de ce qu'il avait fait à Leonardo mais parce qu'il les inquiétait tous à agir en solo. Emma n'avait pas eu plus de nouvelles qu'eux et elle se faisait certainement des films d'horreur en lisant la presse tous les matins.

– Bien, reprit Donatello. Voilà ce qu'on va faire.

 

* * *

 

Voler une moto, une énorme japonaise faite pour la vitesse, avait été excitant. Emma n'avait jamais fait ça et elle avait ressenti l'adrénaline saturer son cerveau aussi sûrement que le sucre l'aurait fait sur le foie d'un diabétique. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup défié les lois durant sa courte vie. Certes, Emma avait bu de l'alcool pour la première fois à seize ans mais quel adolescent ne s'y risquait pas, de nos jours ? A quinze ans, elle avait cliqué sur « Oui, j'ai plus de 18 ans » alors qu'elle surfait sur Internet depuis l'ordinateur d'Alex. A quatorze ans, elle avait conduit la moto de son frère Liam sur la nationale pour aller vérifier si l'une des juments de son père n'avait pas pouliné – et elle s'était faite proprement engueuler par la suite. C'était à peu près tout ce dont elle arrivait à se souvenir et voler une moto prenait facilement la première place de sa liste d'infractions à la loi. Elle comprenait parfaitement qu'on puisse faire ça juste pour le plaisir.

Provoquer les Foots avait été drôle, dans l'absolu. Entrer dans le dôjô en moto, faire ronfler le moteur et laisser des traces de gomme par terre lui avait fait l'impression d'être Black Mamba face à O-Ren Ishii – avec plus de motos, d'accord, mais autant de fous. Emma était ensuite sortie et avait mis les gaz, zigzaguant dans les rues de Brooklyn pour bien montrer à tout le monde que le Singe Rouge était de sortie. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était poursuivie par une douzaine de Foots à moto et un van qui restait à bonne distance. La situation devint bien moins distrayante lorsqu'ils essayèrent de la faire tomber. A plus de cent trente kilomètres par heure sur les autoroutes new-yorkaises, il valait mieux éviter la chute. Elle portait bien son gilet part-balle sous son costume et ses protections habituelles aux jambe et aux bras mais elle n'avait ni veste épaisse ni casque. Autant dire qu'aucune erreur n'était admissible mais elle essayait de ne pas trop s'en faire : les sans-fautes aux examens étaient sa spécialité.

– Prends la prochaine sortie, annonça Donatello dans l'oreillette.

Emma accéléra pour doubler un camion et lui fit une queue de poisson pour prendre la sortie. Elle grilla allègrement le feu rouge au bout de la voie d'accès et fonça sur le boulevard. Un coup d’œil dans un rétroviseur lui apprit qu'elle était toujours suivie.

– Prochaine à droite, nord nord-est.

Emma dut ralentir pour prendre le virage où elle déborda largement sur les files de gauche puis accéléra à nouveau. Le trafic était très fluide à cette heure-ci, il n'y avait pratiquement personne dans les rues de New York. Elle n'avait pas encore croisé de voiture de police et ça la réconfortait autant que ça l'inquiétait.

– A droite sur Atlantic Avenue, prévint Donatello.

– Je peux pas vraiment lire les panneaux, Don, rappela Emma en haussant la voix à cause du vent.

– La prochaine grosse avenue. Sur un bloc. Ensuite, à gauche pour retomber sur Adam Street.

– Tu veux me faire reprendre la voie expresse ? réalisa Emma. Mais je viens de la quitter !

– Laisse-moi gérer l'itinéraire.

Emma grommela pour elle-même et scruta la route à la recherche d'une grosse artère. Elle manqua de renverser un piéton pendant son virage mais n'eut pas le loisir de s'en préoccuper. A la vitesse où elle allait, enchaîner les virages à quatre-vingt-dix degrés n'étaient pas une panacée. Pour l'occasion, elle pouvait remercier Josh, son premier petit ami, pour lui avoir fait goûter à sa passion pour les grosses cylindrées. Emma n'avait conduit à cette vitesse que sur circuit – et encore, pas souvent– mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y repenser et de paniquer. Si elle commençait, c'était foutu.

Après un virage sur la gauche l'amenant en direction du nord-ouest, Emma aperçut le pont de Brooklyn à quelques distances de là. Elle vit aussi les Foots prendre la bretelle permettant de passer de l'expresse à la voie où elle se trouvait et elle fut prise en sandwich entre deux groupes de motos. Elle n'allait pas paniquer. Ou alors un tout petit peu.

– Don ? hésita Emma.

– Tout va bien, la rassura-t-il. Continue à la même vitesse. Je te couvre.

– J'espère que t'as au moins piraté un drone gouvernemental avec missiles air-sol intégrés pour oser affirmer ça.

– J'ai quelque chose de bien plus efficace.

Emma ravala sa panique et conserva sa vitesse et ses distances. Les Foots ne semblaient pas vouloir la pousser par-dessus le bord de l'autoroute. Peut-être attendraient-ils d'être au-dessus de l'East River. Emma n'avait pas du tout envie de savoir.

Le pont les emmena au-dessus du bras de mer mais Emma n'eut pas vraiment l'occasion d'admirer la vue. Elle restait concentrée sur sa trajectoire, essayant de conserver une distance égale entre les Foots devant elle et derrière elle. Ils avaient tendance à se rapprocher un peu trop à son goût.

– Deuxième pilier, annonça Donatello. Prépare-toi à esquiver par ta gauche.

Emma vit arriver le deuxième pilier avec un brin d'angoisse, ne sachant pas ce que Donatello lui avait préparé. Elle vit un trait lumineux dans le ciel nocturne et Emma vira sur la gauche juste à temps pour éviter une bombe lumineuse. Elle accéléra, dépassant la première vague de Foots et vit dans son rétroviseur que la plupart de ceux de la deuxième vague était étendu sur l'asphalte.

– T'as un lance-missile ? demanda Emma sans trop y croire.

– Non, un arc.

– Un arc...

– Relaxe. Je vise très bien.

– Là n'est pas le problème, Donnie !

Et dire qu'elle avait osé penser que Donatello était le plus raisonnable de l'équipe. Emma commençait à sérieusement en douter. Un arc ? Contre des motos ? Et pourquoi pas semer des petites briques de lego partout pour qu'ils se fassent mal aux pieds en marchant dessus, aussi ?

– Bien, reprit Donatello. Prends la sortie sur Park Row au bout du pont et suit la route jusqu'à la station Fulton Street, un bloc après l'église Saint Paul. Deux fois à droite pour repartir vers le nord-est. Tu passeras devant Ground Zero. Compris ?

– Oui.

– Cette rue s'appelle Church Street et elle s'arrête au niveau de Canal Street, à peu près un kilomètre quatre-cent plus loin. Descends Canal Street par la droite jusqu'au pont de Manhattan. Je serai par là.

– C'est vague, « par là ».

– Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu fais du très bon travail.

Emma se mordit la lèvre inférieure et serra à droite pour prendre la bretelle pour Park Row. Elle passa sous le pont, longea le parc du City Hall et vit l'église sur sa droite. Les Foots furent surpris de son soudain changement de direction à la station Fulton et continuèrent tout droit mais ils la rattrapèrent peu de temps après sur Church Street. Emma ne ralentit que pour prendre le virage serré pour passer sur Canal Street. Tout au bout se trouvait le pont de Manhattan. Elle avait l'impression que cette saleté reculait à la même vitesse qu'elle n'avançait.

Quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne s'engage sur le pont, le van des Foots lui coupa la route et Emma n'eut d'autre choix que de changer de voie pour éviter de les percuter de plein fouet. Elle reprit en direction du nord et longea un parc, sur sa droite. Ne pas paniquer.

– Don, je suis sortie de l'itinéraire, avertit Emma.

– Tout va bien, assura Donatello. C'est pour ce genre de cas que tu es équipée d'un GPS. Reste calme. Tu as pris la bonne décision. Continue jusqu'à la deuxième rue qui coupe le parc, Delancey Street. Tu prendras à droite à ce moment-là.

Emma hocha la tête, même si Donatello ne pouvait pas la voir. Elle avait la gorge serrée et des Foots toujours sur les talons.

– Tu vas être en face du pont de Williamsburg, continua Donatello, mais tu dois prendre la bretelle pour rejoindre F.D.R Drive en direction du sud, d'accord ?

– Oui, répondit Emma.

– Ça te remettra dans ma direction. Continue jusqu'au pont de Manhattan. Je m'occuperai du reste.

Emma tourna sur Delancey Street et aperçut les piliers du pont de Williamsburg dans le lointain. Elle s'y accrocha désespérément, accélérant et grillant allègrement tous les feux rouges qu'elle croisait, retenant son souffle à chaque intersection. Elle eut bientôt un point de côté.

Ce fut une moto, cette fois, qui la poussa dans la mauvaise direction. Emma se retrouva bien sur F.D.R Drive mais en direction du nord. Le bruit du vent à ses oreilles camoufla à peine le juron de Donatello. Il était trop loin pour faire quoi que ce soit et Emma s'éloignait de lui à toute vitesse. Elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle à présent.

– Si tu peux continuer, continue, récita Emma. Si tu ne peux pas continuer, trouve un moyen et continue.

Elle poussa encore un peu plus le moteur et fonça vers le Bronx.

 

* * *

 

– Plus vite, grogna Raphael.

C'était au moins la dixième fois en moins de deux minutes que Raphael lui donnait cet ordre mais Donald faisait ce qu'il pouvait avec ce qu'il avait sous le capot. Ils avaient sauté dans la première camionnette qu'ils avaient trouvée en sortant de l'entrepôt et elle n'était plus de la première jeunesse. Elle pouvait atteindre une vitesse décente mais sa suspension était plus qu'aléatoire et Donald ne pouvait pas se permettre d'aller trop vite dans les virages. Or passer du pont Kennedy à la Harlem Drive impliquait un échangeur tout en virages.

– Plus vite, répéta Raphael.

– Je vais accélérer, répondit Donald. Après le virage. Tout va bien, on se calme.

– Putain, non, ça va pas.

– Ça va pas non plus derrière, brailla Billy.

Donald voulut lui jeter un coup d’œil par le rétroviseur par réflexe mais la camionnette en était dépourvue. Il savait que Billy était debout, accroché à des sangles suspendues au plafond. Mark et Hope devaient être assis, imperturbables comme à leur habitude, mais eux aussi arnachés pour ne pas tomber du véhicule en cas de problème. Ils attendaient le feu vert pour passer à l'action. C'était une bonne équipe pour aller mitrailler du Foot mais Donald n'était pas sûr qu'elle pourrait couvrir d'autres situations. Raphael s'était laissé emporter par la panique – et surtout par la colère.

Donald termina son virage et mit les gaz, fonçant sur Harlem Drive, déserte à cette heure-ci. Raphael, assis à l'avant, scrutait les environs, pratiquement collé au pare-brise.

– Je les vois pas ! Où ils sont, bordel ?

– Derrière, prévint Donald en regardant son rétroviseur extérieur. Ils vont nous doubler dans pas longtemps.

Raphael sauta à l'arrière du van et ouvrit les portes d'un coup de pied – il y avait une poignée, bordel !

– Descendez moi tout ce qui est pas ce foutu Macaque ! ordonna Raphael.

Billy, Mark et Hope se mirent au travail, les coups de feu résonnant dans la carlingue de la camionnette, et Donald vit trois motos se vautrer par terre dans des gerbes d'étincelles dans la seconde qui suivit l'ordre. Quelques Foots accélérèrent aussitôt, se mirent au niveau de leur camionnette et sortirent des armes.

– Tenez vous bien ! lança Donald.

Il percuta les motos à sa gauche puis celles à sa droite et crut pendant une fraction de seconde que la camionnette allait basculer sur le côté mais il parvint à rétablir l'équilibre. Ils passèrent sous le pont de Madison Avenue puis sous une voie d'accélération qui longeait ensuite Harlem Drive sur deux cents mètres environ. Des Foots tout frais s'y trouvaient et ils accélérèrent pour passer devant Donald.

– 'chier.

Il y avait le pont de la cent-quarante-cinquième rue un peu plus loin et Donald redoutait une embuscade à ce niveau-là.

– Mets toi à gauche ! ordonna Raphael en repassant devant.

Donald obéit alors que le mutant ouvrait la fenêtre du côté passager, cassant au passage la manivelle. Le Singe Rouge se plaça à leur niveau, à droite.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous, crétin ? hurla Raphael en passant la tête à travers la fenêtre à moitié ouverte.

– C'est à moi de dire ça, abruti ! répondit le Singe sur le même ton.

– Je viens sauver tes fesses, stupide Macaque !

– Eh bah ça change, Franklin !

– Quoi ?! Quand est-ce que tu m'as sauvé, Cheeta ?

Ils se disputaient. Donald en resta abasourdi une seconde. Il y avait un million de choses plus utiles à dire à ce moment-là mais, non, ils se balançaient des insultes de gamin à la tronche, à plus de cent trente kilomètres par heure sur l'autoroute, poursuivis par des Foots.

– Vous vous disputerez plus tard, les enfants, rappela Mark depuis l'arrière.

Ils passèrent sous le pont sans encombre. Donald respira un peu plus librement mais son répit fut de courte durée. Il voyait déjà le pont Macombs Dam dans le lointain et il semblait y avoir beaucoup d'activité dessous.

– Demi-tour ! ordonna Raphael.

– Accrochez vous !

Donald fit un tête à queue en plantant le frein à main, manquant de basculer sur le côté une nouvelle fois, et repartit dans l'autre sens, fonçant sur leurs anciens poursuivants. Ils se poussèrent de justesse et le Singe Rouge les esquiva en prenant un large crochet par la gauche. Il accéléra, dépassant aisément la camionnette. A l'arrière, Billy s'en donnait à cœur-joie, dégommant les cibles faciles. Mark et Hope n'étaient pas sans rien faire non plus, d'après tout le boucan.

– Et maintenant ? demanda Donald.

– Il faut qu'on sorte de là, répondit Raphael.

– Oui mais par où ?

– Putain mais j'en sais rien ! s'énerva l'anthro. Tu crois quoi ? Que je prends ma petite voiture tous les jours pour aller botter le cul aux Foots ?

– Alors on prend la prochaine brettelle et on se casse, décida Donald.

– Non ! On suit le Macaque !

– Parce qu'il sait où il va, lui ?

– J'en sais rien non plus, râla Raphael. Mais on le lâche pas, un point, c'est tout.

Ça ne dérangeait pas Donald, dans l'absolu. Si le Singe Rouge leur était redevable, ça ne pouvait que faire plaisir à Basile. Son patron croyait que le Singe Rouge était un mutant et il avait une certaine passion pour ce genre de personne. Il les collectionnait, en quelque sorte. Ça faisait généralement sourire Donald mais il était d'accord sur le principe : mieux valait avoir les mutants de leur côté que contre eux. Suivant les pouvoirs, c'était même une nécessité.

Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se pencher sur le cas de ce Singe pendant le bref instant où il avait été à portée. Donald avait eu mieux à faire – conduire, en l’occurrence. Son pouvoir nécessitait une certaine concentration et un peu de calme mais il trouverait bien un moment pour tenter le coup, une fois qu'ils se seraient sortis de là.

Ils repassèrent sous l'échangeur du pont Kennedy – bon sang, ils n'avaient pas mis deux minutes pour le rejoindre – et le Singe continua vers le sud. Quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, il se décala sur la droite et freina pour se replacer à leur niveau. Raphael repassa la tête par la fenêtre.

– Le pont Williamsburg, hurla le Singe pour couvrir le bruit.

– Quoi, le pont ?

– Tu verras bien !

Le Singe accéléra de nouveau, les laissant loin derrière lui.

– Il est à quelle distance, ce pont ? grommela Raphael en se réinstallant sur le siège.

– J'sais pas. Dix, douze bornes.

– Ça fait... Ça fait cinq ou six minutes à cette vitesse... Comment ça se passe derrière ? demanda Raphael en se tournant.

– C'est aussi facile que de tirer des canards en plastic ! jubilla Billy.

– R.A.S., ajouta Mark en rechargeant son fusil semi-automatique.

– Ça pue le traquenard, cette affaire, avertit Donald.

– Les Foots veulent la peau du Singe, grogna Raphael. Il est pas avec nous mais il est pas contre nous non plus.

– T'es sûr ? Il avait besoin d'aide et maintenant il a un plan ? Si ça se trouve, le pont de Williamsburg est bardé de flics.

Raphael fronça les sourcils et se tut quelques instants.

– Pas les flics, grogna-t-il. Mes frangins. Ils ont dû utiliser ce foutu Macaque comme appât.

– Qu'ils viennent ! brailla Billy en continuant à tirer.

– Tu feras moins le malin quand ils t'auront pété la gueule, répondit Raphael.

– Et on a passé la sortie numéro quinze, avertit Donald. On peut pas sortir avant le tunnel. La sortie treize amène sur la soixante-et-onzième rue est, si je me souviens bien, vers l'hôpital presbytérien.

– On continue jusqu'au pont de Williamsburg, décida Raphael.

– T'es sûr ? insista Donald.

– Ouais, j'en suis sûr, se renfrogna la tortue.

Donald obtempéra, même si ça ne lui plaisait pas. Basile lui avait dit de suivre les ordres de Raphael en mission. La tortue mutante avait l'habitude de l'action, contrairement à Donald qui préférait éviter les conflits. Cependant, ils n'étaient pas en mission pour Basile. Raphael avait pris cette initiative de lui-même après que Donald l'aie informé que ses hommes avaient aperçu le Singe Rouge à moto, poursuivi par des Foots. Basile serait un peu contrarié mais il saurait utiliser ce petit imprévu. Il servirait de test, en quelque sorte.

Un Foot à moto remonta sur la droite de la camionnette et Raphael ouvrit la portière pour le faire tomber. Perdu dans ses pensées comme il l'était, Raphael n'avait même pas dû se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait fait. Donald se demanda avec un frisson dans le dos quelle était vraiment l'expérience de ce mutant. Il était clair qu'ils ne jouaient pas dans la même catégorie. Raphael aurait pu tous les tuer, pendant l'entraînement. Les occasions avaient été nombreuses. Billy l'avait bien criblé de billes de peinture, surtout sur la carapace, mais Donald n'était pas sûr que ce genre de blessure put être fatal. Il s'y connaissait un peu en tortue, grâce à sa petite Daisy, et il savait que la répartition des organes internes était très différente par rapport à celle des humains. Le ratio muscles/organes était aussi très en faveur des muscles, sans oublier que la carapace et le plastron étaient sacrément solides chez des adultes – les juvéniles étaient plus fragiles, ceci dit. Chez un mutant dans la force de l'âge comme Raphael, toutes ces caractéristiques faites pour la protection devaient avoir été renforcées. Une balle à faible vélocité ne devait pas lui faire peur, surtout que Raphael était capable d'esquiver s'il avait la place ou carrément de désarmer son assaillant – il avait balancé Billy, Mark, John et Hope un paquet de fois à travers l'entrepôt. Surtout Billy, en fait, mais plus par goût personnel, peut-être. Si on lui avait laissé le choix, Donald ne se serrait jamais frotté à Raphael – il tenait trop à sa vie pour faire ce genre d'erreur. Et l'idée de tomber sur ses frères ne l'enchantait franchement pas.

Descendre jusqu'au pont de Williamsburg ne posa pas vraiment de problèmes. Il y eut bien une ou deux tentatives des Foots mais les trois acharnés de la gâchette à l'arrière s'en chargèrent. Le panneau indiquant la sortie numéro quatre pour Grand Street était en vue lorsque Raphael sortit soudainement de ses pensées, se penchant en avant et se cognant presque la tête contre le pare-brise.

– Oh putain ! Accélère !

– Quoi ?

– Fonce ! hurla Raphael.

Donald mit le pied au plancher et dépassa une série de barils au milieu de chacune des quatre voies. Il vit un trait lumineux dans le ciel puis une explosion retentit derrière eux, son souffle brûlant les prenant par l'arrière. Donald freina et dérapa sur l'asphalte mais il parvint à conserver la camionnette sur ses quatre roues en enchaînant les contre-braquages. Ils s'arrêtèrent pratiquement sous l'énorme structure métallique du pont, face à une immense barrière de feu au milieu de F.D.R. Drive, abasourdis. La moto vrombissante du Singe Rouge s'arrêta à leur niveau mais ils ne s'en préoccupèrent guère. Quelque chose de lourd atterrit au même instant sur le toit de la camionnette, faisant sursauter tous ses occupants. La taule se déforma sous l'impact et la suspension protesta.

La tortue qui descendit tranquillement en se servant du capot comme d'un marche-pied était plus grande que Raphael, plus longiligne, et avait un arc à la main – un putain d'arc – ainsi qu'un long bâton et un sac de sport dans le dos. Elle semblait d'un calme à toute épreuve mais ça ne l'empêcha pas d'arracher la portière du côté droit plutôt que de l'ouvrir et de jeter Raphael au sol.

– Salut, petit frère, gronda la tortue en le bloquant d'un pied par terre.

– Yo, Donnie, répondit Raphael sans se laisser démonter.

– Vous vous ferez des papouilles plus tard, lança le Singe Rouge en se plaçant devant la camionnette. On a de la compagnie.

Il sortit une espèce de nunchaku géant à trois branches de son dos et le déplia en un long bâton, se mettant en garde aussitôt pour faire face aux quelques Foots qui avaient eu l'idée d'abandonner leurs véhicules et de contourner le feu. « Donnie » renifla et se tourna, dégageant lui aussi son bâton. Raphael se releva d'un bond avant de se pencher par la portière.

– C'est l'heure de se secouer les puces, les mammifères, lâcha-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.


End file.
